Rebeldía en Howarts, nada es lo que parece
by Celestana
Summary: ¿De verdad crees que todo está escrito? De verdad te crees que Ginny es una santa y Hermione rechazará al lado oscuro?.¿Harry cornudo?¿vida de noche? Vampiros, lican y... no apto para niñ@s !CHAPTER 20 UP!
1. El inicio de las consecuencias: Harry Po

_Este Fic se lo dedico a toda la gente que me a aguantado con mis Rewiers en sus historias y a mi tía, que me a aguantado hasta día de hoy y la e convertido en una Potteriana._

_Espero que disfruten con esto, ya que es lo único medianamente bueno que e podido sacar de mi aplastada mente._

_Agradezco sus Rewiers tanto como si son para bien como para mal, me gustaría saber mucho lo que opinan sobre esto._

_(tengan en cuenta que al principio aré la vista de varios personajes y luego comenzaré con la historia conjunta y a veces en dos/tres partes)_

_Ya no les entretengo más y espero que en sus Rewier me den las Url para entrar y leer sus fics._

* * *

Título/Title: **_Rebeldía en Howarts, nada es lo que parece

* * *

_**

Categoría/Category: **_Fiction Rating: MA

* * *

_**

Sumario/Summary: **_En el séptimo año del trío dorado, las hormonas toman el control de todo, ya nada es lo que parece y nada puede decirse como bien o mal, unas extrañas desapariciones de Hermione ponen alerta a los chicos, las salidas nocturnas de la pelirroja y la Nueva Grenger, la aparición de cierto rubio y la enorme cornamenta del moreno.

* * *

_**

Capítulo/Chapter Nº 1: **_El inicio de las consecuencias: Harry Potter._**

Eran mediados de Julio y un niño de pelo azabache con ojos esmeralda arrancaba las malas hierbas con furia del seco jardín.

Paró unos segundos y se limpió el sudor de la frente con la manga de la ancha sudadera gris, como no, heredada de la ballena de su primo. Miró con precaución hacia la ventana abierta del Nº 4 de Privet Drive y sin ver rastros de su tía se desprendió de la sudadera dejando ver un torso y una espalda musculosa y bien proporcionada gracias al bendito Quiddith. Harry Potter siguió con su labor de arrancar las malas hierbas de aquel antro al que tenía que llamar hogar.

Se desahogaba con las malditas hierbas pues había leído e incluso se había aprendido la carta de la directora de su colegio:

Harry James Potter

C/ Privet Drive Nº4, Planta de arriba, cuarto pequeño.

Querido Harry:

Debido a unas circunstancias nuevas, deberás quedarte en Privet Drive hasta nuevo aviso, sé que no quieres y ya que dentro de poco serás mayor de edad podrás decidir por tu cuenta, pero con un poco de poder, puedo hacer que esa casa sea segura hasta septiembre, luego, lamentablemente, tus tíos y primos serán ayudados por el encantamiento fidelio para ocultarse y estar a salvo hasta que todo acabe. Sé que te gustaría estar con tus amigos, pero ellos también serán separados para vuestra mayor seguridad hasta que entréis a Howarts en el nuevo curso. Algunos alumnos han salido de Howarts para estar con sus familiares y debido a la trágica muerte del antiguo director, todo se ha complicado un poco. Por favor Harry, no salgas por las noches y estate muy atento. Unas personas irán a recogerte el 1 de Septiembre a las 8:00 Am.

Minerva McGonagall

Directora de Howarts.

Adjunto llevaba la lista de los libros, poco después, pudo recibir los libros por correo junto con los materiales necesarios. Sabía que tenía que ir a por los Horcrux restantes, pero si todo ello pasaba, tenía que tener unos estudios y deseaba con ansias poder alternar sus estudios con sus obligaciones. Arrancó otro manojo de hierba con furia llenándose el torso de tierra seca, maldijo en silencio su mala suerte y siguió con su castigo por el simple echo de "arruinarles la vida a los familiares que le han dado una vida" según los Dursleys.

Al acabar su desastrosa tarea, se sacudió la tierra y se puso la sudadera empapada de sudor para comenzar a pintar las paredes por fuera de la casa. Oyó un ruido de desaparición y gruñó, sabía de sobra quien había desaparecido y por ello se molestó. Aún seguían vigilándole y nadie le hablaba. Vernon Dursley salió como alma que lleva el diablo de la casa y se acercó furioso a Harry, lo levantó del suelo por la capucha de la vieja sudadera.

-¿Qué demonios crees que haces?-Escupió con rabia el Sr. Dursley.

-Estoy pintando la casa, no he sido yo-Musitó con odio el joven moreno.

-Esta noche y mañana te vas a quedar en ayunas, vuelve a hacer uno de tus truquitos y te quedas en la alacena durante el resto del verano¿me e expresado con claridad?-Susurró furiosamente Dursley con la vena de la sien latiéndole violentamente y se fue antes de que Harry contestara.

El joven mago acabó con sus tareas y fue a su cuarto, donde propinó una buena patada a su baúl tras cerrar la puerta. Miró a su triste lechuza en la jaula, se acercó a ella y la dio las últimas chucherías lechuciles que le quedaban, la miró cansado y agotado por el trabajo y el calor.

-Lo siento Hedwid, son las últimas, así que te toca comerte esa comida para aves-Dijo Harry y se quitó los jeans y la sudadera quedándose en unos boxers negros. Sacó su tarea de vacaciones con pesar, abrió la ventana para que una inexistente oleada de viento penetrase en aquel caluroso infierno y comenzó con sus deberes para el principio de curso.

Aquel joven había cambiado mucho a lo largo de esos 6 años vividos en Howarts y mas en los dos últimos, ya que maduró tanto mental como físicamente.

Había estado mentalizándose para concluir las tareas que debía concluir si quería permanecer en vida. Fue todo bastante difícil durante aquel horroroso verano, sin amigos, sin el profesor Dumbledore, sin los Weasley y sobretodo sin su novia.

No podían cartearse y llevaban el verano siendo pareja formal, pero sin poder hablarse.

Tampoco podía recibir el profeta así que estaba aislado del mundo mágico y con él de sus muertes y desgracias.

Hasta que por fin, el 1 de septiembre, una brigada llegó a su puerta en un coche. Una mujer de pelo negro azulado salió del coche junto con un hombre bastante pálido y con algunas canas. Llamaron a la puerta del Nº 4 de Privet Drive, les abrió un hombre robusto, al parecer el tío de Harry.

-Buenos días, venimos para llevarnos a Harry para su nuevo curso.-Dijo Lupin.- ¿Está ya listo?

-Pase, le falta un poco.-Dijo Vernon y pasaron, Dursley dio un portazo, entonces Lupin y Tonks pudieron ver el cuchillo carnicero en su mano izquierda, se la pasó a la derecha.

-Buenos días, es normal que no me fía, así que me responderán a unas preguntitas muy sencillas señores.-Dijo Harry detrás suya y se giraron, él portaba su varita en la mano derecha con decisión, Tonks se asustó al ver la determinación del chico y Remus sonrió añorante al ver el parecido de James en su hijo.

-Adelante Harry.-Dijo Remus.

-¿cuál es el nombre al que aprecias y cual es el nombre de tu madre la cual te aportó tan bello regalo?-Dijo Harry, Tonks frunció el ceño.

-Lo primero es que no me gusta mi nombre para nada, porque Nimphadora es un nombre horrible y segundo que mi madre se llama Andrómeda.-Dijo Tonks con el ceño fruncido.

-Bien, profesor, ahora le toca a usted… dígame… ¿quien es la bruja de cabeza de puerco, de qué color eran los ojos de mi padre y para qué tenía talento en Howarts aparte del Quiddith?-Dijo Harry.

-Mundungus, avellana y Transformaciones-Musitó Remus con su voz medio ronca.

-Muy bien, son ellos, tío, me voy, hasta nunca.-Dijo Harry con una sonrisa, cogió su baúl y se subió al coche donde pudo ver dentro a unas 10 personas más. Remus y Tonks también entraron y fueron a la estación, donde fueron saliendo poco a poco para que a los muggles no les miraran. Ya dentro del anden 9 y ¾, vio a Ron, había cambiado bastante, era mas alto y con mejor figura gracias a el ejercicio impuesto por él mismo. Juntos buscaron un vagón vacío, luego, comenzaron a hablar de cómo les había ido el asqueroso verano y supo que Ron y Ginny habían estado separados.


	2. El inicio de las consecuencias: Hermione

Capítulo/Chapter Nº 2: **_El inicio de las consecuencias: Hermione Grenger._**

-Acabo de recibir la carta que me explica el porqué no puedo ir con mi novio y mi mejor amigo a pasar las vacaciones y para colmo es mi profesora favorita…-Musitó Hermione Grenger en medio de la noche tumbada en su cama, se levantó de golpe al oír un ruido en el salón, se armó con su varita y salió de su cuarto. –No voy a dejar que unos mortios entren a mi casa y menos cuando se han ido mis padres ¿y si son unos ladrones, bueno, el bate de béisbol está bajando las escaleras, en el hall-Pensó Hermione.

Bajó las escaleras, fue al hall, cogió con la mano izquierda el pesado bate y entró de golpe al salón. La luz estaba encendida y ante ella se encontraba un joven de 19 años sin varita, con ropa normal, unos largos colmillos que sobresalían de sus labios y unas alas negras que salían de su columna vertebral, Hermione bajó la varita pero no el bate.

-Mi casa no es una fiesta de disfraces señor, no sé cómo ha entrado, pero quiero que se valla.-Dijo Hermione.

-Lo siento Hermione, pero hasta que no escuches lo que tengo que decirte, no podré irme. Verás, mi familia quiere que te unas a nosotros.-Dijo el joven, al mirar el desconcierto en la cara de la joven prosiguió.- No que te cases, si no que te conviertas en uno de los nuestros. Mi familia es enorme y en cierta parte, somos herederos de los antiguos Darks , que eran…-Dijo el joven.

-Sé lo que son.-Le cortó Hermione.- Eran personas normales, pero con alas, colmillos y con enorme belleza, los darks hembras reinaban sobre los darks varones, estos últimos iban tan solo con un taparrabos. Tú eres un Dark Evolution, los nuevos darks. Sin el don de la belleza y con los varones reinando, aunque no tan exageradamente como las darks antiguas.-Dijo Hermione.- ¿Qué te hace pensar que me uniré a vosotros?

-Verás los D.E, queremos que te unas porque así… podrás tener poder. Serás más fuerte, lucharás contra Voldemort doblemente. Nosotros sabemos lo de los Horcrux y sabemos donde hay uno, incluso lo tenemos otro. Voldemort no sabe que nosotros lo sabemos, dudo que sepa de nuestra existencia. Tú gozarás de poder para estar a la luz del día y por las noches, podrás disfrutarlas como nunca y sabrás el verdadero placer de la sangre, somos hermanos de los vampiros y… somos aliados de los licántropos que quedan. Nosotros somos muy fuertes, pero somos invisibles. Pocos vampiros pueden tocar la luz y casi siempre por pociones, los licántropos pueden y nos guardan el secreto. A los D.E, nos pasa lo mismo que a los vampiros, aunque en ocasiones, al os dos grupos conceden dones para poder tocar la luz del sol, podrías ser una de nuestra guerrera, trabajarás para nosotros, recibirás dinero, naturalmente, pero podrás entrenarte con esto mejor para la batalla final.-Dijo el chico con una sonrisa.-Cada día puedes morir. Nosotros te ofrecemos el poder defenderte plenamente, el poder luchar y el poder tener más aliados y saber mas. ¿Vas a rechazar esto Hermione¿el poder salvar a tus amigos, a tu familia y a tus seres queridos¿A tu novio¿A la gente que te rodea? Podrás aprender mucho con nosotros Hermione, podrás ser libre por las noches para hacerte cada noche más fuerte. Los días los pasarás haciendo tu vida normal y por supuesto, sabrás mucho más de magia y muchos más "truquitos", será tu doble vida y tu vida de noche, tu parte oscura dentro de tu bondad y de tu equilibrio.-Dijo el chico. Hermione meditó en silencio las palabras del joven para luego mirarle a los ojos y guardar su varita.

-¿Qué hay que hacer?-Dijo Hermione sin acercarse al desconocido.

-Beberé de tu sangre, pero no en el cuello como los vampiros, sino entre tus pecho, un poco más arriba.-Dijo el hombre, Hermione lo miró desconfiada.

-Y ¿cómo sé que no me matarás? –Dijo Hermione.

-Si hubiera querido matarte, ya estarías muerta pequeña. Cuando beba, deberás dormir, habrá muchos cambios en ti, pero por suerte estarás dormida aunque sufrirás notablemente. Te lo explico ahora, porque luego no podré decírtelo. Hermione, es aconsejable que ni tu novio ni tu mejor amigo o mejor amiga sepan esta parte de ti. Tan solo tus hermanos o aliados. Nosotros somos una raza muy perseguida por el mago codicioso y si supiesen que existimos aún, podrían conseguir encontrarnos y utilizarnos como criados o como nuevas alfombras. ¿Lo comprendes no? Nos extinguiríamos como los fénix. Casi inexistentes.-Dijo él y se acercó.- Mi nombre es Jonh Weber, aunque me suelen llamar Rivo.

-Bien Jonh, entonces espero que no me duela demasiado- Dijo Hermione desprendiéndose de la camiseta de su pijama, aquel muchacho se acercó más.

-Mañana volveré a por ti sobre las 11:00 Pm, no te preocupes, pero no te vistas con el pijama.-Dijo él y la abrazó, lentamente, sujetándola por la cintura, fue hincando sus colmillos delicadamente sobre la parte nombrada del cuerpo de la bruja y fue lamiendo la oscura sangre que salía de allí, no pasaron ni 6 segundos para que tuviese a la joven desmayada.

Cuando acabó de alimentarse, curó las heridas, aunque se quedaron esas dos pequeñas cicatrices. La puso la camiseta del infantil pijama, colocó la varita en la mesilla y la recostó en su cama. Bajó al salón y colocó el bate en el hall. A continuación, salió de la casa como si fuera una neblina, por debajo de la puerta.

A la mañana siguiente, Hermione se levantó con gran dolor de cabeza y de espalda, se acordó de lo de anoche, así que salió de su cuarto y se metió en el baño con ropa limpia, se duchó y se fijó en sus dos nuevas cicatrices, se mordió el labio inferior suavemente, se fue colocando suavemente las prendas ya que el dolor de espalda era casi insoportable, al acabar, bajó descalza a la cocina.

-Buenos días-Dijo la madre de Hermione.

-Hola mamá¿Cómo os lo pasasteis ayer en el cine?-Dijo Hermione.

-¡Jane¿Y mi corbata?-Gritó el padre de hermione desde su cuarto.

-Joseph, te la dejé encima de la mesa-Gritó Jane y sonrió a su hija.

-Ah! Ya la veo, gracias cariño-Dijo el padre bajando por las escaleras intentando ponerse bien la dichosa corbata.

-Tu padre se quedó dormido, vamos Joseph que llegamos tarde-Dijo Jane, Hermione le hizo bien el nudo de la corbata a su padre y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Por cierto, esta noche he quedado.-Dijo Hermione lo que hizo girarse a su madre 180º.

-¿Con Ron?-Dijo Jane sin acordarse de que llegaba tarde.

-No, con un amigo, la directora no nos deja vernos a Ron y a mí.-Dijo Hermione.

-¿Irás con Harry?-Dijo su padre mirándola seriamente.

-Tampoco puedo verle. Es con otro amigo. Un poco mas mayor que yo.-Dijo Hermione.

-Hablaremos desde mi consulta, ahora tenemos que irnos¿vale?-Dijo Jane seriamente.

-Que paséis un buen día-Murmuró Hermione y sus padres se fueron en coche. Hermione desayunó y fue a correr como todas las mañanas, salió y a 1 kilómetro paró en un primer parque agotada, se acercó a la fuente y se agachó a llenar su botella, se levantó y bebió, sentía un gran dolor en su columna, no había tomado un analgésico y para colmo el sol era bastante caluroso (aunque solo para ella).siguió corriendo dos kilómetros mas, pero paró agotada frente a un centro comercial. Entró y fue directa a un bar.

-¿Qué te pongo guapa?-Dijo el camarero con una sonrisa.

-Una botella de agua de litro, por favor.-Dijo Hermione y sacó el dinero, el camarero le entregó la botella y la joven la pagó. Al salir fuera, se roció con el agua fría. Tiró la botella a una papelera y corrió los tres kilómetros y medio de vuelta a su casa sin poder acabar los diez que se hacía cada mañana.

Llegó agotada y se dio otra ducha aunque esta vez de dos horas y con agua muy fría para aliviar su dolor corporal y su calor. Al volver a cambiarse de ropa, fue a su cuarto e hizo más tarea de transformaciones y de pociones por gusto, ya que la tarea la tenía echa desde el principio de las vacaciones. Pudo entretenerse así hasta la llamada de su madre desde la consulta a las 5:00 Pm, Hermione lo cogió.

-Familia Grenger, al habla Hermione¿con quien hablo?-Dijo la joven.

-Hermione, soy mamá. Tengo un poco de tiempo, así que cuéntame lo de ese chico, dices que no es ni tu novio ni Harry y que es mayor que tú¿no?-Dijo Jane.

-Si-Dijo Hermione y se sentó en el sillón.

-¿Y ellos saben quien es él?-Dijo la madre.

-Te he dicho que no puedo ni verles ni cartearme con ellos mamá, por supuesto que no lo saben, éste amigo, me lo hice en verano.-Dijo Hermione.

-Y… ¿Cómo se llama?-Dijo Jane pensando que su hija se lo inventaba todo.

-Jonh, mamá, se llama Jonh-Dijo Hermione cansadamente.

-Con que Jonh, y… ¿Qué edad tiene?-Dijo Jane, Hermione se mordió el labio inferior, sabía que Rivo podía tener mas de 50 años.

-Tiene… diecinueve años.-Dijo Hermione acordándose de su aspecto.

-Tu tienes dieciséis.-Dijo Jane.-Te saca tres años.

-Casi he cumplido diecisiete.-Dijo la hija.- Solo es un amigo¿qué mas da la edad que tenga?

-Y ¿A qué hora quieres salir?-Dijo Jane.

-Vendrá a buscarme a las 11:00 Pm.-Dijo Hermione.

- Llama a tu padre, que el decida.-Dijo Jane y colgó. Hermione llamó a la consulta de su padre.

-Consulta del Señor Grenger, buenos días.-Dijo una voz.

-Hola Sandra, soy Hermione¿está mi padre ocupado?-Dijo Hermione.

-Hola Hermione, está libre, acaba de salir de un paciente y ha acabado pronto, te lo paso ¿vale, hasta luego.-Dijo la mujer.

-Hola papá.-Dijo Hermione.

-Hola cariño¿Qué te a dicho tu madre?-Dijo Joseph.

-Me ha dicho que decidas tú, no sé porqué tanto lío, papá, voy a estar acompañada y segura. Sé defenderme sola y nunca os he causado problemas. Mi amigo vendrá a recogerme a casa y es un buen chico, es muy majo.-Dijo Hermione.-Casi todas mis amigas salen desde los 14 y vuelven a las 10:00 de la mañana del día siguiente como muy pronto.

-¿Hora?-Dijo Joseph.

-Vendrá a las 11 de la noche.-Dijo Hermione.

-Bien, a las 6:00 de la mañana te quiero en casa¿vale?-Dijo Joseph.

-Gracias papá, te quiero, hasta luego.-Dijo Hermione, colgó sonriente y comenzó a hacer la cena.

A las 9:00 Pm volvieron sus padres y vieron la mesa preparada y la comida servida. Hermione había preparado una ensalada de frutas, setas fritas, espárragos verdes a la plancha, pastel de bonito y todo ello regado por un vino del 87.

-¿Y esto?-Dijo Joseph.

-Por dejarme salir, lavaos las manos, venga.-Dijo Hermione con una sonrisa., a los cinco minutos ya estaban comiendo.

-Por cierto, a ¿qué hora volverás?-Dijo Jane a las dos horas sentada en el sillón.

-No lo sé, pero antes del tope.-Dijo Hermione y se levantó.

-¿Qué tope?-Dijo Jane-¿Cuándo es el tope?

-A las seis de la mañana, he sido tajante con ella.-Dijo Joseph orgulloso, Jane abrió la boca y la cerró enfadada.

-Voy a cambiarme.-Dijo Hermione y subió rápidamente a su cuarto, se dio su tercera ducha por ese día, se puso unos jeans azul marino y una camisa negra, se abrochó los botones, se echó la poción alisadora en su pelo domándolo como todo el verano, lo peinó dejando unos bucles en su cabello castaño, se puso una cinta negra en el pelo para no dejar que parte de su pelo taparan sus ojos. A las 11:00 el timbre sonó y Joseph abrió.

-¿Está Hermione?-Dijo Jonh.

-Pasa, la queda poco, tú eres su amigo¿no?-Dijo Joseph.

-Si-Dijo Jonh pasando, entraron al salón.

-Hola, tu eres Jonh¿no?-Dijo Jane.-Yo soy su madre, Jane, es un placer verte.

-El placer es mío, señora, Hermione me ha hablado mucho de ustedes.-Dijo Jonh y sonrió.

-A nosotros en cambio no.-Dijo Jane.

-¡Jane! No seas maleducada, mujer-Dijo Joseph.- Quiero ver a Hermione aquí como hora máxima a las seis de la mañana¿vale?-Dijo Joseph.

-Por supuesto señor.-Dijo Jonh.

-Por cierto… ¿Cómo os conocisteis?-Dijo Jane.

-En la mañana, mientras corríamos.-Dijo Joseph.

-Y ¿Cómo surgió la amistad?-Dijo Jane.

-Chocamos.-Dijo Hermione desde el marco de la puerta.- Estuvimos hablando y como algunas mañanas hacíamos la misma ruta, pues de ahí surgió.-Dijo Hermione y sonrió.-Hola Jonh.

-Estás preciosa¿nos vamos?-Dijo Jonh, Hermione asintió con la cabeza.

-No me esperéis levantados, mañana madrugáis.-Dijo Hermione antes de salir. Se metieron en el coche de Jonh y se alejaron, Hermione suspiró relajada. Miró a Jonh, llevaba unos pantalones negros y una camiseta de seda con una chaqueta negra y corbata.

-Gracias, por cierto¿te llamo por tu nombre, por tu apellido o te llamo Rivo?-Dijo Hermione mientras se alejaban mas.

-Tu puedes llamarme Jonh.-Dijo Rivo y sonrió.- Chicos, ya podéis dejar de esconderos.-Dijo Jonh.

-¿Quién es la nueva, Rivo?-Dijo un chico en la parte de atrás, Hermione se sobresaltó y miró a atrás, había dos chicos.

-Se llama Bella.-Dijo Rivo y sonrió, miró a Hermione.-Ese será tu nuevo nombre, Bella. Ellos son Willow y Andrew.-Dijo Rivo.

-Un placer.-Dijo Hermione y puso su vista en el frente, hizo una mueca.

-¿Aún te duele la cabeza y la espalda?-Dijo Willow.

-La cabeza no, la espalda bastante. ¿Cuándo se me pasará?-Dijo Hermione.

-Cuando paremos, te aré un truco para que el dolor se pase.-Dijo el primero que había hablado.

-Ni se te ocurra Andrew, búscate a otra, por cierto Bella, te daré unas pociones para que puedas estar a la luz del sol. Hoy te he visto un poco calurosa.-Dijo Rivo y sonrió.

-Gracias.-Dijo Hermione.- ¿Dónde vamos?

-A una fiesta solo de vampiros y D.E-Dijo Willow.

-¿Estará Philos?-Dijo Andrew.

-Por supuesto imbecil, sin ella, no sería una fiesta.-Dijo Willow.

-Ya llegamos Bella, la última vez que os traigo, para algo tenéis los pies.-Dijo Rivo, a los veinte minutos aparcaron el coche y se bajaron. Willow y Andrew se fueron antes, pero Rivo retuvo a Hermione.

-Si conoces a alguien, recuerda que hay dos tipos de seres y aunque seamos hermanos, pede haber unas pocas de enemistades, así que será mejor que si no conoces a alguien muy bien, te quedes a mi lado. Pocos vírgenes quedan entre nosotros.-Dijo Rivo, la giró y la colocó la columna aliviándola el dolor.-Ya está, solo te dolerá cuando te transformes, bueno¿estás preparada, ten en cuenta, que es normal que la sangre te guste si llegas a probarla hoy¿vale? Así que no te asustes, porque es tan normal como la magia.-Dijo Rivo y sonrió. Hermione le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Gracias.-Dijo Hermione, cogió su brazo y entraron.

El lugar a pesar de ser oscuro, estaba iluminado por luces fluorescentes y rayos láser de distintos colores, mucha gente saludó a Rivo, algunos solo recibían su saludo. Se acercaron con dificultad a la barra.

-Hola Rivo¿Qué os pongo?-Dijo el camarero con una sonrisa y los colmillos bien a la vista.

-Hola Ron¿Qué quieres beber Bella?-Dijo Rivo mirando a Hermione.

-Me da igual, elige tú, mientras no sea sangre.-Dijo Hermione, el sonrió dulcemente y la apartó un mechón descontrolado de la sien. Besó esa parte.

-Bien, ponme dos pelotazos, el mío con unas gotitas de sangre, gracias Ron.-Dijo Rivo.- ¿Está bien eso?

-Si, gracias.-Dijo Hermione con una sonrisa.

-Así que esta es una de tus putitas¿e Rivo, si estuvieses conmigo tan solo una noche te enseñaría a disfrutar de la noche cielo.-Dijo alguien junto a Rivo.

-Déjame en paz Philos, no te es suficiente con Andrew por lo que veo-Musitó Rivo mirando a la chica que tenía al lado, esta dio un trago acabando con su bebida, al parecer sangre.

-¿Quién es?-Dijo la mujer acercándose más a Hermione.

-Se llama Bella.-Dijo Rivo.-Es tu hermana desde ayer.

-¿Ginny?-Dijo Hermione, Ginebra se acercó mas dejando ver su cara asombrada y sonrió.

-¡Hermione¿Cómo estás?-Dijo Ginny y se dieron un abrazo.-Perdona por el insulto¡que bien que seas mi hermana, mi cuñada y mi hermana, Rivo, te la robo un momento, Herm, vamos al baño anda.-Dijo Ginny y la cogió de la muñeca arrastrándola hacia el baño de mujeres, al entrar Hermione pudo verla con claridad, las dos sonreían.

-Que suerte tienes, Rivo te debió de tratar muy bien. Bueno, bienvenida a mi mundo.-Dijo Ginny y sonrió más.-Es que no me creo que seas una D.E, es fantástico.

-Ginny, esto es nuevo para mí, pero aún así¿tú no estas saliendo con Harry?-Dijo Hermione confusa.

-Si, aunque no le e podido ver ni escribir en todo el verano, ni siquiera a Ron, esa asquerosa Mcgonagall, si la pillara…-Dijo Ginny molesta mientras se retocaba el flequillo con agua y se lo colocaba.

-¡Ginny¡Es tu profesora y directora!-Dijo Hermione, Ginny sonrió y la miró.

-Sigues siendo la misma¿eh?-Dijo Ginny, se puso recta y la miró, borró su sonrisa, cerró la puerta y la encajó bien.-Hermione, tu… ¿has probado sangre?

-No, aún no.-Dijo Hermione, Ginny asintió, se acercó más a ella.

-Y… ¿Sigues?… ya sabes… ¿nunca lo has hecho?... no me refiero a la sangre, sino a…-Dijo Ginny más bajo.

-Si Ginny, sigo siendo virgen.-Dijo Hermione.

-Entonces tengo mucho que enseñarte pequeña.-Dijo Ginny con una sonrisa.

-Ginny¿le has puesto los cuernos a Harry?-Dijo Hermione cogiéndola de la muñeca.

-Entre hermano no cuentan Hermione.-Dijo Ginny.

-Entre hermanos de nacimiento no, pero entre los otros hermanos…-Dijo Hermione.

-Siguen siendo hermanos.-Dijo Ginny.

-¿Y con aliados?-Dijo Hermione.

-Esos tampoco cuentan… ¿no?-Dijo Ginny.

-Esos sí cuentan.-Dijo Hermione.

-Entiéndeme, llevo tres años, con este cuatro. No es fácil que tu amor platónico te rechazase siempre y no se enterara ni de que existías, luego, seguí haciéndolo, es mi forma de vida nocturna, prométeme que no les dirás nada por favor…-Dijo Ginny con ojitos de cordero degollado.

-Está bien.-Dijo Hermione, Ginny sonrió y la dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Genial, pero será mejor que me llames Philos¿vale? Por cierto, seguro que están Luna y Tonks, ellas también son vampiras, el profesor Lupin esta vez no ha podido venir, ya sabes, esta noche solo para nosotros.-Dijo Ginny y sonrió, desatascó la puerta y salieron, Ginny la guiaba, fueron a un rincón donde había una mesa llena de chicas.

-Philos, ya vienes¿Quién es la nueva?-Dijo Tonks.

-Llámala Bella, es una D.E, la a convertido Rivo, ayer lo hizo, Bella, ellas son Moon, Pink, Snake, y Ham.-Dijo Ginny, Luna y Tonks sonrieron al verla.

-Es un placer que seas de las nuestras.-Dijo Luna, al parecer no era la chica despistada y un poco loca que parecía siempre, y Tonks no era tan patosa, se sentaron las dos nuevas.

-Bueno, vamos a tener mucho trabajo a partir de ahora con Bella, vamos a enseñarte tanto que desearás no volver a estudiar en tu vida.-Dijo Ginny y sonrió, Hermione la devolvió la mirada y giró su cabeza cuando sintió una mano en su hombro, sonrió a Rivo, él traía su copa, Hermione la cogió y dio un pequeño trago.

-Gracias Jonh, siento haberte dejado tirado¿quieres que esté contigo?-Dijo Hermione.

-De nada y tranquila, estas chicas te enseñarán mucho, luego, me tocará mi turno a mí. Así que disfruta pequeña, cuando sea la hora de irnos te avisaré¿vale, te veo luego.-Dijo Rivo, la dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue, Hermione miró a Ginny.

-Mmm… que bombón-Dijo Snake.

-Bueno Bella¿quieres comenzar por la sangre o por el sexo?-Comentó Tonks a su lado, Hermione la miró nerviosa.

-Creo que prefiero la primera, aunque hoy no me siento con ganas de hacer la práctica.-Dijo Hermione y bebió un trago de su copa, Ginny tan solo sonrió al ver eso. Estuvieron toda la noche hablando y contando anécdotas. La dijeron como morder y a que punto acabar, como no adelantarse ni atrasarse. Como no convertir a una víctima y como podía llegar a matarla. A las 5:30 Am, Rivo se acercó a las chicas.

-Bella, es la hora. Si no salimos pronto, tus padres no te dejarán venir conmigo nunca más.-Dijo Rivo con una sonrisa, Hermione se levantó y le sonrió. Miró a las chicas.

-¿Cuándo podremos volver a vernos?-Dijo Bella.

-Los miércoles, viernes y domingos, junto con los lunes, hay solo fiestas para los hermanos. Espero verte a menudo por aquí.-Dijo Ginny y sonrió, Hermione solo asintió y se marchó con Rivo, pararon frente a su casa.

-Muchas gracias, siento haberte dejado tan solo.-Dijo Hermione.

-No pasa nada, ellas te instruirán primero y te contarán cosas de mujeres, ya sabes, no todos se alimentan igual, el miércoles vuelvo a buscarte¿vale, en tu cuarto están las pociones. Escóndelas bien, porque si te pillan, estarás sola Hermione, por el bien de la familia.-Dijo Rivo preocupado, Hermione lo abrazó y el respondió el abrazo.

-Muchas gracias Jonh, no sé que aria sin ti. Muchas gracias.-Dijo Hermione y abrió la puerta del coche, pero Rivo la retuvo cogiéndola de la mano.

-Se me olvidó comentarte algo, te debilitarás con varios objetos, así que aléjate de los cerezos y las rosas. Sé que es extraño, pero son peligrosas si las tocas mucho tiempo y si estás bastante cerca de ellas. Tendrás adversidad por los pasteles de carne y por las cerezas, te sabrán mal y tendrás asco al zumo de calabaza.-Dijo Rivo.-Siento no habértelo comentado antes, practica todas las noches intentando sacar alas y colmillos, no importa si no lo consigues, pero que no te descubran, estos días aumentarán tu olfato, vista, oído y tacto. Échate maquillaje y una de las pociones semanales, es para que cuando te toquen, si algún familiar lo hace, estés caliente, es decir, como si estuvieses viva. Porque ahora tu temperatura es de 0ºC. ¿Cuídate mucho vale, vendré a por ti el miércoles¿vale? A las 10:00 Pm, intenta que tus padres te dejen hasta las 6:30 Am aunque sea. Cuídate Bella, y no hagas maldades.-Dijo Rivo con una sonrisa amistosa.

Hermione salió del coche, llegó a su casa, cerró la puerta con cuidado y pudo ver la silueta de su padre en el sofá, aunque la casa estaba oscura. Miró el reloj, se acercó a él y vio que se había dormido esperándola. Lo tumbó mejor y lo tapó con una manta. Luego subió a su cuarto, se dio una relajante ducha, echó esa ropa al cesto de la ropa sucia y se vistió con un chándal limpio.

Se acercó a la ventana, aún era de noche, amanecería sobre las 8:00 Am.

Miró una caja guardada bajo la cama.

Se agachó y la sacó de ahí.

Era una caja azul con 56 botecitos de 50 ml cuyo color era azul celeste. Y 13 de un color verde vivaz.

Encontró la nota y la leyó:

_**Querida Hermione:**_

_**Estas son las botellitas. Las azules para que el sol no dañe tu piel y las verde para que tu temperatura no suba.**_

_**Las azules son diarias, tienen 24 horas. Las verdes son semanalmente. Dura 168 horas cada botellita. No te tomes una cuando aún no a acabado el poder de la otra o enfermarás. ¿Vale?**_

_**Un beso.**_

_**Atentamente: **_

_**Jonh.**_

Hermione sonrió al leer la carta y se bebió una verde y una azul.

Bajó al salón y se acercó a su padre.

-¿Cuándo llegaste?-Dijo el hombre y miró la hora.

-A las 5:55 Am, si no te das un baño no podrás ir a trabajar. Me dormí un poco en la fiesta y ya estoy recompuesta.-Dijo Hermione, su padre subió al cuarto y despertó a su mujer. Hermione mientras fue haciendo los desayunos, a las 6:30 los dos bajaron duchados y arreglados.

-Papá, pensaba que…bueno, déjalo.-Dijo Hermione girándose, comenzó a untarse una tostada.

-Cuéntame¿qué pasa?-Dijo Joseph, mirándola.

-Verás, es que… anoche me encontré a dos amigas en la fiesta y bueno… me gustaría salir unos días más. Los Lunes, miércoles, viernes y domingos principalmente.-Dijo Hermione.-Además de mas tiempo. Es que me tuve que ir muy pronto y me lo pasé genial cuando conseguí encontrarlas que fue una pena.-Dijo Hermione, se giró y miró a sus padres con los ojitos de cordero degollado, Joseph miró a Jane de la misma forma, pues no podía luchar contra esa carita, Jane resopló.

-¿Y quienes son esas amigas?-Dijo Jane.

-Una es policía, la otra estuve con ella unas vacaciones. Cuando os fuisteis a un congreso y lo pasamos muy bien.-Dijo Hermione.-Porfa…

-Venga Jane, sabes que nuestra hija ya no es ninguna niña y que podemos confiar en ella.-Dijo Joseph adoptando una forma seria.

-Está bien, pero antes de las nueve, aquí.-Dijo Jane y Hermione los abrazó y los besó con ganas, luego les entregó sus desayunos, los tres comieron tranquilos. Luego Jane y Joseph se fueron al trabajo y Hermione a correr, corrió los cinco kilómetros de ida y luego unos quince más. Paró con una sonrisa en un parque, se sentó en un banco junto a la fuente y se frotó los ojos, sacó de su bandolera una botellita de agua vacía, la llenó en la fuente y dio un buen trago. Buscó en el monedero y sacó dinero suficiente para un helado, se acercó al heladero.

-¿Qué la pongo, señorita?-Dijo el hombre.

-Uno de nata, por favor.-Dijo la chica, lo pagó y guardó el resto en el monedero. Cogió el helado y sonrió al heladero.

-Que lo disfrute-Dijo el hombre y comenzó a atender a más gente.

Hermione tardó poco en comerse el helado sin mancharse la boca. Volvió corriendo a su casa y en el parquecito a 1km, tiró el agua caliente a un rosal y se acordó de las palabras de Rivo. Maldijo en silencio al que puso la fuente alrededor de rosales y fue a su casa sin agua y con una sed y cansancio tremendo.

El día pasó y por la noche probó a convertirse durante 3 horas. Al conseguirlo se provocó un dolor de muelas tremendo y una herida en la espalda que se fue curando sola.

Pasaron los días e iba acompañando a Rivo a aquel antro. Ginny la consiguió su primera víctima y Hermione la cató. Aquellas cuatro chicas comenzaron a ser sus consejeras y la ayudaban en lo que podían. Fue a una reunión con aliados y se encontró con Remus Lupin. Le contó quién le había transformado y que había estado mucho con Pink y Philos. Al parecer a él le llamaban Plata. Hermione se rió por ese nombre durante bastante tiempo. Pero llegó el día que tuvo que volver con Rivo y él, la hizo suya. Hermione le recordaría toda su vida, pero esa vez más que ninguna. Para ella fue fabuloso y luego estuvo probando a sus cuatro consejeras y pasando con ellas largas y placenteras noches. Tonos la avisó de que irían a por Harry el último día de verano y Hermione fue presentada a los mejores licántropos, vampiros y D.A,

Pero como ninguno era dueño del tiempo, éste se la pasó volando.

Y tuvo que volver a Howarts, pero eso sí, ahora, utilizaba ropa nueva, mas moderna y su pelo antes rebelde, ahora era lacio gracias a "su Jonh" y aprendió mucho de los D.A y magia avanzadísima para su edad que en pocos libros se encontraban.

Llegó a la estación con una falda negra de volantes, zapatos de tacón y una camiseta corta que dejaba ver su ombligo junto con su abdomen trabajado y su moreno.

Encontró a Ginny, se saludaron como locas como si fuese la primera vez que se conocían. Sonriendo pasaron por el tren hasta llegar a un compartimento del que una risa de un chico conocido sonaba a estruendos. Abrieron la puerta y Harry y Ronald se giraron, luego tan solo abrieron mucho los ojos y la boca.


	3. El inicio de las consecuencias: Ginny W

Estos capítulos son para todas las personas que me han puesto Rewiers y a los que no quieren ponerlos pero leen mi historia.

Adriana, espero que estés bien Linda, tu último capítulo me ha dejado muy asustada.

Muchas gracias a todos por leer mi fic, espero que les guste, sé que es corto, pero esta semana van dos y creo que bastará.

Un beso y que disfruten, gracias por su tiempo.

Att: Baal Alba Celestana Senoremo.

Capítulo/Chapter Nº 3: **_El inicio de las consecuencias: Ginny Weasley._**

Querido diario:

Hace ya dos años desde que Pink comenzó a ayudarme con mi otra vida. Recuerdo como ella me lo enseñó todo y luego comencé a aprender yo sola. Recuerdo como juntas conseguimos dejar seco al cabrón que me atacó. Tan solo era un borracho muggle, pero le dejamos seco. Vacío y sin vida. Recuerdo su tez y su cara demarcada. Recuerdo sus alaridos y su aspavientos y como intentaba escapar. Pero acabamos con él.

Fue mi primer asesinato y mi primer alimento.

Con Pink, he descubierto el placer y fue la primera que me probó.

Ahora se pelean por estar conmigo o con ella. Es como la madre que no me ayuda en estos casos. Es mi hermana y es mi amante.

El por qué de estos recuerdos es una nueva hermana. La llaman Bella, pero la conozco desde que entré a Howarts e incluso antes.

La he enseñado mucho y he sido la primera en probarla.

La ha echo Rivo. Es genial, pero no pondré mucho aquí por si esto cae en malas manos.

Es fantástico que seamos familia.

La he echo mía tantas veces que he perdido la cuenta. Ella disfruta como si fuera su primera vez. Sus gemidos y arañazos son música para mis oídos y su boca es el dulce más sabroso que he probado.

Sigo con Harry, aunque no se da cuenta de nada, puede que Bella tenga razón y le haya puesto los cuernos unas cuantas veces. Pero es que Plata es demasiado para mí, Bella está muy contenta con él aunque respeta su relación y solo lo hace con la familia, Rivo ya la a tocado y a comenzado a enseñarla. Ya no le deseo tanto, pero sí a Bella. Ella es como una diosa en un mundo de oscuridad.

Dentro de poco iré a Howarts y tendré que volver a ponerme mi máscara de día. Pink me ha conseguido pociones. Me dijo que iría a ver a Harry y lo llevaría a la estación.

Estas vacaciones se me han hecho muy cortas. Pero me han encantado.

Harry es lindo y le quiero mucho, pero estoy dudando si verdaderamente e confundido la amistad con el amor.

Harry aún es virgen. No lo hemos hecho, aunque si me pone los cuernos lo dejo.

¿Qué hará Hermione ahora?

Bueno, nos volveremos a ver pronto.

Un beso, gracias por escucharme diario.

Att: Ginebra Molly Weasley.

El 1 de Septiembre Ginny fue a la estación con su baúl y su carrito, penetró en el anden 9 y ¾, vió a la joven mujer de la que había disfrutado este verano y se acercó a ella, se abrazaron y se saludaron fingiendo que no se habían visto desde hace meses, tan solo unas amigas que hace tiempo que no se ven.

Pasaron al tren y fueron buscando el compartimento de los chicos. Bueno, en realidad Hermione era la que buscaba, Ginny disimuladamente miraba donde acababa su minifalda.

Al llegar al compartimento, oyeron la risa de Ron. Ginny tomó aire y Hermione abrió la puerta con una sonrisa. Harry y Ronald se giraron y abrieron la boca. Ginny y Hermione entraron y abrazaron a sus respectivos y asombrados novios.


	4. Comienzo de Howarts

_**Este capítulo es para todos aquellos que han leido mi fic, tanto como si no han puesto Rewiers como si los han puesto.**_

_**En especial a Kaito Seishiro, ya que al leer tu Rewier pude saber que no era solo espacio ocupado de más en esta página y a mi primo Javier, que aunque supongo que no leerá esto, espero que se recupere y se mejore.**_

_**Gracias a todos por vuestro tiempo.**_

_**Espero sus Rewiers y que les guste( o no) este capítulo junto con los demás.**_

_**Att: Baal Alba Celestana Senoremo**_

* * *

Capítulo/Chapter Nº 4: Comienzo de Howarts.

Al entrar y abrazarles Harry y Ron salieron de aquel embobamiento repentino y las abrazaron, luego se abrazaron los que faltaban. Se sentaron, Ron y Hermione en los asientos de la izquierda y Harry y Ginny enfrente.

-¿Qué tal las vacaciones?-Comentó Hermione rajando aquel incómodo silencio.

-Encerrado y como un criado.-Dijo Harry, Hermione frunció el ceño.

-Solo salí de mi casa para jugar al Quidith en la puerta o en el patio sin ir muy lejos, además Fred y George han estado trabajando mucho y ni siquiera se les ha visto el pelo. Mi padre ha estado muy liado en el ministerio y mi madre con la orden. Al parecer Snape no aparece.-Dijo el pelirrojo. El tren arrancó.

-Yo estuve en una casa en la que me encerró la directora sin salir y con la única compañía de unas cartas, un elfo moribundo y una televisión muggle.-Dijo Ginny y levantó una ceja, se abrió la puerta y Ginny sonrió.

-¿Algo del carrito niños?-Dijo la mujer, Ron y Harry salieron y cerraron la puerta.

-Ginny¡deja de mirarme la falda o pensarán algo!-Susurró Hermione inclinándose hacia delante. Ginny la imitó.

-Te miraba las piernas, no la falda. Me gusta tu tanga.-Dijo Ginny con media sonrisa.

-¡Ginny!-Susurró Hermione, la puerta se abrió y Harry y Ron entraron cargados, Ginny y Hermione se separaron.

-¿Y cómo se llama? no me acuerdo del nombre¿era Robin?-Dijo Ginny, mirándola a los ojos.

-Jonh, se llama Jonh.-Dijo Hermione molesta.

-¿Quién es Jonh?-Dijo Harry interesado, Ron se metió una rana entera en la boca.

-Un amigo en el verano.-Dijo Hermine y Ron casi se atraganta, por suerte tragó a tiempo.

-¿Qué amigo¿Cómo lo conociste¿Qué edad tiene?-Dijo Ron.

-Se llama Jonh, lo conocí corriendo por la mañana. Y tiene 18 años.-Dijo Hermione, fulminó a una sonriente Ginny con la mirada.

-¿Has salido algunas tardes con él?-Dijo Ron, Hermine lo miró y levantó una ceja.

-Ron¿no confías en mí? Solo somos amigos…-Dijo Hermione.

-no me has contestado.-Dijo Ron.

-No, por las tardes no, algunas mañanas corríamos juntos y por las noches íbamos a tomar algo a algún Púb.-Dijo Hermione.

-¿A qué hora?-Dijo Ron.

-No lo sé Ron, desde las 22:00, más o menos. No me puedo creer que me estés haciendo un interrogatorio-Dijo Hermione molesta, comenzó a notar que el sol la quemaba un poco y tenía bastante calor, comenzó a ponerse un poco roja a causa del calor.

-¿Porqué te sonrojas entonces¿Le has besado o te gusta?-Dijo Ron, Hermione se levantó enfadada.

-Cuando confíes en tu novia, llámame.-Dijo Hermione, cogió a Ginny de la muñeca y salieron, cerraron de un portazo y se alejaron. Hermione abrió un compartimento.

-Hola Neville, Luna, Parvati¿qué tal Lavender?-Dijo Hermione.

-¿Porqué estás tan acalorada?-Dijo Neville.

-Ron cree que le he puesto los cuernos con un amigo, tonterías.-Dijo Hermione.

-No si tu "amiguito" está con un cuerpo de atleta, tiene 18 años y te saca de copas.-Dijo Ginny detrás de ella, Luna las miró y levantó una ceja.

-Ginny, a veces me hubiera gustado que hubieras nacido muda.-Dijo Hermione mirándola.

-Ojo por ojo y diente por diente Hermione.-Dijo Ginny con una sonrisa, Hermione se quitó la chaqueta dejando ver su camisetilla, en su cuello podía notarse su calor. Hermione se giró.

-Luna, se me ha acabado el rimel. ¿Puedes prestarme del tuyo por favor?-Dijo Hermione.

-¿Qué marca usas? Nosotras tenemos todos los que han salido este año.-Dijo Parvati y abrió su bolso.

-Es… un prototipo, a Luna y a mí no lo dieron para probarlo y… me lo gasté demasiado pronto y me gusta.-Dijo Hermione lentamente.

-¿Nos dejaréis probarlo?-Dijo Parvati.

-Es que es experimental y nos pagan por arriesgarnos a echárnoslo, como conejillos de indias y no podemos dárselo a nadie.-Dijo Luna levantándose, cogió su bandolera y salieron.- ¿Cómo no me pediste antes?

-Es que cuando se me acabó estaba peleándome con Ron y creía que me duraría más.-Dijo Hermione y se dirigieron al baño.

-Me ha llegado un rumor de que serás la nueva Premio Anual junto con una Slytherin. Tendréis un cuarto apartado con una sala común para las dos.-Dijo Luna y las tres entraron al baño. Cerraron la puerta e insonorizaron el lugar. Ginny soltó una carcajada, Luna sacó una botellita y se la dio a Hermione, esta última se la tomó y la botellita se convirtió en humo que salió por debajo de la puerta. El humo era blanquecino. Dieron unos golpes a la puerta.

-Está prohibido fumar en el tren-Dijeron desde fuera. Quitaron el encantamiento y abrieron la puerta. Era el nuevo prefecto de Slytherin.

-¿Quién ha dicho que fumemos?-Dijo Luna.

-El humo blanco que salió por debajo de la puerta me lo ha susurrado.-Dijo él y vio a la sudorosa Hermione y sonrió.

-No te importa lo que era el humo, pero no estábamos fumando, y si no te importa. Piérdete.-Dijo Ginny.

-No hables así a un prefecto Ginny.-Dijo Hermione avisándola.

-Podría castigaros por fumar en los servicios.-Dijo el joven y Hermione le cerró la puerta en las narices, el furioso se giró y se fue.

-¿Estás bien Hermione?-Dijo Luna al verla como se agarraba al lavabo. Hermione agachó la cabeza y vomitó la poción, desapareció antes de tocar el desagüe.

-No puedo tomármela si esto se mueve. No me hace efecto. Tendré que aguantar.-Dijo Hermione.

-Voy a buscar tu baúl, pero antes cojo una camiseta mejor.-Dijo Ginny y salió. Por suerte, el servicio no tenía ventanas.

Ginny fue al compartimento, bajó el baúl de Hermione y lo abrió, rebuscó en la ropa y sacó dos camisetas y un top de ejercicio. Guardó las camisetas y cerró el baúl.

-Ya te vale, Ron.-Dijo Ginny y se fue, entró al baño y cerró la puerta. Le dio la prenda a su amiga.

-Ginny¿cómo quieres que valla con esto, esto es solo para ejercicio.-Dijo Hermione, pero al cabo de un rato, llevaba el top puesto y sin nada encima.

Salieron del baño. Ginny fue a dejar la camiseta en el baúl y a llevarlo junto con Luna (esta última llevaba el de Ginny)

Mientras Hermione fue al compartimento de Neville, entró y se sentó. Él la miró con la boca semiabierta, al rato Luna y Ginny llegaron. Luna de sentó a su lado y Ginny enfrente, junto con Parvati y Lavender.

-Neville¿Quieres cerrar la boca?-Dijo Parvati, él se sonrojó y comenzó a jugar con su rana Trevor. Ginny comenzó a mirar el paisaje y Parvati y Lavender comenzaron a hablar de las últimas modas y tendencias.

-Luna¿Qué tal las vacaciones?-Dijo Hermione.

-Aburridas, ahora no puedo hablar, casi he conseguido descifrar el pasatiempo.-Dijo Luna con la revista del revés. Hermione comenzó a impacientarse, comenzó a mover el pié a un ritmo acelerado y nervioso. Al final optó por sacar el movil y hacer una llamada telefónica.

-Hola-Dijo Hermione y sonrió.-Yo bien¿y tu?...lo siento… gracias…nos hemos peleado… cree que le estoy poniendo los cuernos contigo… ya, es normal, pero me hizo un interrogatorio, es como si no confiase en mi…vale, gracias…con mi cuñada, Luna, mis compañeras de cuarto y Neville.-Dijo Hermione.-sí, ella ya sabe de ti y tiene mucha curiosidad en saber cómo eres.-Dijo Hermione y Ginny la miró.

-¿Porqué no me lo pasas para hablar yo con él?-Dijo Ginny.

-¿No mirabas el paisaje? Sigue –Dijo Hermione.-Perdona Jonh¿que decías?...bueno, estaría bien, aún no tengo previstas mis navidades… ¿y, de qué es el concierto?... ¿desde cuando?...¿desde las doce hasta las seis de la mañana?... bueno¿pero lo de las entradas es para una ONG de esas no?... bien, entonces creo que sí iré, pero no estoy segura, no sé si aré algo con Ron o me iré con mis padres…-Dijo Hermione y soltó una carcajada, la puerta se abrió, era Ron.-Pues al final me dejaron, recuérdalo…Un momento…-Dijo Hermione y miró a Ron duramente.

-Yo… lo siento…-Dijo él y se fijó en su top por primera vez, luego la miró a los ojos y vio que ella sonreía dulcemente. Hermione se levantó y le dio un dulce beso en los labios.

-Confía en mí, porque yo confío plenamente en ti.-Dijo Hermione.

-Por cierto¿quieres ir a unos conciertos seguidos en navidades?-Dijo Hermione.

-¿De qué son?-Dijo Ron.

-Grupos muggles y magos.-Dijo Hermione.

-Bueno…-Dijo Ron.- ¿A qué hora?

-Desde las doce de la noche hasta las seis de la mañana.-Dijo Hermione y sonrió.-Jonh, si vamos, muchas gracias por las entradas, estaré deseando ver a tu acompañante.-Dijo Hermione y se volvió a sentar, Ron se fue bastante enfadado.-Oye¿me puedes mandar con lo de mañana algunos libros? Es que estoy muy aburrida.-Dijo Hermione, levantó una ceja.- ¿Esa era quien yo creo que era?-Dijo Hermione y soltó una carcajada.-Perdona, pero es que no puedo creer que estés con esa… ¿Mi madre¿Para qué?... no la hagas ni caso, ya la mandaré una carta. Por cierto, tienes que mandarme una copia de la foto del día del patinaje.-Dijo Hermione.-Vale…gracias, hasta la próxima.-Dijo Hermione y colgó, se guardó el móvil.

-¿Te va a dar una foto?-Dijo Ginny.

-Si, de cuando fuimos a patinar sobre hielo.-Dijo Hermione.

-¿Qué te había dicho de tu madre?-Dijo Ginny, Hermione frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos.

-Que le había llamado para recordarle que tenía novio y para decirle que me dejara en paz. Mi padre creo que no lo sabe. Tendré que escribirla. Creo que no le gustó cuando fue a cenar a casa.-Dijo Hermione pensativa.

-¿Invitaste a un chico a cenar a tu casa?-Dijo Parvati muy interesada.

-A un amigo. Mi padre habló mucho con el. Le dijo que se pasara un día por la consulta para hacerle una revisión gratis. Le encantaba que tuviera una dentadura tan sana. Mi madre le puso pegas de todo. Y estaba muy interesada en ir a esos bares a los que vamos. Pero de lo que mejor me acuerdo es de cuando me amenazó.-Dijo Hermione.

-¿Qué te dijo?-Susurró Ginny deseando saber más.

-Que como le fuese infiel a Ron me iba a acordar de ella durante toda mi vida, y que como Jonh me tocara un solo pelo le iba a matar.-Dijo Hermione.-Lo malo es que lo dijo delante de todos.

-¿Y qué dijo él?-Dijo Lavender muy concentrada en la conversación.

-Que me respetaba mucho y que solo era amigos. Que no estaba preparado para ninguna relación amorosa y por eso buscaba tan solo la amistad.-Dijo Hermione y Ginny no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada. Si Luna se hubiera apartado la revista de la cara. Todos verían su sonrisa.

-¿Es un monje?-Dijo Neville, esta vez fue Hermione la que se rió.

-No, pero si llega a decir que sí está preparado para una aunque no conmigo, mi madre no lo hubiera creído.-Dijo Hermione riendo.

-¿Y donde fuisteis?-Dijo Ginny.

-De noche casi siempre a fiestas, fuimos alguna vez a la piscina, a patinar sobre hielo, por las mañanas, alguna vez corríamos juntos y luego tomábamos un helado. No mucho. Pero me reí mucho cuando lo tuve que llevar arrastrando a la piscina. Las chicas no apartaban la vista de él y el estaba notablemente incómodo por eso. Luego me acuerdo que lo tiré de cabeza a la piscina olímpica. Recibí una bola de helado en la cabeza por eso al día siguiente.-Dijo Hermione, Ginny se rió. Parvati y Lavender se miraron misteriosamente y luego miraron a Hermione.

-Nos ha invitado a Ron y a mí a un concierto benéfico de unos cantantes, no sé a quién llevará pero estoy deseando ver con quien va. Espero que Ron disfrute con el concierto. Seguramente podremos entrar a los camerinos de "The Magician" , "The Linked Wizard", "The Thieves Of Souls", "The Hungry Vampires", "The Witches Of The Ardent Fire", "The Nascent Vipers" y "The Nymphs Of The Magic."-Dijo Hermione.

-¿Los conoce? Son unos de los mejores grupos de ahora.-Dijo Lavender asombrada y con cierta envidia.

-Seguro que a Ron le encanta la sorpresa.-Dijo Hermione con una sonrisa.-Espero que no digáis nada. No sé si le gustan esos grupos, pero e oído que va a ir al concierto su grupo favorito de Quidith, creo que también estará Víctor, eso puede que no le haga mucha gracia.-Dijo Hermione y se mordió el labio inferior.

-¿"The Hungry Vampires"?-Dijo Ginny y sonrió.- No te pongas en primera fila. He oído que suelen beber un poco de los primeros. Bajan del escenario y beben un poco de los que están en la primera fila.

-Entonces le diré a la acompañante de Jonh que se ponga en primera fila. Seguro que ni se entera cuando la muerden.-Dijo Hermione y se rió.

-Yo me pondría en primera fila con tal de estar tan cerca de ellos.-Dijo Lavender con una sonrisa y Parvati asintió sonriendo estúpidamente.

-¿Crees que aún pueden quedar entradas?-Dijo Ginny.

-Yo tengo dos.-Dijo Luna, se quitó la revista de la cara y miró a Ginny.- Me las regaló mi padre por mis notas.-Dijo Luna, pero en realidad quiso decir: "Dos pringados me las dieron con tal de verme las tetas, seguramente los veremos allí".Ginny sonrió.

-¿A quién vas a invitar?-Dijo Neville, Luna hizo como que pensaba.

- Aún no lo sé. Aún no sé si ir, no me gustaría dejar solos a Ginny y Harry en el castillo.-Dijo Luna, Ginny frunció el ceño y Hermione sonrió.-Mira…-Dijo Luna y sacó dos entradas doradas con las letras: "Los mejores grupos del años, reunidos para un concierto benéfico", "PRECIO: 2130 € / 1850 G."-Para ti y para Harry, yo me iré a las Bermudas con mi padre a pasar el invierno y ver algunos Skirfherunks.-Dijo Luna.

-¿Estás segura?-Dijo Ginny, Luna asintió, Ginny se levantó, las cogió y la dio un beso en la mejilla.-Muchas gracias, voy a decírselo a Harry.-Dio Ginny mientras salía y se guardaba las entradas.

-Bueno, Hermione, hazme un favor cuando vallas. No vengas sin un autógrafo de los "The Thieves Of Souls"-Dijo Luna, Hermione sonrió.

-Eso está hecho. Tú me traes una postal de las Islas Bermudas y todo arreglado.-Dijo Hermione. Pasaron el rato hablando de esos cantantes, Ginny no volvió, excepto cuando el tren estaba apunto de parar, ya llevaba la túnica puesta, como los demás.

-Ya se lo he dicho, aunque le he dicho que no le dijera a Ron nada, ya que era una sorpresa el estar allí.-Dijo Ginny, cogieron los baúles y salieron, a Hermione casi le dio un paro cardíaco al ver a los Therslas. Ginny solo se rió por lo bajo y se metieron los seis en el carro. Fueron al castillo, dejaron los baúles y mascotas y fueron al Gran comedor, se sentaron. Ginny y Harry frente a Ron y Hermione.

Mcgonagall estaba en la silla del director. En la silla de pociones había una mujer rubia, de rostro severo aunque bastante joven. En la silla de profesor de D.C.A.O, había un hombre también joven, pero moreno y más alegre.

Las puertas se abrieron y entraron los de primer año. La profesora Sprout puso el sombrero con la silla. Cogió el pergamino y tras oír silenciosos las sabias palabras del sombrero respecto a la unión en tiempos oscuros y lucha contra el mal, la profesora habló.

-Cuando os llame, vendréis y os pondréis el sombrero que os elegirá a las casas: Slytherin, Hufflepuff, Griffindor o Ravenclaw.-Dijo la profesora. Según el hambriento Ron, la selección fue bastante aburrida, y cuando todos estuvieron en sus respectivas casas, Mcgonagall se levantó y todo el comedor silenció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

-Queridos alumnos, bienvenidos a un año más al colegio de Howarts de magia y hechicería. Os recuerdo, que el señor filch tiene en su puerta una lista con todos los objetos prohibidos en el colegio. La mayoría provenientes de Sortilegios Weasley y Zonko.-Dijo Mcgonagall.-El nuevo profesor de D.C.A.O es el señor Marcus R. Week. –Dijo Mcgonagall, Marcus se levantó, luego se volvió a sentar, y aplaudieron por cortesía.-La nueva profesora de pociones y Nueva jefa de la casa Slytherin es la señorita-La joven se levantó.- Catherine A. Loovegood.-Dijo la directora, aplaudieron por cortesía, a excepción de los Slytherin que aplaudieron como locos. Catherine se sentó y al rato todos se mantuvieron en silencio.

-Les recuerdo que el bosque prohibido está terminantemente prohibido para alumnos, igual que la sección prohibida de la biblioteca si no llevas la autorización de un profesor. A partir de las 10:00 de la noche, todo el mundo debe estar en sus cuartos y preferiblemente en sus camas. Sin autorización nadie va a Howarts. Los nuevos premios anuales tendrán habitaciones separadas con una sala común para los dos y tendrán que utilizar el mismo baño de la sala. Son Pansy Parkinson de Slytherin y Hermione Grenger de Griffindor-Dijo Mcgonagall, muchos aplaudieron, Hermione solo fulminó a Luna con la mirada mientras ella reía en silencio.

-Y ahora que todo está dicho, que comience la cena.-Dijo Mcgonagall, los platos se llenaron, Hermione cenó siendo burlada por tener que compartir sala común y baño con Parkinson. Al acabar, Se fueron a sus respectivas salas comunes, pero Hermione esperó a la directora frente a la estatua.

Pero Mcgonagall no llegó sola, sino con Parkinson detrás suya.

-Anges et démons.-Dijo Mcgonagall.-Subid.

Fueron arriba y tomaron asiento.

-Buenas noches señorita Parkinson y Señorita Grenger.-Dijo el cuadro de Dumbledore encima de la puerta con una sonrisa y abriendo un caramelo de limón.

-Buenas noches profesor.-Dijo Hermione devolviéndole la sonrisa.

-Sentaos.-Dijo Mcgonagall. Las jóvenes así lo hicieron.

-Bien, tendréis la sala y el baño para la dos como he dicho antes.-Dijo Mcgonagall y sacó dos tarjetas.

-Son para vuestros cuartos, intransferibles y solo abrirá el cuarto de su dueña. Si se os pierde avisadme y se os cambiará por otras. Vuestra contraseña es "Fire and Water".-Dijo Mcgonagall.-Además, deberán hacer turnos de noche, después de los Prefectos, tan solo una última ronda para saber que todo está en orden. Lo malo es que una será de 12:00 Pm a 3:00 Pm y la otra de 3:00Pm a 6:00Pm-Dijo Mcgonagall.

-Yo aré la última, profesora.-Dijo Hermione decidida.

-Muy bien señorita Grenger. Además, deberán ayudar a los prefectos si tienen algún problema. Y pueden tanto como quitar puntos como castigar a los alumnos y prefectos. Pero todo deberá estar apuntado en unos pergaminos que me entregaréis directamente a mí. Los puntos y castigos y el porqué de ellos.-Dijo Mcgonagall, puso una placa ante cada chica junto con una tarjeta.

-Eso es vuestro, llevadlo siempre bien a la vista, recuerden que tienen que dar ejemplo, así que no se peleen. Hoy empiezan los turnos y podrán visitar sus antiguas salas comunes si lo desean. Como también hay peleas en las salas comunes, podrán entrar a otra sala común siempre que requiera algún llamamiento o separación de alumnos.-Dijo la directora.-Si tenéis alguna duda preguntad a vuestros jefes de casas. Estos son los planos de la otra sala común y las vuestras. Salen los alumnos de los dormitorios y salas comunes. Si algún chico sube a algún cuarto de las chicas, deben ir, quitarle puntos y castigarle. Sea quien sea.-Dijo Mcgonagall y entregó dos pergaminos, en ellos estaban las contraseñas. Hermione tenía a Ravenclaw y Griffindor.-Pueden irse. Ruptor.-Llamó Mcgonagall, un elfo apareció y se inclinó.-Lleva a las señoritas a su nueva sala común por favor.-Dijo Mcgonagall.

-Profesora…¿Usted sigue siendo la profesora de Transformaciones y la jefa de Griffindor?-Preguntó Hermione.

-Sí, así es.-Dijo Mcgonagall con una sonrisa y las premio anual, fueron a su nueva sala común. Llegaron ante un cuadro de un hombre escribiendo en un pergamino bajo la casi inexistente luz de una vela, el hombre las miró y pudieron ver que sus ojos eran de un azul eléctrico y vivaz.

-Fire and Water.-Dijo Hermione, el cuadro se abrió dejándolas pasar y el elfo desapareció. Tras entrar el cuadro se cerró. Hermione pudo ver la habitación a cada lado y el baño frente a la entrada. La sala común tenía una única mesa para hacer los deberes, librería, Chimenea, sillones, un mueble bar, un par de calderos para las prácticas de pociones, una minicadena encantada y un ajedrez para entretenerse. Parkinson fue a su cuarto rápidamente, pasó la tarjeta por el lector y se metió en su cuarto, Hermione sonrió y fue al suyo.

Cuando entró, vio todas las paredes de un color naranja, hizo una mueca. Vio una nota en la cama, la cogió y la leyó en alto.

-Puedes cambiar el cuarto como te plazca, felices sueños Sta. Grenger.-Leyó Hermione y sonrió, sacó la varita comenzó a mover la cama y los muebles, el techo cambió para que pudiese verse el cielo y la paredes se pintaron de negro. Miró el armario y comenzó a colocar su ropa. Dejó algunas cosas en el baúl (entre ellas las pociones verdes y los libros de texto junto con los pergaminos y demás).

El gato llegó hacia ella, Hermione acarició su cabeza y se tumbaron en la cama, el gato ronroneaba, Hermione pensó en cambiarle el nombre, había dejado el que tuvo desde el principio, pero quería que ese nombre, fuera solo para su gatito a partir de ahora, se miraron y Hermione sonrió.

-Canela, a partir de ahora te llamarás Canela.-Dijo Hermione y se quedó dormida acariciando a su gato.


	5. Primera etapa: engaños y mentiras

Para todos aquellos que me siguen y que me aguantan: Gracias.

Para ellos que tambien me escriben: Mil gracias.

Y para aquellos que cuidan el Ecosistema: Merecen la gloria.

Gracias a todos por leerme y me encantaría leer sus Rewiers.

Para la niña linda que me escribió el primer Rewier en el capítulo cuatro.

Siento que sea tan corto. Pero tengo mucho líos de Pc y quería poner lo que tenía antes de perderlo.

Y ahora espero que disfruten de la lectura

Att: Baal Alba Celestana Senoremo

Capítulo/Chapter Nº5: Primera etapa: Engaños y mentiras.

Hermione se despertó sobresaltada, miró el reloj de muñequera y saltó de la cama espantando a Canela. Abrió la puerta y salió corriendo sin apenas darse cuenta que Parkinson no había vuelto. Canela salió a la sala común y el dormitorio se cerró. Hermione salió al oscuro pasillo, cerró los ojos, apoyó su espalda en la pared y sus taponados oídos pudieron oír en cada pasillo. Sacó los planos, se acostumbró a la oscuridad, vio los pasillos vacíos y comenzó a caminar, a la hora vio como Parkinson volvía al cuarto. Vio a dos alumnos desde una ventana en los invernaderos. Salió y fue sigilosa, se coló por la puerta forzada y se aclaró la voz con el famoso "Ejem, Ejem" de la antigua profesora.

-¿Quién anda ahí?-Dijo un chico sacando la varita.- ¡Lumos!

-Un poco tarde para salir de la sala común, veamos, cinco puntos menos por salir de la sala común a deshoras, otros cinco por salir del castillo y quince por forzar un invernadero y colaros dentro, por cada uno.-Dijo Hermione y se dejó ver, su placa de Premio Anual relució ante la varita. Eran dos Slytherin.

-Genial.-Dijo la chica.

-Os acompañaré a vuestras salas comunes.-Dijo Hermione y los acompañó, siguió otra hora sin ver a nadie, pero Miró el mapa y vio a un punto encima de otro. Lo malo es que uno era Luna Loovegood.

Corrió a la sala común de Ravenclaw, Luna salió corriendo a su cuarto cuando Hermione la vio encima de un alumno de Séptimo sin pantalones ni túnica ninguno de los dos y Luna encima sujetando las muñecas del joven, al parecer obligándole, Hermione salió detrás de Luna y la derribó haciendo un gran ruido contra la puerta cerrada. Muchas puertas se abrieron. Las miraron.

-¿Qué pasa?-Dijo Padma.

-Patil a tu cuarto, todas, excepto tú Loovegood.-Dijo Hermione y las puertas quedaron entrecerradas.-Luna, por el amor de dios¿intentabas violarle?-Dijo Hermione en un susurró que se oyó perfectamente.

-No, simplemente quería otra cosa.-Dijo Luna con una sonrisa, Hermione la cogió de los hombros y la dio un golpe contra la puerta.

-Luna, estamos en un colegio, no vuelvas a hacerlo o te meterás en problemas, y esa vez sabes que no te ayudaré ni te defenderé. ¿Ha visto algo?-Dijo Hermione, Luna resopló.

-No, se insinuó, me miró demasiado y comenzamos, luego se arrepintió cuando le quité los pantalones y tuve que comenzar ha obligarle¿hacemos un trío?-Dijo Luna y Hermione la soltó.

-Luna¿qué relación tienes con la profesora Loovegood?-Dijo Hermione.

-Es mi prima.-Dijo Luna.- ¿Tengo hambre, tu no?

-Controla tus impulsos.-Dijo Hermione.-Tan solo te quitaré cincuenta puntos y te castigaré, te quiero ver mañana a las diez de la noche en la puerta de Hagrid. No vuelvas a intentar hacer lo de esta noche, porque entonces avisaré a la directora personal mente y te harán un aviso de expulsión si no te expulsan. ¿Queda claro?-Dijo Hermione.

-Que mal suena, cincuenta puntos y un castigo por intento de violación por parte de Luna Loovegood a un Ravenclaw de séptimo.-Dijo Luna y no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada. Hermione sonrió.

-Anda, vuelve a tu cuarto antes de que me lance. Bonito tanga, por cierto, los pantalones y la túnica ya te la han robado, no esperes encontrarla, ahora me dirás como le calmo al chico de abajo.-Dijo Hermione.

-¿Necesitas que te responda?-Dijo Luna.-Por cierto, he oído que tienes una habitación para ti sola, ya nos invitarás para verla y para insultar a tu queridísima compañera.-Dijo Luna.

-A tu cuarto.-Dijo Hermione, Luna la sacó la lengua.

-Por cierto… ¿Cómo te va con Ron?-Dijo Luna.

-Bien, fidelidad y amor ante todo.-Dijo Hermione con una sonrisa.

-¿Sexo?-Dijo Luna y Hermione no pudo resoplar.

-Bueno, alguna vez tendrá que ser, mañana recibo un paquete de Jonh, gracias por lo del tren, por cierto, gracias por darle las entradas a Ginny.-Dijo Hermione.

-¿Y tu alergia¿Te hiciste las pruebas?-Dijo Luna.

-Sí, los médicos me dijeron que en vez de usar Rimel, usara témpera aguada para que no se me hinchasen los ojos y no me pusiera mala.-Dijo Hermione, Luna se rió.

-¿Qué dijiste?-Dijo Luna divertida.

-Que se pintasen ellos la cara con ancetamínicos desechos en témpera líquida.-Dijo Hermione y sonrió al oír la risa de Luna.- ¿Te he dicho ya que te metieras en la cama?

-¿Vienes?-Dijo Luna.

-No puedo Luna, ya he dormido bastante, además tengo arriba a mister calzoncillos, tengo que acabar mi turno y elegir una venganza para Ginny, me la ha jugado pero bien hoy.-Dijo Hermione.

-Mmm… ¿sabes que Ginny tiene alergia a los claveles?-Dijo Luna.-Es solo porque me aburría el decírtelo. Por cierto, el de abajo tiene relleno, valla porquería-Dijo Luna, y se metió en su cuarto, Hermione ahogó una risotada con sus manos, se puso seria y bajó.

El chico ya estaba vestido.

-Procura no insinuarte y luego arrepentirte, la he castigado, pero recuerda que esto es un colegio, y que como te pille ha deshoras con alguien haciendo algo indebido, ten en cuenta que tendré que castigarte. Sube a tu cuarto y procura descansar para mañana, ya que las clases serán agotadoras.-Dijo Hermione fríamente.-Aré la vista gorda respecto a estar levantado a deshoras.

-Gracias.-Murmuró el chico y subió corriendo.

Hermione acabó el turno sin más percances, fue a su cuarto, hizo aparecer claveles y comenzó con su venganza. A las 7:00Am, todo estaba listo y apunto. Hermione salió de su cuarto con ropa limpia y entró al baño, se dio un refrescante baño de media hora y salió, Parkinson dejó de dar puñetazos a la puerta.

-Espero que hayas limpiado el baño, sangre sucia, además, no me has dejado casi tiempo.-Dijo Parkinson.

-Si hubieras llegado a tu hora y no a una hora mas tarde, hubieses estado ya duchada.-Dijo Hermione fríamente, fue a su cuarto, abrió la ventana y unas lechuzas salieron, eran 50 lechuzas de la lechucearía. Hermione cogió sus libros, se bebió una botellita verde y salió.

Acarició a Canela y fue al Gran Comedor, llegó a las 7:40Am, se acercó a Luna.

-¿Cómo estás?-Dijo Hermione.

-Muerta de sueño¿es preferible quedarse a ver el espectáculo?-Dijo Luna, Hermione se giró a la mesa y vio que ningún profesor estaba, miró a Luna y sonrió.

-Preferiblemente.-Dijo Hermione con una sonrisa y fue a su mesa, se sentó frente a Ginny y dos lechuzas blancas llegaron, se acercaron a Hermione, ella sonrió, abrió la de los libros.

-¿De quién son?-Dijo Ron.

-Jonh-Dijo Ginny con una sonrisa. Hermione abrió el papel.

-"Cuentos, historias y leyendas", "La Celestina","Romeo y Julieta", "Criaturas mágicas ocultas y poco vistas" y… Ginny, este es para ti.-Dijo Hermione y le pasó uno envuelto, Harry lo cogió y leyó la tarjeta.

-Para Ginny, de Jonh: Hermione me aconsejó sobre los temas que te gustan, espero que disfrutes con este libro y haciendo la práctica. Att: Jonh.-Leyó Harry.-¿Puedo?-Dijo Harry, Ginny asintió y miró a Hermione extrañada, Neville soltó una carcajada al lado de Harry, este solo frunció el ceño y puso el libro en medio de los cuatro, Hermione se rió al leer el título: "Posturas del kamasutra: las mas placenteras.".

-Esta me la pagas Hermione.-Dijo Ginny, Hermione cogió un sobre con las letras: Fotos. Con una hermosa y perfecta caligrafía.

-¿Porqué no las vemos?-Dijo Ginny. Hermione sonrió, abrió el sobre, sacó una foto donde estaban con ropas abrigadas, con gafas anchas y con esquíes en los pies.

-En la montaña.-Dijo Hermione, la pasó, sacó una de la pista de patinaje de hielo, luego en la que él abrazaba a Hermione a la cámara y sonreían. Una de él en la piscina bastante tímido, otra de Hermione tumbada en la hierba con los ojos cerrados. La pasó.

-No sabía de esta.-Dijo Hermione con una sonrisa, sacó una en la que estaban en el parque, sentados en un banco. Luego otra en la que él la tenía cogida de la cintura y una pierna, por encima de la cabeza a punto de lanzarla al frío agua e la piscina.

-Esa la pagó bien cara.-Dijo Hermione pasándola, luego otra en la que estaban en un restaurante, con la cara y el pelo junto con la camisetas llena de postres.

-Esta es la última, al final no nos comimos ninguno y tuve que tirar esa camisa.-Dijo Hermione y la pasó. Parvati miraba las fotos y en cuanto vio bien a Jonh soltó un grito que dejó a Neville aturdido.

-¡HERMIONE CONSÍGUEME UN AUTÓGRAFO DE JONHATAN WITHE!-Gritó Parvati, las chicas la miraron.

-Parvati, si no bajas la voz, tendré que quitarte puntos.-Dijo Hermione.

-¿No me digas que ese es tu amigo Jonh!-Gritó Lavender, las dos levantadas.-PERO SI ES EL CANTANTE DE LOS THE HUNGRY VAMPIRES, Y PARA COLMO IRÁS A UN CONCIERTO SUYO DEL QUE EL MISMO TE A REGALADO LAS ENTRADAS.-Dijo o mejor dicho, gritó Lavender.

-Cinco puntos menos para Griffindor, y como sigáis así serán diez, sentaos o idos a clases.-Dijo Hermione fríamente.

-¿Alguna vez te ha mordido?-Dijo Parvati en un susurro.

-No, ahora dejadme en paz.-Dijo Hermione.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que era un vampiro?-Dijo Ronald molesto y enfadado devolviéndola las fotos.

-Porque no quería asustarte y prefería que nadie supiera quien era. Me costó bastante convencerle para conseguir esas entradas para que tu y yo fuéramos a ver a los mejor grupos mágicos del momento.-Dijo Hermione seriamente.- Prefería decirte que era un muggle, ya que poco lo conocerías.-Dijo Hermione.-Tampoco quería que te enfadaras o dudaras de mí, siento haberte mentido Ron¿me perdonas?.-Dijo Hermione con voz mas dulce, el sonrió cariñosamente y la dio un dulce beso en los labios que Hermione correspondió con los ojos cerrados, luego los abrió.

-Pues claro. Vámonos a clases.-Dijo Ron.

-Ir yendo vosotros, yo tengo que hablar un momento con Ginny.-Dijo Hermione y susurró mas bajo.-Acerca del libro.

Ron y Harry se fueron.

-Gracias Ginny, la de las fotos te la pago, mira, aquí viene la del tren.-Dijo Hermione, Ginny miró hacia la puerta, en fila de uno, 50 lechuzas fueron legando en picado hacia Ginny, las bolsas iban desapareciendo cuando sobrevolaban su cabeza dejando caer el contenido, al final Ginny acabó envuelta en claveles. Ginny maldijo por lo bajo y soltó un estornudo.

-Esta me la pagas Grenger.-Dijo Ginny, Hermione sonrió, se guardó el otro paquete, los libros y las fotos en la mochila.-Soy…

-Alérgica¿porqué te crees que no usé miel?-Dijo Hermione con una sonrisa, la lanzó un beso.-Te veo luego, no pongas esa cara que te van a salir arrugas.-Dijo Hermione y se fue corriendo, llegó justo a tiempo a clase de pociones. Se sentó entre Ron y Harry, la profesora se levantó.

-Buenos días, soy la Profesora Loovegood y esperaré el mayor rendimiento de ustedes en este último curso para prepararos para el EXTASIS de Pociones.-Me gustaría que empezaseis con… Veritaserum, de uno en uno.-Dijo la profesora, pronto comenzaron, fue pasando por las mesas y corrigiendo errores. La única que no tuvo errores fue Hermione.

-Parkinson, cuidado¿Está segura de que tiene que hacer eso?-Preguntó la profesora.

-¡NEVILLE CUIDADO!-Gritó Dean, pero Neville dio una patada a la silla de Hermione, la mochila y la silla salieron volando, dirección a la pizarra. Hermione dejó de remover, salió corriendo, se fue subiendo por las mesas rápidamente, saltó t se mantuvo en equilibrio encima del pizarrón, pudo coger la silla con la mochila a tiempo y hacer que el frenazo fuera suave, la profesora se giró y la miró, Hermione pudo oír el tintinear de las botellitas en la mochila y se puso pálida, no oyó que se rompiese ninguna, saltó al suelo haciendo el frenazo de la mochila y silla suave de nuevo, volvió a su sitio, dejó la silla en el suelo y la mochila la colgó como si fuera de cristal. Fulminó a Neville que ni siquiera se atrevió a hablar. Siguió con su poción.

-Creo que voy a comenzar a hacer ejercicio.-Susurró Harry a Ron y siguieron con las fatídicas pociones, Hermione tuvo que arreglar la poción, pero al acabar, todos la tenían perfecta. Al sonar el timbre, Hermione salió la primera, a la vuelta de la esquina, tres minutos después Neville, Seamus, Dean, Ron y Harry cruzaron la esquina. Hermione acorraló a Neville con la varita, él tenía la espalda contra la pared.

-Neville, vuelve ha tocar mi mochila o que algún contenido suyo se estropee y mi zapato, estará en tu culo, que pases un buen día.-Dijo Hermione con una sonrisa forzada y guardó la varita.- ¿Ron, Harry, venís? Tenemos hora libre…-Dijo Hermione, Ron y Harry se miraron y la siguieron.

-¿Tanto te importa el contenido de la mochila Hermione?-Dijo Harry en la sala común, se sentaron. Hermione abrió la mochila.

-Tengo los libros, lo tengo todo.-Dijo Hermione y sacó las entradas, le entregó una a Ron y Harry la miró sorprendido.-Además, estas entradas se encuentran pocas veces, hasta a los poderosos millonarios les cuesta encontrarlas. Se agotaron hace meses.-Dijo Hermione, Ron y Harry abrieron mucho los ojos al ver el precio. Se las devolvieron a Hermione.- Os presentaré a bastante gente, y te tengo preparada una sorpresa, un grupo de gente al que te encantará conocer, no digo más que luego se estropea todo…-dijo Hermione con una sonrisa.-¿Qué toca luego?

-Mmm… D.C.A.O-Dijo Harry.-Creéis que será¿amable o frío?

-Creo que no se puede juzgar a la gente antes de conocerla.-Dijo Hermione.

-No pensaste lo mismo de la de adivinación en tu segunda clase.-Dijo Ron, Hermione lo fulminó con una mirada, miró la hora.

-Valla… Ron, Harry, tengo que ir al cuarto y acabar el informe, os veo en clase.-Dijo Hermione, dio un beso a su novio y fue a su cuarto. Allí puso el castigo que tendría Luna, donde y cuando, el porqué, los puntos sustraídos y lo guardó, abrió el otro paquete, se bebió una poción azul y escondió las demás. Sintió que ya no tenía calor, se arregló la vestimenta, dejó los paquetes, fotos y entradas en el cuarto y salió, entró a D.C.A.O 2 segundos después de tocar el timbre, se puso en primera fila. El profesor llegó y la sonrió. Los demás fueron llegando, Harry y Ron tuvieron que ponerse al final por llegar los últimos.

-Buenos días, soy Marcus Week y prefiero que me llaméis por mi nombre. Este curso, repasaremos un poco lo anterior y comenzaremos a dar la levitación, telequinesia y telepatía junto con algunos seres malignos u oscuros.-Dijo Marcus, y sonrió.- ¿Alguna pregunta?

Hermione, como siempre, levantó la mano, Marcus la miró.

-Su nombre por favor-Dijo Marcus sin borrar la sonrisa de su joven y atractivo rostro, lo que hizo suspirar a bastantes alumnas en la clase, Hermione fue una de las pocas que se mantuvo al margen de los suspiros.

-Grenger, Hermione. Como habrá podido ver, la telequinesia, telepatía y levitación junto con los otros seres malignos u oscuros, son para quinto grado y nosotros estamos en séptimo señor.-Dijo Hermione, él sonrió más.

-Creía que nadie se daría cuenta Hermione, pero no puedo quitarte la razón. Pero como ha visto que apenas conocéis eso he pensado que quizá deberías verlo antes de llegar a algo más adelantado.-Dijo Marcus, esta vez fue Ron el que alzó la mano.

-Weasley, Ron. ¿Nos está llamando atrasados o incompetentes, señor?-Dijo El joven seriamente.

-Por supuesto que no Ron, simplemente digo que vuestro nivel es mucho menor al que debería, pero no por vuestra capacidad, sino por los cambios de profesorado y por sus diferentes tipos de enseñanza lo que os ha mareado un poco.-Dijo Marcus.

-¿Qué mas daremos entonces, señor?-Dijo Hermione levantando la mano, pero sin esperar que la concedieran la palabra.

-Daremos la magia negra, Hermione y si da tiempo concluiremos el curso con el aprendizaje de magia blanca.-Dijo Marcus seriamente


	6. Autógrafos y Maldiciones

Para la única persona que me a ido escribiendo Rewiers hasta el final

_**Para la única persona que me a ido escribiendo Rewiers hasta el final.**_

_**Gracias por tu Rewier y gracias por leerme capítulo por capítulo.**_

_**Gracias a los que me han leido y no me han escrito, a todos ellos:**_

_**Gracias.**_

_**Este capítulo me a costado bastante, no puedo evitar darle mérito a todas las mujeres que viven día a dia con la casa en la espalda, trabajando, siendo ama de casa y alguna que otra cuidando además a sus hijos. Gracias a todas ellas por aguantar, porque se merecen los méritos.**_

_**Gracias a las mujeres que denuncian a sus acosadores y acaban con ellos.**_

_**Gracias al que evita que su compañero se suicide.**_

_**Por todos ellos, gracias.**_

_**Espero que disfruten con este capítulo. **_

_**Att: Baal Alba Celestana Senoremo.**_

Capítulo/Chapter Nº6: Autógrafos y maldiciones.

Al oír las palabras del profesor, Hermione tuvo un escalofrío que la provocó carne de gallina. El escalofrío recorrió lentamente su espalda, saboreando las sensaciones que provocaba a la joven en su vientre. Hermione le sostuvo la mirada seria, intentando controlar su excitación. Pero la excitación de los Darks, se nota entre sus hermanos y algunos notaron como un oleaje esa excitación al igual que ella.

-¿Magia negra?-Resopló Hermione, bastante frustrada, lo miró atentamente a los ojos.-No creo que sea… prudente enseñar eso profesor. Creo que no ha leído bien el historial de Riddle.-Dijo Hermione, él levantó una ceja.

-Creo Hermione, que eso lo decidiré yo no tú. Y me e leído perfectamente el historial de Riddle, por eso mismo explicaré y enseñaré magia negra. Para que sepan lo que conlleva.-Dijo Marcus.

-Todo lo que sabe ese… ser, se lo enseñaron aquí. Las bases de su poder, fueron creadas en Howarts por algunos profesores que aún tienen la decencia de vivir. Y gracias a justamente, a la enseñanza de artes oscuras, aunque fueran mínimas en Howarts, han creado a ese tenebroso ser que ha acabado con las vidas de miles de inocentes. ¿Acaso quiere a trillones como él esparcidos por el mundo?-Dijo Hermione fríamente.- Acaso, señor¿desea que el lado oscuro se haga con el poder de todo el universo?

-Lo primero Hermione, que no doy clases a tantos alumnos y alumnas, si enseño esto es justamente para que no se unan a las tropas oscuras, para que aprendan lo malo, por así decirlo. No quiero que el lado oscuro se alce con el poder, pero debemos conocer a fondo al enemigo para poder derrotarlo.-Dijo Marcus acercándose a ella, su cara era seria y algunas chicas de la primera fila se incomodaron un poco, Hermione no cedió.

-¿Sabe lo que son los espías y los traidores, señor?-Dijo Hermione.

-Sé donde quieres llegar y no pienso darte la razón si es lo que quieres. El antiguo director, que en paz descanse era demasiado bueno con la gente, lo que le llevó a su propia destrucción, lo mismo le pasó a Black y… le hubiera pasado lo mismo a cualquiera si Malfoy hubiera querido.-Dijo Marcus. –Pro supuesto que hay traidores entre nosotros, aliados, espías e incluso dobles agentes, pero recuerde Hermione, que no es solo blanco o negro, también hay gris y si me lo permite, muchas tonalidades de gris. El antiguo director era tan sabio como poderoso, eso lo convertía en el mejor mago de los últimos tiempos. Y vuelvo a repetir, que descanse en paz, pero era tan bueno, que se la colaron bastantes veces y si estuviera vivo o en fantasma, me daría plenamente la razón Hermione. Pettigrew fue la muerte para Black cuando le concedió el honor de ser el guardián, no solo para burlar el enemigo, si no porque lo quería y quería ser muy protector con él tanto como el profesor Lupin o James Potter. Fue su perdición, pues fue mandado a Azkaban. Dumbledore fue engañado por segunda vez por ellos.--Luego, el propio Snape hizo que Black se hartase y volviendo a querer ayudar a su hijado, perdió la vida. Otra vez se la colaron. Hay muchos magos buenos entre nosotros Hermione, pero no todos piensan fríamente. A muchos les llevó a su destrucción.-Dijo Marcus.-Por eso enseñaré las artes oscuras.

-No eche la culpa a Sirius, fue mi culpa y no la de el. Sirius solo quería burlar a Voldemort y no proteger más a esa asquerosa rata. Dumbledore no tuvo la culpa, Snape es un falso, un asqueroso mortífago del infierno cuya única meta es limpiarle el culo a Voldemort después de haber cagado. La culpa no era de ellos. Sino de los otros.-Dijo Harry, Marcus le miró y sonrió un poco.

-Harry, los defiendes porque los querías mucho y los sigues queriendo, pero no puedes engañarte. Fue culpa de cada uno de ellos, no solo de los mortífagos-Dijo Marcus. Harry lo miró con odio, Hermione levantó la mano con una sonrisa divertida, Marcus la miró, también sonrió y la concedió la palabra.

-Según usted es normal que en la vida diaria, un muggle, mago o bruja sea atado a un encantamiento como el "Pensée êtres vides"¿O no?-Dijo Hermione sin borrar la sonrisa, el hombre borró la suya.

-No sé como has conseguido saber de ese encantamiento, pero solo la persona que lo hace, es culpable y no quien se lo enseña… Bueno, el mentor en este caso también es culpable, pues es muy peligroso.-Dijo Marcus.

-Toda la magia negra es peligrosa, solamente tiene que utilizarse de una manera para conseguir metas horrorosas.-Dijo Hermione, Marcus la miró seriamente.

-El "Pensée êtres vides", es muy peligroso y puede afectarte mas que un cruciatus.-Dijo Marcus seriamente.

-¿Qué es un "Pensée êtres vides"?-Preguntó Neville levantando la mano, Marcus lo miró.

-¿Tu nombre?-Dijo Marcus.

-Neville Lombotton, señor.-Dijo él bajando la mano, Marcus se acercó a la pizarra y escribió el título del encantamiento.

-Bien Neville, el "Pensée êtres vides", es un encantamiento oscuro muy antiguo y con mucho poder, iba a darlo por alto pues daba por seguro que nadie sabría de él ya que los libros hace años que no lo nombran y los que lo hacen, se venden pocos. Este encantamiento, aparte de difícil y poco común, puede matarte si no lo haces bien o peor aún, puede que te rebote el encantamiento y entonces eres persona muerta si no consigues algo que lo elimine. Este encantamiento, se dice que fue creado por los antiguos aztecas para castigara todo aquel que no dejaba la mente en blanco en sus sacrificios, ya que si no mantenían la mente en blanco era como un insulto al dios al que le daban la ofrenda.-Dijo Marcus, se humedeció los labios, miró a Hermione, ella no había borrado su sonrisa. Marcus miró la pizarra y se acercó a los alumnos.

-Este encantamiento, no diré como hacerlo. Pero diré parte de su convocación. Primero diré lo que les pasa a los encantados con tal maleficio. No pueden pensar, deben mantener la mente en blanco, porque si no, sus órganos, se van descomponiendo, su cuerpo, se descompone por dentro, deben dejar la mente en blanco para que esto no ocurra. El contrahechizo, sigue vivo, pero es caro e inusual. Por eso le llaman "El pensamiento de los seres vacíos". –Dijo Marcus seriamente.- Para hacerlo, deben conseguir un ritual y sangre de la víctima, junto con su posesión mas preciada, deben dibujar el símbolo satánico, en cada punta una vela roja, deben dejar en el centro la sangre y la posesión mas preciada, mientras cantan la canción Azteca, dando vueltas al círculo en contra de las agujas del reloj.-Dijo Marcus, notaba la incomodidad de la clase.- No diré la canción y el último elemento, pero tened cuidado, pues el cruciatus, solo te hace retorcerte por otro, pero tienes la conciencia libre. En este no tienes conciencia y es muy difícil hacer algo sin pensarlo. Sin seguir tu respiración. Hacerlo todo de forma autómata es muy difícil. Y mas difícil hablar sin pensar.-Dijo Marcus.-Vosotros mismos conseguiréis la muerte si sois encantados por el "Pensée êtres vides". El cruciatus, os volverán locos, pero seguiréis vivos. Con el otro, podéis estar muertos o vivos, si morís, sentiréis mucho dolor, si llegáis a vivir, seguramente os faltarán bastantes cosas.-Dijo Marcus. El timbre sonó.- Pueden irse, quiero una redacción de un pergamino sobre lo hablado hoy, Hermione, quédate un momento, por favor.-Dijo Marcus. Todo el mundo se fue rápidamente.

Hermione tardó en recoger sus cosas, cuando acabó, hacía cinco minutos que todos se habían ido dejándoles solos.

Hermione¿Dónde…?-Dijo Marcus, pero tocaron a la puerta y Catherine entró.

Lo siento, creía que estabas solo-Dijo Catherine.

Pasa, no te preocupes.-Dijo Marcus, sonrió y miró a Hermione, su sonrisa no se había borrado, entonces Marcus se puso serio.

¿Dónde aprendiste eso?-Dijo Marcus.

Creo que no tengo porqué contestarle a eso.-Dijo Hermione, Catherine miró la pizarra y tan solo miró a Marcus, se puso junto a él.-Señor.

Creo que no comprendes la gravedad de la situación.-Dijo Marcus.

¿Cree que soy una bruja oscura? Soy tan solo un poco curiosa y me encanta leer un poco de todo. Usted mismo dijo que solo lo enseña para que sepamos el mal que es y no nos unamos a las tropas oscuras. ¿Pero me juzga tan solo por saber un encantamiento?-Dijo Hermione.-Mis mentores son los libros, ellos son creados para enseñar y satisfacer el ansia de saber de todos. Pero no por ello son asesinos.-Dijo Hermione, no borró su sonrisa.

¿Hay algo mas que quieras contarme?-Dijo Marcus.

Señor, yo no comencé este entretenido diálogo. Se sorprende que yo sepa eso. Pero hay gente mucho más peligrosa en este castillo y mucho más poderosa. No por saber algo, tienes porqué ser maligno-Dijo Hermione.

Dime tan solo un ejemplo que no seas tú.-Dijo Marcus.

Harry James Potter-Dijo Hermione borrando su sonrisa.

¿Potter?-Dijo Catherine.

Él sabe parcel, pero solo porque Riddle se lo traspasó.-Dijo Marcus.

No me refería a eso, Harry tiene un poder innato contra las artes oscuras que lo salvaron desde que nació. Harry a conseguido ver cosas horribles, Harry es poseído la mayoría de las noches y Harry ve cosas que los demás no ve. Harry puede matar mientras duerme poseyendo a otro ser. Y no por ello es maligno.-Dijo Hermione, Marcus lo pensó durante un rato, luego asintió.

Está bien, puedes irte, pero Hermione, sabes todo lo que acarrea…-Dijo Marcus.

Profesor.-La cortó Hermione.- Soy Premio Anual, mejor amiga de Harry Potter y fui prefecta¿cree que no e estado lo suficiente de cara al mal para saber lo que me pasaría al final?-Dijo Hermione, se colgó la mochila al hombro y fue al Gran Comedor, Luna al verla levantó una ceja, Hermione se acordó de su apuesta con Ginny y maldijo por lo bajo, llegó a su mesa y se sentó.

Al irse Hermione, Catherine miró a Marcus.

-¿Estás seguro de que no es peligrosa?-Dijo Catherine.

-Si, confío en ella.-Dijo Marcus, sonrió y la miró.- ¿A qué ha venido mi bella doncella?

- A preguntarle a Sir Roberto, si tendría el honor de ayudarme con una poción explotada esta mañana en mí despacho. De Pociones especiales que implosionó.-Dijo Catherine con una sonrisa, él la abrazó por la cintura y la acercó a ella.

-¿Y me puede explicar la noble princesa Ann, que nombre tenía otorgado aquella desastrosa poción?-Dijo Marcus con una sonrisa.

-"réquiem innova" sir Roberto.-Dijo Catherine divertida.-La poción de la provocación de magulladuras y cortes…-Susurró Catherine antes de morder el labio inferior de Marcus y proseguir con un beso, que el correspondió encantado.

Mientras, en el Gran Comedor, Hermione se sentó en su mesa refunfuñando, delante de Harry y Ron, se echó alcachofas con bacón y patatas.

-¿Qué quería?-Dijo Harry.

-Saber si era maligna o no, a veces me ponen enferma.-Dijo Hermione.

-¿Quiénes?-Dijo Ron, Hermione lo miró y resopló.

-¿Quiénes van a ser Ron? Los que no confían en mí.-Dijo Hermione.

-Creo que me debes dinero.-Dijo Ginny en un susurro detrás de ella, Hermione se giró y la miró con odio.

-Me e dado cuenta antes que tu.-Dijo Hermione, se metió una alcachofa en la boca mientras pensaba. Al acabar de comérsela la volvió a mirar.- ¿300?

-No, 273-Dijo Ginny, Hermione la miró levantando una ceja.

-No lo llevo encima.-Dijo Hermione.

-Pues vamos a tu cuarto.-Dijo Ginny con una sonrisa, Hermione se metió otra alcachofa en la boca.-Una apuesta es una apuesta.

-¿De qué apostasteis?-Dijo Harry interesado.

-Cosas de mujeres.-Dijo Hermione, se limpió los labios. – ¿Me perdonas Ronny? Te prometo que estaré contigo toda la tarde.-Dijo Hermione.

-Está bien-Dijo el con una sonrisa, Hermione le dio un beso en la frente y se levantó. Fueron hacia fuera, pero unas chicas las pararon en la entrada, Griffindor, Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw.

-¿Hermione, es verdad que eres amiga de Jonhatan White?-Dijo una.

-Hermione, consíguenos una foto de él, una firmada, por favor.-Dijo Padma, Ginny sacó una foto y la enseñó. Las chicas quedaron en silencio, Ginny se la enseñó a Hermione, era la foto de Jonhatan ensayando con su grupo en su casa, firmada por todos los componentes.

-Venía de portafolios en el libro.-Dijo Ginny con una sonrisa, Hermione se lamió los labios aguantando la risa.

-El libro… ¿El que te regaló él?-Dijo Hermione, Luna se acercaba a ellas.

-Si, en la página noventa y seis-Dijo Ginny, (lo que significó sesenta y nueve), Hermione se puso seria.-Os traeré de estas si nos dejáis en paz y… no sé, quizá si me hacéis algunos favores.-Dijo Ginny con una sonrisa.

-¡Ginny!-Dijo Hermione, suspiró.-Anda vámonos si aún quieres tu dinero.

-Luna, ven con nosotras anda, así de paso criticamos el mal gusto de Hermione en su cuarto.-Dijo Ginny guardándose la foto con una sonrisa. Luna asintió sin sonreír.

-Desalojen la entrada, no dejan pasar, por favor.-Dijo Hermione y cogió a Luna del brazo entrelazándolo con el suyo para no matar a Ginny. Ginny soltó una carcajada, la parecía cómico ver a una estatua de hielo y a una loca entrelazando un brazo y caminando.

-¿Tantas ganas tienes de matarme Hermione? Recuerda los claveles-Dijo Ginny y volvió a reír. Hermione fue andando por pasillos, se paró ante una pared, miró hacia los lados, no vio a nadie y se metieron por el pasadizo, hicieron eso unas cuantas veces más. Al poco rato llegaron delante de la sala común, susurró la contraseña, lo que le provocó a Ginny otra carcajada. Entraron y Hermione cerró.

-Valla si está aquí la babosa del hurón.-Dijo Ginny, Luna la dio un codazo.

-Ginny, cierra la boca, estás mas mona calladita.-Dijo Hermione.-Perdona, Parkinson.

-No me hables sangre sucia, intento concentrarme en esta birria de libro.-Dijo Parkinson leyendo un libro obligatorio mientras jugaba al billar, no se había dignado a mirarlas.

-Serás z…-Comenzó Ginny.

-¿Os pongo una copa?-La cortó Hermione.

-Si, gracias, Ginny, cállate que si no Hermione nos echa y te quedas sin el dinero-Dijo Luna seriamente. Hermione sirvió tres copas, la de Luna roja, la de Ginny azul y la de Hermione transparente. Luna al dar un trago cerró los ojos, se mordió el labio inferior y no pudo evitar soltar un gemido de placer, Pansy falló el tiro y las miró.

-Gracias reina.-Dijo Luna y abrió los ojos, sonrió, la mandó un beso con la mano, cada una estaba en un sillón individual, excepto Luna, que estaba medio tumbada en el de dos.

-Y dime, que pasó en clase.-Dijo Ginny dando un trago a la amarga bebida.

-No lo sé, sentí un escalofrío, la carne de gallina y luego, me excité y a la mierda nuestra apuesta, lo peor era que el profesor estaba delante mía y estábamos… hablando, bueno, discutiendo educadamente, por así decirlo, nos estaba llamando incompetentes y atrasados por todo el morro. Pero dios, era horrible, estar en ese momento discutiendo y tener que controlarte.-Dijo Hermione, Luna sonrió, se lamió los labios y Hermione se cruzó de piernas.

-¿Marcus no?-Dijo Ginny seriamente, Hermione la miró.-Me lo ha dicho Harry.

-Sí, pero al final entró en razón, en parte, aunque creo que seguirá en sus trece, impartirá magia negra.-Dijo Hermione frustrada.-Y no se da cuenta lo que puede crear si imparte eso, mas magos, y brujas oscuros.-Dijo Hermione, se bebió la copa de golpe, se fue y se sirvió otra, se la bebió de la misma manera.

-Te va a sentar mal, deja de beber.-Dijo Luna levantándose, bebió la copa de una vez aunque lentamente.-Venga Hermione, deja de beber y vamos al cuarto, una apuesta es una apuesta, la mayoría hemos perdido dinero también para ti.-Dijo Luna, Hermione soltó una carcajada.

-¿Y las entradas de donde las sacaste?-Dijo Hermione sacando una tarjeta y acercándose a su cuarto.

-De un idiota, se corrió con solo una mamada, será imbecil.-Dijo Luna, Ginny y Hermione se rieron.

-¿Y no habrás vuelto a molestar al del relleno?-Dijo Hermione mirando a Luna, Ginny miró a Luna interesada.

-¿Qué relleno?-Dijo Ginny interesada y divertida.

-La pillé intentando violar a un Ravenclaw. Llevaba relleno, por cierto, el castigo es esta noche, a las diez, antes de mi turno.-Dijo Hermione y abrió la puerta.-Bienvenidas a mi cuarto.

-A eso se le llama aprovechamiento del poder Hermione, no puedes violar a Luna porque ella halla intentado violar a un rellenarte.-Dijo Ginny.

-No pienso acostarme con ella, iremos al bosque, con Hagrid, a hacer no se que.-Dijo Hermione, las tres pasaron, las copas desaparecieron y unas limpias aparecieron bien en su lugar de siempre.

Hermione sacó el dinero y se lo entregó a Ginny después de cerrar la puerta, besó a Luna con ansia y pasión, Luna la correspondió, Ginny miró la bolsa y se tumbó en la cama contando el dinero. Hermione apoyó a Luna contra la pared y comenzó a quitarla la túnica, Luna había conseguido quitarla hasta la camisa.

-Bien, nos vamos-Dijo Ginny celosa.

-¿Tan pronto? Déjame disfrutar un poco mas.-Dijo Luna mordiendo un poco el cuello de Hermione y bebiendo de su sangre unas gotitas haciéndola gemir de placer. Siguieron besándose, pero Hermione paró. Se separó de ella y comenzó a vestirse.

-Hermione¿porqué siempre haces eso? Haber a quien cojo yo ahora-Dijo Luna, miró lujuriosa a Ginny, esta sonrió. Hermione se lavó la cara, se volvió a echar maquillaje disimulando así la rojez de sus labios, abrieron la puerta cuando estaban todas vestidas.

-Luna, esta noche en el castigo, a las diez en la puerta de la casa de Hagrid, si faltas te quitaré puntos y te pondré mas castigos.-Dijo Hermione.

-Será difícil con Hagrid…-Susurró Luna a Ginny, la que soltó una carcajada.

-Luna…-La avisó.

-Ya lo sé, el trabajo antes que el placer.-Dijo Luna aburrida.

-Muy bien. Venga, iros que tengo que cambiarme. No seáis malas.-Dijo Hermione, Luna soltó una carcajada y se fueron riéndose para "desahogar" a Luna en un cuarto.

Hermione suspiró, cerró el retrato y se mordió el labio inferior, Pansy la miró con asco y siguió con su libro y su partida. Hermione optó por coger su móvil, sentarse en un sillón y llamar a su madre.

-Consulta de la Sra. Grenger¿Qué desea?-Dijo un hombre.

-James, hola, soy Hermione¿Está mi madre?-Dijo Hermione.

-Está en una reunión hablando con sus dentistas para los nuevos precios y tratamientos.-Dijo James.-Espera, te paso.

-Gracias.-Dijo Hermione.

-Hola Hermione.-Dijo Jane.-Estás en manos libres.

-Hola mamá, te llamaba para decirte que estas navidades no voy a estar en Howarts. Pero tampoco en casa¿vale?-Dijo Hermione y sonrió.

-¿estarás con Harry o Ron?.-Dijo Jane.

-Solo unos días, supongo que los demás estaré en el piso de Ginny o de Luna, aún no lo e decidido. Iré a un concierto con Ron, Harry, Ginny y Jonh. Jonh me regaló las entradas. Tengo allí unas sorpresas para Ron y como Jonh tiene un grupo que cantará, tendremos pase VIP.-Dijo Hermione.

-¿Con Jonh?-Dijo Jane frustrada.

-Si mamá, tengo amigos aparte de a Ron, no sé si te habías fijado.-Dijo Hermione.

-Y por cierto, no vuelvas a llamar a Jonh¿vale? El es tan solo mi amigo y suficiente me haces pasar vergüenza al llamarle y decirle que tengo novio¿Por qué sabes qué? Él se preocupa por todos mis amigos antes que tú, me regaló dos entradas de 2130 € cada una para que le viese en concierto y que Ron y yo conociésemos a gente famosa y nos divirtiéramos. Por lo menos podrías tener la decencia de conocerle, no es un asalta cunas ni nada parecido, mamá, además es mi vida y podrías dejarme un poco de libertad, yo sé lo que me conviene y lo que no. Así que por favor, antes de hacerme tener vergüenza de ti, intenta conocer más a las personas antes de juzgarlas, las personas no somos como los dientes, que con tres miraditas y un acto se sabe si están picadas o no. Así que nos veremos en final de curso. Feliz año nuevo mamá, y dale un beso a papá de mi parte.-Dijo Hermione y sin esperar contestación colgó. Estrelló el móvil en la pared. Se tapó la cara con las manos y Pansy la miró.

-Te costará caro eso Granger-Dijo Pansy, Hermione no se movió. Al rato, Hermione arregló el móvil, se duchó y se cambió, salió arreglada y fue a su última clase de ese día: Transformaciones.

Llegó bien, pero estaba con los ánimos por los suelos. Estaba triste y en su cara se notaba si se fijaban un poco. La clase comenzó, Hermione hizo todo perfecto, pero Mcgonagall se preocupó por ella. Al acabar, pidió que se quedara y Hermione obedeció.

-¿Si, profesora?-Dijo Hermione.

-¿Se encuentra bien Sta. Grenger?-Dijo Mcgonagall.

-Bastante bien.-Dijo Hermione y forzó una sonrisa que duró poco.

-A mí no puede engañarme Hermione.-Dijo Mcgonagall preocupada.-¿A pasado algo?

-Me e peleado con mi madre, no confía en mí y… estoy cansada, yo sé quien tiene que ser mi amigo y quien no. Pero ella no está de acuerdo con eso y cree que soy una niña aún.-Dijo Hermione.- Por cierto, esta noche, Luna Lovegood cumplirá un castigo en el bosque prohibido, yo la acompañaré.

-¿Qué hizo?-Dijo Minerva, Hermione comenzó a incomodarse.

-Pues… verá… estaba levantada a deshoras… intentando… ya sabe… a un alumno mayor que ella.-Dijo Hermione.-La quité puntos y la advertí bien.

-A vale.-Dijo Mcgonagall también incómoda.-Que disfrute del día.-Dijo Minerva.

-Igualmente.-Dijo Hermione antes de irse. Dejó la mochila en su cuarto y bajó a los jardines, Ginny estaba muy acaramelada con Harry y Ron hacía ranas con unas piedras sentado en la orilla con los pies dentro del agua, Hermione sonrió y se acercó, se agachó y le besó el cuello, él la miró y sonrió, Hermione le besó lentamente, pero sin hacer pausas, Ron se giró un poco para besarla mejor y la tumbó sobre sus piernas besándola, Ron separó un poco sus bocas y sonrieron, pero Hermione le volvió a acercar a ella atrayéndolo por el cuello de la camisa. Ya no oían a Ginny y Harry besarse, en su lugar hablaban con alguien acaloradamente. Hermione profundizó el beso con su lengua con lo que Ron ayudó encantado. El beso se fue haciendo mas violento, ansioso y apasionado, con lo que las ropas comenzaron a estorbar. Ron se levantó levantando con él a su novia, Hermione entrelazó sus piernas tras la espalda de su novio y siguió besándolo, comenzó a sentir su dureza, lo que a ella no le molestó para nada.

-Hermione Grenger¿me das un autógrafo?-Dijo una chica de séptimo, Ron separó sus bocas, miró extrañado a Hermione y ella de la misma manera a él. Con lo que los dos miraron a la chica, había bastantes más, con pergamino, tinta y plumas.

-Ella no firmará nada, iros.-Dijo Harry, Ginny y ella estaban enfadados. Pero comenzaron a decir que era la mejor amiga de Jonh y querían un autógrafo, Hermione suspiró y puso los pies en el suelo. Las miró, miró a Ron y le besó el lóbulo de la oreja.

-Espero que sepas correr y sígueme. Si no, tendremos la tarde chafada.-Susurró Hermione y mordió un poco el lóbulo, con lo que Ron sonrió estúpidamente, Hermione miró a las chicas, se fue haciendo paso entre ellas y luego se giró para mirarlas, Ron estaba a su lado.

-Bien chicas, espero que desalojen pronto este lugar.-Dijo Hermione.

-Lo lo desalojaremos hasta que nos des tu autógrafo a todas.-Chilló una, Hermione salió corriendo con Ron a su lado y con las chicas detrás, entraron al castillo corriendo, fueron de piso en piso, Hermione fue haciendo un laberinto despistándolas, Luego Ron la metió en un pasadizo que había encontrado y se quedaron sin salir por ningún lado. Ron encendió la punta de su varita con un "Lumos", comenzaron a besarse, Hermione le hacía temblar con sus labios, pero él la separó despacio.

-¿Pasa algo?-Dijo Hermione, él la miró a los ojos.

-Hermione, yo… no puedo seguir.-Dijo Ron, miró hacia otro lado y Hermione sintió como un balde de agua fría caía sobre ella.

-Bien, no nos besaremos.-Dijo Hermione intentando ocultad la verdad, él la miró.

-No Hermione, no podemos seguir con lo nuestro…-Dijo Ron, Hermione lo miró paralizada.

-¿Por qué?-Preguntó en un susurro ahogado.

-Hermione, yo… tú y yo nos queremos mucho, pero eres muy niña aún y yo necesito a más mujer que esté mas conmigo, además… este verano estuve con algunas chicas que me hicieron delirar y estoy con una de ella. No quiero serla infiel contigo…-Dijo Ron, Hermione volvió de su parálisis, lo miró muy enfadada y de un golpe le rompió la nariz, Hermione corrió hacia la salida.

-Podemos seguir siendo amigos e ir a ese concierto!-Dijo con voz nasal y Hermione salió, vio su mano llena de sangre, corrió por todo el colegio maldiciendo a Ron, cuando se fue cansando comenzó a andar, se limpió la mano con su pañuelo y se lo guardó, ando y ando todo el día hasta la noche, luego fue al Gran Comedor, estaba fría y fulminaba a quien se cruzaba en su camino con la mirada. Se sentó ante Harry y junto a Ginny, los dos al percibir el enfado de la premio anual callaron. Hermione se echó pasta en el plato y comenzó comer. A los cinco minutos Ron llegó con la nariz bien y se sentó junto a Harry.

-Ha sido exagerado, Hermione, me has roto la nariz.-Dijo Ron, Ginny y Harry dejaron de comer.

-No te rompí las piernas porque no había espacio.-Dijo Hermione.

-Hermione, no te tomes tan mal la ruptura, eres demasiado niña para mí, entiendelo, soy demasiado para ti y prefiero no serle infiel a Dévora contigo…-Dijo Ron, Ginny abrió los ojos mas que Harry y se apartó unos cm de Hermione, pues sabía que comenzaría su contraataque con puños o hechizos de por medio.

-¿Con que Dévora, eh¿A cuantas mas te has tirado este verano Ron? Yo siéndote fiel y tú acostándote con la primera puta que pillas, creía que eras mejor persona.-Dijo Hermione fríamente y volvió a comer.

-No me digas que estás enfadada por eso? Hermione, los polvos no cuentan.-Dijo Ron y se rió.

-Ron, los polvos si cuentan, pero que estúpida, pude estar con cualquiera y te elegí a ti, eso es de idiotas.-Susurró Hermione y siguió comiendo.

-Podemos ir aún al concierto, como amigos, lo pasaremos bien.-Dijo Ron.

-No, prefiero ir con Luna, por cierto, ya que no vas, te diré lo que te has perdido por dejarme.-Dijo Hermione, sonrió amablemente y dejó de comer.-Iba a presentarte a los Chudley Cannons.-Dijo Hermione.-Podría haberte conseguido sus números de teléfonos y poder jugar con ellos en un entrenamiento, pero eres tan estúpido, que me has dejado, seguro que tu Dévora no podrá darte todo lo que te podría haber dado yo.-Dijo Hermione.

-Te vuelvo a repetir Hermione, que un hombre como yo necesita algo más que dinero, algo que tú no puedes ofrecerme y Dévora me lo entrega sin pensar. No se si me entiendes.-Dijo Ron, Hermione cogió la jarra de agua con dos manos, se echó en un baso, se lamió los labios, dejó la jarra lentamente, se levantó y bebió de la copa de oro. Dejó la copa, Ginny la miró.

-Sabes Ron, pierdo el tiempo hablando contigo, no te vuelvas a acercar a mí. No quiero volver a verte, espero que disfrutes de Dévora, porque cuando cumplas cincuenta años ni ella podrá darte "lo que un hombre como tú necesita" y no querrás serla infiel ¿verdad?-Dijo Hermione, miró a Harry y a Ginny.-Harry, siento haberte destrozado la sorpresa.-Dijo Hermione.-Buenas noches.

Hermione fue a la mesa Ravenclaw.

-Luna, te queda media hora, para ir al Bosque, estate preparada y no llegues tarde o tendré que quitarte puntos.-Dijo Hermione, fue a su cuarto, lo insonorizó y cerró las ventanas, se convirtió y comenzó a gritar y destrozar el cuarto que a los 15 minutos paró y arregló. Se volvió a duchar, se puso una falda de volantes negra y una camiseta negra, con un escote de espalda impresionante sin dejar de menos la delantera con su escote. Se puso tacones, se pintó un poco los labios con un brillo transparente y bajó al bosque prohibido, Se puso en la puerta de Hagrid y tocó con los nudillos, Hagrid y Luna salieron.

-Te ves muy bien.-Dijo Hagrid con una sonrisa.-Aunque no creo que sea lo oportuno para entrar al bosque.

-No te preocupes, me las apañaré.-Dijo Hermione.

-¿Qué buscamos?.-Dijo Luna.

-A un hipogrifo y un centauro enfermo, cree que es un pajarito y va gritando por los árboles y subiéndose por las ramas gritando "pio, pio"-Dijo Hagrid, Luna consiguió convertir la carcajada en una tos y Hermione no tenía ánimos para la risa. Penetraron en el bosque con Fang y el arma de Hagrid. Al poco rato, estaban buscando al hipogrifo oyendo los "pio, pio" del centauro. A las dos horas, encontraron al hipogrifo en el suelo, patas arriba y roncando como un condenado, Hagrid lo despertó.

-Hagrid¿porqué no le sacas y Luna y yo sacamos al centauro?-Dijo Hermione

-¿Estás segura?-Dijo Hagrid mirándolas.

-Si, no te preocupes, sabemos bastantes hechizos, recuerda que este año me gradúo y tenemos que saber bastante para esta guerra.-Dijo Hermione, Hagrid asintió y se llevó al hipogrifo lentamente.

-Ron te ha dejado¿no?-Dijo Luna, Hermione dejó de mirar hacia los árboles, la miró y la contó lo que la dijo y lo que pasó. Luna escuchó atenta.

-Hermione, demuéstrale que no estás sola.-Dijo Luna.

-Pero…¿Cómo? Aquí dentro no hay nadie que esté bien… me refiero… ya sabes… nadie del que me fíe aparte de ti, Ginny, Harry y los conocidos.-Dijo Hermione.

-A veces me pareces un poquito estúpida. Hermione, recuerda que para el baile de Halloween puedes invitar a gente de fuera, solo para los dos últimos cursos. Invita a Jonh, seguro que él estará encantado, además, tienes habitación propia…-Dijo Luna con una sonrisita, Hermione la miró divertida y se subieron rápidamente a los árboles, encontraron al centauro, era un centauro pequeño, de unos cinco años, tenía un gran chichón en la cabeza. Hermione lo cogió con Luna y lo llevaron a fuera con Hagrid. Él sonrió y metieron al centauro en la cabaña, pero luego lo llevaron a la enfermería (recibieron quejas de Promfey) y Hermione acompañó a Luna hasta la puerta de su sala común.

-Le llamas¿vale? Pasa de Ron, se ha perdido de lo mejor, llama a Jonh y disfruta, te dije que era mejor ponerle los cuernos.-Dijo Luna, abrazó a Hermione y se metió a su sala común. Hermione acabó su turno castigando a quince Slytherins que hacían una orgía en la sala de los menesteres y fue a su cuarto, allí le explicó a su padre por carta, que había cortado con Ron y como pasó todo. Y le dijo que se cuidara, pero no nombró a su madre.

Luego llamó por el móvil a Jonh y él aceptó encantado.

_**Siento lo que e echo con Ronald. Pero me parecía que esa relación era muy infantil y ni Ron ni Hermione, tenían lo que querían. Agradecería mucho sus Rewiers.**_

_**Espero que hallan disfrutado.**_

_**Att: B.A.C.S**_


	7. Lechuzas, Lechuzas y puñeteras lechuzas

_**Creo que no dije como es Jonh, bien, su físico mas o menos es este, aunque no pongo estatura, ya que no me gusta medir a la gente** (esque tengo complejo de bajita xD) :_

_Tiene los ojos de un azul eléctrico que centellean al enfadarse y pueden hipnotizar hasta a la montaña mas alta._

_Tiene una tez pálida, al parecer albina. Aunque con un poco de moreno que hace brillar su piel sin exageraciones, tal vez el punto exacto entre muerto y humano, (Hermione tiene el moreno mas marcado y mas oscuro, pero no mucho)_

_Sus labios son como el fuego, de un rojo intenso, un rojo deseable hasta por el mismísimo demonio, finos y sensuales capaz de hacer enloquecer al mas etero de los hombres._

_Su pelo rebelde de color rojizo caoba, de pelo corto y descolocado, pero siempre hacia dos lados simplemente, hacia arriba y el flequillo inclinado un poco hacia delante, rapado los lados y la nuca. El cabello al parecer despeinado, pero perfectamente colocado. Estilo militar y libertad de expresión (Ying y Yang). El pelo sin gomina ni espuma y mucho menos tintes o lacas, todo natural. El color, rojizo caoba, es intenso, pero no vivaz, dificil de explicar, ya que el fuego aprisionado en su pelo no dejaba ver su luminosidad, si no su poder y fuerza, junto con su belleza, un color fuerte, pero no oscuro, un rojo de llamas que no hace daño a los ojos pero sí los reclama. Fuerte, pero no oscuro-oscuro, ni tampoco fosforito ni tan vivaz, como un mueble marrón, al que de rojo lo pintaron después, rojo verdadero, sin tiñes, pero especial y tan imnotizante como sus ojos y tan sensuales como sus labios._

_De facetas duras y frías al principio y ante cualquier enemigo, raudo y fuerte, con cuerpo bien formado, pero no mucho, no quería parecer un hombre cuadrado que tiene músculos inchados por todas partes (no tengo nada en conra con esos hombres, pero desde que ví como a uno se le metía el hueso del codo por "el sitio que dobla", siento cierta adversión a esos hombres que levantan 200 kg o mas). Su cara, fría como el hielo, se transforma ante sus conocidos y a sus seres queridos (Hermione y alguna que otra), ante los demás, se suele endurecer y mostrar esa careta de hielo._

_Su cara se transforma al cantar, llena de dolor, amor, sentimientos ocultos y cierta provocación y por decirlo, incitación hacia el público. Provocativo y casi nunca perdedor en una apuesta, hacen que ese rostro sea un mar de misterios y destrezas._

_**Aquí está un poco de la forma física de Jonhatan White, para todos aquellos que tengan curiosidad. Su edad: de momento es un misterio**_

_**Chapter/Capítulo Nº7: Lechuzas, Lechuzas y puñeteras lechuzas.**_

_Un mes, tan solo un mes y ya estaba deseando que llegaran las vacaciones de Halloween. _

_Y no tendría que ser así, pues ella es la premio anual y debería aprovechar el último curso en Howarts, ya que pronto debería volver a la vida real, enfrentar a su madre e irse de casa, tener un trabajo y luchar junto con los hermanos y aliados. Pero era así, el odio y enfado que aún tenía desde que la relación con Ronald Weasley se deshizo en miserables trizas, Estaba en un carruaje volviendo de Hosmeade, se había comprado tal vestido que dejaría a Ron de piedra. Además¿no tenía cuarto propio? Pues también se había comprado uno para Jonh, aunque ese solo sería para dentro del dormitorio. Hermione no pudo evitar sonreír._

_-¿En que piensas?-Dijo Harry, ya que Ginny y Luna hablaban de algo en susurros._

_-En la cara del gili… de Ron, no sabe lo que se a perdido, espero que Jonh pueda venir a tiempo.-Dijo Hermione y se acordó de las noches que se habían pasado hablando por teléfono, Hermione llorando por Ron y Jonh consolándola. Hermione comenzó a sentir su enfriamiento y se tomó la poción de golpe. Guardó la botellita en su bolso, Harry la miró preocupado._

_-¿Estás bien?-Dijo Harry._

_-Si, no te preocupes, tan solo es para no venirme abajo.-Dijo Hermione y mostró una sonrisa, miró por la ventanilla, vio el paisaje mojado, con la hierba llena de barro.-Como Ron cuando volvía del Quiddith -Pensó Hermione y al instante se regañó mentalmente por haber pensado eso. Al llegar a Howarts, Hermione fue a su cuarto a dejar las bolsas y luego volvió al Gran Comedor. Se sentó en una punta, junto con Harry y Ginny, el banquete comenzó. A los cinco minutos llegó Ron corriendo, con una cajita en la mano, se puso junto a Hermione._

_-Mirad lo que me a regalado Dévora por los cuatro meses.-Dijo Ron, Hermione se levantó sin siquiera haber probado la comida. Ron abrió la cajita, era un anillo, Ginny fulminó a Ron con la mirada, Hermione se alejó cansada hacia la salida, pero fue detenida por una Luna de pelos rubios encrespados y rebeldes aunque atados en una coleta. _

_-Vuelve ahí y cena, llevas ya desde que hablaste la última vez con él así, esquivándole, Hermione, como sigas así, te vas a consumir.-Dijo Luna preocupada._

_-Da igual Luna, tampoco es que tuviera hambre, solo bajé para despedirme de Harry y Ginny y darles las buenas noches.-Dijo Hermione cansada, pero Luna sacó la varita apuntándola._

_-No me obligues.-Dijo Luna, pero Hermione la apartó un poco, entonces Luna volvió a ponerse en su camino y esta vez se apuntó a su propia sien con la varita.- ¿Quieres ver como me sangra la cabeza delante de ti¿Qué arias?_

_-Está bien, pero deja la varita.-Dijo Hermione cansada, la dio un beso en la frente.-A veces eres condenadamente pesada.-Dijo Hermione, Luna no se sentó hasta que Hermione lo hizo._

_-Valla, creía que no querías que te hablara.-Dijo Ron mirándola con una sonrisa._

_-Ron, déjala.-Dijo Harry seriamente, veía muy mal a Hermione, esta última sacó una botellita roja y se la tomó, esa sí que era para los ánimos.-Hermione¿estás bien?_

_-No te preocupes Harry, es solo cansancio, demasiado trabajo, ya sabes, los exámenes y las rondas.-Mintió Hermione, pero en realidad el problema de su cansancio era cierto pelirrojo egocéntrico que no podía sacar ni a golpes de su cabeza._

_-Hace días que te saltas comidas, o comes solo dos o tres bocados al día, te estás consumiendo Hermione.-Dijo Ginny, Hermione la miró y Hermione sonrió, una sonrisa en su triste y cansado rostro, fue de pena._

_-No te preocupes, como bien, además, no me estoy consumiendo, no os preocupéis, estoy bien.-Dijo Hermione, comió un poco de lo que le había servido Harry y se lo tragó con una mueca de asco, bebió de la copa y puso una cara peor._

_-Harry… ¿Qué era lo que he bebido?-Dijo Hermione comenzando a temblar._

_-Zumo de cereza, es nuevo. Con el pastel de carne supuse que mejorarías.-Dijo Harry.- ¿He hecho mal?_

_-Tranquilo, solo que… tengo que ir a mi cuarto¿vale?-Dijo Hermione levantándose, Ginny miró a Hermione y se levantó.-Ginny, disfruta de la cena, estoy bien, solo cansada, hasta mañana.-Dijo Hermione, se acercó lentamente a la salida, no pudo evitar que sus manos temblaran, fue agarrada por Luna, Ginny hablaba con Mcgonagall diciéndola que Hermione se encontraba mal por haber tomado un alimento al cual era alérgica y que no podría hacer la ronda. Mcgonagall la dijo que la llevaran a la enfermería, pero Ginny la dijo que Luna y ella la curarían, tan solo serían unas pociones. Ginny fue corriendo junto a Hermione, la cogió el teléfono, entre las dos, la ayudaron a salir, pero Hermione se sentó en un escalón para recuperar el aliento, comenzaba a sudar bastante._

_-¿Jonh?-Dijo Ginny por el móvil de Hermione.-Soy la excusada de Hermione, necesito tu ayuda con ella._

_-¿Qué la pasa?-Dijo Jonh y se fue a un lugar más tranquilo._

_-Bebió un zumo de la fruta a la que es alérgica y… se está poniendo muy mal, está sudando y temblando¿que ago?-Dijo Ginny._

_-Cereza…-Dijo Jonh.- Llévala a su cuarto, pero rápido Ginny, si comienza a dolerle la boca o la espalda, dile a Luna que la ponga una H2 para que retrase su transformación, os veo en su cuarto.-Dijo Jonh._

_-No, Jonh…-Dijo Ginny, pero el joven ya había colgado. Ginny y Luna se miraron._

_-Llevémosla a su cuarto, rápido, o puede que todo se valla a la mierda.-Dijo Ginny, Luna lo comprendió y entra las dos la cogieron y la llevaron a la sala común de las premio anuales. Parkinson estaba ya allí, jugando al billar, mientras oía la ópera italiana. Las miró y bufó, siguió con su juego, Luna y Ginny la dejaron en un sillón cuando Hermione se quejó._

_-Mi espalda.-Dijo Hermione casi llorando, Ginny le susurró algo a Luna, esta asintió y Luna sacó una inyección mientras Ginny habría la ventana._

_-Tengo que pinchártelo Hermione, perdóname, te escocerá, pero lo necesitamos hasta que recibamos ayuda.-Dijo Luna, Ginny cogió las manos de Hermione, la morena forcejeó y Luna la puso la inyección en el cuello. Hermione soltó un gemido de dolor, un murciélago entró por la ventana, Ginny la cerró y el vampiro se convirtió en Jonhatan White, que se acercó corriendo a Hermione, se agachó y la abrazó._

_-Tranquila pequeña, ya estoy aquí.-Dijo Jonh, Hermione comenzó en llanto._

_-lo siento, debí prestar mas atención, Harry me sirvió y como Ron estaba a mi lado, me lo bebí.-Dijo Hermione, Jonh se separó un poco._

_-Ya nos encargaremos luego de Ron¿vale, ese imbecil lo va a pagar caro, ahora relájate¿vale, yo cuidaré de ti pequeña.-Dijo Jonh y la dio un dulce beso en los labios, Hermione lo miró después de ser besada._

_-Gracias Jonh, siento haberte arruinado la noche, seguro que te lo estabas pasando genial, debería haber roto el móvil.-Dijo Hermione fulminando a Ginny con la mirada._

_-Le he dicho a Mcgonagall que no irás a la ronda…-Dijo Ginny._

_-¿Para qué la dices eso?-Gritó alarmada Hermione.-Tengo que hacer la ronda Ginny.-Dijo Hermione._

_-Veremos si mañana puedes ir a clases.-Dijo Jonh, la cogió con facilidad.-Decidla a la directora de que estoy aquí para curar a Hermione, no creo que salga del cuarto hasta la comida, con lo que supongo, que si se encuentra en condiciones, irá a la última clase.-Dijo Jonh.-Decidla que la enfermera no puede curarla ella ya que yo poseo la medicación y el médico me dijo como curarla la primera vez que la pasó esto y cuando fui con ella.¿Vale, espero que a la directora no la importe que esté aquí esta noche, mañana por la tarde me iré, pero que perdone mi mal comportamiento y mi poca educación al no pedirla directamente el permiso a ella. Pero las circunstancias así me requieren.-Dijo Jonh, pasó la tarjeta por la puerta y entraron al cuarto, cerró la puerta y comenzó a curarla._

_Mientras, Luna y ginny se miraron, Luna se encogió._

_-Tiene buen culo, pero no me va.-Dijo Luna._

_-Una pena que esté con Harry.-Dijo Ginny a lo que Luna soltó una carcajada, Ginny sonrió pareciendo tímida y salieron a entregarle el mensaje a la directora._

_Mientras, Rivo desnudó a su hermana y la hizo tomar de su sangre, la duchó, la puso el pijama, la hizo beber unas pociones, la untó otras y la volvió a hacer de beber de su sangre, la besó cinco minutos y luego Hermione quedó dormida, Rivo a cada hora, miraba su pulso, temperatura y el estado de sus órganos. A las 3:00 Am, alguien llamó a la puerta, Rivo abrió. Era Luna._

_-Mcgonagall te da las gracias y te pide que te quedes dos días mas, para que no vuelva.-Dijo Luna preocupada-… a empeorar y que te tomes tu tiempo, que si necesitas algo, vallas a la enfermería, cocinas o a su despacho…-Dijo Luna._

_-Me quedaré en el cuarto hasta que mejore, muchas gracias, y no te preocupes, está en buenas manos.-Dijo Jonh y besó la frente de Luna._

_-Tengo miedo, lo esquiva si se sienta a su lado y hay días que no come ni cena y desayuna poco por Ron. Cada día, Ronald recibe dos o tres lechuzas y se las lee a Harry y a Ginny ante Hermione, ella acaba por irse, pero se está consumiendo, va a enfermar como siga así, habla con ella por favor, me da miedo que un día se caiga y se haga daño.-Dijo Luna._

_-No te preocupes, hablaré con ella.-Dijo Jonh, sonrió.-Por cierto… ¿Quién va a venir como tu acompañante para el baile?-Dijo Jonh apoyando la espalda en el cerco de la puerta. _

_-Willow, aceptó el otro día, además, le debo las gracias por las entradas.-Dijo Luna y sonrió.- Te veo mañana, cuídala.-Dijo Luna y se fue, Jonh miró a Parkinson en un sillón con una copa en la mano y la mirada perdida._

_-¿Y tú con quien irás al baile?-Dijo Jonh. Parkinson la miró, levantó una ceja._

_-Zabbiny.-Dijo la joven._

_-Me alegro, espero que pongan bebidas buenas, y no ese agua con cal.-Dijo Jonh, Pansy mostró una pequeña sonrisa, Jonh sonrió y se humedeció los labios._

_-Buenas noches, que duermas bien.-Dijo Jonh, Pansy borró su sonrisa y Jonh se metió en el cuarto, cada media hora, echaba una cabezadita, a las 12:00 Am, Hermione despertó y estuvieron practicando con los olores para que distinguiera mejor las cerezas, se tomó la poción del sol y Jonh le puso unas inyecciones, Hermione se dio una relajante ducha de una hora y media mientras Jonh hacía la cama, colocaba los libros y cosas en la mochila y él, cogía un maletín y metía pociones. Luego él se duchó en 5 minutos mientras Hermione se ponía la ropa adecuada y le hacía aparecer ropa negra y una túnica negra que se adhería a su cuerpo. Rivo salió en bóxers y calcetines. (Hermione tuvo un ataque de risa, él comenzó a hacerla cosquillas y acabaron los dos en la cama intentando hacer cosquillas al otro. Cansado de jugar, Hermione lo besó, le dejó cambiarse y le dio las gracias. Rivo le dijo que se quedaría dos días mas para verificar que estaba en buen estado y Hermione sonrió._

_-Hermione, tenemos que hablar seriamente¿vale? Moon me ha contado que casi no comes por ese imbecil, así que vas ha hacer borrón y cuenta nueva y el tan solo es un alumno más¿vale? Recuerda que no es nada y será otro imbecil pidiéndote clemencia y amor.-Dijo Rivo, Hermione asintió, Rivo se bebió sus dos pociones, y cogió el maletín y la mochila, Hermione sonrió agradecida, miraron el reloj y al ver que eran las 2:00 Pm y al oír el sonido de la campana le dijo que esperaran un poco ya que habría mucho jaleo. Rivo asintió y se hechizó la túnica para que quedase pegada a su piel dejando notarse su cuerpo bien formado. Hermione le puso contra la pared._

_-Creo que me he vuelto a poner mala, estoy con fiebre y muy enferma, creo que tengo que volver a la cama.-Dijo Hermione con una sonrisa y comenzó a besarlo, Jonh sonrió, pero paró antes de lo común al oír unos pasos, se arreglaron los labios para que no estuviesen rojos y salieron, se cruzaron con Pansy, llegaron al Gran Comedor, pero se pararon en la puerta, Hermione vio a Ron en la mesa Gríffindor._

_-¿Por qué no comemos en las cocinas? Se está mas tranquilo.-Dijo Hermione._

_-Vamos, sé fuerte.-Dijo Rivo y sonrió mirándola, la cogió de la mano, con su mano libre y la fue guiando hacia su mesa con una sonrisa, Hermione le miró y luego sonrió, la gente comenzó a darse cuenta de quien era y comenzaba a cuchichear, gritar, señalarle y sobretodo, a mirarle. Jonh ayudó a Hermione a sentarse junto a Ron, besó su cuello._

_-Ahora vuelvo, voy a hablar con la directora, aún no desayunes¿vale?-Dijo Rivo, Hermione asintió y Rivo se fue._

_-¿Cómo estás?-Dijo Harry._

_-Mejor, no te preocupes.-Dijo Hermione forzando la sonrisa. _

_Rivo se acercó a Mcgonagall, hizo una corta reverencia._

-Gracias por dejarme pasar unos días aquí directora hasta que pueda verificar el estado de salud de Hermione. Ha despertado tan solo hace tres horas y tuve que ponerle grandes medicamentos y pociones.-Dijo Rivo, extendió su mano, Mcgonagall hizo lo mismo para estrecharla, pero Rivo se la besó.- Creo que aún no me he presentado, mi nombre es Jonhatan White, aunque todos me llaman Jonh.-Dijo el joven.

-Gracias por curarla Jonhatan.-Dijo Mcgonagall.

-Un placer señora.-Dijo Jonh.

-Tanto tiempo y ni siquiera te dignas a saludarme…-Dijo Marcus, Rivo lo miró y sonrió, estaba rodeado por Catherine y Marcus, abrazó a Marcus con una sonrisa y luego dio dos besos a Catherine.

-Creía que ya os habían matado, no os veía desde hacía años¿Dónde os escondíais?-Dijo Rivo con una sonrisa.

-A diferencia de ti, viajábamos para encontrar nuevos ingredientes y seres oscuros, y ¿Qué haces aquí?-Dijo Catherine.

-Estoy cuidando a Hermione.-Dijo Rivo mirando hacia la mesa Griffindor.

-¿Grenger¿Es hermana?-Susurró Marcus.

-No, como tú y como yo, es un cielo, me he encariñado con ella y tuvo n contratiempo con un zumo de cereza.-Dijo Rivo.

-¿Con que jugando a los médicos en Howarts? Al parecer sigues siendo el mismo rompe corazones de siempre.-Dijo Catherine con una sonrisa.

-Ya decía yo que sabía demasiado.-Dijo Marcus.

-Tuve que enseñarla poco, me sorprendió mucho de toda la información que poseía, era como ver… no se, a una recién llegada a un país nuevo, pero con muco saber de él.-Dijo Rivo.-Bueno, tengo que hacer de médico, escribidme mamarrachos, que al parecer me tomáis por un espectro.-Dijo Rivo con una sonrisa y regresó a la mesa, se sentó junto a Hermione, le estrechó la mano a Harry y le hizo crujir la de Ron. Miró a Ginny.

-Tu y yo ya nos conocemos.-Dijo Rivo con una sonrisa, miró a una aburrida Hermione, puso el maletín en la mesa y lo abrió, dejando ver las botellas solo a Hermione, Ron y Rivo. Rivo cogió una azul, una traslúcida de un color ocre, otra negra, media azul, una gris y otra naranja, sacó cinco cápsulas de pastillas y una jeringuilla. Cerró el maletín y lo dejó junto a la mochila.

-Tomate primero la naranja, las pastillas, la ocre, la azul, la negra y la gris.-Dijo Rivo. Hermione se lo tomó todo excepto la gris.

-Esa te la tomas tú, porque yo no pienso tomármela.-Dijo Hermione, se sirvió pasta en el plato.

-O te lo tomas o te la pincho en el cuello.-Dijo Rivo enseñando la jeringuilla.

-Pínchamela.-Dijo Hermione, lo miró, el comenzó a pasar la poción a la jeringuilla, pero solo pudo poner la mitad de la poción. La apartó el pelo del cuello y Hermione echó el pelo hacia el otro lado, giró la cabeza y Rivo la pinchó, Hermione se mordió el labio inferior para no gemir de placer. Sacó la jeringa lentamente y la volvió a meter con poción, pero no por el mismo agujero.

-Así que, jugando a los médicos en el cuarto de mi amiga¿no Jonh?-Dijo Ginny, Jonh se cargó la jeringa con la punta en el cuello de Hermione, esta última soltó un pequeño gemido, imposible de identificar si era de dolor o placer. Jonh dejó el resto de la jeringuilla vacía en la mesa y miró el cuello que comenzaba a sangrar.

-Tranquila Hermione, voy a sacarte la aguja ¿vale? .Relájate, no te aré daño.-Dijo Jonh, lamió la sangre que derramaba, Jonh sabía que hasta la directora le miraba y casi nadie se perdía movimiento de él, Sacó sus colmillos penetrando en la piel de Hermione, tuvo que mover sus colmillos un poco para coger con los dos la aguja y los fue sacando con la aguja. Cuando lo sacó todo, lamió con cuidado la sangre derramada y la herida se fue cerrando, la puso bien el pelo y Hermione puso bien la cabeza, Jonh miró a Hermione, enseñó la punta de la aguja y la sacó. Metió todo en el maletín. Y lo volvió a dejar.

-¿Te hice daño?-Dijo Jonh, Hermione lo miró, sonrió y lo besó cerca de la boca.

-Tranquilo, nunca me haces daño.-Susurró en su oído, él sonrió satisfecho. Hermione comenzó a comer, Jonh igual, pero él paró.

-¿Te gustó el libro Ginny?-Dijo el joven mirando a la pelirroja.

-No está mal, es interesante. Gracias por la foto firmada.-Dijo Ginny con una sonrisa, echó una mirada a la cabizbaja Hermione, pero supo que la había notado.

-De nada, en el concierto, os presentaré a unos colegas, os dejarán entrar a los camerinos e iréis al área VIP, desde arriba, en el primer piso, con sillones y todo más cómodo y con mejor vista. Podréis bajar cuando queráis, espero veros allí sin falta, os presentaré a los Chudley Cannons y seguramente iremos un fin de semana a mi casita en la playa, estaría bien, tengo además un campo de Quidith así que podréis jugar con los chicos. Y quien no quiera, podrá tomar un baño en la playa o tomar el sol con un buen refresco.-Dijo Jonh con una sonrisa.

-Genial, así podré invitar a Dévora.-Dijo Ron con una sonrisa, Jonh lo miró.

-Creo que tú no irás al concierto, así que no irás a mi casa.-Dijo Jonh duramente.

-Hermione me dijo que iríamos.-Dijo Ron orgulloso y retante, Rivo soltó una carcajada.

-Creo que ella va con Luna Loovegood, ya que cortaste con mi Hermione y ella te dijo que te iba a presentar a los Chudley, la has cagado pero bien Ron, Hermione quería ir con su novio, pero como está soltera, irá con su amiga Luna y se lo pasará de miedo.-Dijo Jonh con una sonrisa, la miró.-Hermione, los condones de marca, no cojas una infección. Estas navidades te va a encantar ser mujer.-Dijo Jonh con una sonrisa, Ron se quedó con la boca entreabierta.

-Jonh, no me gusta que hables en público de lo que tengo que usar y que no, este mes no paras de recordármelo.-Dijo Hermione, lo miró y levantó una ceja.-Para el baile… ¿tienes no?.

-Fresa, frutas del bosque y pera, no te preocupes.-Dijo Jonh con una sonrisa y Hermione le dio un largo beso en los labios, con lenguas y mordiscos de por medio, Ron se levantó enfadado y se fue. Hermione sonrió y miró a Harry pasmado y a una Ginny sonriente.

-¿Buena actuación?-Dijo Hermione.

-Se estará lamentando cada día por dejarte.-Dijo Ginny.

-¿Era una actuación?-Dijo Harry.

-Por supuesto, Hermione es mi amiga Harry, no pienso dejar que ese imbecil la vuelva a hacer daño.-Dijo Jonh.-Tu hubieras echo algo mucho peor si en vez de haberla dejado Ron, hubiera sido otro.-Dijo Jonh.

-Tienes razón.-Dijo Harry y sonrió, después del segundo plato, llegaron los postres y Ron no había vuelto. Hermione cogió una poción de tarta de manzana con mucha nata por encima.

-Jonh, tienes una pestaña, cierra los ojos y di en que lado está.-Dijo Hermione, él cerró los ojos.

-Izquierda.-Dijo él y Hermione le estrelló la tarta en el centro de la cara.

-No, era mas en el centro.-Dijo Hermione y los tres (excepto Rivo) rompieron en una carcajada. Mcgonagall no pudo evitar sonreír al ver a su alumna preferida así de alegre y recuperando el autoestima. Jonh se lamió los labios y se quitó la tarta de la cara dejando su cara blanca, abrió los ojos.

-Ja, ja.-Dijo él, miró a Hermione severamente, pero ella no paró de reír. La tiró las fresas con nata condensada encima de la cabeza que cayeron lentamente por el pelo, Hermione dejó de reír, pero Ginny y Harry rieron más, Hermione miró a Jonh, se limpió los ojos y se lamió los labios. Miró la mesa, cogió una jarra y le tiró la miel por la cabeza a Jonh, él la manchó toda la túnica con chocolate caliente y ella, para su mala suerte, le dio con una tarta de tres pisos en la cara, restregándola por toda la ropa. Ginny y Harry estaban casi por los suelos, algunos también reían y otros tan solo en silencio. Jonh dejó el plato de la tarta en la mesa.

-Guardadnos las cosas, que Hermione tiene muuuuucho calor.-Dijo Jonh, la cogió, Hermione comenzó a patalear, pero él sonrió, hizo aparecer una cámara de fotos y la encantó para que los fotografiase.

-Eso es golpe bajo, suelta, no, al lago no,-Dijo Hermione, pero Jonh la cogió, la lanzó, pero ella, cogiéndole por la túnica, lo tiró con ella, cayeron los dos y comenzaron a intentar ahogarse. Luego se deshicieron de sus túnicas manchadas y las hicieron desaparecer dentro del agua, la cámara no había parado de hacer fotos. Hermione se subió en sus hombros de pié y le descolocó un hombro, él se hundió y ella le descolocó el otro, se hundieron los dos, fueron nadando hacia dentro, la cámara se quedó afuera, Hermione lo abrazó por la cintura, comenzó a besarle con los ojos cerrados y el correspondió, Hermione le colocó los dos hombros a la vez y él, la tiró hacia arriba fuertemente, Hermione al llegar arriba soltó una carcajada. Rivo subió y la abrazó por la espalda.

-Te noté mientras te mordía¿porqué no te haces la enferma y jugamos un rato en tu cuarto?-Dijo Jonh, Hermione sonrió, se dio la vuelta y rodeó su cuello con los brazos.

-Porque tengo que estudiar, ir a clases y esta noche puede ser muy larga.-Dijo Hermione, el sonrió y besó la frente de la mujer.

-Por cierto, date una ducha fría.-Dijo Hermione, el soltó una carcajada, salieron del agua, él se secó los pantalones con un grácil movimiento, Hermione no pudo evitar mostrar una sonrisa. Movió su varita, acabando con una pose bastante provocativa, Jonh sonrió, se quitó la camisa, dejando su torso desnudo y se pasó el pulgar por los labios, Hermione levantó una ceja, movió su varita que se convirtió en un látigo, se acercó a él y le dio con el látigo en el muslo, pasó su fría mano por el torso del joven y le dio otro latigazo, notó su dureza y oyó el pequeño gemido de él, Hermione sonrió satisfecha, volvió a convertir a su varita, se la guardó, le entregó la tarjeta a Jonh y se quitó un poco el agua del pelo con la mano, se hizo una coleta con la varita y volvió a secarse un poco de agua, dejando el pelo húmedo.

-Date una ducha fría cielo.-Dijo Hermione con una sonrisa, le dio un beso en el cuello y entró a castillo, Rivo entró tiempo después, Hermione fue a su mesa y cogió la mochila y el maletín.

-Harry¿vienes?-Dijo Hermione con una sonrisa.

-Si.-Dijo el, sacó su varita e hizo aparecer la mochila.

-Por cierto Hermione, bonito látigo.-Dijo Jonh detrás suya con una camisa desabrochada color blanco dejando ver parte de su torso, la cogió el maletín negro, la besó en el hombro.

-Y no soy yo quien necesita una buena ducha fría.-Dijo Jonh con una sonrisa.- Os veo luego.

Jonh se fue y Ginny, Harry y Hermione caminaron hacia las clases.

-Es un fantasma cuando quiere.-Dijo Hermione con una sonrisa.

-Ya me enseñarás lo del látigo¿eh?-Dijo Ginny, Harry sonrió y supo que todos les habían visto tras las ventanas del gran comedor.

Harry y Hermione fueron a Encantamientos y aprendieron el conjuro "Desmaius" que Harry, Neville, Parvati, Lavender, Dean, Seamos, Hermione y para desgracia de esta Ron, hicieron a la perfección.

Al acabar, Hermione se mordía el labio inferior pensando en una idea que hacía poco se le había ido, Jonh se acercó a ella, llevaba la misma camisa, solo que abrochada. Jonh andaba de puntillas detrás de ella para darla un susto.

-¡Luna Piena!-Dijo Hermione triunfante Hermione, se giró, cogió a Jonh por el cuello de la camisa y le dio un beso en cada mejilla.

-Nunca consigo asustarte. ¿Qué es eso de "Luna Piena"?-Dijo Jonh.

-Luna Piena, es la luna llena, dos amantes bajo la luna llena en una noche de pasión, una canción sobre eso, estaría genial.-Dijo Hermione.

-Lo pensaré.-Dijo Jonh con una sonrisa, fueron al cuarto a dejar las mochilas, pero al cerrar la puerta del dormitorio pasó mucho mas que eso, y para suerte de los dos, el cuarto estaba insonorizado…

**Que ganas tengo de llegar al baile de HAlloween, vacaciones de navidad y San Valentín, seguro que no faltan escenas amorosas y espero que me ilumine (aunque sea la lamparita, xD) algo referente a la irresponsabilidad de Ginny y cómo perdería a Harry y el porqué.**


	8. ¿El hielo enrojece?

_**Sé que el orden cronológico no está bien, sé lo de la apuesta, pero prefiero dejar lagunas para sorprender (no desordenar) al lector. Ten en cuenta que la fecha de MCgonagall en su carta, no tenía, están en 1980 + o - y no quería estropear las fechas con falsos números y prefiero dejar eso a la imaginación del lector.**_

Gracias a todos por leerme y escribirme, espero que les guste este capítulo, el mas largo que e escrito hasta ahora.

En él encontrarán más información sobre los D.A y los vampiros. Espero que no dejes de leer y me escriban, gracias por los Reviewrs.

Dévora SI es bruja, sus padres tienen bastante dinero.

Hasta la próxima, ya que el tiempo no está a mi favor y estoy comenzando a predecir una marca de mano de muy mal gusto en mi piel.

Este fic x todos aquellos que me leen y a los que leo.

Un beso

Att: Baal Alba Celestana SEnoremo

Aque disfruten:

_**

* * *

**_

Chapter/Capítulo 8¿El hielo enrojece?

Jonh se despertó satisfecho aunque con sed a las 5:30 Am, se puso el bóxer de la noche anterior e hizo aparecer una toalla limpia para ducharse, salió del cuarto, se acercó al baño y Pansy salió de él, ya vestida y arreglada.

-Perdona, no sabía que estaba ocupado.-Dijo Jonh y se hizo a un lado, se le calló la toalla de las manos y Pansy tuvo tiempo de observar detenidamente la prenda mientras él recogía la toalla.

-No pasa nada.-Dijo Pansy.-SI no luego sería imposible ducharme con lo que tarda la rata de biblioteca.-Dijo Pansy con asco y media sonrisa.

-Yo que tú no insultaría a Hermione y menos en mi presencia, podrías salir mal parada.-Dijo Jonh, ella solo bufó con una sonrisa y entró a su cuarto moviendo sus caderas y con paso sensual. Jonh optó por entrar al baño y dar una buena ducha a "su amiguito", que comenzaba a despertarse. Se metió en la ducha y tardó cinco minutos en lavarse el pelo y el cuerpo completo, se aclaró y se envolvió la toalla a la cintura, se colocó bien el pelo y sonrió a su reflejo. Llamaron a la puerta, Jonh abrió con una mano la puerta, cogiéndose la toalla con la otra para que no se soltase.

-¿Has acabado?-Dijo Hermione, iba con su bata de seda blanca.

-No lo sé¿nos duchamos?-Dijo Jonh apoyando la espalda contra la pared.

-Ahora no Jonh, tengo que ir a clases, anoche no fui a hacer la ronda y creo que anoche, mas de uno sabían eso.-Dijo Hermione, Jonh sonrió, Hermione pasó al baño sin cerrar la puerta, echó agua en un baso y bebió lentamente. Jonh la abrazó por detrás.

-Estás enferma, y yo soy tu médico, tengo que curarte, además, he notado que tus latidos y respiraciones no son constantes.-Dijo Jonh con una sonrisa, a lo que Hermione soltó una carcajada escupiendo el poco de agua que la quedaba en la boca contra el espejo que se quejó.

Hermione se giró y sonrió.

-Jonh, podría decir lo mismo de ti, ahora vete, me gusta ducharme sola.-Dijo Hermione con una sonrisa.

-No llegas a la espalda.-Dijo Jonh.

-Lo sé, pero no quiero tenerte cerca cuando se me caiga el jabón.-Dijo Hermione con una sonrisa, le dio un corto beso en los labios y a empujones lo echó del cuarto, le dio la tarjeta. Él se metió en el cuarto y ella en el baño, a las 7:00 Am, ella salió del baño con el pelo húmedo, mojado y envuelta en su bata blanca, llamó a la puerta de su cuarto.

-Te quedarás ahí hasta que te frote bien la espalda, peque.-Dijo Jonh desde dentro y sin abrir.

-Vamos Jonh, si no me abres, no sabrás lo que Ginny me a dejado para que juguemos.-Dijo Hermione con una voz sensual tras pensarlo un cuarto de hora. Jonh abrió la puerta inmediatamente, Hermione le hizo a un lado y entró, cerró la puerta y se deshizo de su bata, dejando el cuerpo desnudo. Se acercó a Jonh y él la hincó el diente donde la primera vez, solo que esta vez, disfrutó como las otras veces y los dos sintieron las nubes del 7mo cielo con esos tragos.

A las 8:30 Am, Hermione corría vestida por los pasillos, llamó a la puerta de Transformaciones y tras oír la voz de Mcgonagall abrió la puerta.

-Perdone el retraso profesora, tuvimos un pequeño incidente con mi medicación que acabó por la vía del retrete.-Dijo Hermione agitada, Mcgonagall la miró seriamente.

-¿Se peleaban acaso por la medicación?-Dijo Mcgonagall.

-No señora.-Dijo Hermione.

-¿Entonces que hacían?-Dijo Mcgonagall, los pómulos de Hermione se tiñeron de un rojo claro, Minerva levantó una ceja ante eso.

-Verá… es que tuve una pequeña pelea y acabé por meter a mi "médico" en la ducha con ropa y echarle cinco botes de champú por encima y la medicación salió volando y… tiene demasiada puntería.-Dijo Hermione, aunque se "olvidó" de poner otros trozos.

-Siéntese Sta. Grenger y que sea la última vez-Dijo Minerva.-Pero ¿está mejor?

-Anoche tuve un pequeño contratiempo con mi pulso cardíaco y mi respiración.-Dijo Hermione mientras se sentaba, desgraciadamente, junto a Ron.- Por todo lo demás bien. Siento la interrupción profesora.

-Bien.-Dijo Minerva y fusiló a los demás con una mirada, comenzó la clase.

-¿Con que medicamentos, eh?-Susurró Ron y se rascó la sien derecha (Hermione estaba a su derecha) con la mano en la que tenía el anillo que Dévora le había regalado, Hermione le miró de reojo y mostró una sonrisa mientras aparentaba atender a clase.

-Ron, estoy enferma y Jonh es mi médico¿Qué crees que haríamos entonces?-Susurró Hermione sin apenas mover los labios. Ron la miró directamente y vio su sonrisa, prefirió guardar silencio y comenzaron a transformaciones de un alfiler a un minino (sea el tipo que sea).

-¿Cómo te va con Dévora?-Susurró Hermione mirando su alfiler por todos lados.

-Perfectamente, estamos muy bien, aunque se desilusionará cuando la diga que no podremos ir a ese concierto.-Dijo Ron y convirtió su alfiler en un gato deforme, lo volvió a convertir en alfiler y lo intentaba más veces.

-Entonces ya sabes que hacer¿no?-Dijo Hermione.

-¿Me darás entradas?-Dijo Ron y Hermione soltó una carcajada que apenas se oyó ante los gritos de los mas frustrados por hacer un tigre o un gato montés.

-No, me refería a que si sabrías que hacer en el tiempo que no irás, no sé, ir al cine, ver la tele, ir a la cama, limarte los cuernos…-Dijo Hermione, él la miró enfadado.

-Dévora me es fiel y yo le soy fiel a ella.-Dijo Ron, Hermione seguía mirando el alfiler de todos los ángulos.

-Ron, si ella es igual de fiel como tú me lo fuiste a mí, espera a que te deje dentro de unos meses.-Dijo Hermione.-Seguro que estará en algún cuarto, cobrando un dineral por prestar su cuerpo a beneficios privados, ser una señorita de pago o vigilar a ancianos que llevan demasiado tiempo castos. Sí, y todo para conseguir una entrada al concierto, me encantaría verla la cara en esos momentos.-Dijo Hermione, Ron dio un puñetazo a la mesa y Hermione convirtió su alfiler en una pantera hembra y negra, que rugió muy alto en el oído de Ronald, Hermione le miró.

-Ron, no me calientes, porque no tengo ganas de discutir, acepta la realidad y límate los cuernos, que me los vas a clavar en un ojo.-Dijo Hermione ya sin susurrar, la pantera dio otro rugido, Hermione la miró, sonrió y la acarició.

-Muy bien Sta. Grenger, 5 puntos para Griffindor-Musitó Mcgonagall con una sonrisa, miró a un alumno.- ¡Seamus! No le pongas eso tan cerca de Patil o cogerá una infección-Dijo Mcgonagall acercándose al joven mago.

Ron miró con odio a la pantera que Hermione ahora tenía en sus brazos y siguió "intentando convertir" el alfiler en un gato, consiguiendo solo una tremenda bola de pelo, con un rabo, la mesa se rompió por el peso, la pantera soltó un bufido echándose hacia un lado y Hermione no pudo soltar una carcajada. Ron la miró con odio y rojo de ira y vergüenza mientras era castigado por la directora y oía las risas de algunos compañeros y compañeras.

Tras la clase, Harry se llevó a Hermione del brazo lejos de la mirada furiosa de Ronald.

Necesito hablar de algo con alguna mujer que no sea Ginny, es que… bueno, ya te contaré en la hora de la comida, pero necesito tu ayuda, estoy muy confuso con las mujeres, es decir Ginny.-Susurró Harry, Hermione sonrió.

-No te preocupes Harry, te ayudaré en lo que pueda.-Dijo Hermione, besó su mejilla y fueron a D.C.A.O, se sentaron en primera fila, para más horror de Hermione, Ronald estuvo otra vez a su lado y Harry al otro. El profesor entró sonriente y se sentó en su mesa mirando a los alumnos, cogió un pergamino y comenzó a pasar lista.

-Buenos días, mis queridísimos alumnos y alumnas-Dijo Marcus.-Hoy daremos a unas criaturas legendarias que vivieron en la antigüedad llamada Dark.-Dijo Marcus y sus ojos se fijaron en cada uno de los alumnos y alumnas (aunque Hermione notó que se quedó mas tiempo en ella)-junto a los Vampiros, por supuesto. ¿Alguien puede explicarme…?-Dijo Marcus, pero Hermione ya había levantado la mano.-Muy bien Hermione, explícalos.

-Los vampiros son seres que fueron mordidos por un vampiro que a la vez fue mordido por otro hasta llegar al primer vampiro, hijo del diablo, que se alimentaba de sangre humana para sobrevivir, o así cuenta la leyenda. Según dicen, El diablo, Tuvo dos hijos, uno puro y otro mestizo, el puro fue un vampiro, el mestizo, era mortal y fue llevado a la tierra el primero, pero, envidioso por su hermano, ya que era el preferido de su padre, se hizo conjuros oscuros a sí mismo. Encontró en sí, al cabo de los años, la parte, aunque ahora diferente, que su padre le había otorgado al crearlo en el vientre de su madre humana. Vio, que era diferente, pero era poderoso, más incluso que su medio hermano. Podía alimentarse de cualquier cosa y no dependía solo de la sangre, ayudó a su hermano y lo sacó del infierno, le enseñó a comer como humano y le enseñó a protegerse, juntos, expandieron sus razas, se dice, que el hijo del diablo que ayudó al vampiro, era mujer, una mujer de rasgos bellísimos que heredaron sus hijos e hijas, sus alas negras, sus colmillos y su inalcanzable belleza se les caracterizaba a ellos. Los Darks. Los Darks hembras, fueron gobernadoras de los varones y entre los Vampiros y Darks, hubo una gran alianza, hace siglos que desaparecieron.-Dijo Hermione. Marcus la miró con una sonrisa.

-10 puntos para Griffindor. Muy bien, como Hermione a contado, se dice que eso, fue verdad aunque no hay textos que lo demuestren o que demuestren todo lo contrario, pero sí hay textos que dice mucho de ellos, lo único que se ha obtenido de el principio como así lo llaman ellos. Es el nombre de los hermanos y una pequeña frase:

"Y cediéndole parte de mis entrañas, le enseñé a vivir y a comer diversidad sin fin".

Como ven, puede referirse a muchas cosas, pero damos por hecho, que el primer Dark, enseñó a comer al primer vampiro y cedió parte de él para que su hermano viviera.

El nombre del primer vampiro es Philos, hijo del fuego o diablo.-Dijo Marcus y Hermione sufrió un ataque de tos.-Se dice que el vampiro fue mujer, y se dice al revés, yo simplemente opino, que debería ir a alguna tumba vampírica y despertar a algunos para preguntárselo.-Dijo Marcus con una sonrisa y Hermione dejó de toser.- El primer Dark, era llamado por el diablo Oscuridad, de ahí la raza Dark, aunque por un manuscrito, podemos contemplar y descifrar que en una conversación, Philos llama a su hermano "Bella" lo que puede decir que es una mujer.-Dijo Marcus mientras Hermione palidecía notablemente.- Pocos saben leer ese idioma sin estar "infectados" por un vampiro o un Dark, y creo que no queda ninguno que esté infectado con vida.-Dijo Marcus. Hermione levantó la mano seriamente, había controlado su nerviosismo y su palidez tal y como Rivo la había enseñado.

-¿Qué ocurre Hermione?-Dijo Marcus. Mirándola con una sonrisa, Hermione pudo jurar que él conocía su otra vida.

-Verá, no comprendo como han podido seguir esos escritos existiendo, ya que la época, según dicen, del nacimiento del primer Dark y el primer vampiro, fue 7000 Años antes de cristo.-Dijo Hermione.

-Muy cierto, pero estos escritos, fueron pasando por el infierno, según cuentan en ellos durante milenios y que hace tan solo un milenio, esos escritos fueron plasmados a la tierra por el primer Dark, el escrito dice que tuvo que matar a su padre y oír una futura profecía para poder sacar esos escritos al mundo de los magos, brujas y muggles.-Dijo Marcus, Hermione se mordió el labio inferior y él sonrió.-No te impacientes Hermione, la profecía, no eran solo escritos, la hizo visible, yo, pude copiarla, hoy, la veréis todos.-Dijo Marcus con una sonrisa, Hermione dejó de morderse el labio impaciente y maldijo en su mente al condenado profesor sabiondo que sonreía ante ella.

Marcus sacó la varita, era de un color negro abrillantado, se sacó de su mente un hilo plateado y lo dejó levitando en el cuarto, un pensadero se acercó a él y el joven metió el hilo dentro, una luz casi cegadora salió de él, para dejar ver a continuación, un encapuchado escribiendo, susurró algo y todos se metieron dentro del pensadero.

-Silencio por favor, levántense del suelo y escuchen atentos.-Dijo Marcus ante los murmullos, algunos ya estaban levantados, entre ellos Harry y Hermione, los cuales no se habían caído.

-Mi padre yace muerto, muerto en el infierno, por fin e sacado a Philos de ahí, el pobre estaba condenado, le estoy enseñando a vivir. Aquella bruja, parecía en otro mundo cuando soltó aquellas palabras…-Murmuró, era un hombre, era joven, no se quitó la capucha.-… Philos es un hombre, con una fuerza increíble, pero le gusta demasiado la sangre y ya ha convertido a unos ciento cincuenta magos y brujas, pero… han conseguido la manera de matarlos, los atraviesan el corazón, como yo hice con mi padre, e visto el miedo brillar en los ojos de Philos y no me gusta, espero algún día, hacer mi legado, solo especiales y no morder por morder, puedo morder en el cuello y no convertir, pero… me e dado cuenta, que si muerdo en el pecho, los convierto, él fue el primero, mi primero, dice que se llama Morgan, me encantan sus ojos rojos y su pelo rubio, es fuerte, pero es muy agresivo y le encanta poseer a las mujeres, ayer, convertía una mujer, su nombre es Hitko, es hermosa, bella, singular. Creo que hace demasiado tiempo que no estoy con una mujer, pero la veo como una diosa, mi diosa, es sensual, como el fuego, espero probarla pronto y ver si es ella o todas son iguales…-Dijo el hombre, la imagen cambió, era el mismo hombre, pero al parecer, estaba más excitado por contar mas a lo que parecía su diario.

-Estuve con ella, fue como tocar el cielo con la punta de los dedos, convertí a otras mujeres y ella las enseña, comprendo que al convertirlas, las enseña para sobrevivir y al parecer, tienen un mismo deseo. Engatusar a tantos varones como puedan. Me encantan todas, las e probado a cada una de ellas, pero… ninguna es especial, tan solo Hitko, quizá sería mejor que no todos convirtiesen a las mujeres. Morgan lo intentó y acabó matando a cinco, después de violarlas. Morgan es un salvaje, quizá es que yo tenga algo de mi madre, que me inspira a ser mitad mujer por dentro, aunque por fuera siga siendo un hombre, no lo sé, pero espero no tener los mismos problemas que ellas…-Dijo el joven, su sonrisa cegó a la mitad del grupo relucir entre los ropajes y vieron otra escena, esta vez, al parecer, estaba horrorizado.

-La mujer tenía razón, Philos a muerto y creo que pronto moriré yo, he hecho leyes para los Darks y Vampiros, espero que se cumplan hasta que desaparezcamos, las mujeres reinarán sobre los hombres, los Vampiros no me hacen caso, los Darks, tienen tanto miedo a Hitko que la hicieron caso, ella es mi diosa, mi reina… Pero si la profecía de la bruja es cierta, moriré antes de dos días, matado por un hijo mío. Espero que Hitko pueda llevar esto, he acabado con Morgan, el único que se oponía, ya me da igual, mientras ella lleve todo. Los Vampiros y Darks, seremos siempre hermanos y estaremos siempre unidos, mientras ella reine, o eso espero.

Según la bruja, en el futuro, habrá dos mujeres, una sensual y potente como el fuego, inteligente y tendrá a cuantos hombres desee bajo la palma de su mano. Otra, será precavida, mas mayor, pero se convertirá después, poderosa, tanto como lo desee, las únicas con poder para resucitar a mi padre, eso me aterra verdaderamente, pero también conseguirán saber, poder, fuerza y estoy seguro, que siendo hembras, no habrá hombre que se resista a ellas. Es una pena no saber si eso se convertirá en realidad o no. Aún sigo frustrado en la búsqueda de la bruja, pero al parecer ha desaparecido del mapa. Me dijo, que juntas, serán poderosas, pero que causarán terror, serán inteligentes, aunque la mayor será mas precavida, al parecer conseguirán destruir un mal que mató durante décadas y casi un siglo, espero que no resuciten al diablo, sé que pueden, pero espero que no quieran. Mercenarios, me dijo que la mayoría serían mercenarios escondidos y aislados de los humanos y de los magos. Supongo que lo de mentirosos será por ese trabajo… espero que este diario caiga en buenas manos, enterrado y escondido, tras muchos pasadizos y trampas, si alguien lo lee, felicidades, pero espero que guardes el secreto…-Susurró el encapuchado y dejó de escribir, volvieron a la clase, Hermione apretó los dientes.

-Bien, quiero que me hagáis una redacción de dos pergaminos, sobre lo que habéis aprendido hoy de los Darks y Vampiros-Dijo Marcus.-Podéis iros.

-Harry, no me encuentro muy bien, te veo luego¿vale?-Dijo Hermione y fue a su cuarto, nada mas entrar y cerrar el cuadro, fue directa al mueble bar y se bebió dos Whisky doble con hielo de golpe. Fue a su cuarto, llamó y Jonh abrió la puerta, Hermione entró sin hablarle.

-Bueno…-Dijo Hermione y cerró la puerta.- ¿Vas a contarme ya la verdad?-Dijo Hermione y dejó su mochila encima de la cama.- Aunque delante de los demás seas Rivo o White, para mí sigues siendo Jonh Weber, como me dijiste la primera vez y aún no lo he olvidado, un apellido falso y un alias que no es tu nombre. Eso no me importa mucho, pero… cuéntame… ¿Qué sabe el profesor Marcus?-Dijo Hermione.

-Todo, él, es un Dark, un hermano, Catherine es una vampira, me habló de los manuscritos y no e sido capaz de contártelo así que el me ayudó con lo que hoy has visto. Al parecer, Philos, fue mordida por un borrachazo que entre Pink y ella lograron matar. Philos es sensual y tiene a tantos hombres como quiere debido a su ingenio e inteligencia, por eso creemos que es la elegida, yo soy heredero del tataranieto biológico de Hitko, yo viví en esa época hasta ahora, tengo tan solo 300 años, son pocos, pero menos aún saben mi procedencia, mi padre cambió lo de las mujeres e hizo a los nuevos Darks de hoy en día, creo que tú eres la elegida, tu eres Bella, tú, eres la que puede sacarnos de las tinieblas y llevarnos a un mundo sin guerras de Voldemort. Tú y Philos, podéis devolver al diablo a la vida si lo deseáis.-Dijo Rivo.

-¿Y ella lo sabe?-Dijo Hermione.

-Sí, después de matar al borracho que la convirtió, se lo contó Pink, ella la ha ido entrenando, la a enseñado, pero yo me e mantenido alejado de ella, sabe quien soy y sabe que tengo mucho poder. Es ambiciosa, pero muy poderosa.-Dijo Rivo.

-No vuelvas a mentirme¿vale? Y entonces todo irá bien, no te preocupes por lo que tengas que decirme, yo confío en que podremos superarlo, cosa que nos pongas, cosa que superaremos.-Dijo Hermione intentando ocultar su tristeza. Rivo no la percibió y la abrazó y besó.

-Por cierto, en Navidades tenemos trabajo¿te acuerdas del Horrocrux? Debemos conseguir el que nos falta y debes eliminar el que poseemos, no te preocupes, tan solo… Potter tiene que ayudarte en el que tenemos que coger, sino, puede sospechar.-Dijo Rivo.-Tenemos reunión con los líderes y mejores de cada grupo. Será tan solo el 31 de Diciembre, a las 12:00, irás conmigo, Philos irá con Pink, aunque ella ya a asistido a una reunión así, no te preocupes y hazte con algunas armas, en el mercado negro o en cualquier lado, háztelas, recomponlas o mejóralas, pero recuerda que no sabemos a lo que nos enfrentamos…-Dijo Rivo y la besó, Hermione correspondió el beso, pero se separó rápidamente.

-Tenemos que ir al Gran Comedor, había quedado con Harry para hablar de una cosa sobre Ginny.-Dijo Hermione, Rivo se rió a carcajada limpia mientras una Hermione fastidiada, con prisa y nerviosa arrastraba a un Jonh por los pasillos para poder llegar al Gran Comedor ese mismo día, cuando llegaron, Jonh seguía riendo, pero Hermione le soltó.

-Vamos no te enfades, pero me pareció gracioso.-Dijo Jonh con una sonrisa, Hermione lo ignoró y miró a un Harry aún mas nervioso que ella.

-Hermione, por fin.-Dijo Harry levantándose, Hermione se metió las manos en los bolsillos, pero las sacó y miró a Jonh.

-La tarjeta.-Dijo la joven, Jonh y Ginny levantaron una ceja, Jonh sonriendo.

-Hermione, vale que estés necesitada, pero Harry tiene novia.-Dijo Jonh, Harry enrojeció, Hermione resopló.

-No seas imbecil, solo vamos a hablar sobre una cosa.-Dijo Hermione.

-¿Marcas seguras?-Dijo Jonh aguantando las carcajadas que querían salir de su boca.

-No, una duda que no es segura decirla en cualquier sitio.-Dijo Hermione.

-Arriba o abajo.-Dijo Jonh y miró a Harry.-Yo prefiero arriba-Susurró Jonh y Harry se puso aún más rojo.

-Jonh.-Dijo Hermione y le metió la mano en el bolsillo de atrás del vaquero sacando la tarjeta del cuarto.-Cállate y ten cuidadito con lo que la haces a Ginny, que te tengo vigilado.-Dijo Hermione. Harry y ella comenzaron a alejarse.

-¡Eh, Hermione!-Gritó Rivo y la lanzó algo, Hermione se giró y lo cogió, abrió la palma e su mano y vio que era un preservativo sin abrir, Hermione miró a Jonh reírse a carcajada limpia, Harry vio el condón y se puso más rojo aún, bajó la cabeza, Hermione se acercó a Jonh y le entregó el condón.

-No te preocupes, solo va a ser una limpieza de sable, rapidita, no creo que lo necesite.-Susurró Hermione con una sonrisa en su oído con lo que Jonh dejó de reírse y cambió su cara por una interrogativa, Hermione se puso recta y se llevó al rojísimo Harry del Gran Comedor, fueron al cuarto de Hermione, Pansy estaba bebiendo unas copas y jugando al billar con Avery, Zabbiny, Noth y algún que otro Slytherin. Harry se quedó parado sin entrar, pero Hermione lo arrastró a la sala común.

-No pasa nada Potter, no te hechizaremos hasta que nos des la espalda.-Dijo Noth con media sonrisa y Parkinson los miró con asco.

-¿Quieres una copa Harry?-Dijo Hermione sacando la tarjeta.

-No prefiero ir directo al grano.-Dijo Harry mirando con odio y asco a los Slytherins, Hermione se acercó a su puerta, pero tuvo un mal presentimiento.

-Espérame aquí fuera, no creo que aya sido capaz de jugármela así…-Susurró Hermione, abrió de golpe la puerta, no pasó nada, pero vio unos láser por el suelo, dio un salto y nada mas entrar al cuarto, se pringó de miel entera, se dio la vuelta llena de miel.

-Bien, todo despejado.-Dijo Hermione y cogió una toalla.

-Espérame en el cuarto, no toques nada o te pringarás de algo, esta me la paga.-Dijo Hermione, Harry entró al cuarto.-Siéntate en la cama si quieres.-Dijo Hermione, Harry cerró la puerta y Hermione entró al baño, en 5 minutos salió del baño envuelta en la toalla, con el pelo un poco mojado y refunfuñando, pasó la tarjeta por el lector y la puerta se abrió.

-¿Harry?-Dijo Hermione, vio que se había quedado dormido en la cama, sonrió, entró y cerró la puerta lentamente, se deshizo de la toalla y se acercó desnuda al armario, se puso una camisa blanca y un tanguita, Harry despertó.

-¿Hermione?-Dijo el joven Potter, Hermione se giró y sonrió cariñosamente.

-No quise despertarte, espera a que me acabe de vestir, por fin conseguí quitarme esa miel asquerosa.-Dijo Hermione.-Estaba muy bien hechizada, pero conseguí quitármela.

Al rato, consiguió vestirse y Harry estaba bastante incómodo, ya que no veía a su mejor amiga medio desnuda delante de él y vistiéndose ante él.

-¿De qué querías hablar?-Dijo Hermione.

-Verás… es que anoche… no sé lo que la pasó a Ginny, pero se puso muy mimosa y me pidió que la… que… que la hiciese suya.-Dijo Harry rojo como un tomate, Hermione sonrió y se sentó a su lado con los pies sobre la cama.

-Eso es genial Harry¿lo hicisteis?-Dijo Hermione.

-Sí y fue fantástico, pero me sentí un poco torpe, aunque al parecer, el libro la ayudó mucho, porque si no fuera, por el conjuro insonorizados que le echamos a la sala de los menesteres, me hubieran oído gritar en todo el castillo, pero… no sé, nunca estuvo tan… excitada por así decirlo y yo ya quería hacerlo desde hace mucho, pero no sabía si estaba preparada. Todo fue tan rápido, pero al parecer se estaba controlando mucho, me dijo que se había roto el himen con un tampón sin querer, y la penetré con facilidad, pero… ¿es normal que a las mujeres os den esos cambios?-Dijo Harry.

-Puede, según en lo que pensemos o lo que leamos, hay veces que te entran muchas ganas y no sabes cómo hacer para calmarte y las duchas no hacen mucho cuando verdaderamente necesitas…-Dijo Hermione y sonrió.

-¿Y qué haces tú si no estás con nadie…?-Dijo Harry curioso, para Hermione fue como un balde de agua fría sobre su cabeza

-Yo… pues…-Dijo Hermione y no pudo evitar que se ruborizara un poco.- Leo.

-¿El qué?-Dijo Harry.

-Libros eróticos.-Dijo Hermione, sonrió.- ¿Te dejo algunos por si te pones así? Son bonitos y apasionados.-Dijo Hermione, Harry se encogió de hombros.

-Me gustan más las revistas.-Dijo Harry.

-Si una chica te pilla con una revista guarra, piensa que eres un degenerado y un pajero, aunque no lo seas, pero si te pilla con una novela erótica, piensa que tienes más corazón y más cariño aunque te la machaques por la noche cuando lo leas.-Dijo Hermione, Harry sonrió.

-Entonces prefiero tirar las revistas o dárselas a alguien.-Dijo Harry, Hermione sonrió, apartó unos libros y dejó ver una caja fuerte, pulsó las teclas y la puerta se abrió, sacó dos libros, uno con la portada marrón y letras doradas y otro con la portada negra y letras plateadas, se los pasó a Harry.

-Te gustarán, por lo menos a mí si me gustaron.-Dijo Hermione.

-¿Y esto te calma?-Dijo Harry, Hermione se giró sin cerrar la caja fuerte.

-Si te concentras plenamente en el libro sí, si estás más ocupado en pensar en falditas y el color del tanguita de Ginny no, digamos que te va bajando al saber lo que ocurre.-Dijo Hermione.

-Es muy difícil no pensar en el tanguita de Ginny si va provocando.-Dijo Harry con una sonrisa.

-Entonces piensa en el tanguita que llevaría Crable, Goile o Voldemort.-Dijo Hermione y Harry hizo una mueca de asco con lo que Hermione rió, cerró la caja fuerte y se vio a cámara lenta como un mejunje la pringaba totalmente, pudo cerrar los ojos y al abrirlos, vio que tenía el pelo lleno de una pasta azul, como el resto del cuerpo, se giró furiosa y gritó Jonhatan con todas sus fuerzas, luego intentando calmarse y no dejar al pobre Harry sordo, intentaron quitarle ese pringue con magia, lo que le hizo más pegajoso y que se pegara más. Hermione ya harta cogió una funda de su baúl con algo dentro y salió de su cuarto pringada, los Slytherins rompieron a carcajadas, Harry cerró el cuarto y salieron, Hermione fue por los pasillos andando deprisa.

-Hermione, no corras, tienes que darte una ducha.-Dijo Harry casi sin respiración corriendo tras ella.

-No puedo quitármela¿acaso no lo ves? Esta me la paga, le abriré en canal y dejaré que los licántropos le coman por dentro.-Dijo Hermione, Harry tuvo verdadero miedo de su mejor amiga al ver su cara. Por fin, llegaron al segundo piso, Jonh hablaba andando tranquilo con Marcus.

-Jonh! Quítame esta cosa asquerosa!-Gritó Hermione sin aflojar el paso desde la otra punta del pasillo, él dejó de hablar, se giró, la miró y se rió a carcajada limpia, Marcus sonrió, Harry venía agotado, pero pudo guardar los libros en la mochila mientras andaba deprisa en ese tramo aflojando el paso. Hermione se tiró sobre Jonh tirándole de espaldas al suelo y haciendo que se golpeara la cabeza con el suelo, Hermione le sujetaba por el cuello de la camisa.

-No estoy para bromas Jonh, quítame esta cosa pegajosa.-Dijo Hermione volviéndole a golpear la cabeza con el suelo muchas veces, Jonh no paraba de reír, cuando Hermione paró de golpearle, Jonh los levantó y la puso contra la pared. Tenía una sonrisa siniestra en el rostro.

-¿Cómo ha ido la limpieza de sable?-Susurró el pelirrojo.

-Bien, hasta que abrí mi caja fuerte para coger condones.-Susurró Hermione.

-Hermione, me voy a dejar los libros que me has dejado y ha buscar a Ginny¿vale? Nos vemos en clases.-Dijo Harry y se fue. Hermione fue apuntada por la varita de Jonh y ella sacó la funda y sacó una daga, se la puso a Jonh en el cuello.

-No quiero juegos.-Dijo Hermione, él sonrió, susurró unas palabras y aquel mejunje desapareció, pero Hermione no quitó su daga e hizo un corte con ella a Jonh en el cuello, sabía que no había nadie más que ellos y Marcus en el pasillo, así que acercó sus labios y bebió, hincó sus colmillos mientras bebía, puso a Jonh contra la pared y los hincó más, moviéndolos para sacar sangre, Jonh soltó un gemido de placer con los ojos cerrados, Hermione satisfecha separó su boca, se lamió los labios, se giró y ando un poco hacia Marcus, el profesor se apartó para dejarla paso, ella, lo besó dejando que probase la sangre de Jonh y luego se fue por el pasillo desierto.

Jonh y Marcus hablaron de Hermione, ella, fue al cuarto de Ginny, Harry la dijo que estaba cambiándose, Hermione subió sin problemas por las escaleras y entro al cuarto.

-Jonh me ha dicho que lo sabes.-Dijo Ginny secándose el pelo.

-Sí, espero que sepas, que no podrás irte con otros en el concierto.-Dijo Hermione con media sonrisa, estaban solas en el cuarto, hizo aparecer unos dulces y se los comió lentamente a pesar del hambre que en ella reinaba.- Solo Luna y yo podremos probar carne fresca, por cierto¿qué tal anoche? Seguro que no pudiste controlarte, lo hiciste con Harry¿no¿O con otro?-Dijo Hermione, Ginny la miró.

-Harry y es bastante bueno, la verdad, es muy gritón.-Dijo Ginny divertida, dejó la toalla a un lado.- ¿Para qué os habíais ido?

-Para hablar sobre una cosa.-Dijo Hermione y se tumbó en la cama de Ginny aún degustando los dulces.

-¿El qué?-Dijo Ginny.

-Secreto de confesión Ginevra.-Dijo Hermione, Ginny la miró y levantó una ceja, cogió el cepillo y sin dejar de mirarla fue peinando su largo y húmedo pelo.

-Vamos, no creo que hayáis echo nada malo¿de qué se a confesado?-Dijo Ginny.

-No se confesó Ginny, es un decir muggle, lo que pasó en ese cuarto, no lo puedo decir.-Dijo Hermione con una sonrisa, Ginny se tiró muy fuerte del pelo a causa de un enredo pillado con el cepillo. Hermione vio como Ginny se giraba lentamente, veía que se estaba enfadando y tan solo se metió otro dulce en la boca.

-Hermione, no me enfades y dime que hicisteis.-Dijo Ginny.

-Me duché, él se durmió en mi cama, me cambié de ropa y él se despertó, entonces, comenzamos a hablar.-Dijo Hermione.

-¿Y antes?-Dijo Ginny.

-Nada, me pringue con una trampa de Jonh y me fui a duchar.-Dijo Hermione.

-¿De qué hablasteis?-Dijo Ginny.

-Ya te lo he dicho, no te lo puedo explicar.-Dijo Hermione y acabó los dulces.-Una pena, al parecer el pobre tenía muchas dudas que yo le solucioné y hubo algún momento incómodo, pero por lo demás... No pasó nada si a eso te refieres Ginny.-Dijo Hermione seria aunque por dentro explotara en carcajada limpia. Ginny la miró.

-No te creo.-Dijo Ginny seriamente, dejó el cepillo y se acercó a ella, la fulminó con una mirada, Hermione ni se inmutó.

-Ese no es problema mío Ginny, deberías confiar mas en Harry y en mí, el no te a puesto los cuernos... aún.-Dijo Hermione, Ginny la miró confusa, intentando saber lo que escondía.- No te preocupes Ginny, seguramente, como sigas así, acabará enrollándose con otra o dejándote, no se lo que sería peor.-Dijo Hermione haciéndose la pensativa.-Pero que seguro, que si no lo vuelves a hacer y eres sincera con él, todo lo que se puede, pues... te perdonará.-Dijo Hermione.

-¿En serio?-Dijo Ginny, Hermione la miró, sonrió y se fue, dejando a Ginny muy confusa, al bajar, Harry no estaba, pero sí estaban Parvati y Lavender hablando con el asustadizo Neville sobre su futuro legible en las líneas de su mano y a un pensativo Ronald que escribía una carta, seguramente a su "noviecita". Hermione preocupada por Harry se acercó.

-Hola¿habéis visto a Harry?-Dijo Hermione preocupada, se sentó junto a Parvati, que la cogió la mano rápidamente.

-Lo vi en su cuarto antes, muy concentrado en un libro marrón.-Dijo Neville, Hermione levantó una ceja, pero aun así sonrió.

-Valla Hermione, al parecer tienes muchos pretendientes y mucho trabajo, veo que vas a tener adversidades y seguramente una enfermedad en...-Dijo Parvati, pero Hermione la tapó la boca.

-Parvati, soy muy estricta referente a la adivinación, prefiero ver las cosas por mí misma y no que me lo digan los demás.-Dijo Hermione.

-Pero Hermione, es que la mayor parte de tus pretendientes, eran o son mujeres.-Dijo Parvati medio alarmada, medio confusa, Hermione bajó la cabeza mirando las puntas de sus zapatos, Lavender y Neville la miraron con una ceja levantada.

-Parvati, yo... tengo que confesarte algo...-Dijo Hermione y Ron les miraba por el rabillo del ojo.-Pravati... -Dijo Hermione y la miró a los ojos seriamente.-Estoy loca por ti, enamorada, no puedo vivir un día mas sin tenerte, por favor, bésame y lucharemos contra cualquier adversidad juntas...-Dijo Hermione, la siguió por los hombros y acercó sus labios a los de Parvati. Esta última reaccionó y se alejó de Hermione hasta caerse por detrás del sofá.

Neville y Lavender soltaron una carcajada, Hermione se subió al sofá intentando cojerla, pero Parvati se alejó más.

-Por favor amor mío, seremos felices, nada nos detendrá, te aré la mujer más feliz en mis brazos, pero no me dejes sin tu amor, eres mi vida, no te alejes de mí por favor, sé mía y yo seré tuya, mi diosa, mi reina!no os valláis mi amor!-Dijo Hermione, lo último Parvati oyó solo la mitad, pues había huido despavorida, Hermione soltó una carcajada, Lavender y Neville estaban casi en el suelo con lágrimas en los ojos a causa de la risa, Hermione se sentó en el sofá.

-Hermione¿de verdad crees que me dejará?-Dijo Ginny bajando las escaleras y se sentó a su lado muy preocupada.

-Ginny, eso es problema tuyo, Harry seguirá siendo mi amigo, o eso espero, si te preguntas eso, será por algún error que has cometido, pero no te comas más la cabeza e intenta hacer lo correcto para todos.-Dijo Hermione y sonrió.

-Ron... ¿Qué haces?-Dijo Lavender melosa.- ¿Quieres que te haga un masaje en la espalda?

-Ahora no, estoy escribiendo a Dévora, iré con ella a la playa, a un apartamento que tienen ahí sus padres, ya estoy oliendo la brisa matutina.-Dijo Ron con una sonrisa viendo como Hermione apretaba los puños.- Estoy pensando en pedirla que se case conmigo, estoy muy enamorado de ella y quiero compartir con ella el resto de mis días.-Dijo Ron saboreando cada palabra y la reacción de Hermione, la sonrió al ver palpitar en su sien la vena que latía furiosamente aunque su cara era de notable tranquilidad. Ginny miró a Hermione, miró enfadada a su "hermanito".

-Muy bien Ron, será genial verte con tus hijitos, con tu perro, con la casa en la playa, con tus putitas de chulo por las esquinas… Ah, se me olvidaba, que es que seguramente solo podrás ver como tu queridísima Dévora te pone los cuernos ante ti.-Dijo Hermione, se levantó, salió furiosa a su cuarto, cerró la puerta de su cuarto con un portazo, Jonh no estaba, Hermione abrió su baúl de una patada, sacó un maletín, tenía un hechizo agrandador, fue por los cajones cojiendo pequeñas piezas, montó una pistola, la fue arreglando y fue montando metralletas, armas automáticas, escopetas, SAIs, dagas, espadas, cuchillos, navajas, lanzabombas, y algunas más, preparó su traje con armas, hechizos, conjuros, preparó balas con veneno de serpientes y seres mágicos cuya mezcla era mortal o letal.

Miró con furia las paredes, tiró una navaja que atravesó la foto de Ron, junto con el cristal y el marco, se quedó clavado en la pared, cogió las armas, agrandó el cuarto e hizo que enemigos fueran a por ella, los comenzó a disparar, llevándose algún que otro corte o balazo (recibió uno en el hombro, otro le rozó la pierna derecha)

Hermione no fue a mas clases durante ese día, Mcgonagall creyó que fue por la "recaída" de aquella noche, a las 12:00 Pm, Jonh llamó a la puerta, Hermione le abrió, estaba en top y unos shorts negros y con una cinta recogiéndose el pelo en una fuerte coleta de caballo. Hermione abrió la puerta ensangrentada y furiosa respirando con dificultad. Vio a Jonh borracho intentando no caerse en la puerta, Pansy estaba con sus amigos, haciendo un streptease en el billar con Zabbiny mientras la música estaba a tope y unos los aplaudían y otros se enrollaban.

-Estás borracho…-Dijo Hermione con furia.

-Mía, jajaja, tan tetas (Está en tetas) jajajaja.-Dijo Jonh y Hermione le dio un puñetazo en el pómulo tirándole hacia atrás, la música se apagó y todos la miraron, ebrios o no, todos los ojos se dirigieron a su desgarrado cuerpo (excepto Noth, que saltó de billar y se dio de bruces contra el suelo ya que estaba listo para que le cogieran), Jonh se levantó, se le quitó la borrachera el instante al levantarse y notar que aquel puñetazo estaba lleno de dolor, el hielo se había derretido y solo quedaba la composición de aquel trozo de hielo, quizá mañana volvería a congelarse, pero ahora, estaba a punto de evaporarse por completo.

-Hermione¿Estás bien?-Dijo Jonh, Hermione le tendió su maletín.

-Vete Jonh, no quiero volver a verte, hasta el concierto.-Dijo Hermione.

-¿Y el…?-Dijo Jonh.

-No vendrás Jonh, por lo menos para ser mi pareja no, ahora vete, antes de que te haga un daño irreparable.-Dijo Hermione, hizo aparecer una toalla blanca para ducharse y cerró la puerta de su cuarto.

-Estás sangrando.-Dijo Jonh.-No te puedo dejar así.

-Jonh, por una vez en tu vida, vete con la cabeza alta, yo sé curarme esto, si no, estaría muriéndome por no haberme curado antes otras peores, gracias por curarme aquel día, pero ya estoy bien y aquí no pintas nada, así que desaparece de mi vista.-Dijo Hermione y entró al baño, todos miraron a Jonh.

-Bueno, yo ya me voy, disfrutad por mí, hasta la próxima, espero ser invitado.-Dijo Jonh, les guiñó un ojo, la música volvió y Jonh se fue, a entablar una seria conversación con la dama de fuego intentando no ser devorado.


	9. Nueva visita a Howarts y la nueva lectur

_**Chapter/capítulo Nº 9: Nueva visita a Howarts y la nueva lectura de Harry.**_

Hermione encendió el grifo, se deshizo de las telas roídas y sucias, las prendió fuego y se metió bajo el agua, cerró los ojos mientras sentía el agua caer por su cuerpo desnudo, limpiando la sangre y haciendo que el pelo se la pegara a la piel, Hermione alcanzó la toalla y la desdobló dejando ver algún que otro material quirúrgico, cogió las tenacillas y las cerró, miró su hombro fracturado y con una bala ensangrentada dentro del hueso y sin querer salir, conjuró con su mano la puerta para que nadie entrase, intentó meter las tenacillas, pero fue inútil, puso a 5 cm. la mano del agujero y cerró los ojos.

-Accio bala.-Susurró, aquel trozo de metal salió "disparado" hacia su mano, Hermione cerró el puño sintiendo arder su hombro, apretó los dientes para no soltar un grito y fue relajando sus músculos, respiró profundamente por la nariz y soltó el aire por la boca, abrió los ojos, lavó la bala, miró hacia el suelo de la ducha y vio como el agua se llevaba su sangre por el desagüe, su preciosa sangre, desperdiciada así.

Hermione suspiró, dejó la bala encima de la toalla blanca, lavó sus heridas pasándose por alto la del hombro, trabajó con firmeza al lavar sus heridas, puso el agua más caliente, se enjabonó y se lavó el pelo, se aclaró completa y vio como sus heridas se cerraban lentamente, a excepción de la del hombro, que se hizo mas grande de lo normal.

-Por lo menos las balas con esa poción funcionan.-Dijo Hermione, vio su agujero en el hueso, salió de la ducha y se envolvió con cuidado en la blanca toalla, cogió papel higiénico y lo convirtió en gasas que las metió a presión en el agujero sin ningún tibuteo, presionó el agujero metiendo más gasas que comenzaban a llenarse lentamente con un poco de sangre, Hermione salió, fue ignorada por los borrachos Slyhterins, en una mano llevaba la bala, un poco deformada, pero junto con los instrumentos quirúrgicos, podrían volver a utilizarse. En la otra, llevaba la tarjeta y su corazón hecho pedazos, abrió la puerta de su cuarto y entró, deshizo el hechizo de los enemigos y se vistió rápidamente, no tenía cuerpo para salir después de las palabras de Ron, respiró hondo para no ponerse a llorar como una cría y sacó de su baúl un maletín con una cruz roja con una verde junto a ella.

Al abrir el maletín resopló furiosa.

-Jonh utilizó el antídoto, por eso están tan borrachos y no vomitan.-Susurró Hermione furiosa, guardó el maletín y se tumbó en la cama, cerró los ojos intentando sentir si Jonh estaba en el castillo.

Mientras, en otro lugar, Ginny explicaba a, el "joven" Dark el enfado de Hermione. Jonh suspiró y se fue sin rechistar.

Hermione no notó que estuviera en el castillo, se puso su bata negra de seda, se calzó, recogió su pelo en un moño rápido, cogió la tarjeta y salió de aquel lugar, fue silenciosa y de puntillas, de paso a la enfermería restó puntos a algunos alumnos que bien sabían de que Hermione no hacía sus guardias y Parkinson hoy tenía una fiesta.

Al llegar a la enfermería, Hermione vio a Madame Promfey atendiendo a Neville y a Ronald, Harry estaba con ellos, pero en menor grado, leyendo un libro negro. Hermione reconoció en seguida el libro y carraspeó para hacerse notar.

-¿Qué la ocurre Sta.Grenger?-Dijo Madame Promfey viéndola a unos metros.

-Necesito un antídoto para una poción que he utilizado conmigo misma para verificar sus efectos, al parecer mi ex-médico gastó aquel antídoto en un arretrasamiento de la resaca y vómitos, que provoca una fiesterita. Tan solo necesitaré una poción crecehuesos y el antídoto de la "**_Vibratem ectareumed", _**los demás ingredientes los tengo yo, excepto el ojo de tritón y el cuerno de Colacuerno Húngaro en polvo también se me acabó, tendré que pedírselos a la profesora de pociones si usted no me los entrega.-Dijo Hermione, Promfey abrió mucho los ojos, se acercó rápidamente.

-¿Qué demonios llevaba la poción, niña?-Dijo Promfey.-Esos ingredientes tienen mucho poder y el cuerno de colacuerno es difícil de encontrar, aparte, poca gente obtiene el antídoto de la "Vibratem ectareumed"¿Qué has juntado en la poción para tener que utilizar tales recursos?-Dijo Promfey, Hermione suspiró.

-Lo siento Madame Promfey, pero eso es algo que no la puedo revelar, sé que en malas manos, ese antídoto es tan peligroso como el maleficio en sí, pero créame que la directora Mcgonagall no me hubiese dado el puesto de premio anual y el ex-director Dumbledore no me hubiese concedido el puesto de prefecta por nada, si necesita reconfirmarlo, llame a la directora, no podrá de otra forma curarme, madame, eso tenla por seguro y mi herida no deja de sangrar, así que si no quiere que un alumno muera por su mal razonamiento en su enfermería y por su culpa, espero que me entregue las pociones.-Dijo Hermione.

-Siéntate en una cama, voy a inspeccionarte la herida y pienso curártela, no quiero llegar al extremo que me has puesto.-Musitó Madame Promfey enfadada y asustada por la seguridad de la joven e "ingenua" niña.

Hermione se sentó en una cama frente a los chicos, miró a Promfey y levantó una ceja.

-¿Espera a que la quite yo misma la bata? no tengo todo el día.-Dijo Promfey, Hermione suspiró, se desató la cinta de la bata y la dejó a un lado doblada perfectamente, sin una arruga ni un mal ángulo, tenía puesto su pijama blanco de seda con destellos azules celestes. Movió el hombro herido en círculo para que no se durmiese, al parecer las gasas hacían su efecto, pues no había una sola mancha en el pijama, se fue desatando botó a botón la camisa y se la quitó dejando una camisetita de tirantes, dobló con cuidado el pijama dejándolo encima de la bata de la misma forma, Promfey miró el hombro lleno de gasas.

-Para que no sangrase.-Dijo Hermione.-Me la lavé antes.

-¿No probó ninguna poción?-Dijo Promfey.

-La repito que…-Dijo Hermione, Promfey la tapó la boca, cogió su varita.

-Accio gasas.-Susurró y las gasas fueron a parar a una papelera, allí ardieron, Promfey miró con detenimiento el agujero bastante grande.

-Tiene fracturado el hueso, valla, empieza a sangrar.-Dijo Promfey.-Túmbese y espere a que la traiga algo.-Dijo la mujer, se fue corriendo y volvió casi al instante agitada y con unos botecitos, primero intentó parar la sangre y curar el hueso con la varita, pero todo fue inútil, Hermione luego se tomó uno a uno las pociones, pero fueron como si se hubiese tomado aire, ningún hueso se curó y la herida comenzó a sangrar más, Promfey la dio crecehuesos, pero ni con eso, la dio más pociones, pero no ocurría nada, al final, acabó por que Hermione se apretara la herida con una toalla blanca mientras ella iba a por Mcgonagall. Hermione suspiró, miró a Harry entretenido en su lectura y sonrió.

-¿Ya te acabaste el otro Harry¿Tanto te hacía falta?-Dijo Hermione con media sonrisa, el puso un dedo por la palabra que iba en el libro, la miró y sonrió.

-Si, me pareció un poco patético la verdad, aunque no me alivió nada.-Dijo Harry con una sonrisa, Hermione soltó una carcajada.

-El marrón yo lo utilizaba para los momentos en los que me encontraba mal y no en esos tipos de malestares.-Dijo Hermione.

-Bueno, por lo menos ya sé de lo que voy a trabajar.-Dijo Harry mirándola.

-¿A sí¿De qué?-Dijo Hermione intentando no reírse por la conversación que estaban teniendo.

-De fontanero con una larga llave inglesa deseando entrar en alguna casa a arreglar alguna decente tubería.-Dijo Harry, Hermione y él se rieron a carcajada limpia, Harry tenía lágrimas en los ojos, llevaban por lo menos 5 minutos riendo cuando Promfey volvió con una apresurada directora.

-Y tú serás la fabricadora de tuberías, una indecente mujer que rompe los desagües para que luego un fontanero como yo tenga que ir a arreglarlo con tus pequeños trotando por todos lados para luego ir a clase de violín y dejarme a mí echo un asco con una ama de casa muy exigente arreglándola la tubería de la cocina rota por los críos.-Dijo Harrry y los dos solaron una carcajada, Mcgonagall carraspeó, Harry escondió su cara tras el libro, escondiendo su sonrisa, Hermione la miró con una sonrisa pero sin reír.

-A mí no me parece tan enferma.-Dijo Mcgonagall, se acercó a la cama de Hermione.- La enfermera me a contado tu petición de ingredientes y esas dos pociones de la enfermería¿estás segura de lo que haces Hermione?-Dijo Mcgonagall preocupada.

-Totalmente profesora, no es la primera vez que hago ese antídoto, sé como hacerlo.-Dijo Hermione, Promfey la quitó la toalla empapada de sangre, Mcgonagall vio el agujero y se le hizo un nudo en el estómago.

-Mejor llamo yo a la profesora para que te traiga un caldero y los ingredientes, no quiero que te caigas y te rompas algo.-Dijo Mcgonagall y salió mientras Promfey la limpiaba con suma delicadeza la herida sangrante.

-Hermione… ¿Te duele mucho?-Dijo Neville.

-Me duelen más otras cosas Neville.-Dijo Hermione mirándole con una dulce y cariñosa sonrisa.

-Pero deberá de ser horrible¿no? Tienes el hombro chorreando sangre, a carne viva y con un agujero en la piel, músculo y hueso¿es que acaso no te duele?-Dijo Neville curioso, nervioso y con un poco de asco.

-Neville, no duele tanto como parece, tan solo es físico, acabará curándose, hay otras cosas que te corroen. Voldemort habrá tenido muchas heridas, pero no tiene a nadie, estará sufriendo cada día por su propio daño, Neville, si tienes tú esto y tuvieses a Bellatrix Lestrange delante tuya medio muerta, sin varita, sangrando y la has ganado en una batalla dejándola casi muerta, te digo que no sentirías nada en el hombro, hay cosas que duelen más que un simple cruciatus, un agujero en el hombro o una pierna cortada. Hay cosas que duelen más que todo eso junto, y creo que es algo que tú debes saber.-Dijo Hermione, se produjo un silencio incómodo.

-La mataría Hermione.-Dijo Neville y la miró a los ojos.-Si la tuviera delante mía la mataría.

-Lo sé Neville, no hace falta que me lo expliques. Verdaderamente yo no la mataría.-Dijo Hermione.

-¿Por qué? Mató a Sirius, provocó muchas muertes y cosas peores¿no la matarías?-Dijo Harry mirándola entre incrédulo y retante.

-No Harry, yo tenía otros planes con ella, había pensado en dejarla moribunda en casa de un colega suyo, que se recuperase y viese que solo la compasión me había echo desquitarme de ella, Harry, personas como ella no merecen que las matemos, no merecen ni siquiera la pena mirarlas, son inferiores a nosotros, no valen nada, matan por matar, por gobernar el mundo, eliminar a los Muggles y a los Sangre Sucia, pero… ¿luego? Tan solo quieren eso, no sabrá que harán cuando lo tengan, se aburrirán como ostras si consiguen gobernar el mundo y comenzarán las peleas entre ellos, solo por diversión, pero acabará en guerras y enemigos, todos oscuros y todos muertos, por eso, no merecen que les hablemos, ni siquiera merecemos verlos, son ultraje al ser humano, son escoria, no valen nada y creo que poca gente sabe eso, vosotros decís venganza. ¿De verdad creéis que merece la pena? Vale, no tengo derecho a decir eso, vosotros habéis sufrido lo que yo nunca e sentido, pero… no merecen que nosotros, les toquemos, al final morirán, ahogados en su propio mar, pero… no me gustaría que Neville o cualquiera fuera un asesino por acabar con la desgraciada vida de esa escoria, sería malgastar aliento y tiempo. Además de que la resolveríais muchas cosas.-Dijo Hermione.

-Muy cierto Sta.Grenger.-Dijo Catherine seriamente con una bolsita de terciopelo en su mano.

-Buenas noches profesora.-Dijo Hermione mirándola seriamente y sonrió.- ¿Ya puedo irme?

-Preferiría que hiciese aquí la poción, para que no cayera.-Dijo Mcgonagall preocupada.

-No se preocupe profesora, la hará en mi despacho, así la podré corregir cuando haga una mala mezcla.-Dijo Catherine, Hermione se levantó, hizo aparecer unas gasas que se metió en el agujero rápidamente sin vacilar, se puso la camisa blanca y la bata negra, se anudó la cinta y miró a Madame Promfey, ella la entregó dos botellas de 1 litro cada una, Hermione las cojio rápidamente, las miró, se acercó a la profesora de pociones, lanzó un beso a Harry y a Neville, ellos sonrieron y la despidieron con la mano, Catherine no abrió la boca hasta que llegaron a su despacho, hubo cerrado la puerta y entonces habló para poner los hechizos silenciadores y protectores, la miró atentamente, se sentó en su mesa, movió la varita, un caldero apareció entre las dos, Hermione encendió el fuego, Catherine dejó la bolsita encima de la mesa, la joven herida, echó la poción crecehuesos, destaponó el antídoto y le dio un trago, echó en el caldero el polvo de dragón, La profesora Loovegood estaba corrigiendo unos trabajos y tarea pendiente o atrasada de alumnos no responsables que entregaban las cosas fuera del tiempo requerido o a última hora.

-Sé que eres-Dijo Hermione y sonrió, hizo aparecer una cuchara de palo, removió la poción, Catherine la miró.

-¿Perdón?-Dijo la profesora creyendo que había entendido mal.

-Que sé que es usted una mujer oscura profesora y no intente mentirme.-Dijo Hermione.

-Qué le hace pensar eso.-Dijo la profesora, no era una pregunta, sino una orden.

-No lo sé, quizás sé que usted es una vampira por instinto… ¿Sabe? Que chupe sangre no significa que me acojone, ahora, usted tiene que estar temblando, porque si cuento su secreto, supongo que será la muerte para usted.-Dijo Hermione con una sonrisa, Catherine se levantó lentamente sacando los colmillos, Hermione echó media botella de antídoto y siguió removiéndose, la sonrió.

-Si cree que por sacar sus colmillos y hacerme dos agujeros en el cuello va a conseguir que me calle, esta usted muy equivocada.-Dijo Hermione.

-Si te muerdo, te hundirás conmigo y no podrás salvarte si hablas.-Dijo Cat, rápidamente la puso contra la pared con una velocidad increíble y la clavó violentamente los colmillos en el cuello desnudo, los hincó y movió, bebió su sangre, Hermione cerró los ojos con una sonrisa, llamaron a la puerta y Marcus entró sin que le hicieran efecto los conjuros, cerró la puerta y las miró ceñudo.

-¿Os divertís solas y sin avisarme?-Dijo Marcus, Cat le hizo un gesto con la mano para que esperara, Hermione abrió los ojos, sonriendo, le guiñó un ojo, sacó sus colmillos y los hundió lentamente en el cuello de Cat, hizo un movimiento que la hizo soltar un gemido, Hermione la hizo disfrutar lentamente.

-Me voy sentando porque veo que vais a tardar.-Dijo Marcus, entonces Cat supo que él no la había mordido. Hermione la puso de espalda a la pared, los colmillos salieron y una lengua lamió las heridas que se curaron solas. Cat sacó los colmillos y vio como el cuello de Hermione se curaba solo. La alumna se separó y se acercó al caldero, Cat se lamió los labios lentamente.

-Eres una mentirosa.-Susurró Cat mirándola por atrás.

-Si te hubiese pedido que me mordieras o que te mordiera, no habrías accedido y tenía antojo de sangre, esto acaba en seguida –Dijo Hermione, se giró y miró a Cat, sonrió la joven profesora.

-Creí que Jonh se echaba un farol cuando dijo que te convirtió.-Dijo Cat sentándose en su silla.

-Yo estuve muy seguro cuando este medio día mordió a Jonh y luego a mí, al parecer la han enseñado bien como usar su boca.-Dijo Marcus con una sonrisa, Hermione se la devolvió mientras echaba el ojo de tritón con una pizca de canela. Removió una vuelta a la derecha, un semicírculo o la izquierda y dejó reposar durante 50 segundos. Catherine Lovegood les miró y suspiró, cogió la pluma y comenzó a puntuar los trabajos de los alumnos irresponsables.

-¿Qué es eso, Grenger?-Dijo Marcus.

-Un antídoto, Jonh lo gastó utilizándolo para atrasar la resaca, vómitos y mareos. Lo he creado yo, pero a partir de otras pociones.-Dijo Hermione, hizo aparecer ante ella una bolsita negra, la abrió y echó dos pinzas de cangrejo de fuego, una oreja de centauro, un pelo de unicornio y medio pétalo de rosa negra con la que Marcus palideció y se puso tenso, Hermione la cogió con una pinza y la echó al caldero rápidamente, respiró hondo cerrando los ojos y al abrirlos removió el contenido de la poción, echó el resto del antídoto que la enfermera la entregó y la poción dio un pequeño estallido echando humo, Hermione metió el humo en una botella de un litro que hizo aparecer de la nada. Las botellas utilizadas desaparecieron y aparecieron unas blancas de litro y medio que Hermione llenó con la poción del caldero, llenó cinco botellas hasta arriba, dejando 4cm antes de taparlas con el tapón de corcho, llenó tres pequeñas de 33cl e hizo desaparecer el caldero, se bebió una de golpe y cerró los ojos aguantando el sabor, era fuerte y podía marear. Hermione abrió los ojos y dejó una botellita en la mesa.

-La mitad para cada uno puede ser más que suficiente si os vais de fiesta.-Dijo la joven, Marcus lo cogió y lo miró detenidamente.

-Gracias¿podrás llegar sola a tu cuarto? Cat y yo tenemos asuntos que resolver.-Dijo Marcus seriamente, Hermione percibió una pizca de nerviosismo a causa de una espera en su voz bastante escondida, Hermione sonrió de lado, asintió y se fue con las botellas levitando delante suya, la varita apuntándolas y la pequeña que la quedaba en la otra mano.

Fue andando despacio hacia su cuarto mientras en mente tenía más pociones que debía probar consigo misma, algunas fallidas que debería mejorar y otras que resultaron buenas y satisfactorias, sin darse cuenta, llegó a su sala común donde dormitaban la mayoría de los juerguistas y Hermione se asombró de los tremendos que roncaba una cabeza abajo Parkinson tumbada en el billar en ropa interior empapada en bebidas alcohólicas. La recién llegada penetró en su cuarto, guardó las botellas, dejó la pequeña en su mesita de noche y se durmió, como siempre, atenta por si sufría un ataque y medio dormida para descansar, aunque necesitara más horas en ese estado para poder descansar lo necesario.

A la mañana siguiente, se duchó, vistió y bajó al Gran Comedor con la botellita de 33cl, se acercó a Luna y la entregó la botellita.

-Para ti y la pelirroja¿vale? Espero que os dure lo suficiente.-Susurró Grenger, Luna asintió.

-Pink vendrá, es una sorpresa¿vale? No le digas nada a Ginny ni a nadie.-Dijo Luna y la dio un beso en la mejilla con una sonrisa antes de volver a su desayuno. Hermione desayunó tranquila ojeando los sucesos y esquelas de los muggles, magos o brujas en "El Profeta", a la media hora, Ginny bajó, Dean y Seamus estaban muy ocupados y Hermione pensó si no se habrían pegado por los labios, Parvati se sentó con Ginny ante la Premio Anual, Ginny estaba preocupada.

-Ayer le conté a Jonh la razón de tu enfado.-Dijo Ginny, Hermione la miró glacialmente.

-No pasa nada, pero hubiera sido mejor que cerraras la boca.-Dijo Hermione fríamente, Par-Par miró a los chicos que se sentaban junto a ella.

-¿Y vosotros, no podéis parar durante un momento para que pueda desayunar sin que me salgan nauseas?-Dijo Parvati, Hermione la entendió pues sabía muy bien de su deseo y amor por Seamus, los jóvenes se pusieron rojos ante la celosa (no lo descubrieron) Griffindor.

-Lo sentimos.-Dijo Dean, Parvati le fulminó con una mirada y comenzó su desalluno.

-¿Algo nuevo Hermi?-Dijo Parvati untándose mermelada en una tostada poco echa.

-Lo normal, y no me llames "Hermi" sabes que lo odio.-Dijo la joven, la mandó una sonrisa y Parvati se la devolvió.

Harry llegó cabizbajo con una bolsa de plástico en la mano, tenía ojeras y se le veía bastante mal, se sentó junto a Hermione.

-¿Estás bien, Harry?-Dijo Ginny preocupada.

-Gracias por los libros Hermione.-Dijo Harry entregándola la bolsa, su voz estaba medio ronca, no quisieron indagar en la herida por si estaba mal por algo, ya lo diría, el Gran Comedor se fue llenando, Ronald llegó saltando y corriendo mas feliz que un regaliz.

-¡ME A DICHO QUE SÍ¡ME A DICHO QUE SÍ!-Gritaba continuamente, luego, fue a sentarse junto a Harry.- ¡ESTOY PROMETIDO¿NO ES FANTÁSTICO?-Dijo Ronald aún gritando.

-Habla mas bajo o tendré que quitarte puntos Weasley y felicidades.-Dijo Hermione, se fue a levantar, pero Harry se echó a llorar colgándose con sus brazos del cuello de Hermione, lo que la hizo sentarse de golpe, Ron calló inmediatamente mirando a su amigo con miedo y extrañeza.

-¿Ha-Harry?-Dijo Ginny, se la heló la sangre-Lo sabe-Solo pudo pensar.

-Hermione, es… horrible…-Dijo Harry sollozando más, Hermione lo miró asustada.

-¿Has visto algo¿Ha pasado algo?-Dijo Hermione casi con pánico.

-No…-Gimió Harry con lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas y manchando la túnica de Hermione y parte de su cuello.-Pero… no creía que el sacerdote matara a la dentista, y para colmo destrozase así a la hija de la dentista después de tenerla como amante por última vez y luego el dentista se quedó solo…-Dijo Harry, Hermione abrió mucho los ojos, lo separó un poco y le dio una buena cachetada en la cara, él paró de llorar inmediatamente.

-¡Harry!-Exclamó Hermione con los ojos aún muy abiertos de la sorpresa.-Solo es un maldito libro, no tienes que llorar, no es para que llores, recuerda que para llorar tienes otros libros.-Dijo Hermione.- ¿Cómo puedes llorar con ese libro?

-¿Me dejarás otro?-Dijo Harry mientras las lágrimas corrían involuntariamente de nuevo por sus ojos, Hermione puso sus ojos del tamaño normal y asintió con la cabeza.

-Vamos al lago y te explicaré para que son esos libros, otra vez.-Dijo Hermione, cogió una tostada, la botellita, Harry se levantó, se secó con el puño su cara y salieron, Hermione dio un mordisco a la tostada nada mas sentarse en la húmeda y fresca hierba con aún gotas de rocío en ellas.

-Verá Harry, si vas a llorar por un libro así, no te dejaré mas, sabes que es para saciarte cuando estés… bueno, cuando eso. No puedes llorar por eso, sería mas bien estú…-Dijo Hermione, pero alguien la arrebató la tostada de la mano, Hermione se levantó y giró con el ceño fruncido para ver a una Tonks mordiendo la tostada con una sonrisa.

-Eso es mío.-Dijo Hermione aparentando enfado, Tonks levantó una ceja sin disminuir su sonrisa.

-Intenta quitármela.-Susurró la auror. Hermione sonrió acercándose a ella más y mordiendo la tostada por la otra cara.

-Ya lo sé, pero…-Dijo Harry y se giró, calló y levantó una ceja. Hermione se agachó mirándole y se lamió de los labios todo rastro de mermelada existente.

-Espero que comprendas que hay libros para cada cosa Harry.-Dijo Hermione, Harry se levantó, asintió y sonrió, pero su sonrisa flaqueó y les miró ceñudos.

-¿Qué hacéis aquí?-Dijo el buscador de Griffindor.

-Conseguimos que un grupo y algunos contactos vinieran para el baile de Halloween y a cambio, estamos invitados a la celebración¿cómo estáis por cierto?-Dijo Remus amablemente.

-Genial.-Gruñó Hermione dirigiéndose al castillo con la bolsa de los libros.

Al entrar al Gran Comedor, fue a su mesa, allí muchos Griffindors celebraban la futura boda de Ron y preparaban una fiesta de soltero, Hermione se sentó en la mesa Griffindor y dio un puñetazo a la mesa provocando silencio.

-Juergas en la sala común o en el patio, aquí no u os quitaré puntos y seréis castigados.-Dijo Hermione con voz queda.

-Hermione, sé que estás celosa, pero como soy muy bueno, te he invitado a mi boda, ya te entregaré la invitación formal.-Dijo Ron con una sonrisa, Ginny soltó un grito, todos les miraron, ella absorta a los demás corrió a la puerta y abrazó a Tonks, al separarse comenzaron a hablar como cotorras (mucho). Remus se acercó a la mesa con Harry. Hermione apretó los dientes enfadada.

-¿Cómo te va Ron¿A qué se debe la fiesta?-Dijo Remus, Hermione se levantó y se fue.

Remus fue informado de la relación Ron-Dévora con la boca entreabierta por Harry y luego por Ron.

-Está muy celosa, aunque seguro que ella me puso los cuernos cuando salíamos.-Dijo Ron como si nada, Remus se acordó entonces de la noche que Tonks pasó con él y Bella, pero Bella y Remus no se tocaron ni un cm. de piel ya que Hermione solo estaría con Ron y sus hermanos o hermanas.

Remus fue donde las dos cotorras hablaban si parar, le explicó la situación a Tonks y ella miró ceñuda a Ron.

-Necesita tiempo, necesita estar sola, al menos por un tiempo.-Dijo Nimphadora. Los invitados fueron al despacho de la directora otra vez y allí hablaron hasta la noche, cuando todos, fueron a cenar ya cambiados y arreglados.

Hermione tan solo escuchaba de lejos la conversación de Ginny y Harry.

-Queridos alumnos y alumnas, es un placer para mí, presentarles al señor y la señora Lupin que se hallarán con nosotros hasta después del baile. Gracias a ellos, tendremos algunas sorpresas y el baile se alargará para los de 6º y 7º. Ahora, sin mas dilación, que aproveche.-Dijo Mcgonagall con una sonrisa. Comenzaron a comer, Harry se sorprendió al saber que Tonks y el profesor Lupin estaban casados, pero se le hizo extraño no ver alianzas en ninguna mano.

Al acabar la cena, fueron a la sala de "Los Lupin", allí, se sentaron en los sillones, excepto Hermione, que se tumbó boca abajo en la alfombra.

-Así que el señor y la señora Lupin.-Dijo Harry con una sonrisa.

-Bueno, tres amigas nuestras querían casarnos y lo hicieron, como solo se hacía falta dos testigos, dos de ellas lo fueron y la más mayor, la tercera, nos casó. Tardamos bastante, pues una testigo se puso a llorar nada mas decir la mayor: "Remus¿quieres…?", pero fue el día mas maravilloso de nuestras vidas.-Dijo la metamorfómaga.- Aunque prefiero que me sigan llamando Tonks.-Lo que provocó una carcajada.

Ginny sonrió acordándose de cómo lloraba ella más que la novia.

-Hermione, sentimos lo de…-Dijo Remus, la premio anual suspiró.

-No pasa nada, al fin y al cabo, fue una equivocación estar con el.-Dijo Hermione. Remus la miró de con pena, se levantó y entró al cuarto para confusión de las y el alumno.

-Veréis, a Remus, le dejaron unos perros en la puerta de su casa y no sabemos que hacer con ellos.-Dijo Tonks, Remus sacó una caja con cinco cachorros: Un Akita Inu blanco, un Amstaff marrón, un Bull Terrier blanco, un Cocker negro y un Rottweiler negro. Eran preciosos y Hermione sintió un escalofrío recorrer rápidamente su columna.

-Yo no puedo, tengo un gato.-Dijo Hermione, Ginny la miró.

-No podemos criar a tantos Hermione, si nadie los coge, tendremos que matar a unos cuantos.-Dijo Remus apenado.

-Yo… cogeré al cocker.-Dijo Harry cogiendo al cachorrito.-Total, en verano ya no tendré donde vivir.-Dijo Harry, Hermione sintió que la pena la embargaba y maldijo internamente a aquel licántropo y s estúpida y asquerosa cara de pena.

-Yo cojo al Rottweiler y al akita.-Susurró Hermione sin meter la mano en la caja, todos miraron a Ginny, ella los miró desafiantes, pero al final cedió.

-Mío el Amstaff, al otro lo cuidáis vosotros. Mi madre me va a matar.-Susurró Ginny y cogió al cachorro marrón. El matrimonio se miró y sonrió.

-Bien, tendréis que vacunarlos y ponerles nombre, os dejamos para ello la noche entera, ahora si no os importa, tenemos cosas importantes que hacer.-Dijo Remus con una sonrisa, Hermione cogió a sus nuevos cachorros enfadada y salió la última refunfuñando maldiciones de camino a su cuarto. Allí, todo estaba recogido, así que entró a su cuarto y dejó a los cachorros en la cama, Canela salió a inspeccionarlos de encima del armario.

-Canela, son nuevos, van a quedarse con nosotras, así que espero que les cuides, son tan solo cachorritos y pueden ayudarnos a proteger cosas si los criamos bien, si no podemos con ellos les degollamos, espero que no sea así, pero así son las cosas, Canela, hoy es tu día del mes.-Dijo Hermione, Canela comenzó a temblar, Hermione la cogió y cogió a los cachorros, se metieron en el baño y encendió el agua, la bañera comenzó a llenarse, le quitó el collar a su gata y metió a los cachorros primero, luego a ella.

-Vamos canela, mira como a ellos les gusta.-Dijo Hermione mientras la gata la fulminaba al ser salpicada por los juguetones cachorros. Hermione cerró el grifo, cogió el champú y comenzó a enjabonar a Canela, los cachorros a un lado, se echaban agua y se mordían jugando. Hermione aclaró a la gata, la sacó del agua, sacó su varita y la gata se fue secando, Hermione se volvió y separó a los cachorros.

-Haber, necesitáis un nombre, haber, tú, el akita¡no muerdas hombre, perdón¡no muerdas mujer!-Dijo Hermione con una sonrisa.-La perrita esta se llamará… Blanca.-Dijo Hermione y soltó una carcajada.-Y el negro… valla… tienes los ojos rojos… bueno, pues Asesino.-Dijo Hermione con una sonrisa, les enjabonó tres veces con tres aclarados (estaban muy sucios) y los secó de la misma manera que a Canela, los llevó a los tres a su cuarto, allí los cachorros durmieron junto a Canela en la cama.

Hermione cogió tinta y pergamino y comenzó a escribir a su padre para que le comprara cosas para los perros y luego se lo mandara.

Hizo su ronda a media noche, quitó algunos puntos y volvió a su cuarto, así pasaron los días, recibió una lechuza de su padre (traía una cesta, una casa de madera para perros, dos collares, dos correas, comida de perro, biberones, leche de perro en polvo, cuencos para que bebiesen agua, cepillos de dientes caninos, pasta de dientes canina, hilo dental para los perros y unas cuantas cosas más para el sarro y juguetes.)

Blanca y Asesino se llevaban bastante bien con Canela (la gata muchas veces pasaba de ellos), tomaban bien sus biberones, hacían sus necesidades en unos periódicos de la habitación (para consuelo de Hermione podía hacer desaparecer los residuos que provocaban los perros) y aunque eran un poco traviesos y tenían el cuarto casi roto entre arañazos en muebles y ropa, almohadones y edredones agujereados, eran cariñosos y "demasiado" listos con las miradas de pena.

_Gracias por leer el capítulo y la historia, creo que tardaré un mes o más en escribir el siguiente capítulo ya que estoy con un resfriado y con unas décimas de fiebre, además creo que en el próximo capítulo (si es el baile) vendrán sorpresas las cuales aún tengo que pensar. _

_Sé que los dogs no son especiales, pero me hubiese gustado ver la cara de la madre de Hermione al ver a dos perros así._

_Sé tambien, que los nombres son muy "originales" ¬¬_

_Espero que les aya gustado y como siempre, esperaré sus Reviews._

_Este capítulo va a todos aquellos que me dieron sus opiniones fuesen del tipo que fuesen, a mi tía Evepink, a mi madre (que tambien tiene resfriado) y a mi cocker Manuela, la que me llena los días de cariño y aunque sea muy... "Perra"(XD)(en todos los sentidos xD), la quiero con toda mi alma._

_También es para todos losanimales de los albergues, los enfermos, los de las perreras, veterinarios y casas y en especial a todos los animales que llacen ya en otro mundo._

_Para mi primito, mi tíay para el loco de mi tío que vendió un deportivo para comprarse un "Coche mejor para los bebés" ¬¬_

_Un beso a todos y gracias por leerme._

_Att: Celestana_


	10. El baile de Halloween

**_La letra es mía y no es ni de Rowling ni de la Warner Bros, ni de ningún cantante._**

_**Los personajes que no conozcáis (Dévora y todos y cada uno de los integrantes de Los vampiros hambrientos, Cat, Marcus, Asesino, Blanca...) son míos, todo lo demás pertenece a Warner bros, Rowling, salamandra o quien los tenga comprados.**_

_**Este fic está escrito por diversión y nada más (si alguien quiere pagarme por escribirlo, no se lo impediré) **_

_**Chapter/Capítulo 10: El baile de Halloween.**_

Hermione se hallaba sentada en una silla con el ceño fruncido y su túnica estrenada pero sin adornos ni bordados, como si fuera una diaria pero sin escudo. Al parecer, era la única que llevaba túnica en toda la fiesta y ni tan siquiera filch o la directora llevaban túnica. Hermione repasó mentalmente lo ocurrido esa noche anterior.

-Esto va a ser horrible.-Pensó Hermione.- Esta noche me desvela una asquerosa lechuza que para colmo no es una lechuza, sino un cuervo que trae un mensaje del círculo. Un trabajo.

¡Ja!

Esto es horrible.

Me da igual que me paguen mucho o poco.

Para colmo han matado al imbecil del ministro que era un vampiro y los del ministerio tapan la muerte para que el mundo mágico no se escandalice.

Ya está muy escandalizado.

Y luego la muerte de Percy Weasley¿le mató Willow o Ron: el camarero?

Bueno, da igual, total, lo han matado por traidor.

Él también era un vampiro y para colmo obedecía a Voldemort.

Un cerdo, y para colmo le tenía aún un poco de aprecio.

Y luego, para colmo los del círculo me dicen que quieren a más vampiros y Darks pero en animales.

¿Qué quieren que utilice?

Ratones.

Pues no, no son ratones, sino perros

¡PERROS!

¿Puedes creértelo?

Pues claro que sí.

¿Y quien son los "ratones de laboratorio"?

Asesino y Blanca.

Y para colmo no he podido dormir porque he tenido que estar con el trabajo para entregarlo en la reunión de navidades.

Y a la pobre blanca y al pobre Asesino he tenido que quitarles ADN y con mi sangre y sangre de Luna he tenido que ir modificando el ADN de los perros en el ordenador portátil como si estuvieran infectados de un Dark o Vampiro.

Claro que tengo que inventar algo para que no mueran cuando les muerdan.

Creo que la clave va a estar en aturdimiento, confusión o adormilamiento antes de que sean mordidos.

Y para colmo Asesino se pone muy pesado y me ha roto la alfombra.

¡Se caga en todos los lados!

Que asco de perro.

Blanca en cambio es muy buena, tranquila, me obedece y la estoy enseñando a morder en la entrepierna.

Es muy buena, pero lo malo es que Asesino también quiere morder en la entrepierna y acaba mordiendo la mía.

Se ha llevado una paliza por eso.

Aún me duele un poco.

Aunque sea un cachorrito, no está bien que me muerda.

Creo que debería enseñarle a él también.

¿Por qué estoy hablando conmigo misma?

Porque te saltaste a la cena y ahora, que son las 11:30 de la noche tienes hambre.

No es verdad.

Tu verás, te estás engañando a ti misma.

Me estoy comenzando a volver loca.-Concluyó su conversación interna cuando un chico de 6to la pidió bailar y Hermione le fulminó de tal manera como a otros tantos que se fue con el rabo entre las piernas.

Hermione miró a Harry bailar. Cuando había llegado hacía media hora, ni Ron ni su prometida estaban en el Gran Comedor.

Harry y Ginny bailaban alegremente, Luna se acercó a la enfadada Hermione y se sentó a su lado.

-Han ido a dar un paseo si les buscas. Y sí, si ha venido.-Dijo Luna alegremente.-Es… bueno, es un poquito… bueno… ¿quieres venir a bailar?

-No.-Dijo Hermione, pero Luna la cogió del brazo y la llevó a la pista. AL final, Hermione se animó y bailó con Luna, Ginny y Harry sin preocuparse por el círculo y su trabajo. Pero a las 12:00, la música cesó de repente, un abucheo general se oyó en el comedor y Mcgonagall subió al escenario ya preparado para un grupo.

-Bueno, ahora como los profesores… bueno, los profesores que quieran se irán (no os preocupéis, no podrán castigaros ni bajaos puntos.), os dejaremos a un grupo traído gracias a los señores Lupin, espero que se diviertan.-Dijo Mcgonagall, de profesores tan solo se quedaron Cat, Marcus y los Lupin, si a esos últimos podrían contarse como al profesorado.

Una barrera de humo se inició en el escenario, las velas se apagaron quedan do en la total oscuridad.

-Mierda, yo me voy de aquí.-Masculló Hermione sabiendo lo que pasaría, pero al girarse y dar un paso, un solo de guitarra sonó ante ella. Lo conocía, conocía ese olor y podía verlo aún en la oscuridad, Hermione lo miró seriamente y comenzó a acordarse del trabajo, intentó huir por un lado agachándose para no darse con el mástil de la guitarra, pero fue inútil.

La guitarra desapareció y Jonh la abrazó por atrás cogiéndola por la cintura.

-Más te vale que me sueltes, aún sigo enfadada por lo de aquella noche.-Susurró Hermione fríamente.

-Perdóname.-Susurró él, se acercó el micro a la boca y comenzó a cantar, unas velas les rodearon iluminándonos, la música comenzó, las velas de encendieron de golpe y pudieron verse a los demás cantantes tocando en el escenario. La gente comenzó a gritar entusiasmada, Jonh no soltaba a Hermione y Hermione no mostraba ni un ápice de diversión ni tristeza y mucho menos compasión o pena. Jonh susurraba la letra en su oído que se amplificaba en el micrófono y sonaba marchosa para los demás, el guitarrista que tocaba la eléctrica saltó del escenario, Hermione le reconoció enseguida como Andrew, el del bajo era Willow y tardó más en bajar, pero él se dirigió hacia Luna que tuvieron una buena pelea de lenguas. El de la batería llevaba una gorra con visera hacia atrás y Hermione lo reconoció como Spike: un vampiro que hacía de Dj en las fiestas junto con el pianista Sform: un licántropo rubio de 21 años.

El guitarrista de la acústica, era una mujer: Ham: la compañera nocturna de Snake, moon, pink, philos y bella.

Al acabar la canción, Willow se separó de Luna con una sonrisa y los demás aplaudieron.

-Suéltame.-Susurró Hermione sin abrir la boca, pero él se acercó el micro a la boca.

-¡Gracias a todos! Es un placer para todos nosotros poder estar en Howarts y cantar para un público tan bueno. Al parecer… ahora ya no hay barra para niños.-Dijo Jonh mirando la mesa en la que estaban las bebidas, ahora con cualquier bebida alcohólica o sin alcohol. –Bien, la siguiente canción… no es marchosa, un compás lento y que existe gracias a la mujer que tengo entre mis brazos, la canción se titula: **_"Luna piena"_**

Una música dulce y lenta comenzó a sonar.

Jonh comenzó a cantar.

_Porqué me dices que me quieres,_

_Y luego te arrepientes,_

_Cuando estás junto a mí,_

_No paras de repetir,_

_Que sin mí no puedes vivir._

_Porque amor me haces sufrir así,_

_Si sabes que yo te amo a ti,_

_Que no puedo estar sin ti_

_Y que mi alma y mi corazón,_

_Llevan grabado tu cuerpo al sol._

_A fuego me grabaste y ahora,_

_Tan solo ahora me repites,_

_-No te quiero,_

_-No te vicies con mi cuerpo,_

_Y yo lloro en silencio,_

_Sabiendo del daño que llevo puesto,_

_Bajo la ropa de pordiosero._

_Amor, me prometías amor,_

_Y como un idiota,_

_Mi alma en ti confió._

_Basta, no seas mala,_

_Si bajo la luna llena,_

_Cada vez me repetías,_

_Que tu alma me pertenecía._

_¿Por qué me mientes así,_

_Si todo lo ago por ti?_

_Y tú solo me quieres,_

_Para dentro de ti tenerme._

_Yo te quiero mi amor,_

_Pero tan solo la luna piena,_

_Es testigo de mi amor,_

_Junto con tus engaños y mentiras,_

_Que me dijiste en esos días._

_Yo te quiero y confío en ti,_

_Pero tú, niña linda,_

_No paras de mentir,_

_Recuerda a los amantes,_

_Bajo el manto de estrellas,_

_Y tan solo de testigo,_

_La luna piena._

_Luna piena me dijiste,_

_Al carajo, me mentiste,_

_Yo te amaba y te amo,_

_Y tu cuerpo sigue grabado._

_Pero me dejas roto,_

_Hasta sueñas con otro,_

_Pero la pupila escapó,_

_Y a su maestro dejó,_

_En ropa interior._

_Mañana te buscaré y volveremos a ser,_

_Lo que prometimos ayer,_

_Yo soy tuyo y tú eres mía,_

_Pues el corazón nunca olvida,_

_Las promesas que tú me decías._

_Mañana volveremos,_

_A amarnos como en los viejos tiempos,_

_Cuando solo el cielo, el césped y el viento,_

_Era testigo de nuestros besos._

_Bajo la atenta mirada,_

_De la mujer más amada,_

_Que surca el cielo,_

_Entera las noches,_

_Que nos prometíamos besos._

_Yo creo que ella es responsable,_

_De la pronta reconciliación,_

_Pues a la Luna piena,_

_No se le escapa ni un solo amor,_

_Que por las noches se unen de dos,_

_A un solo cuerpo en el que habita el amor._

Hermione miró a Jonh mientras la música acababa la canción, sonrió y él la besó en la frente también sonriendo. La música acabó y los que se habían parado de besarse aplaudieron.

-¿Quién quiere marcha?-Gritó Andrew haciendo sonar su guitarra, la gente comenzó a gritar, Jonh soltó a Hermione, una nueva canción sonó y Jonh comenzó a cantar con Willow mientras saltaban y Andrew mordía un poco el cuello de una alumna de 7mo: Lavender.

La fiesta acabó a las 7 de la mañana, las cosas se recogieron y Hermione aún tenía ganas de más, ella había subido hasta al escenario para que Ham probara un poco de un chaval medio borracho de Hufflepuff.

Al acabar, Andrew se besaba con la borracha Parkinson.

-Bueno, nosotros nos vamos.-Dijo Ginny, la cual estaba deseando tener algo con Harry esa noche.

-Podemos quedarnos un poco más Ginn…-Dijo Harry, pero Ginny lo arrastró con besos hasta el cuarto. Ham soltó una carcajada cuando se fueron.

-Bueno, Pansy y yo nos vamos, Willow se fue con Luna.-Dijo Andrew.

-Hasta luego.-Dijeron los demás y se fueron dos.

-Yo me voy con Parvati y Lavender, Jonh¿recoges los instrumentos?-Dijo Spike y se fueron ellos tres junto con Sform.

-Bueno, a estado bastante bien.-Dijo Ham mientras guardaba su guitarra.

-Vamos Ron.-Susurró una chica.

-Esto… Jonh. ¿Podemos hablar? -Dijo Ron.

-Claro¿Qué pasa?-Dijo Jonh.

-Esto me preguntaba si… podrías conseguirnos dos entradas, te las pagaremos, pero no las encontramos en ningún sitio, te pagaremos asta el cuádruple.-Dijo Ron.

-¿Te va a pagar tu novia el cuádruple Ron?-Dijo Hermione con media sonrrisa.

-Prometida si no te importa y sí, si Jonhy nos la consigue mis papás le pagarán el cuádruple.-Dijo Dévora. Hermione la miró de arriba abajo sin borrar la sonrrisa, era una chica de pelo rubio y mechas morenas con el pelo por los hombros y un vestido de un diseñador francés que debería costar alrededor de 500 mil €, unos 3.500.000 galeones mas o menos. Jonh miró a Hermione seriamente.

-Esto… Hermione… tú decides.-Dijo Jonh, Hermione miró a Ron con una sonrisa maligna.

-Pues me encantaría dejarle sin una sola entrada, pero… ¿sabes qué? Que vengan, y que se diviertan. Al fin y al cabo les va a gustar. Por fin Ron irá con una mujer de verdad.-Dijo Hermione, Jonh la miró seriamente. La conocía lo suficiente para saber que planeaba algo.

-Esto… mejor no.-Dijo Jonh, Hermione le miró sorprendida, le miró con ojos de cordero degollado.

-Vamos Jonh, me debes una por esa noche. Me jodiste bien al estar un poquito ocupado en la fiesta, así que me la debes.-Dijo Hermione, Jonh la miró seriamente.

-¿Serás buena?-Dijo Jonh.

-Seré más buena de lo que Ron fue conmigo.-Dijo Hermione.

-Eso no me convence.-Dijo Jonh seriamente, Dévora miró a Ron interrogante, él susurró "éramos amigos" y Dévora volvió a mirarles.

-Venga, decidid algo ya, todavía se pueden hacer muchas cosas.-Dijo Ham besando el cuello de Hermione por atrás y mordiéndola un poco el cuello, Hermione sonrió.

-Venga Jonh, se divertirán y si aprueban mi examen… tal vez les invite a algún viaje.-Dijo Hermione.

-¿Hablas en serio?-Dijo Jonh seriamente.

-Claro, tienen derecho con tal de que se limen.-Dijo Hermione, Jonh sonrió y besó su frente.

-Bien, entonces vale.-Dijo Jonh, sacó dos entradas y se las dio a Ron.

-¿Qué es eso de limarnos?-Dijo Dévora, Ham lamió el cuello y soltó una carcajada.

-Nada, Dévora¿tienes aquí la chequera?-Dijo Ron, ella asintió.-¿Galeones o €uros?

- 7400 galeones.-Dijo Ham con una sonrrisa, Hermione sonrió más, pero cuando Dévora agachó la cabeza para firmar el papel Hermione se llevó una mano al ojo derecho.

-Auch.-Dijo Hermione, Ron la fulminó con la mirada y Ham volvió a reír, Hermione la miró ya sin poner la mano en su ojo.

-¿Te quedas a dormir?-Dijo Hermione.

-¿Bromeas? Por supuesto que sí. Digan lo que digan Andrew a veces parece un niño de dos años y misteriosamente, la mayoría de mis compañeras desaparecieron, así que será un placer.-Dijo Ham y Hermione sonrió.

-¿Así vale?-Dijo Dévora entregándole el talón. Jonh lo cogió, se lo entregó a Hermione, ella levantó una ceja al repasarlo completamente.

-¿Te crees que somos idiotas? Trae las entradas.-Dijo Ham enfadada cuando también lo vio.

-Vale, solo quería saber si erais listos o no.-Dijo Dévora, sacó otro cheque y Jonh lo miró por encima, se lo dio a Hermione, esta lo miró atentamente.

-Vamos, es verdadero, vamos al cuarto, tengo ganas de jugar.-Se quejó Ham.

-Esta bien.-Dijo Hermione y le entregó los cheques a Jonh, miró a Ron.

-Quiero que cuando valláis los tengáis limados y ya sabes a lo que me refiero Ron.-Dijo Hermione seriamente.

-Hermione, vete un poquito a la mierda¿Qué hay de eso de no volver a hablarte?-Dijo Ron, Hermione se encogió de hombros.

-Es tu elección, pero como no os liméis vais a hacer mucho daño.-Dijo Hermione, miró a Jonh.-¿Tienes no?

-No te preocupes, yo e traído.-Dijo Ham, Hermione sonrió y la besó, Dévora hizo una mueca de asco.-Bueno…-Dijo Ham, Jonh chasqueó los dedos y los instrumentos desaparecieron y todo se limpió y arregló.

-Por lo menos Ron te hizo un favor cuando cortasteis dejándote libertad, mira lo bien que te a sentado.-Dijo Jonh con una sonrrisa. Dévora miró a Ron.-Venga chicas, vamos a divertirnos.-Dijo Jonh, cogió a cada una de un brazo y fueron al cuarto de la premio anual para divertirse durante todo el día.

Dévora y Ron tuvieron una riña y Ron la aclaró que solo estuvieron Hermione y él hasta una semana antes de conocerse.

La noche siguiente, Jonh, Ham y Hermione bajaron duchados y arreglados con ropa normal, no habían dormido desde la fiesta y tampoco habían dejado de jugar en el cuarto. Llegaron justo para la cena, se sentaron en la mesa Griffindor, Andrew se rió de un chiste de Harry y luego los miró.

-Valla valla, estoy comenzando a arrepentirme de no haberme ido con vosotros.-Dijo Sform. Ham los miró con una sonrisa y se echó leche en un tazón.

-Buenos días.-Dijo Hermione, miró a Ron y Dévora, Dévora la sonrió, Ron en cambio, la fulminó con una mirada. Hermione sonrió más.

-Nuevas noticias, Dévora y Ron también irán al concierto.-Dijo Jonh y miraron a Hermione, ella sonrió más.

-Yo le pedí que los dejara.-Dijo Hermione, Spike y Andrew se miraron.

-¿Cómo será el examen?-Dijo Willow sabiendo las intenciones de la dark.

-Sorpresa. Pero no os preocupéis, seguro que lo superan.-Dijo Hermione.-Bailar un poco y eso, tampoco va a ser mucho.

-Hermione, se te reconoce por los exámenes.-Dijo Sform.

-¿y quien te a dicho que no será especial? recuerda que va a ser de Dévora y Ron, la gran mujer Dévora. Y Ron aún me debe unas pocas que se las pienso devolver.-Dijo Hermione, le guiñó un ojo a Harry.

-¿Te gustan los libros Harry?-Dijo Hermione con una sonrisa, el se sonrojó levemente.

-Emm… si, están bastante bien. Gracias, cuando me los acabe espero que me dejes más.-Dijo Harry.

-Claro, pero ten en cuenta que algún día tendrás que tener los tuyos propios.-Dijo Hermione.

-Emm… si, claro.-Dijo Harry ahora mas rojo que un tomate. Hermione aguantó la risa y Luna se acercó a la mesa.

-Willow, gracias otra vez por las entradas, así Harry y Ginny podrán ir.-Dijo Luna sentándose entre Ham y Hermione, Ginny y Luna la miraron y soltaron una carcajada, Ginny golpeó la mesa con la mano mientras se agarraba la cintura con la mano a causa del dolor. Al parar Hermione se secó las lágrimas y miró a Luna.

-Con que Willow.-Dijo Hermione con una sonrisa.-Ya nos contó como consiguió las entradas.-Dijo Hermione mirando a Willow, él frunció el ceño y Ginny volvió a reír.

-Una pregunta. ¿Por qué eres el único que usa su verdadero nombre?-Dijo Harry mirando a Jonh.

-Spike usa su nombre, Andrew su apellido, no soy el único. Ham es una acortación de Anastasia Marie, solo que como no la gusta mucho la llamamos Ham. Sform tiene ese nombre por su segundo nombre: Stephen Formitec, y Willow porque es su nombre.-Dijo Jonh.-Todos utilizamos nuestros apellidos o nombres, solo que los demás, creen que son inventados.-Dijo Jonh, Harry los miró con la boca entreabierta y Ginny se la cerró, Jonh sonrió y Harry le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Tengo que irme.-Dijo Hermione cogiendo una tostada y mordiéndola.

-¿Porqué no te quedas? Seguro que a la directora no la importa que atrases un poco tus deberes como premio anual.-Dijo para sorpresa de todos Dévora, Hermione la miró.

-No es como premio anual, tengo dos perritos a los que debo cuidar y entrenar para que sepan defenderse. Me encantaría quedarme, pero ahora con tanto mortífago suelto no hay que fiarse.-Dijo Hermione, pagó la lechuza del profeta y miró la primera plana. Frunció el ceño, miró a Harry y giró el periódico. En él, unas letras anunciaban otra movida de Voldemort en esa gran partida de ajedrez.

-El ministro ha sido hallado en su despacho muerto y marcado en el pecho con la marca tenebrosa. Tras largas reuniones, han decidido que el nuevo ministro sea… Umbridge, la señorita Dolores Umbridge.-Dijo Hermione, lo que hizo que Harry escupiera su zumo de calabaza en la cara de Jonh y gritara una grandísima palabrota, lo que hizo que el gran comedor en completo le mirara.

-Harry, cinco puntos menos por gritar. –Dijo Hermione.

-¡Pero ella no puede ser ministra!Se unirá a los mortífagos!-Gritó Harry desquiciado y con la vena de la sien latiéndole violentamente, Jonh se limpió la cara y Ginny le cogió del brazo a su novio.

-Tranquilo Harry, solo es cuestión de tiempo que alguien la mate, o Voldemort o los millones y millones de brujas y magos que quedan.-Dijo Ginny.- Pondrá leyes contra los no-humanos, lo que la llevará a la destrucción a menos que se una a Voldemort y si alguien la ve una marca en su antebrazo, la matarán los del ministerio.-Dijo Ginny seriamente, Harry se fue calmando y Hermione enrolló el periódico.

-¿Y si se une y no la marca para que siga teniendo poder?-Dijo Harry.

-Es un riesgo que hay que correr, pero ante todo, debemos estar preparados.-Dijo Hermione, se inclinó un poco en la mesa y le cogió la cara a Harry, abrió mucho los ojos y lo soltó.

-¿Qué pasa?-Dijo Harry ante la sorpresa en la cara de Hermione.

-Nada… pero deberías calmarte Harry, no quiero que te conviertas en tu tío.-Dijo Hermione y se fue a su cuarto con Jonh a rastras, al llegar cerraron la puerta.

-Hermione… creo que deberías controlarte.-Dijo Jonh pensando que necesitaba de él.

-No seas idiota, e encontrado la clave para lo de los nuevos.-Dijo Hermione con una sonrisa, sacó el portátil y fue escribiendo cosas, cambiando los dibujos hasta conseguir los perros vampiros de forma natural.

-Cuando muerdes a un humano, debe estar tranquilo o tenso, los perros deben estar furiosos.-Dijo Hermione con una sonrisa, Jonh la miró seriamente.-yo no puedo hacer de rabiar a mis perros, pero tú si.-Dijo Hermione, él refunfuñó. Hermione miró a Asesino, lo durmió con un hechizo, miró a blanca.

-Blanca, tenemos que hacer un trabajo juntas, a partir de ahora serás mi hija, mi compañera y mi hermana, seremos hermanas, pero para ello, tengo que conseguir un punto exacto para convertirte, te necesito furiosa, enfadada. Ataca a Jonh.-Dijo Hermione. Blanca le mordió en la entrepierna, el soltó un grito que casi le desgarra la garganta, dio un golpe a Blanca soltándose.

-Ya sabes Jonh, luego yo la muerdo.-Dijo Hermione, la perra se volvió a tirar, pero Jonh la tiró de un golpe a un lado, ella se levantó y volvió a atacarle, él se apartó y la perra se dio contra la puerta, soltó un gruñido, volvió a atacarle. Al rato, Jonh había sido mordido tres veces en la entrepierna y Blanca ladraba enseñando los dientes y echando bastante baba, Hermione se acercó a ella mirando a Jonh y gruñendo, se agachó, con un rápido movimiento puso a la cachorrita patas arriba y la mordió en el pecho, la perra soltó un aullido pequeño antes de desmayarse, Hermione bebió de su sangre, luego la dejó patas abajo en su cesta, la herida ya no estaba, excepto dos pequeñas marcas. Asesino se despertó y miró a Hermione que acariciaba a blanca y luego a la Akita Inu.

-Blanca me ha ayudado mucho Asesino, espero que la próxima vez… me ayudes tú.-Dijo Hermione, la dio a la perra una poción envejecedora y se convirtió en una akita sana, fuerte, adulta y joven aparte de bonita. Jonh soltó y quejido de dolor, Hermione acarició a Asesino y lo tumbó junto con la Akita adulta. Luego la dark se digo.

-¿Estás bien?-Dijo Hermione.

-Sí, aunque me duele¿No podía haber mordido a un muñeco?-Dijo Jonh.

-No, vamos.-Dijo Hermione, quitó la insonorización al cuarto y cerró las persianas.

-¿Para qué haces eso?-Dijo Jonh.

-Ya lo entenderás.-Dijo Hermione y sonrió, salieron y la joven bruja cerró la puerta, bajaron y Hermione le pidió a Jonh que fuera el solo, Hermione se desvió por un pasillo el cual casi nadie utilizaba, se hizo invisible y su ropa la imitó ando despacio y al doblar la esquina, vio a Lavender besando apasionadamente a Parvati, Hermione sonrió y pasó de largo. Al doblar otra esquina se hizo visible y fue al jardín. Donde solo estaban Luna muy ocupada con Willow, Andrew frustrado mirándoles, Spike y Sform jugando al ajedrez mágico y Ginny y Harry demasiado ocupados y entretenidos como para pensar en el ocupado Jonh que hablaba por el móvil o los demás. Hermione se tumbó en la hierba y miró las estrellas, aún quedaba tiempo para que fuera obligatorio entrar y estuvieron así hasta que entraron y anduvieron por los pasillos hasta la sala común de Griffindor, un aullido de dolor salido de un perro resonó en el castillo.

-Luna¿vienes?-Dijo Hermione, la rubia asintió.

-¿Eso era tu perro Hermione?-Dijo Harry.

-Mi perra.-Dijo Hermione.-La e echo una cosa para que esté adulta y se consuma poco.-Dijo Hermione, Luna y ella se fueron antes de que alguien se apuntara. Al entrar a la sala común, seguían oyéndose los aullidos, pero esta vez de los dos perros.

-Ciérrales la boca, intento estudiar.-Exclamó Pansy desde el escritorio de mala gana.

Hermione y Luna entraron, cerraron la puerta y encendieron la luz para ver a una perra aullando con unas alas negras y grandes colmillos, Hermione fue hacia ella con prisa, se agachó. La perra se levantó. Hermione se convirtió.

-Ahora somos hermanas, solo te dolerá esta vez.-Susurró Hermione, la untó una pomada en la espalda y la hizo tragar otra, su dolor desapareció y se puso normal, se recostó en su cesta y la perra la miró.

-Serás eterna y fuerte, aprenderás a volar y a alimentarte. Ahora eres mi hermana, mi hija, mi mejor amiga, eres mi niña. Tu forma dark (la de las alas negras y los colmillos) se mantendrá en secreto, solo los vampiros, algunos licántropos y darks lo sabrán, eres única cielo y serás eterna.-Dijo Hermione, la estuvo acariciando hasta que se durmió, Asesino se levantó.

-Bien, creo que de ti solo necesitaré pedírtelo.-Dijo Hermione, se alejaron un poco de la perra durmiente.-Bien Asesino, tu serás el primer perro vampiro y cuando Luna te convierta, serás el único asta ahora. Quiero que te enfades, que estés furioso, sé que puedes, quiero que lo hagas sin morder a nadie.-Dijo Hermione, cuando el perro se hubo enfadado y puesto muy furioso ladrando y echando más baba que Akita cuando estaba en ese estado, Luna le mordió en el cuello, chupó de la sangre y le tumbaron, insonorizaron el cuarto y abrieron las persianas. Luna se fue a su cuarto, Hermione durmió e hizo su ronda.

**Este capítulo va dirigido a todos aquellos que me escribieron Reviewrs y leyeron mi fic,a mi familia, a mis amigas y amigos.**

**A todas las personas que luchan contra el cancer, en especial a mi ex-profesora Paquita. **

**Para todos y todas aquellas que se atreven a superarse cada día, a romper las barreras y a superar sus miedos.**

**Para los hombres que se atreven a hacerse la cera.**

**Para las embarazadas.**

**Para los que se caen y no se queda en el suelo, sino que se levanta.**

**Para los que mueren día tras día por culpa de una enfermedad, muerte natural o que se enteran que tienen una enfermedad.**

**Por lo que luchan día tras día para no ser pisoteados por la sociedad.**

**Por los que estudian sin pensar en el "que dirán" y por supuesto...**

**Por las mujeres que llegan alto, tienen trabajo y mantienen la economía luchando contra el machismo laboral.**

**Att: Baal Alba Celestana Senoremo**


	11. El primer día de sus vidas

_Bien, ahora ante todo me gustaría que no se encapricharan demasiado con la nueva pareja de Hermione, ya que será breve. A todos aquellos que lean esto, si lo desean, escriban un Reviewr diciendo si quieren que en el próximo capi haya canción o no y si desean que ayan canción, díganme cuantas._

_De todas las respuestas, se obedecerá al mayor nº , lógicamente._

_Espero que este capítulo (el mas largo hasta la fecha) , complazca a algunos y todos, absolutamente todos los que lo leen, me gustaría que me mandaran lo de la canción y algún reviewr para saber su opinión._

_Att: Baal Alba Celestana Senoremo._

_**Chapter/Capítulo 11: EL primer día de sus vidas.**_

Tras hacer la ronda, Hermione fue al cuarto de Mcgonagall y la entregó el pergamino con todas las sustracciones y castigos de Octubre, Mcgonagall la hizo sentarse.

-Sabrá ya sobre lo de la nueva ministra.-Dijo Minerva, Hermione se puso recta, sabía que esa conversación no sería para críos.

-Si señora.-Dijo Hermione.

-¿Quieres té?-Dijo Minerva, Hermione negó con la cabeza.-Bien, como verás, es un peligro para el colegio. Ya que si consigue convencer a la asociación de padres, ellos pueden cerrar el colegio. Entonces tendríamos que seguir abriéndolo ilegalmente y nos traerían muchos problemas.-Dijo Mcgonagall, los cuadros estaban atentos a la conversación.

-¿Quiere que la despache profesora?-Dio Hermione seriamente.

-No, por el amor de dios.-Dijo Minerva y soltó una carcajada, Hermione no cambió su cara.-Quiero que convenza a esa asociación, harán una visita, quiero que sea estricta y rígida, a la menor infracción quite puntos.-Dijo Mcgonagall.-Por el bien de nuestro colegio.

-¿Quiere alumnos especiales¿Algo así como la brigada de la ministra?-Dijo Hermione, Mcgonagall negó con la cabeza.

-Hermione.-Dijo Albus Dumbledore en un cuadro encima de la puerta, la joven estudiante se giró para verlo.-Todo tiene que ser perfecto, eres la única que lo sabe, si quieres, podrás guiar a la asociación cuando vengan de visita, queremos que delante tuya. Todos, desde elfos hasta alumnos jóvenes o más adultos. Deben estar firmes ante ti, tendrás autorización para mandar en el señor Filch, le guiarás. Hemos podido observar que el estar con Harry te a beneficiado sabiendo pasadizos. Que estén limpios, aunque si quieres que el señor Filch no se entere, deberás pensar como hacerlo.-Dijo Albus.-Es opcional Hermione, si no quieres, se lo pediremos a la Sta. Parkinson, decidimos llamarte a ti primero.-Dijo Albus, Hermione levantó una ceja.

-¿Podré mandar en Parkinson?-Dijo Hermione.-Si acepto, claro.

-Sí, en parte te obedecerá. Recibirás el cargo de… ¿Cómo era Albus?-Dijo la directora, el director sonrió.

-¿Caramelo de limón?-Dijo Albus.

-Eso es, caramelo de limón.-Dijo Mcgonagall, Hermione se giró violentamente, la escrutó con la mirada.

-¿Algún uniforme?-Dijo Hermione, Mcgonagall asintió seriamente.

-Boina negra, zapatos negros, sin túnica, camisa negra y pantalones negros. Corbata blanca y un chaleco negro. Irá a sus clases normales, pero mandará sobre los elfos domésticos como un profesor o profesora. Se encargará de los platos que recibirán los alumnos. Al parecer debemos acostumbrarlos a una dieta sana y equilibrada. Si acepta recuerde que el Señor Filch estará solo bajo sus órdenes. Pero deberá saber que se le hará un nombramiento corto si acepta, solo anunciación sobre su nuevo puesto al alumnado.-Dijo Mcgonagall.

-Está bien profesora, tenía una duda. ¿Hasta cuando se quedarán los invitados?-Musitó Hermione.

-Como el 31 fue miércoles, el viernes fue fiesta, pues el 2 es puente, para no entorpecer, se quedarán hasta el domingo y estamos a viernes. Espero que controle la situación Sta. Grenger.-Dijo Mcgonagall levantándose, Hermione también se levantó y estrechó su mano.

-Espero no decepcionarla directora. Buenas noches.-Dijo Hermione. Se fue con paso firme, al llegar a su cuarto, Jonh y Ham estaban ocupados. Hermione encendió unas velas con la puerta ya cerrada, se acercó al armario, maldijo en silencio su vestuario y mágicamente se hizo varios trajes de "Caramelo de limón".

-¿Qué haces?-Dijo Ham cansada de sus bufidos sin poder disfrutar.-Anda ven.

-No, tengo trabajo. La directora me ha otorgado un trabajo extra y voluntario. Yo ya he dormido y trabajaré ahora. Bueno… disfrutad por mí, si me buscáis estaré en las cocinas con los elfos.-Dijo Hermione, se cambió con un hechizo, se puso la boina un poco caída y se fue. Jonh se encogió de hombros, pero Ham dudó y disfrutó, pero extrañada por Hermione.

Mientras, la joven se fue a las cocinas, allí les dijo donde limpiar, en los techos, suelos, rincones, tras los muebles, en cada caldero, las mesas y platos.

Luego, les dijo lo que no podían ni debían cocinar, lo que cocinarían ese día para el desayuno (zumo de naranja 100 natural, zumos de calabaza y cereza 100 natural, leche, café, magdalenas, tostadas, mantequilla natural, mermelada natural, avena, cereales (sin azúcar, conservantes, colorantes, edulcorantes, extractos de cualquier cosa, aceites, etc.…) y fruta)

-Nada de huevos, ni bacón, ni salchichas, ni nada que no sea natural. Me temo que estaremos a dieta los estudiantes. Han hecho un muy buen trabajo y debo agradecerlos señores. Me enorgullezco de estar con ustedes.-Dijo Hermione seriamente, aplaudió y salió de las cocinas. El trabajo estaba hecho hasta el desayuno, luego fue a ver a Filch, lo despertó.

-Ya me ha avisado la directora de usted.-Dijo Filch con odio.

-Bien señor Filch, lo primero… es que deseo que me haga entrega de todos y cada unos de los castigos que tiene usted etiquetados y los que no.-Dijo Hermione.

-Si la directora no se hubiera ido, esto sería mucho mejor.-Dijo Filch.

-Lo mejoraremos para ella señor Filch, en secreto, para que vea que usted le sigue siendo fiel a ella para que vuelva, aún hay gente que desea su regreso dentro del castillo.-Dijo Hermione seriamente, Filch esbozó una espantosa sonrisa.

-Muy bien señorita Grenger, acaba de ganarse mi confianza.-Dijo el señor Filch y la entregó los ficheros, Hermione los cogió.

-Muchas gracias señor Filch, mañana le ayudaré y siempre que pueda con su trabajo, le enseñaré trucos para que se pueda acabar pronto sin hacerlo mal.-Dijo Hermione mostrando una maléfica sonrisa, Filch hizo una reverencia y se metió en su cuarto, Hermione sonrió mas maléficamente, anduvo por los pasillos, pero oyó a Parvati y Lavender que aún seguían a deshoras. Miró la hora. 4:30.

Entró invisible en el cuarto, cerró con cuidado, se hizo visible. Todo estaba oscuro, pero las distinguía, una encima de la mesa y otra entre sus piernas.

-Os di bastante tiempo para que volvierais a vuestros cuartos.-Dijo Hermione, ellas se sobresaltaron, la del escritorio se abrochó la camisa, Hermione encendió las luces deslumbrando a la pareja.

-¿Qué haces aquí Hermione?-Dijo Lavender colocándose el pelo, Parvati se bajó de la mesa y también se arregló un poco.

-Castigaos, son 20 puntos menos por cada una y que sea la última vez que estáis a deshoras fuera de las camas, ahora vais a seguirme, aremos vuestro castigo ahora.-Dijo Hermione.

-¿Ahora?-Dijo Parvati quejándose.

-Ahora o todos sabrán lo que han estado haciendo. En el pasillo las dejé tiempo para ir al cuarto, ahora debo ser mas rígida, iremos a mi sala común.-Dijo Hermione. Ellas obedecieron sin rechistar, fueron por pasadizos, dio muchas vueltas para despistarlas y luego entraron.

-Sentaos en los sillones.-Dijo Hermione, ellas obedecieron, Hermione puso los ficheros en la mesa baja.-Mecanografiados. A piel de cordero.-Dijo Hermione, hizo aparecer ese tipo de piel ya seca lista para ser utilizada, tinta y 3 plumas.-Parvati, se la A a la I. Lavender, de la J a la Q. Y yo de la R a la Z.-Dijo Hermione.-Comenzad.

Hermione susurró el hechizo y su pluma comenzó a escribir mecanografiada, mientras la daba instrucciones mentalmente, Parvati y Lavender hicieron el mismo conjuro, solo que las dos movían los labios sin pronunciar palabra.

A las dos horas, Ham salió del cuarto y se sorprendió ver allí a Parvati y a Lavender.

-¿Pasa algo?-Dijo Ham, miró a Hermione.- ¿Un castigo a estas horas?

-Ya estuve en las cocinas, respecto al nuevo título que me otorgó la directora, este es mi uniforme y ahora cumplo con mi deber, vuelve a la cama o ve a la ducha, pero te pido que no interrumpas el castigo.-Dijo Hermione.

-Voy a darme una ducha… ¿Vienes?-Dijo Ham coquetamente.

-Ahora no, ve tu sola.-Dijo Hermione seriamente, Ham se quedó de hielo.

-Creo que voy a avisar a Jonh.-Dijo Ham y volvió al cuarto, al poco rato, los dos salieron del cuarto, Jonh en bóxer y apuntando a Hermione.

-¿No quieres ducharte con Ham?-Dijo Rivo seriamente.

-Ahora no, estoy trabajando, volved a la cama o id a la ducha, pero dejad de interrumpir el castigo.-Dijo Hermione enfadada.-La directora ya dará explicaciones.-Dijo Hermione seriamente, los cantantes fueron a la ducha. Tres horas después, Parvati y Lavender fueron a su cuarto con dolor de cabeza. Hermione recogió las cosas. Lo revisó uno por uno y cuando todo estuvo listo, se metió en su cuarto. Entonces se lo explicó a Ham y Rivo. A las 10:30 fueron al desayuno, Rivo y Ham no paraban de reírse. Hermione se sentó en la mesa frustrada.

-Jajajaja. ¿Está enfadada¿Quieres un "caramelo de limón"?-Dijo Ham y Rivo soltó otra carcajada.

-Esperad, tengo que entregar algo a la directora.-Dijo Hermione, Parvati y Lavender se sentaron, estaban enfadadas y fulminaron a Hermione nada mas verla.

Esta las miró y se dirigió a la directora, sacó su varita e hizo aparecer los ficheros. Se los entregó a la directora y la hizo entrega de un sobre, la directora lo abrió, miró a la mesa Griffindor y asintió.

-Me ayudaron con los ficheros como si fuera su castigo, las advertí de no estar fuera de sus camas a deshoras.-Dijo Hermione.-Supuse que era mejor que Ud. Tuviera los ficheros, hoy estaré con el señor Filch, el castigo y resta de puntos de esas señoritas vienen dentro, aparte.-Dijo Hermione, Minerva asintió. Pero las 4 mesas, fueron dando golpes con cuchillos y tenedores.

-Queremos Salchichas, queremos huevos, queremos bacón.-Gritaban a coro. Hermione alzó la varita, un estruendo se oyó y todos callaron.

-Silencio.-Dijo Hermione con voz potente.-A partir de ahora todo lo que será servido en esas mesas será sano. Nada de grasas, conservantes u otros productos no eficientes. Solo lo justo y sin exceso. Quien se atreva a volver a gritar en el Gran Comedor será castigado severamente y serán sustraídos puntos a su casa. Creo que no se han dado cuenta de la situación, pero una guerra se nos echa encima. Así que si alguien está fuera de su cama a deshoras será castigado y se sustraerán puntos a su casa. Cualquier gamberrada será castigada, está rotundamente prohibido comer en clase, todo aquel que sea pillado. Tendrá un fabuloso castigo conmigo. Así que si no quieren acabar muy mal les aconsejaría que obedecieran las reglas. Todo está por algo. El ministerio y el consulado de colegios tienen las reglas de que los alimentos serán sanos y no entorpecerán el estudio ni habilidades físicas. Os recuerdo, por si acaso a alguien se le olvidó, que el Bosque está terminantemente prohibido. Si alguien desobedece esa norma en especial, pasará una bonita noche con el Sr. Filch, la señora Norris y supervisada personalmente por mi.-Dijo Hermione, el Gran Comedor estaba en absoluto silencio.-Mas les vale acarrear bien con las consecuencias si no cumplen esas normas. Están en juego sus vidas. Recuérdenlo, en sus manos está.-Dijo Hermione con voz fría.

-Queremos bacón!-Gritó Crable.

-20 puntos menos Sr. Crable, le aconsejo que no grite en el gran comedor si no quiere ser castigado.-Dijo Hermione, 20 puntos se descontaron del reloj de Slytherin, un silencio incómodo se mantuvo en el Gran Comedor.

-¡Caramelito, no seas mala!-Gritó Rivo, Ham se tapó la boca riendo. Hermione se giró.

-Si no me necesita estaré con el señor Filch. Buenos días.-Dijo Hermione, se dio media vuelta, se dirigió a la mesa Griffindor, se paró ante Rivo, Ham dejó de reír.

-Creo que la has cagado.-Dijo Andrew. 5 segundos después, Rivo tenía el labio roto y se le curaba solo.

-Señor Filch, comenzaremos por las mazmorras.-Dijo Hermione y salió con el conserje pisándola los talones.

-Creo que la ha sentado un poco mal.-Dijo Ham.

-bien, creo que debo comunicarles, el nuevo puesto de la Premio Anual Grenger…-Dijo Mcgonagall y les explicó el puesto de "Caramelo de limón" muchos casi lloraban de la risa cuando la directora acabó. Filch y Hermione fueron a las mazmorras con los utensilios de él, entraron en un aula. Hermione con la varita subió las persianas. La clase estaba llena de polvo, Hermione miró los utensilios.

-¿Me permite ayudarle?-Dijo Hermione, él asintió, Hermione dejó todo en el suelo y murmuró conjuros. La fregona se puso de pié igual que el plumero, la escoba y el recogedor.-Obedecerán sus órdenes.-Dijo Hermione, en 5 minutos, el aula estuvo limpia. Hermione puso unos aparatitos invisibles en las esquinas del techo y del suelo y en las esquinas del marco de la puerta.

-Eso me avisará de si alguien ha entrado y ha manchado. Lo encerrará aquí hasta que venga o vengamos.-Dijo Hermione, Filch mostró una maléfica sonrisa. Hicieron lo mismo con las aulas que no se utilizaban. Luego limpiaron los pasillos y Hermione puso algo parecido, echaron hechizos al suelo para que si alguien entraba con barro se limpiase solo. El may fue más difícil, Hermione tuvo que elevarse para colocar debajo de escaleras y en puntos exactos según iba indicando el Señor Filch.

-¡Cuidado con la escalera¡A la derecha¡Un poco más arriba¡Ahí!-Gritaba el señor Filch, Hermione colocó el penúltimo, subió arriba del todo, y colocó en el techo. Luego bajó y sonrió al señor Filch.

-Bueno, ya está. Puede que alguno se nos escape, pero…-Dijo Hermione.

-Estoy deseando pillar a alguno-Dijo Filch cortándola.

-Pues a tenido suerte.-Dijo Hermione con una sonrisa. Filch sonrió malévolamente.

-Muy bien señor Filch, es en la tercera planta, vallamos.-Dijo Hermione, Filch corría, Hermione iba a paso rápido, al llegar vieron a Peeves paralizado y a Luna Lovegood tan paralizada como él, pero con un cohete en la mano ya encendido que soltaba barro nada mas encenderlo, le estaba manchando los pies y túnica a Luna.

-Tendré que hablar con la directora sobre Peeves y con el Barón Sanguinario. ¿Cierto Sr. Filch?-Dijo Hermione, el conserje asintió y Peeves se desparalizó, se fue pies en polvorosa.-Y para la Sta. Lovegood. ¿Qué tal una pequeña instrucción militar¿Cuántos días Sr. Filch?

-Lo que queda de curso.-Dijo el hombre.

-Venga, seamos más misericordiosos señor Filch. Que tal… ¿una semana completa?-Dijo Hermione.-Se la quitarán las ganas de hacer otra jugarreta como esa en su vida.

-Como usted diga.-Dijo el señor Filch maléficamente, Hermione movió la varita y el cohete se esfumó, el suelo se limpió y Luna se desparalizó.

-Empezará mañana Sta. Lovegood, a las 5 en punto de la madrugada la quiero en el campo de Quiddith, será un día fabuloso. Valla con ropa cómoda. Y no falte ni llegue tarde o se le sustraerán a su casa más puntos. Es verdad, diez puntos menos por la broma Sta. Lovegood.-Dijo Hermione, Luna se alejó enfadada.-Ya puede disfrutar de su día Sr. Filch.-Dijo Hermione con una amable sonrisa. El conserje se fue en dirección contraria que Luna, luego esta volvió furiosa.

-¿Porqué me castigas? –Dijo Luna.-Si quieres hacemos otra. Perdona por no invitarte.

Pero Hermione la puso contra la pared sujetándola por las muñecas, Luna comenzaba a sonreír y giró su cabeza, Hermione acercó su boca al oído de la menor.

-No comprendes¿que ahora no puedo hacer eso? La directora me ha otorgado un cargo que debo cumplir.-Susurró Hermione.

-Caramelo de limón ¬¬, ya lo ha dicho.-Susurró Luna y Hermione la apretó más.

-Hay más en juego que un simple castigo Luna. No puedo decírtelo, pero confía en mi.-Dijo Hermione, la soltó y se separó lentamente.- ¿Quieres tomar algo?

Luna sonrió y fueron a la sala común.

Allí dentro, Luna se sentó en un sillón, Hermione sirvió las bebidas. Echó un poco de su petaca en la copa de Luna y se guardó la petaca, se dirigió hacia la rubia y la entregó la copa.

Se sentó a su lado y bebió de la copa sin mezcla.

Luna bebió de la copa, cerró los ojos, recostó su espalda en el respaldo del sillón, tragó y disfrutó lentamente de la bebida.

-Gracias, me hacía falta.-Susurró Luna.

-Un placer, pero cuidado con las travesuras y mas ahora que estoy yo al cargo de los castigos.-Dijo Hermione seriamente.

-Pero será un castiguito como el de la última vez¿verdad?-Dijo Luna, lo que hizo que Hermione escupiera su bebida manchándose el cuello, la barbilla y parte de la ropa y comenzara a reír a carcajada limpia.

-Esa ha estado bien.-Dijo Hermione, sacó un pañuelo de seda negro y comenzó a limpiarse la barbilla y parte de la ropa manchada. Pero Luna cogió las copas, las dejó en la mesa baja. Se sentó sobre las piernas de Hermione a horcajadas, acarició su rostro y acercó sus labios al oído de la mayor.

-De esta no te escapas.-Susurró Luna y fue bajando sus labios, comenzó a lamer y morder el cuello obteniendo un poco del licor mezclado con sangre. Hermione cerró los ojos, se mordió el labio inferior, sabía que Pansy no estaba en su cuarto, pero no le gustó oír los pasos de unas 17 personas más o menos, todas adultas.

-Luna, quítate. Antes de que sea demasiado tarde.-Susurró Hermione, las copas desaparecieron y unas limpias aparecieron colocadas en su sitio. Pero Luna dejó el cuello ya limpio y la besó con pasión desenfrenada. El cuadro se abrió.

-Esta es la sala de los premios anuales y una alumna les llevará por el castillo enseñándoselo.-Dijo Mcgonagall, las miró y calló. Luna separó la boca de Hermione, esta la fulminó y Luna hizo una mueca. Hermione la quitó de encima y se puso de pié.

-Perdone profesora, al parecer se la olvidó avisarme de la visita.-Dijo Hermione, era la asociación de padres.

-¿Qué hace aquí Sta. Lovegood?-Dijo Minerva.-Disculpen esto.

-¿Informarme sobre mi castigo?-Dijo Luna. Minerva apretó los labios.

-Ella es la Sta. Lovegood, mi pareja, no volverá a verla por aquí directora, se lo aseguro.-Dijo Hermione y miro a Luna severamente, esta se levantó.

-¿entonces el castigo mañana, no?-Dijo Luna.

-Sé puntual, a las cinco de la mañana en el lago.-Dijo Hermione.-Será mejor que te marches.-Dijo Hermione, Luna se fue y toda la asociación y la directora la interrogaron con la mirada.-Les pido mil disculpas por ello y por no haberme presentado aún. Soy Hermione Grenger, Premio Anual y…-Dijo Hermione-"Caramelo de limón". Me encargo de los castigos personalmente y ayudo al conserje: el señor Filch. Libremente.-Dijo Hermione e hizo una inclinación.

-Bien Hermione, lleva a estos señores y señoras a visitar las cocinas. Tengo que acabar unos informes y ya me pasarás el castigo de la señorita Lovegood.-Dijo Minerva.

-Gracias profesora, luego les enseñaré las habitaciones en las que se hospedarán, espero poder conversar con usted después.-Dijo Hermione, la profesora asintió y se fue. Hermione los guió hacia las cocinas hablándoles de los cuadros importantes, los pasillos y aulas. Pero Hermione paró en seco antes de entrar a las cocinas, frente al cuadro de la fruta.

-¿Me disculpan un momento, por favor?-Dijo Hermione, hizo una inclinación y se apartó tan solo un metro, hizo aparecer un móvil, marcó un número.-Señor Filch, segundo piso, ya están dentro del cuarto, espero que no se le escapen, apunte sus nombres, apellidos y lo que han hecho en el cuarto. Que lo limpien y luego venga a las cocinas, le estaré esperando.-Dijo Hermione, el móvil desapareció, se giró y se acercó a la asociación.-Disculpen el retraso, ya estoy con ustedes. Hemos tenido un pequeño problema con algún alumno, al parecer manchó un aula.-Dijo Hermione, rascó la pera y les dejó pasar primero a los demás, luego pasó ella cerrando la portezuela.

-¿Por donde empezaremos?-Dijo Hermione.

-La comida.-Dijo una mujer fríamente.

-Dobby.-Dijo Hermione, un elfo con muchos gorros y ropa apareció, Hermione la sonrió.

-Hola amiga de Harry Potter¿Qué desea?-Dijo el elfo e hizo una gran inclinación, Hermione se agachó y lo puso recto.

-Mira¿Porqué no les enseñas a estos señores y señoras la comida que hoy pondréis, para cenar, comer y mañana desayunar?-Dijo Hermione. El elfo asintió y los guió a cuatro mesas idénticas a las de arriba, en la cual ya había bastantes platos.

-Carne, ensaladas, pescado, pasta, sopas, pan integral y de harina, de leña, etc...Para beber hay zumos 100 naturales y sin nada añadido, ni siquiera azúcar. El azúcar se lo servirán los mismos alumnos… señores y señoras, hay de naranja, manzana, cereza, calabaza, fresa, melocotón, plátano, frutas silvestres y otras variedades. Señores y señoras. De momento, la elección no tiene límites, dentro de, claro está, la comida servida. La fruta daría los azúcares y vitaminas, señoras y señores. Así que no es necesario añadir mas fruta. Nada de bacón, ni salchichas ni nada con azúcar o grasas para empezar la mañana. Hubo un ajetreo la primera vez y seguramente volverá a haber. Señores y señoras. Para cenar son platos suaves, nada de guisos, ni platos fuertes. Señoras y señores. Ni cuando vienen a pedir los que saben la existencia de la cocina y el lugar.-Dijo Dobby.

-¿Pueden entrar a las cocinas?-Dijo un hombre seriamente.

-Siempre y cuando sepan donde están, tenga en cuenta, señor, que eso no se dice y si lo sabe, no le impediremos la entrada a las cocinas. Muchos magos y brujas a través de los años han pasado por aquí.-Dijo el elfo Dobby moviendo las orejas de vez en cuando.

-Bien, pasemos a la higiene.-Dijo una mujer seriamente, pero el conserje entró con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Se inclinó ante los señores y señoras visitantes y se acercó a Hermione, se inclinó ante ella y la entregó un pergamino, Hermione lo abrió, lo leyó y levantó una ceja, miró al conserje sin cambiar su expresión.

-Cuatro Slytherins, cuatro Griffindors y una pelea.-.Dijo Hermione, lo miró atentamente, el señor Filch borró lentamente su sonrisa.

-Si señora, entre ellos Potter y la señorita Parkinson, limpiaron el aula tal como dijo y luego volvió a ser cerrada.-Dijo Filch.

-Bien señor Filch. Mañana a las cinco será su castigo, se sustraerán a cada casa por cada alumno… 50 puntos y 15 más a la Señorita Parkinson por no detener la situación. Muchas gracias señor Filch, está invitado a el castigo, no falte a las 5 de la mañana, recuerde. Irán con la otra castigada.-Dijo Hermione, él se inclinó y se marchó. Al acabar con las cocinas, les enseñó sus respectivos cuartos. Pero al oír un ruido en un aula la abrió, había alguien en el fondo y había desconectado los láser. Hermione miró al fondo, muchas velas se encendieron al instante. Las persianas estaban bajadas y Luna se separó de ese chico de 7mo llamado Nott, Hermione la miró severamente.

-Mañana te quiero ver en el castigo Luna, Señor Nott, a usted también, a las cinco, retrásese y se lamentará durante el resto de su vida. Serán sustraídos 5 puntos a cada casa, salgan ahora.-Dijo Hermione, movió una mano y los láseres se arreglaron y cada uno de todo el castillo, tuvo más protección mágica. Al salir los dos alumnos, los invitados los miraron intensamente.

-Hermione, puedo explicártelo, yo solo…-Dijo Luna. Hermione la miró severamente apretando los puños.

-Hemos terminado Luna, no hay más conversación, disfruta de los que quieras ahora sin preocupación.-Dijo Hermione fríamente.

-Hermione, te quiero.-Dijo Luna llorando, Hermione la miró relajando los puños, pero con la misma mirada.

-Yo no Sta.Lovegood, retírese del pasillo y vallase a otro lugar.-Dijo Hermione.-O la sustraeré puntos.-Dijo Hermione, Luna se fue corriendo y llorando, Hermione cerró la puerta y guió a los demás a sus respectivos cuartos, allí se quedaron y Hermione fue con Mcgonagall.

Se sentó en la silla frente al escritorio.

-Verá, me gustaría tener cierto poder en Peeves profesora, sé que es un fantasma travieso, pero si entra en las cocinas, destruirá y arruinará todo. O póngale unas normas. No quiero que dañe a los alumnos. Ya es suficiente con que se dañen entre ellos.-Dijo Hermione, Mcgonagall suspiró.

-Hablaré con el barón sanguinario y con Peeves.-Dijo Mcgonagall.

-Bien, me gustaría llevar a cado un programa de mejor salud. Se trata de que sepamos la salud interna (colesterol, azúcares, triglicéridos, respiraciones, pulso cardíaco, prótidos, lípidos, ácidos nucleicos, etc...) y a partir de ahí, podamos dar al alumno o a la alumna la dosis de cada cosa que necesita, si no puede tomar más hierro, cuando intente coger por ejemplo, legumbres, se convertirán en algo apropiado para él o ella. Claro está, necesitaremos la autorización de los padres, ellos tendrán cada mes, la salud de sus hijos o hijas y nosotros diariamente, les pasaremos a ellos el primero y último de cada mes. Los procesos serían semanales o diarios, según el caso lo requiera y habrá que insertar unos microchips que no dañan tras el lóbulo de la oreja. Daría igual cual fuese, pero con ese microchip tendríamos acceso a la salud interna del alumno.-Dijo Hermione. Mcgonagall la miró por encima de sus gafas severamente, Hermione la mantuvo la mirada y ella sonrió, Hermione se relajó un poco.

-¿Puedes enseñarme algún microchip?-Dijo Mcgonagall, Hermione hizo aparecer una caja de un metro por un metro, la abrió, dentro había microchips de colores, no muy grandes, de dos milímetros aproximadamente.

-Confidencial, tan solo los altos rangos del colegio y los padres sabrán los resultados.-Dijo Hermione.-El color lo elige el alumno o alumna. La implantación no es dolorosa, estos microchips deben ponerse en el sitio adecuado y ellos mismo penetran en la piel hasta el lugar indicado, o detrás del lóbulo de la oreja o en la garganta. Sin afectar a la respiración ni a nada.-Dijo Hermione, Mcgonagall miró asombrada a Hermione.

-Tendré que hacer los sobres y mandarlos ahora mismo-Dijo Mcgonagall, Hermione negó y sonrió, sacó y movió la varita, apareció un sobre.

-Ese es el de mis padres, tan solo muevo otra vez la varita y cada sobre aparece en cada casa de los padres. Si están separados aparece una en la del padre y otra en la de la madre. ¿Los mando?-Dijo Hermione, Mcgonagall asintió, Hermione volvió a mover elegantemente la varita y todos los sobres aparecieron en las casas (excepto el de sus padres, que no serían avisados)

-Bien Hermione, serás… ayudanta de dirección si aceptan más de 100 padres o madres.-Dijo Mcgonagall.

-Bien profesora, pero tengo que irme, luego tengo que cenar y acostarme, al parecer algunos alumnos y alumnas quisieron pelearse y mañana deben ser castigados.-Dijo Hermione, Mcgonagall asintió y Hermione fue a su sala común, delante de cada alumno de la pelea, apareció un sobre negro con las palabras en rojo. Citándoles para mañana en el lago a las 5.

Hermione fue mosqueada a la cena, quitando puntos por la mínima infracción que veía.

Se sentó en su mesa. Jonh y Andrew la miraron sonriendo maléficamente.

-E tenido un día de perros y como alguno de vosotros diga un chistecito va a enterarse bien quien es Hermione Grenger.-Gruñó la joven.

-Con que la ex-novia de Luna.-Dijo Ham con una sonrisa divertida.

-Si estuviésemos fuera de Howarts te rompería la cabeza.-Dijo Hermione.-Vuelve a hacer otro chiste y te juro que vamos a mi cuarto y te destrozo del pescuezo.-Gruñó Hermione.

-Venga caramelito, no te pongas así, que seguro que Luna vuelve suplicando.-Dijo Ham, Hermione la cogió de la manga a su amiga y se levantó, Andrew, Jonh, Willow, Spike y Sform cogieron bien a Hermione y la sentaron, Hermione respiró hondo.

-Vale, ya paro, perdón.-Dijo Ham mirándola seriamente. Hermione se echó pescado en el plato, miró a la directora que se había levantado. Presentó a la asociación de padres y a los 10 minutos de acabar, muchísimas lechuzas penetraron en el Gran Comedor, se fueron poniendo en la mesa Griffindor, Hermione sacó la varita, las cartas iban hacia ella y las lechuzas se iban, ordenó las cartas, vio que eran muchas. Cuando la última carta estuvo junto con las otras, las elevó y fueron hacia Mcgonagall, ella las contó con un hechizo y las abrió y leyó una por una, al acabar (30 minutos más tarde), explicó lo de los chips, las puertas se cerraron.

-Podrán elegir el color, no será muy doloroso, tan solo un pinchacito, en la garganta o tras el lóbulo de cualquier oreja. La Sta. Grenger, ahora ayudanta de la dirección se encargará de poner los chips ya que ella misma los fabricó.-Dijo Mcgonagall, Hermione se acercó sin comer mucho a la directora.

-¿Quiénes no?-Dijo Hermione.

-Los padres de todos los Slytherins, ni uno ha dicho que si.-susurró Mcgonagall.-Todos los demás, excepto tú y los invitados, ponles chips.-susurró Mcgonagall, Hermione sonrió, llamó al señor Filch, hizo aparecer un maletín que dejó en los brazos del señor Filch abiertos.

-Todos, excepto los Slytherins tendrán chips, ya que sus padres así lo quisieron.-Anunció Hermione, enseñó la demostración a todos.-Los colores lo elegiréis vosotros. No tengo toda la noche y no os libraréis los que aceptaron.-Dijo Hermione, los primeros fueron los del ED y a los que Hermione había ayudado, Hermione cogía el chip de unas bolsitas, del color que habían pedido y le susurraba algo, luego lo dejaba en la garganta o detrás del lóbulo y solo lo penetraba. Los últimos fueron los de primero, Hermione lo hizo más despacio y les dijo que no pasaba nada mientras lo hacía. Pero Luna también fue una de las últimas. Hermione la miró seriamente.

-Perdóname, por favor.-Susurró Lovegood.

-¿De que color?-Dijo Hermione.

-No lo volveré a hacer, por favor.-Susurró Luna.- ¿Me perdonas?-Susurró mientras estaba a punto de llorar y ponía carita de pena.

-La última oportunidad que tienes Luna.-Susurró Hermione y la besó apasionadamente frente a todos mientras posaba un chip especial en la garganta. Tan especial como el de Ginny. Luna utilizó su lengua y Hermione se separó lentamente.

-Gracias.-Susurró Luna.

-La última Luna, ahora vete, que lo de mañana no te lo perdono.-Dijo Hermione con una sonrisa y Luna se alejó. Hermione acabó y miró a los Slytherins, luego a los demás, su mirada era seria y no sonreía.

-Si pillo a alguien esta noche mañana a las cinco estarán en un castigo en el lago. Así que a vuestros cuartos lo antes posible y no digo a las salas comunes, pues estarán vigiladas.-Dijo Hermione.-No mintáis pues los chips no harán daño y os aseguro que los que lo lleváis mejoraréis vuestra salud.-Dijo Hermione seriamente, las puertas se abrieron. Y la gente salió a trompicones. Hermione se giró.

-¿Podemos ver esos informes?-Dijo uno de la asociación.

-No, a ellos solo tendrán acceso la dirección, los padres y yo al sacarlos. Tendré que trabajar toda la noche directora, aré el turno de vigila. Le pediré los mapas a Parkinson y aré una copia, así no saldré y ella tampoco saldrá, mañana tiene castigo conmigo y quiero que esté descansada.-Dijo Hermione, Mcgonagall la entregó los 2 mapas que la faltaban, Hermione se inclinó.

-Gracias, hasta mañana.-Dijo Hermione. Se giró y fue a su cuarto, allí mando acostarse a Pansy y que no saliera, se metió en su cuarto, alimentó a sus perros y se puso a trabajar, con los chips, pasando mágicamente todo a pergaminos que según acababan de copiarse aparecía uno ante un padre, otro ante la madre y otro ante la directora.

También estuvo mirando los mapas, nadie salió esa noche, a las 4:30, se duchó, se cambió de ropa y bajó al lago tranquila y con una sonrisa en la cara, sabía que iba a disfrutar con aquello, se sentó a la orilla del lago, llevaba un top y unos mini-short, negros los dos y con unas deportivas, respiró el dulce aroma de la hierba aún húmeda por el rocío mañanero, a las cinco llegaron los diez, Hermione se levantó.

-Muy bien, lo primero, es que quiero que os deis cuarenta vueltas corriendo al campo de Quidith y lo aréis, si no, os restaré puntos, no os retraséis, yo correré con vosotros.-Dijo Hermione, fueron al campo de Quidith, Allí corrieron cuarenta espléndidas vueltas (Nott, Neville, Crable y Goile estaban sudando como pollos) luego los castigados hicieron 3456 flexiones y 2439 abdominales. Lo que consiguió que fueran más lentos, Hermione les gritase, les quitase puntos y aumentara mas el castigo, luego, los castigados se hicieron 80 largos al lago (es enorme) y Hermione levitando por encima de sus cabezas, luego, Les hizo hacer el pino, volteretas (difícil para Crable, Goile y Neville) en el suelo y en el aire (difícil para casi todos) luego corrieron más, les estuvo saltando durante una hora y media, dos saltos por segundo (un total de 648000 saltos). Luego les dio unas pociones para que no perdieran energía como si ya hubieran comido, desayunado y cenado. Les hizo correr más, arrastrarse, correr con los codos pegados al suelo, correr a cuatro patas, correr con las rodillas pegadas al suelo, les hizo bucear, luego hacerse 83 vueltas al campo de Quidith corriendo, luego algunas saltando, haciendo el pino y todo esto sin aminorar la marcha o eran puntos menos.

Acabaron a las siete de la tarde, Hermione no había probado tampoco bocado, pero pastillas tampoco, cuando dijo que se había acabado, los diez se tiraron al suelo sin importar quien cayera arriba o debajo.

-Bien, espero que con esto se os hallan quitado las ganas de volver a hacer gamberradas, o estar en lugares indebidos a las horas no apropiadas. Como habéis sido los primeros castigados, el castigo a sido leve, así que la próxima vez no seré tan piadosa con vosotros.-Dijo Hermione, fueron a ducharse (Hermione incluida) y al bajar a desayunar, Neville andaba encorvado y con cara de dolor.

-Me duele todo.-Gimió él. Hermione miró a Luna en la otra mesa, sabía de sobra que Luna y Ginny no se habían cansado, pero no querían volver a repetirlo, miró a Neville.

-Entonces nada de peleas.-Dijo Hermione.-Bebe para que cojas los líquidos.

-Seguro que e adelgazado algo.-Dijo Neville, ante Hermione se puso Spike quitándola la vista y a su otro lado Rivo.

-Os e visto¿Estarás con Luna esta noche?-Dijo Rivo, Hermione negó con la cabeza y lo miró.

-Estaré con Blanca y Asesino, los sacaré a pasear, hace bastante que no salen.-Dijo Hermione.-No me gusta sacarlos de día, pueden, pero no me gusta. Es de forma natural, pero, igualmente, tampoco es que tenga tiempo.-Dijo Hermione, Rivo estuvo tentado a decir que el los sacaría, pero se acordó de cómo fue convertida la perra y se mordió la lengua.

Al acabar de cenar (la mayoría furiosos por no comer algunas cosas y que se convirtieran en las que no querían) todos fueron a la cama, pero Hermione sacó a los perros a pasear, ellos jugaron felices, Hermione les hizo una prueba conjurando un muñeco y ellos lo mordieron con sus colmillos obteniendo sangre (Hermione la había colocado a propósito, como un premio) y lo dejaron sin una sola gota. A la hora de las brujas, volvieron al cuarto para dormir, pero Hermione les entrenó y les habló de sus padres y de lo bien que lo pasarían jugando con otros perros y recordándoles que no podían (aún) hacer otros DA-perros o Vampiros-perros. Sorprendentemente, Ham y Jonh roncaban como condenados acunados bajo el manto de Morfeo. Hermione miró todos y cada unos de los informes nuevos de los alumnos y alumnas con chip y no le gustó algo.

Había un demonio alimentador de sangre y testosterona, era una mujer, y lo peor de todo, es que era Parvati y Lavender había sido convertida años atrás también por Parvati.

Hermione miró horrorizada el documento, pero una estratagema surgió en su mente y sonrió. Se levantó del suelo, cogió el mapa, hizo aparecer un botecito con testosterona y salió directa a la sala común de Griffindor. Pasó sin problemas.

Subió al pasillo de las mujeres. Era sigilosa y con pies ágiles, pero Ginny salió de su cuarto con una daga en la mano, la miró confusa.

-¿Qué haces?-Susurró.

-Guarda eso y duérmete, tengo que hablar con Parvati y Lavender de su castigo.-Susurró Hermione. Vio como Ginny se metía en su cuarto y se coló en el cuarto de las "supuestas castigadas", ahora en el cuarto solo dormían Patil y Brown debido al nombramiento de Hermione como premio anual a principio de curso.

Supuestamente estaban dormidas, cada una en su cama, Hermione insonorizó el cuarto y cerró mágicamente la puerta, destapó pues la botellita y las otras dos se levantaron rápidamente. Hermione sonrió.

-El cuarto está insonorizado, sé vuestro secreto y puedo ayudaros, vuestras madres y padres ya saben lo de la testosterona y la directora igual. Puedo trucar los documentos que salgan y serán normales de testosterona y no como ahora, que está altísimo. Es peligroso que sepan lo que sois.-Dijo Hermione seriamente.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que saldrás de aquí sin unirte a nosotras? -Dijo Parvati, Hermione sonrió.

-¿Qué te hace pensar a ti que no os descubrirán me cambiéis o no? Soy vuestra única oportunidad. Os daré testosterona y sangre si os hace falta, pero reguladamente, también para vosotras en exceso puede resultar peligroso.-Dijo Hermione.

-¿Qué quieres a cambio?-Dijo Parvati seriamente, sus pieles antes blancas, se habían vuelto rojas y las pupilas se dilataron tanto que tapaban el iris.

-Que me obedezcáis y vuestra protección. Dentro o fuera de Howarts, tengo algunos trapos sucios que me causan problemas y… ¿qué mejor que unas estupendas, silenciosas y mortíferas guardaespaldas? Pero todo lo que escuchéis, o veáis estando conmigo, será sumo secreto sagrado, aremos dos juramentos mágicos, por cada una.-Dijo Hermione. Parvati y Lavender asintieron. Primero fue Lavender, prometieron y juraron que Lavender sería su guardaespaldas y todo lo que ella oyese, viese o hiciese estando con ella sería sumo secreto entre las 3 o el incumplimiento de esto llevaría a la muerte. Juró también no preguntar el porqué de las cosas y obedecer sin rechistar tuviese que hacer lo que tuviese.

Lo mismo hizo Hermione con Parvati, en el brazo derecho de las Griffindors apareció una serpiente verde enroscada a una roja. Hermione tuvo una de esas en cada antebrazo, desde la muñeca hasta el codo.

-Esto será para toda la semana, si os encontráis mal, necesitáis mal o algo, llamadme, no dudéis e ir a buscarme, sea donde sea en el lugar que me encuentre.-Dijo Hermione seriamente.-Es para las dos, si necesitáis sangre decírmelo, pero no por que os guste, sino porque la necesitáis.-Dijo Hermione, ellas asintieron.-Y de momento nada de paseos nocturnos. Buenas noches.-Dijo Hermione, deshizo los hechizos antes colocados, y salió, cogió del cuello a Ginny que había intentado escuchar tras la puerta.

-No seas idiota y no metas el hocico donde no te llaman.-Susurró Hermione fríamente, Ginny vio entonces los antebrazos y la miró seriamente.

-Cuidado con lo que prometes.-Siseó Ginny seriamente, Hermione la soltó, pero se pegó a ella y acercó su cara.

-Yo sé muy bien donde me meto Ginny, el caso es que no te metas tu.-Susurró Hermione, separándose violentamente de ella.

-¿Acaso temes ponerla los cuernos a tu novia conmigo?-Dijo Ginny y ando provocando hacia ella pegándose.- ¿Temes que te deje?

-Yo no temo Ginny.-Dijo Hermione y la apartó.-Pero no contigo, no le aria eso a Harry.-Dijo Hermione.

Ginny soltó una carcajada, Hermione la tapó la boca furiosa, la soltó cuando se hubo callado.

-¿Y por eso le pones los cuernos a Luna con Parvati y Lavender? Creía que no soportabas los cuernos.-Dijo Ginny.

-Me voy para no pegarte Ginebra, pero lo que yo haga con ellas de nada te incumbe a ti, así que no quiero volver a avisarte o la próxima vez, lo pagarás caro.-Dijo Hermione y se fue a su cuarto, se tumbó en la alfombra de su cuarto, y con un perro apoyado en cada costado, se durmió.

¿Que les a parecido? les recuerdo que no se encaprichen con la relación de Hermione, ya que es una falsa echa para los del comité por pillarlas en aquella posturita.

jejeje

Bueno, este capítulo a sido para todos y todas los que me leyeron y escribieron.

Para mis amigos Jonhy yJulio. Y para mi amiga Verónica, los cuales me enseñaron el valor de la amistad, el de la vida y a escribir.

A ellos les debo mucho y aunque espero que no lean el fic, si lo hacen espero que se dignen a escribirme un Reviewr, gracias a ellos oy en día se valorar casi todo lo que poséo, a mi familia y sé amenazar en formato RP o fic .

A todos los animales que son abandonados, ya que se merecen mucha suerte y una vida mejor.

A todos los que beben cok-cola (es broma jejejeje)

A todos aquellos que dicen que H.P es una mierda y se atreven a decirlo delante de un forofo de Harry Potter a pesar de que ya le haya roto las piernas(el forofo a los otros).

A todos aquellos que escriben y leen.

Y por supuesto, a la comunicación nacional e internacional de Internet: Gracias.

Esperaré ansiosa sus REviewrs y si tienen algún fic los nombres.

Me gustaría saber lo del "caramelo de limón" y todo eso.

Críticas tanto buenas o malas, para eso las pido, para que me den sus opiniones sin cortarse un pelo.

Besos y gracias por todo.

Att: Celestana


	12. Sin ellos: Harry Potter

_**Chapter/Capítulo 12: Sin ellos: Harry Potter.**_

_Querido diario._

_Ya hace un mes que los invitados se fueron. Hermione se pasó con el castigo. No he vuelto a pelearme y a salir de noche, bueno, salí un par de veces con Ginny, pero hizo muchos conjuros para salir, no sé para qué exactamente, ya que no me lo dijo. Pero esas noches nos divertimos mucho. Luna está celosa de mi mejor amiga, al parecer corren rumores de que ella está haciendo un trío con Lavender y Parvati. Imposible, ya que ellas no son novias._

_Al parecer a la morena se la ha subido el poder a la cabeza. He oído que castigó peor que a nosotros a unos alumnos de 3º por encender unas bengalas en sus cuartos._

_Creo que ahora hasta castiga a Peeves. ! A PEEVES! Me da pena hasta de él. Hermione se pasa y no sé porqué no entra en razón para ser menos estricta ya que los de la asociación ya no están aquí._

_Lo del chip debe de hacer algo, porque no me deja comer chuletas, ni nada del cerdo. ! Esto es un infierno!_

_Mi chica está mejor que nunca y la premio anual, se enfada con lunática, pero hay momentos, en los que me gustaría gritarlas que se fueran a un motel._

_La morena puede ser muy estricta, pero cuando se pone... Podría costarla su puesto._

_No sé que demonios hago contándole mis cosas a un diario, pero Ginny dice que a veces es bueno escribir en él y lo que te parecen las relaciones con tu pareja._

_No pienso poner eso, sé que ella me robará este diario._

_Tendré que pedirla otro libro a "la nueva y estricta mejor amiga"._

_Pero esta vez sin fontaneros y espero que tenga con más mujeres. Tantos hombres me provocan nauseas._

_Atentamente: Harry James Potter._

_Bien, este capítulo y el próximo es para todos aquellos que leen el fic. Gracias. _

_En especial a mi mejor amigo junto conel creador de Lena Kant (personaje del próximo capítulo ): Zerafan._

_Y a mi mejor amiga, la cual estuvo siempre intentando ayudarme: Finé._

_Gracias a Aleera. Sé que no llegarás hasta aquí pero no importa, tu fuerza de voluntad me a llenado de orgullo peke. Gracias_


	13. Sin ellos: Hermione Granger

_**Chapter/Capítulo 13: Sin ellos: Hermione Granger. **_

-Hace ya un mes que se fueron. He vuelto algunas veces a la torre Gryffindor, en especial el cuarto de Parvati y Lavender. Tuve que conseguir entradas para ellas dos y falsificar parte de cada documento que traducía de los chips. Las doy sangre y no cogen testosterona de otros, pero a veces debo darlas también testosterona.-Pensó Hermione sin atender a Binss en Historia de Magia.

Al salir de la clase, la joven fue al comedor, pensó en su nuevo experimento y era respecto a la transformación de óvulos en espermas y la fecundación en óvulos con esos espermas.

Había conseguido 5 pruebas en perfectas condiciones. Luego tuvo que eliminar las fusiones, pero la satisfacción que la provocó, hizo que su arrepentimiento volara.

Seguía saliendo con Luna para que nada pareciera sospechoso, ya romperían o lo dejarían así, total a ella no la importaba, pero su supuesta novia se lo estaba tomando demasiado en serio según la gryffindor .

-Hermione...-Susurró Lavender melosa sentándose a su lado, la dark frunció el ceño, pues sabían que la pedirían algo. Parvati comenzó de la misma forma por el otro lado haciéndola mimitos.

-¿Qué queréis?-Dijo Hermione echándose café en un baso y luego la leche, se echó un poco de sacarina y comenzó a remover.

-¿Te acuerdas de lo que hablamos el otro día¿De tu trabajo y eso?-Murmuró la primera, la premio anual asintió y comenzó a beber el café.

-Pues quiero uno así.-Dijo la segunda, la del medio escupió el café en la cara de Dean. La taza vacía se la calló de la mano. Ella estaba pálida, miró a la chica que había hablado y la demonia la secó la boca.-Porfa...

-No es un juego pequeña.-Explicó la ayudante de la dirección seriamente.

-Lo sé.-Contestó.

-Necesita sus cuidados, sus atenciones y... saldrá todo en los chips y sabes que no puedo cambiar eso.-Siguió la jefa.

-Lo sabemos.-Anunció la otra.

-Me-me niego a hacer eso ¿qué dirán vuestros padres? Por el amor de dios Parvati, aún os queda mucho para eso.-Tartamudeó con nerviosismo la dark pálida.

Parvati comenzó a zarandearla violentamente con lágrimas en los ojos.

-!QUIERO QUE ME HAGAS UN HIJO HERMIONE!-Gritó la mujer llorosa, todo el comedor les miró en seco, ella lloraba intentando zarandear a la chica. Granger la abrazó fuertemente.

-Tranquila, respira hondo.-Susurró pálida. Se separó un poco.-Lavender ¿Está tomando medicamentos?

-No, está muy mal.-Explicó la demonia preocupada.

-¿Tiene problemas familiares?-Preguntó sin soltar a la otra en un susurro.

-No, todo la va perfecto, excepto por eso.-Conversó Brown, Hermione se levantó y cogió en brazos a la llorosa Patil.

-Entonces no sé el por que de esta depresión, acompáñame a la enfermería por favor.-Dijo Granger, las tres se levantaron, pero a medio camino, Luna las paró con los ojos vidriosos.

-¿Sabes que? Creo que nunca debimos volver.-Aclaró Lovegood, una lágrima se escapó de su ojo.- Al parecer estás con ella, así que me apartaré de vuestra relación. Hemos terminado.

-!Luna, no es lo que parece!-Gritó la gryffindor , pero la ravenclaw ya corría hacia fuera del Gran Comedor, ahora las casas las miraban con mala cara, incluso Ginny. Harry llegó en ese momento y se sentó en la mesa Gryffindor, sin enterarse de lo que había ocurrido.

La castaña comenzó a andar, con la joven en sus brazos y junto a ellas la silenciosa Lavender que miraba hacia el suelo apenada.

Al llegar a la enfermería, la enfermera las ordenó dejar a Parvati en una cama tumbada. La hizo beber una poción y se fue calmando lentamente.

-¿Porqué se puso así?-Preguntó Madame Promfey.

-Se la ha saltado el instinto maternal de repente.-Farfulló Hermione seriamente.-La llevaremos a su cuarto para que descanse con mayor relajación y no se desconcierte ni nos mate por traerla a la enfermería.-Dijo Granger y sonrió levemente, cogió con cuidado a la dormida paciente y junto con la novia de esta, fueron a la sala común, allí, todos los miraron con asco o ceñudos, pero todos con mala cara. La premio anual miró su cintura, donde colgaba el busca que vibraba en ese instante. Maldijo en silencio.

-Es el baño de segundo piso, debo irme, Lavender ¿Puedes subirla?-Preguntó la dark, pero frunció el ceño y mejor la subió ella corriendo, la abrió la cama y la dejó delicadamente en ella.-Cámbiala, volveré luego.

La castaña salió corriendo, pasando por medio de Ginny y Harry para salir con prisas, derrapar en la entrada y correr hacia el baño. Pero al llegar se llevó una gran sorpresa. Había dos chicos de Hufflepuff de séptimo empapados. La ayudanta de la dirección sonrió. Movió una mano y el suelo se limpió y los apuntó con la varita. Salieron levitando.

-40 puntos menos por cada uno. Y un castigo, les veo el sábado a las cinco en punto en los jardines, no falten o el castigo será peor. Hasta el sábado y no causen problemas.-Sentenció Hermione con una sonrisa sádica en el rostro.

Los hufflepuffs se fueron como alma que lleva el diablo y Granger sonrió satisfecha. Pero un ligero llanto borró su sonrisa.

Fue buscando al propietario, hasta que lo encontró en un pasillo poco habitado y oscuro. La hija de la noche vio a una niña, sangrando por un codo y llorando. Se acercó sin hacer el menor ruido.

-Si intentas asustarme que sepas que te he visto.-Contestó la niña y soltó otro sollozo. La mayor se sorprendió y se agachó, la levantó.

-Ven, vamos a curarte tu herida, pero al aire libre, no te acorrales aquí.-Habló la dark.-Cuando crezcas ya tendrás suficiente tiempo para aislarte en la oscuridad, mientras. No.- La cogió sin dificultad en brazos y salieron al aire libre. La joven niña se agarraba al cuello de la mayor con el brazo bueno, era de tez morena, pelo castaño por debajo de los hombros, la premio anual percibió que era de primer año y sintió una angustia en la boca del estómago al compararse sentimentalmente con aquella niña cuando ella comenzó en Hogwarts. Se sentaron a la orilla del lago, Granger la tendió su pañuelo y sacó su varita junto con media tableta de chocolate.

-No te conozco. ¿Quién eres?-Platicó Hermione tocando la herida y mirándola detenidamente.

-Kant, Lena Kant.-Soltó la niña con una mueca en la cara.

-¿De Slytherin? No te había visto nunca.-Dijo Hermione rápidamente y comenzó a acariciar la herida con la punta de la varita y la herida se fue cerrando sola, guardó la varita y partió un pedazo de chocolate, se lo tendió y la niña lo cogió.

-Suelo pasar desapercibida.-Desveló Lena y mordió un poco del chocolate, la quiso entregar el pañuelo, pero la propietaria lo rechazó.

-Quédatelo. ¿Cómo te hiciste esa herida?-Preguntó seriamente, Lena se encogió de hombros.

-Una caída.-Murmuró la pequeña.

-¿Y el llanto?-Preguntó.

-Porque no me hacías caso.-Aclaró la joven mirándola y Hermione abrió mucho los ojos, impactándola aquella respuesta.

-¿Me espías?-Siseó la dark entre asombrada y seria.

-Simplemente te observo.-Afirmó la Slytherin con una sonrisa, tardó en tomar otro trozo del chocolate que tenía en la mano y tragárselo.- Al parecer estás tan ocupada que no te das cuenta, me hizo bastante gracia lo de la chica de tu casa.-Dijo Lena y sonrió.-También sé que no eres normal.

-Deja de vigilarme, o encontrarás algo que no te gustará.-Amenazó la de séptimo curso levantándose y la otra la imitó.

-¿Cómo podría pensar eso si cada parte de tu cuerpo me provoca sensaciones inigualables?-Soltó Kant con media sonrisa pegándose a la chica. La mayor la miró momentáneamente a los labios, pero se separó y se fue sin decir ni una palabra más.

Hermione llegó furiosa a su sala común, sacó su móvil y llamó a Jonh, comenzó a pedirle artilugios de espía, para espiar y saber si te están vigilando. Por la noche, recibió los artilugios y abrió un pergamino, había puntos rojos, (los cuales la miraban), puntos amarrillos (los que tenían chip) y puntos blancos (los que no la miraban y no tenían chip), Granger se giró y buscó a la joven Slytherin con la mirada, al encontrarla vio que mordía una manzana sin despegar los ojos de ella, la gryffindor tocó en el pergamino el punto que era Lena y su nombre y apellido apareció señalándola. La mayor frunció el ceño, sabía que seguía siendo mirada.

-Guarda eso.-Susurró Ginny sin abrir los labios.

-Si te cuento algo... ¿Me ayudarás?.-Susurró la ayudante de la dirección, Philos asintió.

-Pero que sepas, que con Luna te pasaste...-Siseó la weasley, Bella guardó las cosas, cogió a la pelirroja del brazo.

-Pero espérate a que acabe.-Se quejó la menor.

-Es muy urgente Ginny, vamos.-Aclaró la morena y la arrastró a su cuarto, calmó a los perros y dejó las cosas sobre la cama, expandidas.

-Una Slytherin me vigila, esa.-Dijo la dark, señalando el punto con nombre y apellido, el cual seguía rojo.

-Si está roja, me vigilan, amarillo con chip y blanco sin el. No ha cambiado de color, es de primero y sabe que no soy normal.-Aclaró seriamente, la vampira apretó los labios.- Pasa desapercibida, pediré informes sobre ella a Mcgonagall, al parecer me ha estado vigilando desde que el curso empezó y no me he dado ni cuenta. Esa niña sabe espiar, no sé como lo hace, pero dice que solo me observa, no me espía...

-Tienes que matarla cariño, si abre la boca, te quedarás sola.-La cortó Ginny.

-De momento no, pero tengo que ver lo fuerte que es.-Pensó la sangre sucia en alto.-Sé que esa niña se esconde algo mas de lo que parece.

-Pero tarda poco Hermione.-Pidió Ginny seriamente, cogió un móvil nuevo, con el manos libre que podían engancharse a las gafas o sin ellas. Se fue con el número nuevo de la castaña y con aquel teléfono móvil.

Granger pidió información a la directora y se quedó asombrada al saber que su madre Francesa (bruja) y su padre ruso (muggle) había cambiado muchas veces de hogar. Su madre no trabajaba, pero su padre tenía un gran currículum, la alumna copió la foto y la puso en un aparatito, había poca información, al parecer el padre seguía trabajando para el gobierno ruso.

Pero o la ficha estaba incompleta, o era demasiado... artificial.

Durmió incómoda aquella noche tras hacer la ronda, estuvo hablando con Weber y se preguntaba continuamente como una mestiza podía pasar desapercibida.

Granger salió a las 5:00 de la mañana a sacar a los perros a pasear y los subió al tejado, para saber si por ahí había algo que la vigilara y que no pasara nada malo, pero a las 9:00 de la mañana, recibió una llamada dela weasley.

-Voy a cargármela pequeña, esto es demasiado personal, ahora está en el Gran Comedor, si esto sale a la luz, podrían descubrirnos y sería inevitable.-Explicó la pelirroja y colgó, la mayor y los dos perros corrieron por el tejado, se tiraron y Hermione hizo la caída leve, corrieron y llegaron antes por los ventanales, la ayudanta de la dirección paró vio desde bastante lejos de la puerta, que la hermana de Ron estaba demasiado cerca con un cuchillo carnicero y su varita, a paso normal, pero apretando con fuerza sus armas. La acosada apretó los dientes.

-Asesino, desármala, pero no la mates.-Dijo la premio anual en un susurro, el perro atravesó un ventanal rompiéndolo y corrió hacia Ginny, se la tiró encima y mordió la mano de su varita, Hermione corrió para llegar y notó como la joven intentaba quitarlo, Granger llegó y vio que el perro ya había quitado el cuchillo, las dos armas estaban lejos.

-!Quítame a tu perro de encima!-Gritó weasley furiosa, obteniendo miradas, la dark frunció el ceño, miró a Lena y vio que la sonreía, Bella frunció más el ceño y cogió la varita de Philos, hizo desaparecer el cuchillo e hizo aparecer una jeringuilla.

-Solo voy a calmarte, tienes que controlarte, si te cuento un secreto, es para que no lo hagas público.-Siseó con furia Hermione frunciendo el ceño y Blanca llegó con la mochila de un alumno en la mano, corriendo.

La gryffindor libre la mochila cogió y supo que era de Lena, la abrió y rebuscó entre los libros, notó algo invisible y lo hizo visible, la mayor abrió mucho los ojos, le dio la vuelta dentro de la mochila y apartó a Asesino, Ginny abrió los ojos al verlo también. Kant se levantó de su sitio, a la par que Luna, que se acercó a las chicas. Lovegood cogió la mochila sin pedir permiso y puso la misma cara, las jóvenes se levantaron.

-Su padre es ruso.-Susurró Granger.

-Eso no es excusa.-Susurró la rubia, la castaña la miró.

-Es hora de que hagáis las paces y nos encarguemos de esto, Hermione, si averigua más, estas perdida...-Susurró la pelirroja.

-¿Más?-Siseó Moon preocupada.

-Solo ha descubierto que no soy normal.-Susurró Bella.

-¿Solo?-Siseó Luna enfadada.

-Su madre es francesa.-Continuó la mayor con el ceño fruncido.-No parece ahora tan niña.

-No debería habernos engañado así.-Susurró Ginny.

-Se acerca.-Avisó Lovegood, Lena estaba a tan solo tres metros, las chicas se separaron.

-Creo que esa es mi mochila.-Dijo Kant.

-¿De verdad? Asesino, contesta a eso.-Retó la ravenclaw, el perro enseñó los dientes y se lanzó hacia la Slytherin, pero la premio Anual se puso en medio y el perro enganchó su brazo con fuerza. Hermione fulminó a Luna, su camisa negra comenzaba a mancharse de sangre. Moon soltó una carcajada.

-Asesino ¿Qué demonios haces obedeciendo a alguien que no sea yo?-Preguntó Granger fríamente, el perro soltó el brazo lentamente, y la mujer pasó su varita por el brazo, pero estaba la camisa llena de sangre.-¿A quien debes obedecer solo? Eres un zopenco, no puedes atacar a la gente porque cualquiera te lo diga. Hubieras matado a la niña Asesino y el siguiente hubieras sido tu.-Explicó la dark duramente, el perro bajó todo lo posible las orejas, sentado y mirando hacia el suelo.

-Hermione... mírale, pobrecito.-Dijo Ginny con pena, Bella la miró seriamente, el perro alzó las orejas sin dejar de mirar hacia abajo, la dueña del perro lo miró frunciendo el ceño. Blanca soltó un ladrido mirando a Asesino de la misma forma que su ama.

-Lena, _Vous ne parlez pas, ne demandez pas, Et tout sortira bien. __Vous comprenez ?-_Soltó la mayor sin girarse, la de primero asintió con la cabeza, la rubia parpadeó una vez y la premio anual asintió.

-Vamos entonces, ya me encargaré de ti.-Sentenció Bella y le dio un golpe con la mano. Fueron a la sala común de premio anuales y luego pasaron al cuarto de la Gryffindor. La propietaria sacó de ahí un aparatito, lo dejó en la cama, se quitó la boina, la corbata blanca y el chaleco negro.

-Nanochips fáciles de instalar, con tan solo un soplido. Propiedad del gobierno ruso. Si alguien te pillara aquí con esto, te caería una buena. Cuéntame, sé que eres especial. Una mestiza en Slytherin nunca pasa desapercibida, pero al parecer tu, si lo has conseguido.-Aclaró Hermione.-Ellas pueden ayudarte, como yo si hablas.-Dijo.-Te has mudado muchas veces. Quiero que me cuentes.

-Mi madre es francesa, mi padre ruso, mi madre trabaja como maestra de yoga, una ejercitación muggle, a pesar de ser bruja. Mi padre, se preocupa mucho por mí, es agente secreto del gobierno ruso y le buscan bastantes mafias. Está siempre viajando por las misiones, me regala alguno de sus juguetes cuando no los usa o los consigue sin estrenar. Mi padre me enseñó de todo, me enseñó a protegerme y a defenderme, me enseñó de **_todo_**. Mi familia no es muy normal. Mi madre enseñándome siempre yoga y mi padre obligándome a hacer puntería con una _Mitragliatrice MP5 _o un _Fucile automatico SIG552 Comando _según dirían en Italia. O dónde esconderse una pistola semiautomática SIG P226. Como si eso me importara demasiado, pero me enseña a limpiarlas, utilizarlas y desmontarlas. Me protege demasiado, pero por lo menos, acabaré los siete cursos en Hogwarts. Aunque casi nunca he acabado los cursos.-Explicó Lena seriamente y mostró una sonrisa.

-Bien, tendrás que ser mas cuidadosa, esconderemos eso, Mcgonagall no debe enterarse que tienes esto aquí, quédate a dormir el fin de semana, pero sin tonterías.-Platicó Granger.-Mañana duermes en tu cuarto.-Afirmó seriamente.

Las vampiras se fueron preocupadas por lo que sabía la renacuaja y dejaron a la niña sola con la bestia...


	14. SIn ellos: Lena Kant

_**Gracias por la espera, se que no tengo excusa y espero que les guste. Seguí el consejo de mi mejor amiga Vero y la mitad de la historia es sulla , así que va dedicada a ella, la devo mucho y esto es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por ella, muchas gracias linda!! .**_

_**Tampoco podía olvidarme del dueño y creador de Lena que asombrosamente es mi mejor amigo, espero que no ayas conseguido la historia de otra forma y te guste lo que hemos hecho con tu dulce y delicada Lena ;-P**_

**_Pero sin olvidarme... sería peor que la muerte olvidarme de todos ustedes, que me leen, que me escriben, incluso para corregirme de mis errores, muchas gracias D_**

**_Gracias a ustedes, hoy a dia, ete fic tiene 50 reviewrs, mas de lo que un dia pude imaginar ._**

**_Y a todos los que me leen y no me escriben... muchas gracias también, por molestarse en leer ._**

**_AVISO, ESTE CAPÍTULO CONTIENE CHICA/CHICA, RELACIONES SUBIDAS DE TONO Y TODO AQUELLO NO QUE NO ES ACONSEJABLE QUE LEAN LOS MENORES DE EDAD, TODO AQUEL QUE ME DESOBEDEZCA, QUE NO ME ECHE LAS CULPAS, YA QUE ES SU PROPIA VOLUNTAD LA QUE LE HA ECHO LEER, POR FAVOR, SI NO SOPORTAS, NO QUIERES, NO DESES O TE PRODUCEN PAVOR ESTAS RELACIONES... !NI SIQUERA INTENTES LEERTE EL PRINCIPIO! ESTE CAPÍTULO ES CASI TODO SUBIDO DE TONO, ES UN AVISO, NO UNA ORDEN, TU ERES EL QUE DECIDE SI HACERME CASO O LEER..._**

**_a todo los demás... espero que disfrunten y esperaré sus reviewr como siempre ._**

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapter/Capítulo 14: Sin ellos: Lena Kant.**_

Lena sonrió sacando un pequeño cuaderno mientras Hermione preparaba una cama para ella.

Hizo aparecer una pluma muggle y comenzó a escribir en el diario con letra cuidadosa.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Querido diario:

¡Hola!

Por fin se ha dado cuenta de mi existencia, quiere ayudarme y estoy en su cuarto. La fase reconocimiento, ha sido exitosa. Ahora solo necesito comenzar la fase B.

Estoy muy contenta de esta misión.

Tuve que escondérsela a mi padre para que no me exigiera ni me diera por incompleta o terminada esta ejecución.

Está preparando la cama con magia y tarda poco. Ha dormido a los perros con unas pociones, para que descansen sin soñar y no sean sonámbulos.

Son extraños y parecen soldados incansables y sedientos de sangre, listos para la batalla.

Bueno, ella acaba de mirarme con mala cara y dice que ya me puedo ir durmiendo. !!!Hasta la próxima!!!

_Lena_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

-¿Estás sorda?-Preguntó Granger con mala cara.-Fuera tienes un baño, haz aparecer un pijama o lo que quieras, te cambias y te acuestas.

-Perdona.-Dijo Lena sin borrar la sonrisa y salió varita en mano, fue al baño donde se duchó y se puso un camisón negro de tirantes que la quedaba un poco corto, unos diez centímetros por encima de las rodillas mínimo. Un camisón de raso que la hacía verse muy bien con el pelo ya seco y peinado.

Kant salió descalza del baño y fue al cuarto deprisa, para que Parkinson no la viera. Cerró la puerta suavemente mientras miraba a Hermione de espaldas.

-Bien, para mañana estará listo. Pero debes darme los objetos. ¿Vale?-Explicó la mayor y se giró, miró a la Slytherin de arriba abajo.-Pero necesito que te quedes a dormir, el ordenador hará un largo proceso tapando agujeros y escaseando al final.-Explicó tras sentir un deseo terrible nacer en su vientre.

-Estupendo. ¿Tu también dormirás, cierto?-Preguntó amablemente la mestiza sin dejar de sonreír. La premio Anual frunció el ceño.

-Si pretendes cambiar la información o inspeccionar el cuarto mientras esté dormida, estás muy equivocada.-Sentenció la sangre sucia, vio como la invitada se metía en la cama y se arropaba.

Hermione abrió el armario y allí colocó el chaleco, junto con los zapatos, la corbata y la boina, movió una mano y la ropa que levaba se cambió por un pijama de rayas blancas y azules. Pasó entre las dos camas y se sentó en la suya, con los pies en el suelo y mirando a su invitada, movió una mano y el ordenador fue rodeado por una luz roja, que luego desapareció. Kant se medio incorporó, bajó sus pies al suelo destapándose.

-Acuéstate y duérmete.-Musitó la dark fríamente, pero Lena se levantó, poniendo las manos tras su espalda, sin que Hermione viera lo que hacía con sus manos. La joven Griffindor se levantó y la mortal la besó suavemente.

Granger no pudo evitarlo, y correspondió aquel beso, oyó dos clicks, pero siguió con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando enteramente de aquel único beso que la otorgaría a Kant según pensaba la premio anual.

Pero notó como la joven Slytherin tocaba sus muñecas y las aprisionaba.

La mayor abrió los ojos y Lena se separó con una sonrisa en sus labios, levantó una ceja satisfecha y pinchó a Hermione con una jeringuilla en el antebrazo.

-Eso no dejará que utilices tu magia. –Musitó la sly con una sonrisa, tiró a la gryffindor a su cama, la cual calló tumbada sin poder hacer nada. La dark miró las dos esposas que la aprisionaban a la cama. Las cuales antes tenían más separación entre un enganchador y otro, pero cuando Granger se había tumbado, se hicieron más cortos, obteniendo que la mayor tuviera sus manos por encima de su cabeza, apoyadas en la almohada o apretando el cabecero de la cama.

-Apuesto a que vas armada.-Susurró la niña provocadoramente, despojó los pantalones a Hermione y comenzó a palpar los tobillos.

Sonrió y desató una pistola, que se descamufló al hacerlo. La dejó en la otra cama. Fue subiendo con sus manos, acariciando lentamente la piel de la británica, en cada muslo, desató dos puñales, la abrió un poco las piernas y miró a la hija de la noche, que estaba muy agitada.

-Eso será lo último, la gente se esconde armas en los lugares más recónditos.-Dijo Lena sonriendo, se sentó sobre la pelvis de la gryffindor a horcajadas y lentamente fue desabrochando, botón por botón, la camisa del pijama., la tiró a la otra cama y fue tocando la cintura de Hermione lentamente, provocando a Granger un escalofrío.

Kant sonrió al terminar con esa parte y pasó un dedo entre los senos de la mayor, que cerró los ojos al recibir tal contacto.

La joven quitó el único cuchillo que había ahí y besó el cuello de su amada, mordiéndolo algunas veces. Comenzó a besar la boca de la dark, pero llegó a tal punto de furia en aquel beso, que la mayor aprisionó el labio inferior de Lena fuertemente, mientras la fulminaba con una mirada de: "Estás muerta".

La Slytherin fue separándose lentamente, cuando sus labios no tocaron los de Hermione, sonrió y lamió un poco de sangre de sus labios, la cual había provocado tal mordedura.

-Relájate, no pienso soltarte todavía, disfruta. Sé que eres una vampira. Y quiero que mas tarde me conviertas o contaré tu secreto.-Platicó Lena con media sonrisa. La premio anual cerró los labios y saboreó la sangre que había caído en su boca.

-Está bien, pero luego, deberás soltarme para que te convierta.-Concluyó con recelo la prisionera pensando en hacerla una emboscada.

Kant sonrió y volvió a besarla apasionadamente. Mientras la gryffindor correspondía aquel beso, las rápidas manos de la menor, ya acariciaban los senos lentamente, provocando que la piel de Hermione se erizase. Lena separó un poco los labios de los de la hija de la noche y otorgando al cuello de la mayor: besos cortos, iba bajando su boca hacia los pechos de Granger.

Comenzó a utilizar su lengua lentamente, acariciando los pezones con ella y provocando que estos, se endurecieran.

La niña tocaba los puntos erógenos suavemente con la lengua, provocando suaves escalofríos recorrer lentamente el sedoso cuerpo de "su esclava", la cual tenía los ojos cerrados y las piernas juntas, mordiéndose el labio inferior, plegó una pierna, dando un leve empujón a Kant por atrás. La joven sonrió y dio un pequeño mordisco al pezón, Hermione soltó un pequeño gemido que no pudo evitar y la sly separó su boca para mirarla, la dark abrió los ojos.

-Eso no era lo que parecía.-Musitó Granger rápidamente, Lena solo sonrió malévolamente y abrió las piernas de la mayor, colocándose entre ellas.

Acarició lentamente el ombligo de la gry, con el dedo y la uña, fue bajando con ella en línea recta, mientras Hermione tenía un horroroso escalofrío, tan largo como la caricia.

La mestiza levantó una ceja con una sonrisa burlona asomándose en su cara.

-¿Batman? Llevas la ropa interior de… ¿Batman?-Preguntó Lena intentando no soltar una carcajada.

-Siempre me han gustado los chicos de negro y a Batman se le nota demasiado el paquete…-Aclaró la dark tras encogerse de hombros. Kant se deshizo de esa prenda tras susurrar algo así como… "pues vamos a inspeccionar en la batcueva".

Lena sonrió y se mordió el labio inferior provocativamente mientras pasaba un dedo por los labios inferiores de su prisionera, recogiendo bastante, a pesar de la cara de Hermione. La joven abrió todo lo posible las piernas a Granger y comenzó a limpiar la zona lentamente con la lengua, sin adentrarse y provocando suaves gemidos en "su chica", que se hallaba con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando del momento.

Lena metió un dedo lentamente, tocando el clítoris de Hermione suavemente, lo que provocó un gemido anhelante en Granger. Kant fue inspeccionando la zona, guiándose por su memoria y los gemidos de la gryffindor. Cuando ya el fluido era suficiente, la joven slytherin metió otros dos dedos a la vez, provocando que la premio anual gimiera muy alto y agarrara fuertemente la cabecera de la cama.

Lena sonrió, pero siguió "inspeccionando" con dos dedos, mientras uno jugaba lentamente con el clítoris de Hermione, provocando en Granger un deseo incontrolable, que lentamente, iba desesperando y aumentando.

La joven encontró lo que quería, por un gemido de la hija de la noche más alto de lo normal.

Kant comenzó a estimular el punto G con los dos dedos mientras que el otro, ya más veloz, se liberaba con el clítoris. Hermione tenía la respiración muy agitada, soltando altos gemidos, mientras Lena iba cada vez más deprisa, mientras que con su lengua, iba limpiando lo que salía de "la batcueva".

La menor estaba muy excitada, mojando su entrepierna excesivamente, al oír tales gemidos de su "obsesión platónica". Pero incansable, seguía aportando velocidad y movimientos bruscos.

A los pocos minutos así, la dark no pudo resistirlo, arqueó la espalda y se mordió el labio inferior, teniendo un orgasmo, intenso, el cual hacía mucho que no tenía.

La joven mestiza miró su cara sin evitar una sonrisa, sacó los dedos y los lamió lentamente, mientras disfrutaba del sabor y la cara de placer que tenía la premio anual en ese instante.

Hermione abrió los ojos y sonrió, se lamió los labios y observó a la joven de arriba abajo, luego Lena fue limpiando la humedad de hermione sin que la mayor soltara ningún ruidito

Luego de unos pocos minutos Lena levanto la mirada para mirar a Hermione a los ojos dándose cuenta de que la mayor la miraba directo a los ojos con una lujuria que mostraba deseo, Kant dejo que una sonrisa picara se dibujara en su rostro mientras comenzaba a subir dirigiéndose a la cara de Grenger, una vez que la niña llego a colocarse justo enfrente de la mayor sus labios estaban a tan solo centímetros de poder juntarse, la hija de la noche trato de alcanzar los labios de la serpiente pero esta se alejo sonriendo con una sonrisa juguetona en su rostro, la premio anual se dejo caer de nuevo sobre la almohada que tenia bajo su cabeza al mismo tiempo que la joven bruja se colocaba a la misma distancia que antes.

Tenia intenciones de soltarte sabes? Pero parece que tú quieres otra cosa.

Lena sonrió de nuevo y justo cuando Hermione iba a decir algo la pequeña sly juntos sus labios con los de la morena y comenzó a besarla lentamente dejando que sintiera el sabor que todavía reposaba en los labios de Kant.

La joven Sly se separo un poco después de unos segundos, y coloco las manos sobre la cabecera de la cama justo a ambos lados de donde estaban cerradas las esposas de la premio anual, Lena sonrió con picardía mientras miraba a Hermione y se acomodaba sentándose con ambas piernas a los lados de los hombros de la mayor. Sin decir una sola palabra cerró los ojos y acerco sus caderas lo suficiente al rostro de Bella.

Hermione no podía creer que lo que estaba pasando, pero más de un pensamiento que estaba pasando por su mente se desintegro al instante que Grenger…

Tuvo a su alcance la entrepiernas de Lena comenzó a acariciarla con su legua lentamente y maldecía infinidad de veces no haberle hecho mas caso a ese par de clicks que escucho anteriormente, pero seguía lamiendo y besando la humedad de la joven mientras sentía como todo su cuerpo respondía con temblores ocasionales, la serpiente se mordía el labio inferior para evitar hacer mucho ruido, por parte de la joven sly solo se escuchaba la respiración acelerada y uno que otro sonido parecido a un quejido pero que denotaba placer.

Bella penetró rápidamente con su lengua en la entrepierna de la joven niña arrebatándola un gemido de placer, acercándose mas hacia la boca de Granger, la premio anual, comenzó a subir y bajar lentamente con la lengua, acabando en el clítoris y comenzando a acariciarlo con la lengua y presionándolo, comenzando a ir mas deprisa y haciéndola gemir mas alto, sin importarla que alguien la oyese, acordándose de que el cuarto era insonorizado y absolutamente nadie (aparte de Hermione) podría oírla así...

De repente, la gryffindor paró, Lena la miró rápidamente, para ver como la hija de la noche se mordía el labio inferior intentando no caer en la tentación, Sus miradas se cruzaron centelleando miradas, sin decir palabras. Kant se inclinó sobre su amada y la liberó, la dark se puso sobre ella, comenzó a besarla con pasión, furia por haber estado atada de esa forma, y ansia, sin poder pensar nada sensato en ese instante. Lena... bueno, Lena correspondía los besos y las caricias, pero Bella la sujetó por las muñecas, mientras jugaba con los senos de la menor y haciéndola soltar unos pequeños y roncos gemidos, escasos, pero existentes.

Soltándola las muñecas, Hermione se ayudó de las manos, dando pequeños mordisquitos o succiones, lamiendo o besando los endurecidos pezones, haciendo temblar a la dueña de estos.

Comenzó a bajar con sus labios y sus caricias, haciendo que Lena entreabriera la boca con los ojos cerrados, respirando dificultosamente o mejor dicho, haciendo un pequeño e involuntario jadeo...

Granger sintió como algo se apoderaba de ella, en su interior, queriendo culminar, queriendo hacerla disfrutar...

Tan solo siguió sus instintos, acariciando y lamiendo el ombligo, jugando con su lengua, abrió las piernas de la joven mestiza con cuidado, acariciando sus muslos, mientras acercaba las manos a aquella fuente exquisita de calor.

La mayor comenzó a lamer, metió un dedo con cuidado y lo movió dentro, mirándola con cada movimiento que hacía dentro de ella. Hermione saco el dedo y metió dos con cuidado, un dedo índice de cada mano, con un dedo, fue buscando el punto G, mientras que el otro era acompañado por su hermano el dedo corazón (o medio) y estimulaban lenta y rápidamente al clítoris.

Cuando encontró el dichoso, y placentero punto, comenzó a estimularlo a la par que los otros dos dedos, haciéndola gemir un poco mas a Lena, con su respiración agitada, Granger acercó su boca a la entrepierna de la joven Slytherin y comenzó a lamer y tomar todo aquel néctar que salía de la joven, metiendo su lengua muchas veces y rápidamente para probar mas, mientras sus dedos veloces, hacían gemir a Kant cada vez menos, para hacerla temblar y apretar las sábanas, con la respiración cada vez más agitada.

-AhhHHH!!!!-Gimió Lena convulsionando y llegando al cielo, sintiendo como cada parte de su piel desprendía un calor inmenso, sintiéndose completa, llena, feliz...

Bella sacando sus dientes miró a Lena, ella asintió la premio anual internó sus colmillos en el pecho izquierdo de la joven Slytherin, bebiendo directamente de su corazón, convirtiéndola en Dark y tomando de su propio éxtasis.. luego, al terminar de beber y lamer bien la zona ensangrentada, vio como la herida se cerraban quedando dos pequeños puntitos.

La Slytherin se quedó dormida mientras Hermione limpiaba los últimos jugos de la entrepierna de Lena con cuidado de no despertarla, luego comenzó a lamer sus manos, miró a la joven y la puso en su cama con cuidado, la tapó y un pitido salido del PC indicó que los datos estaban listos, pero también habían indicado una conversación... alguien se había internado en su PC y la estaba escribiendo. Granger se acerco rápida y frunció el ceño.

-R.A.B Dice:…

N.1 (no ch, Ll, rr. Si ñ)

21-16-4-16-20 13-5 23-5-14 3-22-5-19-21-16...

5-14 5-12 3-16-14-3-9-5-19-21-16 14-16-20 23-5-13-16-20.

-Numérico...-Susurró Bella.- Un número por letra.. sin ch, ni doble r, ni LL... pero si ñ después de n...

Valla.. no me lo esperaba...-Siseó Hermione con los ojos entrecerrados y una sonrisa en ellos, mientras acababa de leer el resto del mensaje en silencio...

* * *

Por favor, si alguien sabe si puedo poner nicks o nombres que me allan escrito en reviewrs para agradecer, podrían avisarme? Recibí un aviso de que no podía contestar a los reviewrs por aquí y por eso lo hice individualmente, si puedo poner nombres/nick, por favor avísenme, porque son muy importantes para mi y quisiera agradecerles su apollo y sus reviewrs. 

Cuidene y siento la tardanza !!! .


	15. Con prisas Whats?

Tras sonreír al ver el mensaje, Hermione puso protección al ordenador y se acostó en su cama. Se despertó en madrugada, por unos ruidos de dolor que expresaba Lena, ahogando los gritos contra la almohada.

Granger la miró, se levantó y se sentó a su lado.

-Tranquila, relájate, te dolerá, pero relájate y te dolerá menos, yo estoy contigo...-Susurró la premio anual mirándola dulcemente, Kant se sentó y la miró, se fue relajando y soltó un grito, unas alas negras ensangrentadas salieron de su espalda, su boca se tiñó roja y los colmillos crecieron, la gryffindor la tumbó boca abajo y comenzó a limpiarla con gasas húmedas calientes, sin dejar rastro de su sangre, con cuidado, cuando terminó con las alas, la sentó y la hizo que la mirase.

-Tranquila, bebe de tu sangre y probarás de la mía, confía en mi.-Murmuró la mayor cogiéndole la cara con dos manos, La Slytherin la miró intensamente y comenzó a tragar la sangre que en su boca se hallaba, al saborearla y ver que la gustaba, buscó mas en su boca hasta que se bebió todas las gotas que había sacado en la transformación.

-Ahora, te toca cumplir tu parte.-Dijo Lena, Hermione sonrió y se acercó a ella, la dio un beso en la frente y se sentó a su lado, sacó una pequeña daga debajo de la almohada y se hizo un corte en el cuello, Kant comenzó a beber, hincando los dientes involuntariamente en el cuello de Granger, haciendo que la dichosa gryffindor, se mordiese el labio inferior para no demostrar lo bien que lo estaba pasando.

Cuando la Slytherin se sació, separó sus labios y lamió con cuidado la zona, viendo como el corte iba desapareciendo gradualmente, cerrándose, hasta convertirse en una herida inexistente. La premio anual sonrió a su "víctima" y sus colmillos fueron creciendo, sacando unas alas por la espalda, desde la columna, sin borrar esa sonrisa...

Muchos días estuvieron entrenando en secreto, sin que nadie las molestara, ocultando ese "secretillo" mientras Hermione preparaba todo, ideando sobre planos de los lugares acordados con sus guardaespaldas, teniendo cuidado con cada informe que entregaba, con cuidado de hacer todos y cada uno de sus deberes a tiempo, sin descuidar sus estudios y proseguir para la reunión.

Hicieron muchas horas para no dejar de lado el entrenamiento, la adiestración y todo junto. Además de muchas pociones y visitas ocultas a la sala de los menesteres, donde el tiempo pasaría mas despacio, para que pudiera hacer todo.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Por fin, después de su ronda en el tren de vuelta para navidades, pudo sentarse. Suspiró aliviada. Lovegood sonrió a su lado, habían echo las paces y habían acordado no volver a juntar sus sentimientos como amigas, quedando como las amigas que eran antes. Ginny se reía de un chiste de Harry sobre el quiddith.

Luna se levantó y se estiró bostezando. Miró a Hermione y la castaña se levantó con el ceño fruncido, salió después de la rubia y cerró la puerta. Fueron hacia los servicios y se metieron en el de mujeres, el cual se agrandó nada mas cerrar la puerta.

-Pareces cansada Bella.-Balbuceó la ravenclaw mientras bebía agua.

-No he tenido tiempo de sobra.-Confesó la gryffindor, la vampiro sonrió y se acercó a ella tras secarse los labios con el dorso de la mano seca, la húmeda se la limpió en la ropa de la premio anual, la cual levantó una ceja, sonrió traviesamente y puso a Luna contra un lavabo.-¿Sabes que cuando salga tendré frío por eso?-Susurró Hermione pegada a la menor.

La rubia haciéndose la loca tan solo murmuró:

-¿Y si antes tienes calor? luego no tienes porque tener fr...

Las dos cayeron al suelo por el frenazo, habían llegado a la estación y no se habían dado ni cuenta. Tras levantarse del suelo, fueron al compartimiento, cogieron los baúles y salieron fuera. Los Weasley esperaban ahí, junto con miembros de la orden del Fénix.

Granger dejó su baúl y a los perritos y entró de nuevo al tren, se acercó corriendo a Parvati y Lavender, dio un abrazo a cada una, pero con Patil se entretuvo mas, posando su mano en su vientre y enseñándola una aguja, que se fue vaciando lentamente, mientras la premio anual se pegaba un poco más a la chica, pasando el contenido a su útero. La joven abrió mucho los ojos y cuando la aguja estuvo vacía, Hermione sonrió y la chica se puso a llorar, la aguja desapareció y la dark la abrazó.

-Felicidades mamá.-Susurró en su oído sin borrar la sonrisa, notó las lágrimas de dos mujeres mojarla lentamente, mientras la pareja sollozaba. Hermione se separó, las dio un beso en la frente a cada una y sonrió.-Nos veremos, cuidaos mucho, sobre todo tu Parvati.

Tras despedirse, Granger volvió a salir, cogió su baúl y salió del andén, los Weasley no estaban y Harry tampoco. Vio a sus padres y se acercó con una sonrisa, le dio dos besos a cada uno junto con un abrazo.

-¿Cómo has estado? Debiste quedarte, tenemos que ir a California las navidades.-Contó su padre. La hija suspiró.

-Si me quedaba, no podría descansar, allí tengo mucho trabajo y necesito estas vacaciones, además me regalaron unas entradas y e quedado con unas amigas... por cierto...-Dijo Hermione y sonrió mucho.-Papito... podemos... tener dos perritos?... tengo que cuidarles... y no tenían hogar... defenderán la casa... pofi...-Pidió Bella haciendo mimitos a su padre, mientras le daba besos por la cara y se enganchaba de su brazo. El hombre miró a su joven hija.

-No queremos dejarte sola... pero tu te ocuparás de ellos.-sentenció el hombre tajante.

-Pero...-Comenzó a reprochar su esposa.

-¡Muchas gracias!-Gritó la estudiante con una sonrisa, volvió a entrar al andén y cogió las correas de los jóvenes cuadrúpedos. La Sra. Granger abrió la boca queriendo protestar, pero no pudo articular nada. Así que con pesar, cerró la boca y se dirigieron a su auto, los perros fueron en la parte de atrás junto con ella, dirigiéndose al hogar de los Granger.

Los días pasaron y la castaña fue sacando y ocupándose de sus perritos, sacándolos y entrenándolos.

Un día antes del concierto, Hermione se vistió, cogió su cartera, a sus perritos y en taxi fue hacia la mansión de Lena, en Plymouth.

Al llegar, pagó al taxista para que se esperase y no se fuera. Se bajó del taxi con los caninos y caminó hasta el lugar. Al llamar a la puerta, el frío mayordomo abrió.

-¿Qué desea?-Musitó.

-Vengo a recoger a la señorita Lena Kant.-Anunció la joven, el mayordomo cerró la puerta y asesino comenzó a gruñir, Blanca estaba sentada serenamente. Al poco rato, el Sr. Kant abrió la puerta y asesino comenzó a ladrarle.-Silencio-Ordenó la chica.-Vengo a recoger a la señorita Kant.

-¿Y quien es usted?-Preguntó el hombre, miró calculadoramente a los perros de reojo y a Granger de frente.

-Hermione, soy amiga de Lena, íbamos a pasar unos días juntas en Londres.-Comentó la señorita con una sonrisa.

-Pasa.-Ordenó Kant apartándose del marco de la puerta y los perros y la bruja entraron. Asesino soltó un ladrido antes de entrar, fueron al salón.

-Siento lo de mi perro, no tiene modales.-Se excusó Granger y lo miró duramente, el perro bajó las orejas, mirando al suelo.

-Toma asiento, voy a por mi hija.-Siseó el hombre, fue con prisas fuera.

La joven dark no se sentó, y esperó de pié. Hizo una llamada telefónica a Parvati, para saber como la iba.

-No hagas muchos esfuerzos, me costó bastante conseguir la forma de que estuvieras embarazada, y no quiero que eso se valla al garete, además de que Lavender no estaría muy contenta que digamos. Disfruta ahora que puedes, y preparaos para la fiesta, recordad poneros máscaras, te llevaré un regalo.-Dijo Hermione con una sonrisa. Alguien carraspeó en la puerta.-Te dejo, nos vemos mañana. Cuídate.-Se despidió la gryffindor con una sonrisa.-Hasta luego.

Tras colgar el móvil, la castaña colgó y se giró, ahí estaban la madre y el padre de Lena, ella estaba delante bastante sorprendida.

-Buenos días señora Kant, e oído hablar mucho de usted.-Comentó Hermione educadamente con una sonrisa, se acercó a la slytherin.- He pensado que a lo mejor te apetecía venir a una fiesta privada para mañana, habrá mucho juego y te gustaría.

-Si hubiera sabido que vendrías, me hubiera puesto algo mejor.-Murmuró Lena sonrojada mirando al suelo, la mayor sonrió.

-Así estás muy bien. Entonces que, ¿te vienes?-Dijo Hermione, la Sra. Kant se adelantó.

-¿Y quien eres tu?-Preguntó la esposa. Bella se acercó a ella seriamente y tendió su mano.

-Hermione Granger, premio Anual y ayudante de la dirección de Howarts. Me ocupo de la alimentación y limpieza de Howarts y sus alumnos, soy la encargada de solucionar los problemas de los estudiantes cuando ocurren.-Anunció Jane, la mujer sonrió y la estrechó la mano.

-Un placer Hermione. ¿Qué es eso de que te llevarás a mi niña?-Preguntó.

-No es una cría.-Siseó el padre.

-Tampoco es una adulta.-Le espetó la señora frunciendo el ceño.

-Hay una fiesta mañana, he pagado mucho por las entradas y estar ahí es un privilegio, irán tanto muggles, como brujas y magos, si se

preocupa por la seguridad de su hija, despreocúpese, será un lugar muy vigilado, llevaré dos guardaespaldas y por si acaso, mis perros estarán esperando en el camerino del grupo principal que también pueden protegerla, además de que yo misma iré armada si hace falta con tal de traerla sana y salva.-Confesó Hermione.-Aunque creo que ella podría defenderse sola y mucho de eso no será utilizado.

Los Kant sonrieron. Por la noche, las chicas, estaban en la casa Granger, preparando la cama de matrimonio de invitados. Cuando Lena se acostó, con Blanca en el cuarto, Hermione llamó a sus guardaespaldas, hizo aparecer ante ellas la vestimenta y las túnicas y armas que llevarían.

Tras acabar, se durmió en el sofá con asesino junto a sus piernas.

A las diez de la mañana, unos lametones de la perra blanca despertaron a su ama. Ella gruñó y apartó a la perra acomodándose mejor en el sofá. Pero no se acordó del otro perro y de su manía de despertarla saltando desde la mesa, hasta su tripa y sus piernas, con lo que la castaña soltó un ahogado grito de dolor.

La gryffindor lo tiró a un lado, ya despierta se levantó y fue al baño con ropa limpia, sin fijarse mucho. Entró y cerró la puerta, se desnudó rápidamente sin miramientos y se metió en la ducha, donde estaba la serpiente con una sonrisa traviesa y levantando una ceja, en ese momento, Hermione se acordó de que había una invitada, y que debería haberse despertado mejor.

La premio anual sonrió y se acercó a Lena, que estaba a un lado de la regadera (suponiendo que ésta estaba en el medio), mojándose por completo cuando se acercó, y se entretuvo bastante en que las dos, estuvieran bien mojadas, de una forma, o de otra. Cuando la mayor se mojó bien el pelo, se acercó a la estantería junto a la invitada y cogió un champú de Kiwi (Kivi para los que no quieren faltas), y un gel cremoso con olor a vainilla natural.

-¿Te vas a quedar aquí toda la mañana? ¿O vas a ducharte?-Preguntó Hermione con una sonrisa, volvió al sitio en el que estaba y comenzó a enjabonarse el pelo, le pasó el champú a la menor, la cual se lo enjabono lentamente, intentando no mirar a su acompañante, para no sonrojarse más de lo que estaba.-Lena-Musitó Hermione mirándola con el pelo en cresta a lo cual Kant soltó una carcajada. Granger sonrió un poco mas.-¿Utilizas esponja o te enjabonas con las manos?-Preguntó .

-Con esponja.-Contestó Lena, Hermione se colocó el pelo y sacó una esponja blanca, sin estrenar. La sacó del plástico y se la entregó a Lena, la cual había acabado con su pelo.

Mientras, se enjabonaba lentamente con los ojos cerrados y notando la mirada de la menor de los Granger, la gryffindor, comenzó a lavar su cuerpo con gel y sin esponja, mas rápido que Lena, pero no pudo evitar enjabonarse mas lentamente en ciertos lugares y disfrutar con ello mientras no apartaba su vista de la joven serpiente.

Cuando Hermione acabó con su cuerpo, se acercó a Kant y la cogió las manos, enjabonándoselas.

-¿Me permites? Creo que no llegas a la espalda.-Sugirió Jane cogiendo la esponja de su invitada y comenzando a masajear y enjabonar a la vez la espalda de la menor con la esponja.

Cuando Hermione acabó con la espalda, la guió a la regadera y puso el agua mas fuerte, para que llegara a las dos.

-No abras los ojos o te escocerá muchísimo y no podrás ver en dos días por el champú.-Mintió la mayor suavemente en su oído con una sonrisa, mientras con el agua y caricias, quitaba el jabón del cuerpo de Lena, luego siguió con el cabello de la chica, aclarándoselo, pero cuando acabó, sonó el timbre de la puerta, la slytherin abrió los ojos y la premio anual gruñó.-¿Podrías abrir tu?

-Claro, espera un momento a que me vista.-Dijo Kant con una sonrisa, salió de la ducha, se secó con rapidez, colocándose sus armas y su ropa, salió del baño y se dirigió hacia la puerta, mientras Hermione se desquitaba de las ganas de una forma bastante placentera.

El timbre sonaba repetidamente, Lena abrió con el ceño fruncido, era Rivo, que se quedó aún mas extrañado al verla.

-¿Quién eres?-Preguntó el joven, ella se hizo a un lado y el pasó.

-Hermione se está duchando, acaba de entrar, siéntate.-Ordenó Kant, se acercó al baño y pasó, recogió la ropa sucia y eso, miró a la chica en ropa interior que se estaba armando.-Es Rivo, está sentado en el salón, ¿Tienes cereales o tostadas o algo así?.

-Si, en las estanterías de arriba. Hazme un café y una tostada por favor.-Pidió la joven ayudanta de la dirección, la serpiente asintió y salió, comenzó a hacer los desayunos, ignorando por completo las preguntas del dark, Blanca se acercó a Lena, la joven la acarició y la dio media tostada sulla, lo cual le encantó a la perra. Kant puso dos mantelitos y en uno, un vaso de naranja, dos tostadas y un café, en el otro, un vaso de leche, 1 y ½ tostadas y un zumo de naranja. Comenzó a comerse la mitad de la tostada que había compartido con la perra.

-No la des mas comida por favor, tienen una alimentación estrictamente llevada.-Comentó la gryffindor y se sentó a su lado con una sonrisa, miró el desayuno asombrada.-Valla, eres rápida, gracias.

-Hermione... ¿Quién es ella?-Preguntó un cansado Rivo, Bella lo miró y sonrió.

-Hola, Ella es Kant.-Dijo con una sonrisa.-Gracias por el coche. Es rápido y fácil para la huida, ¿no? ¿Cinco plazas?-Preguntó la mayor y recogió unas llaves de la mesa.

-Si, pero no se para que demonios quieres tantos asientos.-Gruñó Rivo.

-Necesito dos entradas mas.-Pidió la premio anual y lo miró a los ojos.

-Solo tengo una, tendrás que dejar a alguien.-Dijo Rivo mirando a Lena descaradamente, ella hizo caso omiso, Granger recogió los desayunos y fregó todo.

-Ya veré lo que ago, gracias por todo, id armados, por si acaso.-Gruñó Bella, Rivo desapareció con el ceño fruncido.

Tras acabarse el desayuno y recoger todo, estuvieron hablando y eligiendo ropa para aquella noche, no hablaron de la ducha, pero por la tarde, tuvieron que salir corriendo a por un regalo que la gryffindor había prometido a Parvati. A las 9:00 llegaron a la casa, y tan solo tuvieron dos horas para arreglarse, prepararse y volver a ducharse solo para las dos.

A las 11:00, Hermione iba con una capa grisácea y Lena con una roja, a petición de la premio anual. Cargaron el maletero del coche, escondiendo armas y poniendo a los perros en la parte de atrás, se sentaron en los asientos de delante y fueron con rapidez a por Lavender y Parvati a la casa de la primera Granger se bajó con rapidez y llamó a la puerta. La madre de Lavender abrió.

-¿Qué quieres?-Preguntó la Sra. Brown.

-Vengo a buscar a Lavender y Parvati.-Dijo la joven, se oyeron pasos corriendo hacia la salida.

-Por fin llegáis, vamos a llegar tarde.-Apresuró la embarazada agitada.

-No deberías correr, ¿lo lleváis todo? ¿Como estáis? ¿Y tu Parvati? ¿Lleváis lo que os dije?-Preguntó Hermione rápidamente.

-Si, bien, bien y si.-Contestó Patil, tenían las capas negras puestas, con las capuchas bajadas.-Muchas gracias por todo Sra. Brown

-Hasta luego mamá.-Dijo Lavender dándole un beso en la mejilla a su madre.- Nos veremos dentro de unos días.-Aseguró Lavender, Granger abrió la puerta y los perros salieron, Parvati soltó un grito.

-Hermione!-Gritó Lavender abrazando a la asustada Parvati.

-Blanca!-Gritó la dark, la perra sacó los dientes mirando a asesino, y el perro se volvió a meter dentro.-Huele. A ellas las protegerás, que no las pase nada.-Ordenó Hermione, y la perra fue olfateando, cuando llegó a Parvati miró a su "hermana".-También a ella, Blanca,-Sentenció severamente, la perra olfateó mejor a Parvati y se subió al coche. Lavender fue detrás, y por último Patil.

Hermione se subió al asiento del conductor, se puso el cinturón de seguridad y se fueron de allí, cuando salieron del barrio, fueron como alma que lleva el diablo.

-Poneos las capuchas, coged las armas, Parvati, cuidado con el bebé, no os separéis de mi, no habléis a menos que yo lo diga o os de paso para hablar, si os sentís mal en cualquier momento, o veis algo, avisadme. Si abrís el cenicero las 3 de la puerta que tenéis junto a vosotras. Lavender, vas a tener que coger la de los perros. Tenéis un pinganillo, ponéoslo, podréis hablar y yo os escucharé si os tocáis el pinganillo.- Dijo Graner sin apartar la vista de la carretera.-Asesino, Obedece a Blanca o será tu último día, es muy importante, estad alerta, pero si no os lo ordeno, nada de atacar. Blanca, contrólale por favor, se firme, esta va a ser una gran noche, para divertirnos, pero tened cuidado.-Dijo Hermione y aparcó junto a la puerta, se salió y abrió la puerta a Lena y esta salió con la capa puesta, tan solo podían verse sus rojizos labios, la jefa abrió la puerta a Parvati y Lavender y estas se bajaron suavemente, la de capa grisácea ató las correas al collar de Blanca y Asesino, cogió a Asesino, y le dio a Blanca a Parvati, cerró bien el coche y Lena se enganchó a su brazo, las guardaespaldas iban detrás, Hermione entregó tan solo las 3 entradas y el portero levantó una ceja.

-Uno tiene que quedarse fuera.-Dijo el portero.

-Creo que no sabes con quien hablas.-Siseó Jane mirándolo fríamente bajo su capucha.

-Solo 3 y sin perros.-Anunció el portero, la joven sacó el móvil y marcó un nº.

-Rivo... ya puedes estar sacando tu culo aquí afuera y decirle al portero, que entramos las 4 y el perro, o ten por seguro, que me lo cobraré.-Siseó Hermione, a los 5 minutos, Rivo con túnica y encapuchado salió.

-¿Qué pasa?-Preguntó el cantante.

-Solo tienen 3 entradas y no pueden entrar animales.-Explicó el portero.

-Son perros guía, además, a la de gris la invité yo, dalas un pase para la sección VIP y déjalas pasar.-Ordenó Rivo, el portero las dio un colgante con el pase VIP a cada una, y Rivo las guió, y al llegar ahí arriba, encontraron a Ginny, Harry, Ron, Luna y Dévora.

Luna y Ginny fruncieron el ceño.

-¿Quiénes son?-Preguntó Luna acercándose, Bella soltó a sus perros y se bajó la capucha, los perros se tumbaron en los sofás, sin que se les escapara nada.

-Son de fiar, así que relajaos.-Dijo Hermione, miró a Dévora y sonrió.-Rony... te dije que os limarais... pero bueno, por esta vez no pasara nada.-Dijo la dark con una sonrisa.

-Id bajando, o mirad desde el palco que hay fuera, rodeando la pista y el escenario solo para VIP. Pero espero que nos veáis.-Sugirió el cantante de mal humor y se fue al camerino a prepararse junto a los demás.

Lena miró a la premio anual y esta sonrió.

-¿No nos vas a presentar Hermione?-Preguntó Harry al notar las curvas de las acompañantes, Philos lo miró rápidamente.-Por educación y eso.-Aclaró rápidamente, para suerte de la morena, los aplausos y gritos, comenzaron a sonar, dando paso a un acorde de guitarra.

Los nueve salieron al "balcón-palco", las luces se encendieron, apuntando al guitarrista que había tocado el acorde en el escenario, tras un juego de luces, comenzaron a cantar y tocar.

Un destello de una cabellera rubia, distrajo a Hermione del concierto, se soltó de la menor.

-Ahora vuelvo, quedaos aquí disfrutando de esto.-Susurró Hermione, entró en el cuarto, dio órdenes a Blanca y Asesino de protegerlos, salió de la sala VIP y se colocó bien la capucha, fue a la barra, mirando cada lugar por donde pasaba, estaba en un extremo, cerca de una mesa en el rincón, donde un único encapuchado se hallaba.

-Un Whisky de fuego, por favor.-Pidió la joven un poco alto para poderse oír, vio de reojo como el ser se acercaba.

-Creía que las darks, preferían sangre mi queridísima Hermione Granger...-Susurró una voz trasla castaña, ella se giró y abrió mucho los ojos.

-Tú...!!!-Dijo la premio anual con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Si no bajas la voz, van a cogerme... has hecho un buen trabajo con esos perros, pero yo... te pongo en bandeja tener algo que han ansiado muchos seres, uno de los dos Horcrux que poseo...-Declaró el hombre, con una sonrisa maligna iluminando su rostro y viendo como lentamente, Hermione volvía a su tez normal bajo la capucha.

Siento el retraso!!!!!

De verdad que lo siento, preferí escribir has aquí, ¿el porqué?, supongo que no me apetecía poner otro código, aunque tenía que vengarme de alguna forma de Silxy y esta creo que a sido la mejor forma... :-P

Me gustaría agradecerles y dedicarles este capítulo a:

-**_Mona Mayfair_**

-**_Silxy_**

-**_Angel de la Oscuridad_**

-**_Kaito Seishiro_**

-**_Dark ale_**

-**_PaolaLissete_**

-**_exkali_**

-**_Zerafan_**

**_-Eduardods_**

**_-gal-from-the-'hood_**

**_-caspianundecimo_**

**_-aego_**

Y por supuesto a la creadora de "Juegos de Seducción" que me está volviendo loca con ese fic :-P : Cherry-sere

Este fic va dedicado a todos los nombrados antes, y a todos aquellos que se toman un tiempo, por leer mi fic :-)

Siento las faltas .


	16. Algo nuevo

Chapter/Capítulo 16: Algo nuevo...

-Pero... Tu... estás muerto... Te mataron los mortífagos...-Dijo Hermione y lentamente, fue volviendo a su cordura.-Eso no se da así porque así... ¿verdad?-Preguntó la joven

-Chica lista, los mortífagos, creyeron matarme, yo era la mano derecha de él, nadie lo sabía, y me dijo donde se hallaba uno, y en mi otro, me otorgó un Horcrux, creo que Potter te habló del que consiguió con Dumbledore, es el falso, yo... poseo el verdadero,

pero claro... a cambio quiero algo de ti.-Susurró el hombre con burla.

-¿Y eso es...?-Murmuró la chica con el ceño fruncido.

-Tu protección.-Aclaró el hombre, la castaña sintió un escalofrío, acababa de oír, la voz de un mortífago, muy bajito, cerca de ahí.-Los oyes, verdad? Van tras mi... tras lo que poseo, si me proteges, puedes quedarte con el Horcrux, pero si no...-Siseó el hombre, Granger cogió la mano del mago y rápidamente, lo guió hacia la zona VIP.

Asesino ladró, y todos miraron hacia la premio anual.

-Chicas, nos vamos, estad atentas, no estamos solas. Blanca, a tu puesto, Asesino, protege a este hombre.-Ordenó la dark fríamente, un hechizo pasó rozando a Parvati que fue apartada por Lavender justo a tiempo.-Son mortífagos y vienen a por el. Si lo cogen... no tienen que cogerlo. Salgamos de aquí.-Continuó la mayor seriamente.

-Ni hablar, este es un espectáculo único, no pienso irme de aquí.-Dijo Dévora, un hechizo pasó dentro y dio a una pared.-Además, tengo guardaespaldas, los mejores.

-Bien, haz lo que quieras. Luna, Ginny, avisad a todo el mundo. Harry, ven con nosotras, no te despegues y tu Ron... ponla un bozal a esa perra.-Siseó Jane.

-No la insultes Granger, no tienes ningún derecho a hacerlo.-La espetó el pelirrojo.

Las vampiras salieron corriendo poniéndose las capuchas, se subieron al escenario, la música paró y la gente comenzó a gritar. Lovegood susurró algo a Rivo y el se puso serio.

-Atención todos por favor, este concierto se repetirá, pero hay unos asesinos entre vosotros, así que por favor, calmadamente, vallan a las salidas ordenadamente...-Anunció el joven.

Las puertas se cerraron de golpe, y los de la banda bajaron rápidamente, sacaron sus armas, y se dispersaron, bastante gente sacó armas y varitas escondidas, la gente estaba paralizada.

Una voz, comenzó oírse, a todo volumen por todo el lugar: "Dadnos los dos pedazos o mataremos a toda esta gente"

Era una amenaza, pero muy clara, Ronald miró las armas que sacaron las guardaespaldas y la de rojo, también observó como los demás excepto su novia sacaron las varitas, Hermione frunció el ceño mirando a la cuñada de la pelirroja.

-Y tus guardaespaldas... ¿van a salvarte también de esta amenaza?-Se burló la castaña con el ceño fruncido.

-Entregaré a ese hombre, me da igual, zorra. No va a peligrar mi vida por un gilipollas metido en problemas.-Respondió la niña de papá sacando la varita grácilmente y apuntando al hombre.

-Granger, si no me salvas de ellos, no tendrás la pieza...-Susurró el joven. La dama de rojo se puso entre la varita y su destino, y apuntó con su varita a la joven, pero un mortífago entró y gritó hacia fuera:

-Están aquí, tienen al traidor, están aqu...

Parvati le cortó el cuello y se alimentó de él.

-No nos queda tiempo, Ron, si no salimos todos de esta, tu y tu novia, lamentaréis el haberme conocido, la vida de miles de personas, dependen de esto.-Amenazó Granger, y sus guardaespaldas, perros y ella, salieron y se enfrentaron con mortífagos sin piedad, el Weasley intentaba proteger a su novia, pero ella no hacía demasiado por ayudar.

La fémina del trío dorado vio a un mortífago que luchaba contra Harry, cuyos cabellos dorados dejaban verse con la capucha bajada. Ella hizo una señal a Kant y la joven Sly se acercó lentamente a su presa, para inmovilizarle y beber de su cuello, mientras su ama la protegía. Bebió toda la sangre de Malfoy, y lo mató torturándole de esa forma. Al terminar, quitó su careta y Potter le escupió con rabia.

No tuvieron mucho tiempo mas, ya que Rivo gritó, cogió al hombre que buscaban y desapareció, pronto, Hermione y sus súbditas desaparecieron junto con los demás hijos de la noche.

Estaban frente al consejo. La dark se destapó la capucha y mandó callar al furioso asesino aún. Hermione se acercó al hombre.

-He cumplido mi parte Señor Black, ahora le toca la suya. El Horcrux por favor.-Pidió la joven y el extendió el objeto, la hija de muggles eliminó el Horcrux y se acercó al hombre, bebió de él y lo mató, destruyendo otro Horcrux.

Granger se giró hacia Rivo y vio que la sonreía. Jane miró a el consejo de ancianos.

-Blanca...-Susurró la ayudanta de la dirección y la joven perra fue hacia ella.-enseña.

La perra se fue convirtiendo en perra-dark mostrando sus colmillos y alas mas que nada.

-Fue crecida antes de tiempo, igual que asesino. Yo mordí a Blanca y Luna Lovegood al macho. Han sido educados para poder sobrevivir de las dos formas, mantenerse escondidos y saber el peligro y honor que conlleva sus transformaciones. Son soldados listos para la lucha.

Ahora, me gustaría enseñarles a unas aliadas que e conseguido...-anunció Hermione con una sonrisa.-Chicas..

La pareja se bajó la capucha y se transformaron.

-Me son leales, y yo las ayudo a cambio de que ellas me ayuden, son muy buenas, y son demonios de testosterona por así decirlo. Luego.. me queda mi última creación, tiene un impecable entrenamiento, gracias a su familia, que la entrenó casi desde que nació para que pudiera sobrevivir en el mundo. Yo la di alas y colmillos. Ella es Kath, una inocente gatita.-Explicó Granger con una sonrisa mirando de reojo como fruncía el ceño.

Hubo un intenso silencio que paralizó la sala, esperando respuesta de los de mayor rango.

-Has hecho un buen trabajo Bella, nos sirves bien, y queremos recompensarte con que te quedes a los perros y este coche...-Dijo una mujer con media sonrisa, lanzándola unas llaves.

La joven las cogió al vuelo y vio que se trataba de un BMW, asintió agradecida.

-¿Desean algo mas?-Preguntó la castaña, y de paso, les entregó los informes.

-No hace falta que vengas el día que tienes citado. Y que paséis buenas navidades.-La comentó un hombre y Hermione tras coger a los perros, las chicas la tocaron y aparecieron en la puerta de la casa de Parvati y Lavender, se iban a quedar a dormir juntas en la casa de la que estaba más necesitada de mimitos.

Luego, la gryffindor cogió el coche y Lena se montó delante, fueron hasta la casa de la joven y Jane salió del coche.

-Tengo que ir a ver como están¿quieres que vuelva, venir conmigo, o luego nos vamos a tomar algo?-Preguntó Hermione cuando se pararon en la puerta.

-Debes ir sola, para no levantar sospechas, le diré a mi mayordomo que luego te deje pasar, te estaré esperando en la cama...-La susurró Kant con una sonrisa, besó sus labios dulcemente, a lo que Bella correspondió y hasta que no la vio entrar, no se fue, aparcó el coche y apareció frente al niño que vivió en el cuartel general de la Orden.

-¿!Donde demonios te habías metido Hermione Granger¡?-Gritó el moreno a lo que Moon, la pelirroja, el cornudo, su novia, sus guardaespaldas, Lupin y alguno mas fue a ver que pasaba.

-Tenía algo que hablar con Rivo, perdona.-Se escusó la dark con una sonrisa.

-¿Y aquel hombre?-Preguntó el huérfano, ella suspiró.

-Vamos donde están todos, tengo que hablaros de algo.-Suspiróla joven y fueron al salón, donde la mayoría de la Orden estaba congregada allí.

-Un momento de atención por favor.-Pidió la castaña, suspiró y sonrió.-Esta noche, fui en busca de un hombre, que me había avisado vía correo electrónico para quedar, no sabía quien era, aunque me hacía una idea. Sus siglas eran R.A.B. Y cuando me dijo que por mi protección me entregaría un horcrux y el era otro, no dudé.-Fue explicando Hermione, el silencio se hizo en la sala.- La queridísima novia de Ronald, por casi estropea nuestro plan, y entrega a los mortífagos a tal valioso protegido. Si no lega a ser por el vampiro Rivo, él hubiera caído en manos de su legítimo dueño, Lord Voldemort.

Gracias a Rivo, pudimos llevarlo a un callejón, y él nos entregó el Horcrux, tras destruir ese Horcrux, un encapuchado llegó, no se quien era, pero sabía que estaba con Rivo. Mató sin dudar al hombre, deshaciéndose de otro Horcrux. Aunque ni yo ni él pensábamos matarle, aquel hombre nos solucionó las cosas. Ahora Harry, solo tenéis que encontrar los restantes..-Terminó Granger y lo miró intensamente, Mcgonagall se acercó a ella, para abrazarla y preguntaba si estaba bien, ella tan solo dijo, que tenía que irse, necesitaba un poco de tiempo, se despidió de las chicas de sexto con un guiño y apareció en su coche.

Lentamente, volvió a la casa de su protegida mientras informaba a Rivo de lo que "supuestamente" ocurrió. Cuando llegó, aparcó en la puerta y llamó al timbre con sus nudillos, el mayordomo abrió, Hermione y el hablaron un poco, y luego la joven fue al cuarto de Lena, sigilosamente, giró el pomo de la puerta, entreabrió la puerta y se coló por ahí, vio a Kath desnuda entre las sábanas de seda y mientras se descalzaba, cerraba la puerta. Se fue acercando a la joven, mientras se desprendía lentamente, de pieza por pieza, llegó a la cama, con su camisa cubriéndola, Kant se la fue quitando lentamente, mientras la miraba con dulzura y se mordía el labio inferior.

La mayor no se pudo resistir mas, y tras descalzarse y quitarse el pantalón, volvió a probar su sabor durante toda la noche.

A la mañana siguiente, la gry se despertó a las 7:30, abrió los ojos al no sentir a Lena a su lado, se vistió a prisa, cogió sus zapatos y sigilosamente, salió del cuarto, sin cerrarlo completamente, sigilosa bajó las escaleras, y esquivó con suma precisión el lugar donde hacia yoga la madre de la nueva dark y el salón donde se hallaba su padre. La de séptimo fue a la cocina, invisible, logró sorprender a Lena abrazándola por atrás y besándola en el cuello. Y la tapó la boca para amortiguar su grito. Sonrió y la besó en los labios.

-Estaba preparando el desayuno.-Dijo la joven con una sonrisa y enseñando lo que tenía delante, Jane sonrió.

-Gracias...-Susurró la mayor, bebió un trago del zumo de naranja y la mordió en el cuello suavemente, bebió de ella, la hizo estremecer de placer, y aunque bebió poco, las dos sintieron las mismas ansias de la noche anterior.-Estaba buenísimo. Gracias por madrugar por mi, pero ahora debo irme.-Platicó Hermione con una sonrisa, Kant se giró haciendo pucheros, Granger sonrió y besó su frente.

-Blanca y Asesino siguen en el coche, y tengo que inventarme una excusa para decir de donde e sacado ese coche, y desde cuando se conducirlo.-Confesó Bella con una sonrisa.-Pero puede que un día de estos, me pase por aquí.

-Está bien, pero diles a tus padres, que mis mecánicos te enseñaron a conducirlo y que yo te lo regalé por navidades. Adelantadas, eso sí.-Contestó Lena con una sonrisa, la castaña asintió y besó sus labios, Hermione apareció justo a tiempo en el coche invisible, para que el Sr. Kant no las viera.

Condujo hasta el caldero chorreante, allí puso unos collares a sus perros y cogió sus correas, los cogió y entraron dentro. Fueron al callejón Digon y entraron en una tienda de ropa, la joven se compró unos vaqueros y una camisa negra de manga larga. Lo pagó y fueron a coger una habitación en el Caldero chorreante, allí se duchó y comieron ahí, luego compraron unas flores para su madre, una rosa blanca que la gustó y un libro para su padre sobre el avance de la magia en las clínicas dentistas.

Sobre las 4:30 Pm, fue a casa de sus padres, aparcó en frente de casa, y se bajó, cogió a los perros y los regalos, abrió la puerta y entró.

-Hola!. Ya estoy aqu...-Comenzó la dark.

-HERMIONE JANE GRANGER!-Gritó su madre desde el salón y la joven hizo pasar a sus perros, suspiró y cerró la puerta tras entrar, fue al salón con la mirada baja.

- He traído regalos, siento no haber llamado anoche...-Lo intentó de nuevo la hija y alzó la cabeza, su madre estaba furiosa, su padre desconcertado, y los ojos de Lena pedían auxilio.

-Lena..? que haces aquí?-Preguntó Bella confusa.

-Como dijiste, que estarías en casa de tus padres, pues vine a hacer una visita.-La explicó la Sly con una sonrisa forzada, la premio anual frunció el ceño, se acercó a su madre, la dio un beso en la mejilla y la entregó el ramo de flores, lo que la confundió mucho. Se acercó a su padre, besó su frente y le entregó el libro.

-Esto podría ayudarte a entender avances para la mejora de la boca, o simplemente, por curiosidad.-Le comentó Hermione, el sonrió y asintió agradecido, olvidándose de todo por un momento.

Granger se acercó a Kant y la miró a los ojos...

-No he comprado nada para ti, porque no sabía que venías, pero... me gustó esto en cuanto lo vi, así que...-Murmuró la mayor y la entregó la preciosa rosa blanca, y la besó en la frente con una sonrisa, Blanca se restregó un poco por la pierna de Kath, saludándola, y Asesino la ladró, también de forma de saludo. Entonces la Sra.Granger sacudió la cabeza y miró a su hija.

-¿Qué es eso, de que tienes un coche, de que sabes conducirlo y sorprendentemente, ni lo has pagado tu, ni tienes carnet?-Preguntó la mujer, su hija la miró.

-Emmm... pues... verás... Estuve con Lena, y me quiso dar un regalo de navidades anticipado, y me enseñó el coche y me lo regaló, no quise aceptarlo, pero ella dijo que entonces lo tirara, pero que era mío, y si no me lo llevaba, iría a un desguace. Así que lo acepté. Y como Rivo me había enseñado lo teórico de conducir mientras iba de copiloto en su coche, el mecánico de Lena, me enseñó lo práctico.-Fue diciendo Hermione leyendo en la mente de Lena.

Su madre asintió y frunció el ceño.

-Quiero que nos enseñes el coche, y que nos enseñes cuan bien conduces.-exigió la mujer, la Gry asintió y como vio que su padre no se levantaba del sillón, lo dejaron en casa.

Lena se sentó atrás y La madre en el asiento del copiloto. Se pusieron los cinturones, la diecisieteañera arrancó y comenzaron a moverse, la joven Kant puso la música, su compañera de cama sonrió mirándola por el espejo retrovisor, la Sra.Ganger frunció el ceño.

-¿A donde queréis que os lleve? Este coche tiene un poco de magia encima.-Confesó enigmáticamente la Sta.Granger con una sonrisa.

-Llévanos a ver a los padres de Lena, me gustaría hablar con ellos.-Respondió la mujer, la nombrada palideció levemente.

-No se si podrán atenderla, tienen mucho trabajo, están muy ocupados, y a lo largo del día, apenas nos vemos... aunque estemos de vacaciones...-Susurró la serpiente adoptando un tono triste que conmovió a la madre y decidió mejor ir a por unos chocolates.

El coche las hizo aparecer en Ámsterdam, aparcaron y bajaron.

-Aquí están unos de los mejores chocolates.-Las explicó Hermione sonriendo, pasó un brazo por los hombros de Kant y pasaron al establecimiento. Las estudiantes pidieron en francés muchos chocolates, de bastantes variedades, y aunque la menor insistía en pagar, la de séptimo consiguió inmovilizarla los brazos y pagar con la otra mano.. La mujer estaba impresionada por su hija, por lo rápido que había crecido y por el lugar.

Tras pagar, volvieron al hogar de la dark, y las chicas, tras coger algunos chocolates, cogieron a los perros y fueron al cuarto de Hermione, asesino se subió a la cama y la dueña lo bajó de un azote en el trasero. Se sentaron encima de la cama, aunque la leona se levantó, cerró la puerta, puso el seguro, y puso música.

-Gracias por venir, siento lo de mis padres, son demasiado protectores.-Se disculpó Granger, Lena sonrió y cogió un bombón con buena pinta.

-Tranquila, tu pasaste por algo peor cuando conociste a los míos.-Dijo Kant divertida y sonrió, mordió la mitad del bombón, se puso encima de las piernas dobladas de Bella y rozó su boca con la de ella, la dio a probar la otra mitad del bombón y la besó en los labios cuando hubo tragado la mayor parte del dulce. Hermione posó sus manos sobre la cintura de la joven, pasando por debajo de su ropa y subiéndolas lentamente, acariciando su piel, y sin dejarla de besar pero Kath la tumbó y comenzó a besar su cuello, cogiéndola por las muñecas, la mayor se mordió el labio inferior cerrando los ojos...

PUM!

Las estudiantes miraron a la directora que había aparecido en medio del cuarto mirándolas con los ojos muy abiertos y pálida.

La menor sonrió y se quitó de encima, sentándose donde antes, la premio anual respiró con normalidad.

-Buenos días profesora Mcgonagall.-Dijeron las dos.

-Yo..emm... siento haber interrumpido, volveré en otro momento-Murmuró Minerva avergonzada.

-No pasa nada, quédese.-Aclaró Hermione con una amable sonrisa, la tendió los chocolates.-Quiere?

-No, muchas gracias.-agradeció la profesora y la miró a los ojos, devolviéndola la sonrisa.-Vine para saber si estabas bien por lo de ya sabes que.-Preguntó Mcgonagall.

-Si, muchas gracias por su interés profesora.-Aseguró su alumna predilecta con una sonrisa.-Vamos abajo, y la prepararé una taza de café, o de té.

-No puedo Hermione, pero muchas gracias, solo vine para saber como estabas.-Platicó la directora un poco incómoda por la situación y desapareció, Granger soltó una carcajada, pero al sentir los labios de Lena en su cuello y como la abrazaba desde atrás, sonrió pícaramente.

-Yo prefiero ir probando el chocolate sobre tu cuerpo...-Susurró la joven, desnudándola lentamente.

Unos golpes sonaron en la puerta, la Gry se levantó de golpe y comenzó a abrocharse la ropa, apagó la música.

-Hermione¿Quieres abrir ya la puerta, por favor?-Gritó su padre desde fuera, la serpiente se tumbó en la cama con una sonrisa, llevándose un pedazo de chocolate a la boca mientras repasaba con la mirada descaradamente el cuerpo de aquella leona.

La mayor abrió el candado y luego la puerta, miró a su padre, y le dejó pasar, el pasó y miró a Lena, que tenía nuevamente, una carita de niña buena.

-Hemos pensado en ir tu madre y yo a ver una película.-anunció el padre rojo como un tomate.-Sabes que a ella no le gusta mucho ir a los cines así, pero prometió que iríamos juntos una vez a la semana¿vas a cuidar de los perros, de la casa, y te portarás educadamente con nuestra invitada?-Preguntó el padre aún sonrojado.

-Si papá, se quedarme sola en casa, pero, por favor, iros a un hotel y pasaos allí el fin de semana. ¿De acuerdo? Será lo mejor tras volver del cine.-Le engatusó Hermione.-así aras que mamá se desconecte un poco del trabajo.

-Tienes razón, gracias, pero no le digas nada a tu madre, sabes que me dejaría en ayunas tiempo indefinido.-Dijo el con una sonrisa divertida, le dio un beso en la frente a su hija, le guiñó el ojo a Lena y salió. La premio anual suspiró, y puso una mueca de asco al girarse tras cerrar la puerta, mientras un escalofrío la recorría.

-¿Le apasiona tanto el cine siempre?-Preguntó Kant, la mayor se sentó junto a ella y se metió chocolates en la boca, para intentar pensar en otra cosa, pero tras tragar, le contestó a Lena.

-Generalmente no, pero le pasa lo mismo cuando intentamos hablar de sexo juntos.-Murmuró Hermione, Kath frunció el ceño sin comprender, hasta que abrió mucho los ojos y soltó una carcajada, haciendo que Granger la fulminara con la mirada.

Los días fueron pasando, y poco a poco, llegó la hora de volver a Howarts, en el andén, ya estaban nerviosos, y la mayor tuvo que prometer a los señores Kant que cuidaría a su hija como si de su propia vida se tratase.

En el tren, ella se fue con algunos Slytherin, y la premio anual, tras visitar a Parvati y Lavender, se fue con los suyos.

Al entrar al vagón, Luna y Ginny la miraron, para sonreír exageradamente, Hermione saludó a todos y les preguntó por sus navidades tras el desastroso concierto, pero cuando a medio camino, fue hacia los servicios con la pareja, la encerraron en los lavabos y atrancaron la puerta con magia.

-Como empezaste a darnos órdenes en el concierto, y no nos dejaste ver a quien ya sabes, te hemos preparado una divertida sorpresa.-La comentó la pelirroja y la pasó por debajo de la puerta, un cartel de los miles que habían pegado por el tren y ahora se hacían visibles. La castaña comenzó a aporrear la puerta.

En el cartel ponían unas fabulosas letras doradas y rojizas con el mensaje de:

HERMIONE GRENGER,

AYUDANTA DE LA DIRECCIÓN

Y PREMIO ANUAL...

POR FIN A MOJADO!!!

TRAS AÑOS DE ESPERA

NUESTRA QUERIDA LEONA

A DEMOSTRADO QUE ES

UNA EXPERTA EN LOS LIBROS DE KAMASUTRA,

Y MUCHO MEJOR EN LA PRÁCTICA!!!

Mas abajo... había una foto de Hermione, mordiéndose el dedo índice, con cara de placer y los ojos cerrados.

Las menores se rieron.

-Hay exactamente 976 en el tren, ten cuidado, porque todo el mundo, los está viendo ahora mismo.-La explicó la rubia , tras salir corriendo junto a su compañera y desde lejos abrir la puerta con magia.

La castaña salió del baño, y rápidamente, vagón tras vagón, fue quitando de las manos los carteles. La gente reía, se quedaba helada, y algunos pocos, la felicitaban aguantando las lágrimas de risa. encontró en su vagón a un Harry un tanto sonrojado y a un Ron rompiendo a carcajadas junto con su cuñada y su hermana. Hermione cogió los carteles y salió corriendo, encontró 974, pero no encontró los dos últimos.

Cuando se montaron en los carruajes, Granger iba fulminando a las chicas de sexto con la mirada mientras reían junto a Ron y Harry (que se había animado poco después de que Hermione abandonara el compartimiento).

La joven se dio cuenta, de que por alguna razón, no había visto a Lena en el tren mientras buscaba, y supo quien tenía los otros dos.

Fueron al gran comedor y se sentaron, comieron apaciblemente trasmontarse algunas anécdotas de las vacaciones de navidades, pero después de terminar rápidamente, la premio anual fue a la mesa Slytherin, aguantó las burlas y miradas, los dedos señalándola hasta llegar tras su objetivo.

-Kant.-Dijo Hermione con el ceño fruncido y por el rostro de la joven serpiente se asomó una sonrisa.

La pequeña se giró inocentemente y la miró a los ojos con la mejor carita de niña buena que poseía.

-¿qué desea Sta.Granger?-Preguntó Lena y la leona miró la mesa, la cogió del brazo y la sacó de la mesa, la levó al hall casi a rastras sin soltar palabra ante la atónita mirada de los slytherins que habían estado cerca. Bella se la llevó a un pasillo bastante oscuro y solitario.

-Dame los carteles que posee.-exigió la gryffindor, Kant sonrió y sacó algo doblado, la mayor se lo quitó de las manos y lo abrió.-El otro también.

-¿También el otro¿Me encanta la cara que tienes, no puedo quedarme ni siquiera con alguno¿Que vas a hacer para que te lo devuelva Sta.Granger?-Susurró Kath provocativamente.-Sabe que no me va a poder comprar con dinero...-La recordó Lena y Hermione sacó los colmillos, se los hincó violentamente en el cuello, bebiendo de ella, y la joven serpiente soltó un gemido de placer, se abrazó a la de séptimo que seguía bebiendo. Kant metió sus manos bajo la ropa de su "amor platónico", acariciando la suave piel de su espalda. La fémina del trío dorado movió un poco los colmillos y la de primero hincó las uñas en su espalda, arrebatándola un gemido ahogado de placer mientras sentía el placer recorrerla por todo el cuerpo, disfrutando de ese cielo momentáneo.

Hermione separó sus dientes y lamió bien el lugar, luego Lena la soltó y Granger pudo sentir con claridad el escozor que producían los arañazos de su espalda.

La menor sonrió y se fue alejando, la leona la siguió, se lamió los labios desintegrando todo rastro de sangre en ella y llegaron a la puerta del gran comedor, la serpiente fue a sentarse rápidamente, como Hermione estaba ocupada por asegurarse de que no había rastro en ella de sangre, apenas se dio cuenta.

Luego fue hacia la mesa Slytherin y apretó el hombro de Lena.

-un trato es un trato.-Dijo la gry, Kant levantó una ceja, sonrió, sacó un papel doblado y se lo entregó, la mayor se guardó el papel y sin hablar mas fue a su mesa, cogió a Ginny y Luna del cuello de la túnica y se las llevó a su cuarto.

Allí las tres pasaron la noche y la mayor las "castigó" por su mala obra contra ella.

Al día siguiente cada una fue a su sala común lo mas rápido que pudo al amanecer, se duchó, se puso ropa limpia y bajaron a desayunar junto con los chicos, los cuales fueron despertados por Hermione. La joven repartió los horarios entre los prefectos y repartió a los griffindors. Luego fueron a sus cuartos a coger los libros y poco después fueron a clases.

Desgraciadamente, tenía que volver al trabajo duro y el que a veces Mcgonagall la evitase o esquivara su mirada al recordar la incómoda visita a la casa de Granger no mejoraba las cosas.

La joven griffindor hacía sus tareas de clases diariamente, se ocupaba de sus perros, de los chips, la alimentación de los alumnos, el papeleo que algunos profesores la mandasen y la limpieza junto a Filch.

Había días que trasnochaba para poder acabar todo y no dejar nada a medias.

Medio mes después del inicio de las clases, la directora la adelantó a la ayudanta de la dirección información sobre un evento único.

Sería un concurso entre cada uno de los cursos, tres trofeos por cada curso, y los ganadores, podrían concursar contra otros colegios mágicos.

Sería único y especial, porque podrían entrar muggles (padres y hermanos) a ver el concurso, en el que pondrían a prueba sus conocimientos de los hechizos, transformaciones y rapidez aparte de inteligencia con todo ello, les pondrían pruebas de cualquier tipo, y los que se atreviesen a apuntarse, deberían pasarlas.

Lo bueno, es que había 5000 galeones de premio para el primer puesto, 500 galeones para el segundo y 50 para el tercero.

Si no era el orgullo propio lo que les incitaría a participar, sería su codicia o su necesidad.

Mcgonagall quería demostrar lo bien preparados que estaban sus alumnos para la guerra y lo buenos que eran.

Fue el 27 de Enero cuando Hermione se puso junto a la directora, por la noche, para presentar el concurso y decir las reglas y normas.

-Está totalmente prohibido, matar al contrincante o participante antes del juego, está prohibido la manipulación de seres y/o personas fuera del juego o de los jueces. Los jueces serán la directora de Howarts, que medirá vuestras transformaciones y su eficacia, el jefe auror, que os evaluará de arriba abajo en todos los sentidos, el jefe de Gringott que tendrá especial interés en encantamientos y puede que os contrate en un futuro, y gracias a la colaboración de la directora Mcgonagall y del cantante Rivo, os evaluará también en todos los sentidos, con una precisión y eficacia asombrosa el conde vampírico, el señor Oren.

Esos serán sus jueces, difíciles de camelar, así que les aconsejo que si van a participar, intenten ganar por sus propios medios, pondrán a prueba todo su ser, y los someterán a pruebas de cualquier tipo, no hay reclamaciones que valgan, ni justificaciones, ni segundas oportunidades, es un todo o nada, y decidme pues. ¿Estáis dispuestos a jugar por 5000 galeones? Demostrad que sois los mejores y los ganadores, aparte de obtener el premio, concursarán después contra otros colegios para mostrar que son los mejores. Si tenéis orgullo propio y ganas de recibir unos cuantos galeones, os aconsejo que os apuntéis y nos divertiremos un rato. Dejaré siete urnas, una para cada curso, de ahí se cogerán a los jugadores, y se les pondrá a prueba, todo el que ponga su nombre, tiene derecho a jugar y así será, pero si alguien pone otro nombre que no es el suyo o su curso y lo mete, esa persona, jugará de todas maneras, sin contar con el nombre que estaba escrito en el papel y estará obligado a participar.-Explicó Hermione con una sonrisa de lado, movió la varita y un número del uno al siete apareció encima de cada urna, ella sacó un papel, con su nombre y apellido y su curso, y fue hacia la urna con un siete encima.

-Este es mi último año aquí, y pienso jugar lo que haga falta, así que yo iniciaré esto.-Confesó la gryffindor y metió el papel por la ranura de arriba, donde quedó tapado por conjuros y hechizos.-¡Que empiece el juego!

La gente acabó de cenar y fueron a por pergaminos y tinta, para echar su nombre en las urnas, el gran comedor estuvo abierto hasta altas horas, cuando los profesores se cansaron y evacuaron a todos, diciéndoles que lo echaran mañana.

Granger sacó a los perros de madrugada, dejándoles sin correa y descansando en la húmeda hierba con los ojos cerrados, cuando acabaron los perritos, mandaron a la cama a algunos estudiantes y fueron a la sala común de premios anuales. La leona vio una bonita y gran fiesta en la sala que casualmente, alguien había agrandado. Ahí había medio Slytherin y la dark supo donde querían ir a los que había pillado. Hermione suspiró, abrió la puerta de su cuarto y Blanca entró, pero al parecer, Asesino parecía más interesado en el sillón, la comida encima de la mesa y en la bebida que en irse a dormir, así que la premio anual le dejó ahí, cerró la puerta y tras ordenar un poco la información de algunos chips se quedó dormida.

A las ocho despertó, se vistió, bañó a Blanca, la cepilló y salieron fuera. Asesino estaba boca arriba, dormido y gruñendo en sueños, como alguno más.

Hermione apuntó a su garganta con la varita y amplificó su voz.

-¡ARRIBA TODO EL MUNDO! QUIERO QUE DEJÉIS ESTE LUGAR COMO LA PATENA Y NADIE SE IRÁ DE AQUÍ SIN QUE ESTO QUEDE COMO LOS CHORROS DEL ORO, Y QUIEN SE ATREVA A SALIR DE AQUÍ SIN HABER RECOJIDO, SUFRIRÁ TRABAJOS FORZOSOS DURANTE EL RESTO DEL CURSO, ASÍ QUE ARRIBA TODOS PANDA DE VAGOS Y YA ESTÁIS LIMPIANDO TODO ESTO.-Gritó la Sta. Granger, su perro estaba despierto y ladrándola, como diciéndola que se callase o bajase la voz, ella le cogió del hocico y los 3 salieron fuera.

-Si no hubieras bebido y comido esa porquería no estarías así, recuerda que hoy entrenamos y vas a pagar caro el haber perdido así tu sentido de lo correcto asesino, así que mas te vale mantenerte calladito si no quieres que sea peor.-Le regañó Bella mirándole a los ojos, le soltó y Blanca le mordió una pata, apoyando a su hermana.

Fueron al Gran Comedor, y si Asesino perdía el equilibrio, ladraba o se quejaba, recibía un mordisco en las patas por parte de Blanca. Hermione se sentó en su mesa, viendo como la gente iba metiendo su nombre y sus apellidos, Ginny miró a los perros atrás de la castaña y levantó una ceja, al ver como Asesino se levantaba y se volvía a sentar incómodo y recibía un mordisco de la perra.

-¿Porqué dejas que haga eso?-Preguntó la pelirroja.

-ayer estuvo en una fiesta tomando, y debe aprender.-Dijo la premio anual.

Los mantuvo en un estricto entrenamiento y a los 6 días, recogió las papeletas, las ordenó por cursos y casas y se las entregó a la profesora Mcgonagall inmediatamente (la ordenación la hizo en el despacho de la directora) y el día siguiente, tuvieron las primeras pruebas.

Parecía simple, era como un juego, un todos contra todos, llevaban unos trajes especiales, unas caretas, y con pistolas que lanzaban bolas de pintura, debían manchar a un enemigo sin ser manchados. Los 15 últimos en caer de cada curso y casa, serían los clasificados.

Lo de tercero, cuarto y segundo, jugaron primero.

Luego fueron los de primero, Hermione fue a ver a Lena antes de que entrase a la pista vallada y protegida.

-He visto fuera a tus padres, protégete, intenta no hacer demasiado y ten cuidado.-Susurró Granger, la joven Kant suspiró y asintió, sonrió y entró al campo de juego.

La ayudanta de la dirección fue junto a Mcgonagall, observaron, como poco a poco, la gente iba siendo manchada, Lena estaba bastante escondida, observando como los demás se manchaban entre sí y si se acercaba alguien, les disparaba en la entrepierna o en la cabeza. Al final, gracias a su posición escondida, acabó sin un solo manchón. Al salir y cambiarse, fue con sus padres que se hallaban cerca de la directora, y hablaron en susurros, Mcgonagall dio paso a los de quinto y luego a los de sexto cuando estaba atardeciendo.

Ginny y Luna soltaban carcajadas corriendo y esquivando disparos mientras cargaban contra los demás. Cuando todos hubieron caído, ellas se miraron y se acercaron, dispararon a la vez, y quedaron en empate en primer lugar.

Al parecer, el padre de Lena estaba estudiando a cada estudiante que jugaba.

Pronto el lugar se hizo oscuro y Hermione se cambió y salió, un foco los alumbró, estarían en medio de la noche, y cada persona que no participada con los de séptimo, tenían un mapa con los nombres, apellidos y las posiciones de todos los jugadores que había en el campo de juego.

El foco se apagó y todos se alejaron, Granger se tiró al suelo, sin moverse y sin apenas respirar. Sonó el gong de entrada, se oyeron muchos disparos, la dark cubrió a Harry desde el suelo y le dibujó a Ron una diana en el trasero, eliminándole entre los 15 primeros.

Se levantó pues solo quedaban Neville, Dean, Seamus, Lavender, Harry, Zabbiny, Crable, Goile, Pansy, un Hufflepuff, una Ravenclaw y ella.

Primero derribó a Crable y Goile y les disparó en la entrepierna, ellos chillaron como si de cerdos se tratasen y dispararon ciegamente a su enemigo, pero ya estaba lejos. Se encargó de Neville disparándole en el hombro, de Seamus en el tobillo y de Dean en la espalda.

Iba contra reloj, porque sabía que Lavender seguía su rastro a cierta distancia para que la venciesen o venciese a los demás.

Harry se encargó de Pansy, y Zabbiny del Hufflepuff sádicamente, recibiendo un disparo de Lavender.

Hermione fue a por la Ravenclaw, se acercó a ella por la espalda, la desarmó y cogió su arma, la miró a la cara, recibió un puñetazo en la tripa y la disparó. Harry la dio por atrás, chocando con ella, y Granger disparó a Potter.

-Pero... Ya entiendo, no debí bajar la guardia, al fin y al cabo, eres mi enemiga.-Dijo el moreno, la joven asintió, pero le cogió del cuello de la camisa, y con su cuerpo interceptó los disparos de la demonia.-Eso sí que no era necesario.-Gruñó molesto el niño que vivió.

-Estás en tercera posición, y Lavender quiere abrirme un agujero en el culo desde que comenzamos, tu hubieras echo lo mismo si Ron quisiera abrirte un agujero por donde mas duele.-Se disculpóla leona, Harry rió y se fue junto con los eliminados, Hermione andó sigilosa, sabía que era observada por los jueces y por cientos de miradas.

-¡LAVENDER¡SI TE RINDES, PROMETO DARTE EN EL LUGAR QUE DESEES!-Gritó la dark con una sonrisa, esquivó dos disparos.

-GRACIAS PERO NO, SÉ DONDE ESTÁS Y TU OLOR TE DELATA MI QUERIDA HERMIONE, ERES UN BLANCO MUY SUCULENTO Y ESTO AUN ME RESULTA FACIL, TANTO COMO PARA NO PERDER LA OCASIÓN.-La contestó en la misma altura la futura madre, la premio anual sonrió, hizo un clon suyo, se dejó inodora y puso todo el olor en el clon, e hizo que andase en una dirección, esquivando disparos, mientras ella iba en otra, pisando el suelo a la vez, de forma milimétrica, sin hacer mas ruido que la otra, confundiendo el sonido de Lavender, pero no su olfato. Granger se puso tras ella, dejó el arma lentamente en el suelo, se puso en pie y la abrazó por detrás, cogiendo su arma y haciendo que soltase un espeluznante grito, Bella sonrió y tiró lejos el arma de Lavender, la inmovilizó los brazos.

-Te dije que si te rendías, te daría donde desees, ahora es demasiado tarde.-Susurró Hermione.

Fuera del campo de batalla, su voz sonaba amplificada y se oyó a la perfección.

La ayudanta de la dirección tiró al suelo a su aliada, y con los pies, la fue descalzando.

-¿Que vas a hacer? No... Hermione, ahí no por favor, en cualquier lado menos ese.-Rogó Lavender, Granger se quitó el traje lentamente, quedándose en pantalón corto y un top, ató con el traje completo los brazos de Lavender, inmovilizándola, la demonia intentó escapar, pero no pudo. La dark sonrió.

Aclaraciones:

-El nombre completo de Hermione es Hermione Jane Granger

-El señor Black, no es Sirius, es su hermano, a ese el cual creyeron muerto a manos de Voldemort o uno de sus mortífagos, si han descifrado el antiguo código, tendrán una ligerísima idea, pero algo es algo, además, sale por muchos sitios xD.

-Respecto a lo de la película de los padres de Hermione... están leyendo a una niña de 14 años¿Cómo demonios creen que estén mis hormonas? XD, así que sí, la próxima vez tengan una mente mas sucia, porque si que iban a ver una película x x x.

(has pensado mal desde el principio, verdad? Uhhh... estás peor que yo peke, deberías controlarte un poquito, no soy tan enferma como para pensar eso a la primera (mentira) XD) Pero por lo menos, no puse que se la había pirateado de Internet (¿veis como todo tiene un lado bueno? XD)

-Respecto al nuevo Alias de Lena, es Kath, si a habido algún error con eso (no e podido contactar mucho con su creador) lo volveré a editar y cambiaré eso.

-Siento las faltas, la tardanza y todo lo demás.

-Espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado, comprendo que no guste a todos (sería imposible) pero me agradan sus mensajes, de aviso, de que les da asco, de que les gusta, de que lo ven imposible y que este fic es demasiado surrealista... acepto las críticas, pero por favor, no me las manden al e-mail, porque digamos que no me paso por ahí y no quiero que piensen que los estoy ignorando. Pero allá ustedes, quien avisa no es traidor.

EL próximo capítulo tendrá lemmon, será corto, y por ese motivo, pondré ese y el siguiente juntos, para que no me corteis las manos, mas que nada xDD, o acabe gracias a alguien con los dedos rotos xDD. Cuidanse y gracias

-Este fic va a dedicado a mi tia Eve.

Y este capítulo en especial para Sue, Paola, Laura, Mona, Vero y Jhony, los cuales son imprescindibles para que este fic siga adelante.

Gracias a todos los demás por leerme y seguir aquí

Por cierto, tengo buenas y malas noticias respecto a este fic. En noviembre de este año, tendré una operación de un hombro con rehabilitación de 3 meses, y solo podré escribir antes, y desde febrero o marzo, hasta junio, donde la tengo del otro hombro.

Así que por favor, les pido paciencia.

Gracias por todo y espero que se cuiden mucho para que puedan seguir leyéndome ;-)

Por cierto, a quien le gusten los yuris, tiene un magnífico fic en las secciones de Hermione y Ginny, empieza por mil y un...

Y esto SI es propaganda. XD

Cuídense mucho, y disfruten del día a día .


	17. Fiesta en los baños

Chapter/Capítulo 17: Fiesta en los baños.

-Vamos, deberías alegrarte la vista, además, te vas a reír.-La aseguró Hermione malignamente, mientras la quitaba los calcetines.

Al tocarla los pies, la demonia comenzó a reír y mientras la premio anual se los tocaba, ella seguía riendo.

-So-SOCORRO!!...jajajajajajajaja...-Gritó Lavender.-Her-Hermione, no hagas eso, me-me haces cosquillas... jajajajajajaja... no Hermione, por favor... jajajajaja.

-¿Quieres dejar de patalear? Así no me dejas hacer nada y voy a hacerte daño como sigas así-Gruñó la dark, la subió un poco los bajos de los pantalones del traje y se subió al abdomen de la futura madre, dándola la espalda, mientras la joven pataleaba y no dejaba de reír.

Granger cogió los dos pies de la chica, la fue doblando las piernas, se quitó de encima y las dobló más, sin dejar que patalease y se moviera mas, cogió una pistola con las bolas de pintura y sujetó los pies con una mano, los alzó más.

-Her-hermione...-Gimió Brown antes de que Bella disparara una vez sobre cada tendón de Aquiles de la joven Lavender .

La joven soltó un chillido muy agudo, y en los pergaminos, la pusieron como vencida. Una luz enfocó a las chicas en esa posición, la gente dejó de respirar por unos segundos, Hermione miró a Lavender, el gong sonó y la joven Brown disparó a la premio anual en la frente como castigo. La dark lo recibió y comenzó a reír junto con la culpable.

Granger la soltó, la desató, se puso el traje y se levantaron para ir a los vestuarios, allí Harry, Luna y Ginny las felicitaron, Parvati casi mata a Hermione y Ron las mandó una mirada fulminándolas.

-Por un momento, creíamos que te estaba violando.-Dijo Harry y rieron, los jugadores salieron de nuevo a la pista, esta vez de todos los cursos y nombraron a los 15 primeros de cada curso, diciendo algo sobre la actitud de ellos.

A Lena la habló el jefe auror, la dijo que si hubiera sido una verdadera guerra, había mantenido la posición mas acertada, demostrando perspicacia, inteligencia y una rápida actuación ante enemigos desconocidos y situaciones desconocidas.

A Luna y Ginny las habló el señor Oren, el conde vampírico, las dijo, que habían sido rápidas, precisas y se habían divertido en un terreno algo fácil para ellas según había podido divisar, habían estado siempre alertas y las había felicitado por aún mantenerse a raya con ellas mismas.

A Ron le habló la directora y le felicitó por haber estado entre los 15, pero le regañó por su torpeza y su despreocupación ya que gracias a eso, le habían dibujado una diana perfecta en el trasero.

A Harry le habló el jefe de Gringott felicitándole por quedar el tercero, y diciéndole que es verdad que no debió bajar la guardia, pero aun así, lo hizo muy bien.

A Lavender la habló el ministro muggle, y la felicitó por mantenerse a distancia, aunque a alerta, por no ceder a la presión ni salir de su escondite, por haber quedado la segunda y la dijo que la próxima vez, intentase acabar mas rápidamente con su enemigo, antes de que las tornas girasen y perdiese.

El resto también fueron felicitados y juzgados, pero no fueron demasiado interesante.

Como recompensa, a los 15 primeros de cada curso, les dejaron bañarse en los baños de los prefectos, aunque los dividieron para chicas y chicos.

Aunque no se sabe como, Parvati también entró.

Y aunque intentó que Hermione pisara una pastilla de jabón y se golpeara la cabeza contra el suelo, la echó jabón en los ojos y la lanzó a la piscina haciéndola aguadillas, se lo pasaron genial.

Kant se mantuvo a un lado con Pansy y las slytherins, se sorprendieron que fuera de su casa y Parkinson estuvo hablando con ella, ya que tenía especial interés en que hubiera sido la primera de su curso y no se hubiera enterado antes de su potencial.

Las futuras madres estuvieron bastante entretenidas cuando las mas jóvenes se fueron y lo mismo se puede decir de Luna y Ginny, Hermione se acercó a la pareja en la piscina y estaban tan entretenidas, que la pusieron entre ellas, y la besaron y acariciaron mientras la premio anual correspondía y disimuladamente, obtenía datos sobre el embarazo de Patil. Cuando estuvo segura de que todo iba bien, sacó la mano de Lavender se la parte baja de su bikini, salió de entre ellas dos, con esfuerzo, dejando que la una probara tan solo a la otra, y se alejó un poco, salió del agua y cogió una toalla para secarse, lo que vio no la gustó. En un trozo de pared bastante grande, había un hechizo ilusorio, Bella frunció el ceño y sonrió secándose lentamente, se acercó a las chicas, a cada una, fuera de la casa que fuera, y les susurró algo al oído. Las jóvenes fueron saliendo del agua, como tan solo quedaban ellas siete, no hubo demasiado alboroto, Pansy se quitó la parte de arriba del bikini y se untó aceite hidratante por todo el cuerpo, la mayoría se quedó mirándola con una cara que decía: "zorra".

Pero no hicieron mucho caso, pidió a Lena que la ayudase, y la susurró algo al oído, la joven Kant obedeció y acariciando "accidentalmente" algunas partes mientras la ayudaba a untarse aceite. Parvati y Lavender se secaron mutuamente con cariño, par echarse crema mutuamente, cosa que copiaron de las Slytherins con el aceite.

Luna inmovilizó a Hermione los brazos atrás y la puso de rodillas, Ginny besó los labios de la castaña, mientras Moon la deshacía de la parte superior del bikini, la mayor cerró los ojos cuando la pelirroja se arrodillo ante ella, besando su cuello, y acariciando sus lóbulos con suavidad, notó como la Ravenclaw la despojaba de esa parte, pero no la importó, notó como la levantaban poniéndola de pié, sintió que sus brazos volvían a ser libres, los labios de Lovegood besar su espalda lentamente, acariciando con sus labios cada tramo de piel, sintió sus pezones duros acariciarla, intentando liberarse también de aquella tela. La Weasley metió su manita en el bañador de Hermione, acariciando su sexo, haciendo que ella cerrase los ojos y buscase con una mano de la misma forma el de Luna y con la otra mano el de Ginevra, las dos jugaban y daban placer, mientras que la tercera, tan solo recibía y acariciaba los senos de la mayor, la pelirroja tenía la respiración muy agitada, y hacía que su mano se moviese mas rápido, haciendo que Hermione también moviese las suyas mas ágilmente y provocando gemidos bastante altos en Luna, Granger se estaba volviendo loca con la mano de la gryffindor y las dos de la rubia, sintió que la pelirroja estaba apunto, aceleró la mano en la Ravenclaw, para que llegasen a la vez, y tan solo oyó el gemido que soltaron las dos, las uñas de una mano de la leona en su espalda y las uñas de las dos manos de Moon en los pechos.

Las fue acariciando lentamente, sacó lentamente sus manos y fue probando de cada sabor, lentamente, mientras ellas se recomponían abrazadas a ella. Ginny no había movido su mano, que permanecía donde antes, Hermione movió la mano, y el hechizo ilusorio desapareció, dejando ver a muchos chicos mirándolas mientras se daban mucho placer con aquellas escenas. Entre ellos estaban Ron, Dean, Neville, Harry y Seamus. Granger se mordió el labio inferior, sacó la mano de la pequeña Weasley y comenzó a lamerla, apartando la vista de ellos al suculento manjar que tenían entre manos.

-50 puntos menos para cada casa por cada uno que os estabais tocando mirándonos.-Murmuró la premio anual sin dejar de lamer, al acabar, las de sexto se separaron y la mayor se puso el resto del bikini.-Kant, Pansy, Parvati, Lavender, ya está.-Reveló Bella, Pansy se puso bien la ropa, Lena se lavó las manos, Patil y Brown se vistieron y ellos supieron que todo había sido un montaje. ¿O tal vez no?

Ginny y Luna se vistieron también y la dark fue la última en irse.

-Hermione yo...-Comenzó Harry.

-Tranquilo.-Le cortó Hermione con una sonrisa.-Eres un hombre, humano, tienes tus necesidades, y yo mas bien que nadie lo se, lo que lamento, es que hayas estado entre estos pervertidos. Pero tranquilo, en la próxima orgía te invitamos, además, es tu novia, es normal que te pongas así.-Bromeó la gry con una sonrisa, miró a Ron.-Así que tu novia no atiende tan bien tus necesidades, ¿verdad Ronnie? Una lástima que la eligieras a ella entonces.-Le picó la castaña, se puso los zapatos y se fue vestida tras arreglar el muro con un conjuro.


	18. Para el futuro

Capítulo/Chapter 18: Para el futuro...

A la mañana siguiente, Hermione desayunó junto a sus padres, al igual que los demás participantes, luego la señora Kant se presentó a los señores Granger, saludándolos, con su hija junto a ella, bastante avergonzada y con la mirada baja.

-Es un placer conocerlos por fin, mi Lena me cuenta maravillas sobre ustedes y sobre Hermione.-Dijo la mujer, la premio anual hizo una mueca.- Me dijo que la trató muy bien en verano cuando se fueron juntas a pasar nos días y que se divirtieron mucho.-comentó la madre, esta vez, la leona dejó caer bruscamente su cabeza contra la mesa.-Hola Hermione, te encuentras bien querida?

-Buenos días señora Kant, si gracias, solo demasiado trabajo y demasiado dolor de cabeza.-Contestó la griffindor sin moverse ni un centímetro.

-Deberías aprender a relajarte, Lena podría enseñarte unas posturas y unos métodos de relajación.-Dijo la mujer, Ginny rompió a carcajadas y los señores Weasley se unieron a la conversación tranquilamente.

La señora Kant y los demás padres fueron fuera para charlar mejor.

Phiro se rió mas y Bella miró a la pelirroja.

-O dejas de reírte o sabrán lo buenecita que eres.-Farfulló Hermione con el ceño fruncido. La vampira se calló y sonrió, miró a las darks y luego siguió su vista hasta la joven serpiente.

-Lo siento mucho Sta.Granger-Murmuró Kath, y Granger suspiró.

-Tranquila, pero cuando se vallan, espero que no cambien las cosas demasiado.-Casi ordenó la mayor, y abrió mucho los ojos.-¿Le dijiste a tu madre lo del coche?

-No, pero tranquila, de seguro que no se entera.-Dijo Lena, la premio anual suspiró y escondió la cabeza entre sus brazos, la joven serpiente se giró y antes de que diera un paso, Jane habló antes de que se fuera.

-de 1400 alumnos, quedan aún 980, suerte.-Animó.

Una semana después, el día 11, tuvieron la segunda prueba, donde se descalificarían 20 alumnos de cada curso y cada casa, tuvieron que volver al lugar de antes, solo que esta vez, se había dividido en cuatro partes, cuatro extremos espantosos. El terreno estaba dividido en un suelo frío, con hielo, y a menos de -28 grados, era como estar en un polo, otra parte, tenía arena de desierto, con un calor y un sol, de mas de 40 grados, era casi insoportable. Una tercera parte, estaba llena de árboles que no dejaban ver mucho, con una humedad agobiante y mucha vegetación e insectos. La cuarta parte, era agua, solo eso, había remolinos, pero solo era agua, un mar en diminuto para la prueba, con corrientes, partes frías y cálidas en tan poco espacio. Esta vez, tendrían que eliminarse 15 alumnos de cada casa y 60 de cada curso.

La tarea consistía en buscar y coger una bandera sin magia para obtenerla, dos grandes y dos pequeñas, con los símbolos que estaban asignados, y eliminar al mayor número de contrincantes, sin matarles, pero inmovilizándoos hasta el final, desmayándolos o algo por el estilo.

Los primeros fueron los de tercero, cuarto y segundo, otra vez.

A continuación volvieron a jugar los de primero, Lena respiró hondo, llevaba un plumas y ropa muy abrigada, esta vez podían haber elegido entre cuatro tipos de ropa, y ella, eligió esa. Cada uno de los 140 alumnos, eligió un lugar por donde entrar...

Cuando se oyó el gong, Kant salió corriendo por la zona que imitaba uno de los polos, su símbolo era el de un cielo con un manto de estrellas. Fue corriendo, aguantando el frío que la incitaba a pararse y mantener el calor frotándose las partes del cuerpo mas adoloridas. Pero aun así, siguió corriendo, buscó y buscó, hasta que escondida en un hueco, o una caverna, encontró su pequeña y diminuta bandera, ondeándose ante un viento inexistente.

La cogió con una sonrisa y salió corriendo de ahí, hacia el desierto como alma que lleva el diablo, pero sin hacer mas ruido que el del hielo crujir bajo sus pies. Al llegar se despojó del plumas, los pantalones y en unos shorts y camiseta se tirantes, fue guiándose de su olfato, hasta encontrar bajo una araña del desierto, su bandera.

Corrió hasta el mar donde tuvo que nadar mucho, agotándose, y respirando gracias a un conjuro casco-burbuja, sintiendo la presión del fondo, encontró a su querida bandera, roída por algún animal, pero aún con lo suficiente para destacar que era la que estaba destinada a ella.

La joven al notar que mucha gente había comenzado con el agua, consiguió paralizar, petrificar y atar poniéndoles el hechizo casco burbuja a mas de la mitad de sus contrincantes, con lo que tardó bastante, pero se quitó de encima a mucha competencia.

Poco después consiguió llegar a aquel sofocante bosque y entró, desgraciada o favorablemente, su bandera era una de las que se veían de lejos, grande y colgada de la punta del árbol mas grande y mas difícil de subir, según pensó la serpiente tras intentarlo muchas veces. Así que cambió de táctica, para subirse a otro árbol y a partir de ahí, saltar al otro árbol, donde la consiguió y pudo salir fuera del campo de juego, para disfrutar de su victoria.

Lo malo, fue que gracias a Kath y a los que no consiguieron nada, fueron 75 los eliminados de ese curso, cosa que impresionó mucho, ya que no era la cifra esperada, pero aun así, fue válida.

Poco después, fue sexto quien entró, y Luna y Ginny se aliaron. La rubia buscó en el bosque y en el polo, dos de las banderas de las dos, y la pelirroja en el mar y el desierto, ocupándose de algunos que se cruzasen en sus caminos o intentasen eliminarlas del juego.

Consiguieron unos de los mejores tiempos gracias a esto y esta vez, tan solo se descalificaron 60 alumnos. Luego le toco el turno a los de quinto y por fin, a los de séptimo, lo malo, es que cuando se estaban preparando, el señor Kant fue a decirle a Hermione, que tuviera buena suerte y que esperaba mucho de ella.

Con lo cual, la joven, tuvo que pensar, una táctica mejor de la que tenía para el bañador que había escogido. Le dijo a Harry que tuviese cuidado y le aconsejó a Lavender que era mejor que saliese viva de esta o Parvati la mataría. la ayudanta de la dirección comenzó con el mar, utilizó una trasformación como una sirena, nadó rápidamente y puso trampas fuera, cerca de las demás banderas hasta que encontró la suya y salió fuera ya como Granger y fue rápidamente al desierto, donde se convirtió en un precioso guepardo y corrió como nunca lo había echo, a 120 Km/h, en busca de su bandera gracias a su olfato y sin pararse en otra cosa bajo aquel sofocante calor. Sabía que el padre de Lena quería rapidez y una buena actuación, y así lo hizo, poco después, estuvo en aquel húmedo bosque y se convirtió en un águila para desde los aires, visualizar donde estaban sus contrincantes, buscar su bandera y camuflarse con el medio, consiguió su bandera y antes molestar y picar a algunos alumnos mas. Poco después estuvo atravesando los cielos del polo, y sintiendo que no podía seguir así, se dejó caer en la nieve mientras se convertía en un oso polar que con su piel, estuvo en mejores condiciones para encontrar la dichosa bandera, que al parecer, algún gracioso se la había escondido bajo algunas capas de nieve.

Salió la primera de ahí a pesar de todo y pudo ver una sonrisa en el rostro del señor Kant cuando le observó desde el lugar de descanso.

Sonrió al ver a Harry y Lavender llegar junto con algunos mas a los 15 minutos o a la media hora.

La joven la dio un puñetazo que Hermione no se molestó en esquivar y sonrió al verlos tan agotados.

-Fue ella la que hechizó las banderas en el agua Harry.-Gruñó la demonia intentando calmarse y la morena se rió.

-Eres muy buena, pero la próxima vez, te vas a enterar.-Amenazó el mago riendo con ella.

Fueron quedando solo 415 jugadores en total, a Bella la felicitaron por su rapidez y transformaciones, aparte de los hechizos, pero fueron muy parecidos los consejos y felicitaciones de la última vez a esta.

Poco después fueron a bañarse y antes se fijaron bien en que el baño estuviese en perfectas condiciones sin trampas. Se bañaron tranquilamente (Parvati se volvió a colar) y cuando la mitad se fueron, Hermione salió de la piscina, quedan tan solo sexto, quinto, Lena, séptimo y 19 chicas de cuarto. La joven frunció el ceño con la mirada perdida mientras se secaba las partes que no tenía cubiertas por el bikini, sintió la mirada de Kath y aun así la ignoró, ignoró también a las demás que la miraban, acabó de vestirse y salió sin despedirse, y nada mas abrir la puerta verificó lo que suponía.

La joven salió y fue a la lechucería, con cuidado de que no la siguiera nadie mas que quien la había estado esperando fuera del baño. Al entrar dio la espalda a la puerta mirando al cielo, cuando oyó la puerta abierta se giró y apuntó con su arma a ese hombre.

-De que desea hablar señor Kant?-Preguntó Hermione sin apartar la pistola y el sonrió.

-No esperaba otra cosa de usted, señorita Granger, pero quería proponerla una cosa.-Comentó el soldado y cerró la puerta.-Insonorice el lugar, por favor.-Pidió él y la joven obedeció.

-Problema resuelto, ahora, suéltelo.-Gruñó Hermione mirándole duramente a los ojos.

-Sé que Lena la a contado en que trabajo, me gustaría que se uniera a mi grupo. Podría ser una agente secreta, trabajando para los rusos, para mí, estaría bajo mi control, obedeciendo mis órdenes y cobrando mucho, podría acabar se formarse, e visto lo bien que lo a conseguido hasta ahora, nos hace falta alguien como usted señorita Granger, podría ser una magnífica espía, podría ganar mucho y ser una de las mejores soldados y si lo prefiere siempre desde el anonimato incluso para sus compañeros de equipo, para mis otros soldados. Podría decirles a sus padres, que trabaja para mi en una agencia de viajes rusa, que va viajando por todo el mundo, para vender mas viajes a Rusia y el resto del mundo, tan solo, píenselo bien.-Dijo el señor Kant y se fue. Hermione suspiró y se quedó ahí un buen rato, a la hora fue al comedor y comió el postre junto con sus compañeros.

-¿Ginny, luego podéis venir tu y Luna? Tenemos que hablar, no me encuentro muy bien.-Platicó Hermione.

-Claro.-Aseguró Ginny seriamente.-En cuanto acabemos de cenar, iremos las tres.-Dijo la pelirroja.-¿Demasiado trabajo?

-Creo que si.-Mintió la morena, miró a Potter y sonrió.-Olle Harry, creo que e encontrado el problema a tu remolino, y ase que hacer para que puedas peinarte mejor eso.

-Cuenta.-Dijo un interesado Harry con una sonrisa en la boca.-Si puede ser barato, mejor.

-Tranquilo, esto me lo enseñó mi padre, para ponerse los pelos de punta cuando era joven.-Aseguró la dark, cogió una jarra de agua y un cuenco, echó ahí el agua y luego cogió el azucarero, echó ahí todo el azucar.

Ginny sonrió mientras veía como Hermione batía el agua azucarada, Luna llegó y miró con interés a la morena, metió el dedo en el cuenco y luego en la boca.

-¿Quién se quiere poner los pelos tiesos?-Preguntó la rubia.

-Harry, para su remolino.-murmuró Bella.

-Pero eso no se hace así.-La regañó Lovegood, sacó la varita y agrandó el cuenco, echó toda la jarra, haciendo que el cuenco casi bordeara y echó dos paquetes completos de azucar. La Ravenclaw cogió una cuchara de palo y la metió, cogiéndola bien fuerte.

-Ni se te ocurra.-Amenazó la premio anual cogiéndola las manos.

-Ni se os ocurra a vosotras.-Dijo esta vez la Weasley poniendo las manos encima de las de Granger.

Lo que ocurrió poco después, es que cada una quiso tirar para un lado, y lo que consiguieron, es mover la cuchara, muy rápido y salpicando el agua con azucar por doquier, que por cierto, era muy pegajoso. A Harry le calló por el pelo y la cara, aparte del cuello, hombros y parte del pecho. Las chicas siguieron peleándose por la cuchara, siendo ellas las mas mojadas.

-Par de locas!-Dijo la de séptimo en alto.

-Loca tu! Suelta la cuchara, Hermione!-Gritó la pelirroja.

-Lunáticas, mirad como estáis poniendo todo, soltad ahora mismo la cuchara!-Dijo Luna también a gritos y tiraron mas, quedándose con el cuenco, la cuchara, y sin nada dentro.

-No queda nada.-Susurró la dark y las tres soltaron la cuchara a la vez. Potter se tocó el pelo y abrió mucho los ojos.

-Está duro, es verdad!.-Exclamó el joven con una sonrisa y las chicas se miraron.

-Genial...-Murmuró Hermione.

-Harry, para el pelo está bien, pero es muy pegajoso por la piel y se quita un poquito mal de las ropas.-AclaróGinny.-Si estas dos locas no hubiesen echo todo esto, te lo hubiera echo yo sin que acabásemos empapados.

-Mira quien fue a hablar.-Gruñó Moon con el ceño fruncido.-Harry, no se te deven quedar pedazos de azucar, y yo que tu, me iría a limpiar ahora.-Platicó Lovegood.-Que demonios, ahora me voy a duchar, sois un par de...-Dijo Luna, las fulminó y se fue a su cuarto.

-Gracias por todo.-Dijo Harry y también se fue a su cuarto a ducharse.

-Vamos a esperarla en mi cuarto, y luego nos duchamos...-Ordenó Hermione, a lo que la pelirroja no puso pega alguna.

Poco después, las tres fueron al cuarto de la mayor y tras apartar a los perros, se sentaron en la cama, y la mayor les explicó lo que había pasado.

-Me da igual aceptar o rechazar¿creéis que hará bien o mal a los nuestros¿Sería malo que me uniera a ellos?-Preguntó Hermione tumbándose en la cama cerrando los ojos.

-Creo que al contrario, obtendrías nombres de mafiosos, gente peligrosa y otra que nos podría ayudar, podría ser muy bueno para nosotros.-Dijo Luna con una sonrisa, apretó su rodilla y Granger asintió con una sonrisa.-Felicidades.

-Gracias.-Susurró Bella.

-Yo me voy a mi cuarto, estoy cansada, y no pienso mancharme mas, no por hoy...-Comentó la rubia en un bostezo, las gry sonrieron divertidas.

-Hasta mañana Loony.-Dijeron las dos y la rubia se fue.

Ginny y Hermione se sonrieron, cogieron los pijamas, la ropa interior y entraron al baño de puntillas, aunque seguramente, Pansy estaría ocupada o fuera.

Insonorizaron el lugar tras cerrar la puerta, se desnudaron rápidamente y entraron en la ducha, donde se mojaron, enjabonaron, de quitaron todo el azúcar y se lavaron el pelo.

Al acabar de ducharse mutuamente, se vistieron en el baño, y volvieron de puntillas al cuarto, donde dejaron las ropas usadas en un rincón, apagaron las luces y se metieron en la cama de la premio anual.

-Estoy agotada...-Susurró Ginny, Hermione se puso boca arriba y la pelirroja apoyó su cabeza sobre el pecho de la mayor.

-No me extraña, no se de donde has sacado tantas fuerzas para tirar así de la cuchara...-Susurró Bella con una sonrisa cerrando los ojos.

A la media hora, las respiraciones de las dos eran constantes. La menor abrió los ojos y sonrió, quitó la sábana de encima de ellas, se puso a los pies de la cama y abrió las piernas de su acompañante con lentitud, la despojó del pantalón del pijama y de la ropa interior, pasó dos dedos por los labios exteriores de la mayor y los encontró húmedos.

-Parecias dormida.-murmuró Ginny divertida.

-Las apariencias engañan.-Contestó Hermione con los ojos cerrados y con media sonrisa asomándose por sus labios.

La menor sonrió y la abrió un poco mas de piernas de la premio anual y acercó su boca a la entrepierna de la mayor y sonrió malévolamente, posó la punta de su lengua en los labios exteriores, y lentamente, los acarició con ella mientras notaba como se tensaba el cuerpo de la morena sin hacer ruido alguno.

-Luna tiene razón...-Susurró la pelirroja inocentemente, poniéndose entre las piernas y posando una mano en cada muslo, se inclino sobre la pobre Hermione.

-¿A si?-Preguntó Bella.-¿En qué?

-En que a las darks os va mucho mas la marcha que a nosotras.-Rió Phiro y la besó apasionadamente.

Granger correspondió con la misma intensidad y no pudo evitar sobresaltarse y soltar un pequeño gemido al sentir algo penetrarla con fuerza, algo frío, muy frío, sintió dos dedos de la pelirroja introducirse en ella después.

-¿qué.. que es eso?...-Susurró Hermione sintiendo como aquella cosa fría contrarestaba su temperatura, aunque los juguetones dedos de Ginny la hacian subir, sintiendo dentro de ella algo placentero, pero extraño a la vez.

-Creía que Rivo te había enseñado a identificar objetos con cualquier parte del cuerpo...-Dijo Ginny malevolamente, moviendo una mano y haciendo que las muñecas de la mayor se ataran con duras correas de cuero al cabezero metálico de barrotes.

-S-Si, pero esto es nuevo, no me había puesto a prueva nunca con esto...-respondió la premio anual mordiéndose el labio inferior mientras los escalofríos la recorrian por doquier.

-Luna si que lo hizo conmigo y antes de que fuera convertida, la parecio gracioso provar que cara pondría.-comentó la menor con una sonrrisa y sacó los dedos lentamente, rozando el clítoris y despojó a la mayor del resto de ropa que llevaba encima.

-¿Y tu tambien has querido ver mi cara así?-Dijo Jane y sintió como la joven Weasley se sentaba en una pierna sulla, acariciando un seno con suavidad mientras el que tenía mas cercano, era víctima de lamidas y pequeños mordiscos.

-En realidad no, pero se lo que te pasa, y eso me gusta mas, sientes que cualquier roce, te puede llevar a la luna, y tu piel, está mas pendiente de caricias, al exterior claro, porque con el clítoris y punto G, aunque sientas mucho mas, está todo lo contrario a suave¿verdad?-Susurró la vampira en su oido y mordió el lóbulo suavemente, mientras presionaba y acariciaba con su rodilla, la entrepierna de la dark.

Hermione cerró los ojos agarrando fuertemente las correas e intentando calmar su respiracion, pero era imposible, no podía evitar apollar sus pies sobre el colchon para sentir un poco mas la rodilla que la estaba torturando o que Ginny prestara mas atencion a esa parte, sentía, como si estubiera deñasiado excitara y se fuera desbordando antes de llegar al final, y eso la resultó extraño, pero entonces, se dio cuenta, que lo que Phiro había introducido en ella era un pedazo de hielo, que casi había desaparecido, dentro de ella.

La pelirroja se sentó a horcajadas en Bella y sonrrió al verla con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Ya lo has averiguado, eh? entonces, disfruta ahora...-Susurró la menor y la besó dulcemente, fue acariciando el cuello de su amiga, pasando por sus senos, su vientre plano, su ombligo y bajó mas, acariciando y presionando levemente el pubis, sonrrió y abrió un poco mas las piernas de la excitada Granger, abrió los labios conlentitud y pasó su lengua pacientemente, para luego soplar con suavidad y haciendo que la morena arquease su espalda mientras un gemido recorria su garganta.

La menor sonrrió y la penetró con su lengua, para luego sustituirla por un dedo que jugó con el punto G, mientras la lengua, que no había estado quieta, se desahogaba con el clítoris.

Hermione agarró fuertemente las correas y arqueó la espalda sintiendo que estaba apunto de culminar con toda esa tortura de placer.

La joven Granger se sentó violéntamente en la cama, despertándose de ese sueño, que la había dejado con un ansia terrible en su entrepierna, con el corazón latiéndola con fuerza y una furia indescriptible en el cuerpo al haberse quedado a las puertas de lo mejor del sueño.

-Mmm...-Gruñó Ginny junto a ella frotándose un ojo con los nudillos.-¿Que pasa?

-¿Que que pasa...? Te voy a decir lo que pasa.-Murmuró Bella para quitar las sábanas violéntamente.

-¿que te pasa?-Volvió a preguntar Phiro sentándose esta vez con el ceño fruncido.

-Acabo de soñar contigo, voy a hacerte sentir lo que me pasa.-Dijo la dark con el ceño fruncido, se puso encima sulla y la tumbó con violencia, atándola las manos con correas salidas de la nada. Entonces la menor se despertó completamente y con una sonrrisa pícara en los labios habló:

-Y ese sueño era bueno, o malo?-Preguntó la pelirroja.

-Ohhh... ya lo descubrirás.-susurró Hermione colocándose donde en su sueño estuvo Ginny, para hacer lo mismo que había soñado que recibia.

* * *

Ale, ya tan los dos, .siento la tardanza, pero an ocurrido un par de improvistos y eso, espero que les guste y gracias x la espera.

La próxima vez que suba un capi, tendré ya los 15 años, .

Estos dos capis, quiero dedicárselos a Sue, Laura, Paola, Mona, Jhony, Vero, exkalita y a todos los que habéis estado leyendo .

también devo agradecer este último capítulo a mi yaya y a mi madre, xk si mi madre con 14 años no se hubiera rapao el pelo y no hubiera utilizao ese mejunge en vez de gel/gomina, no hubiera podido ser tan largo .

Un beso y espero que lo disfruten.

Att: Baal .


	19. El final del Torneo

Chapter/Capítulo 19: Final del Torneo.

Al día siguiente, les dijo a sus padres, que el señor Kant le había echo una propuesta profesional, para que cuando acabase Howarts, trabajase en una agencia de viajes rusa, para viajar por todo el mundo y conseguir vender mas viajes. No hubo respuesta por parte de ellos ese mismo día, pero tres días después la aconsejaron que la aceptase tras hablar con él, era un buen partido y viajaría por todo el mundo, además de que cobraría también mucho.

La joven habló con Lena y la dijo que seguramente aceptaría, cosa que a la slytherin la encantó, ya que las dos sabían cual sería el futuro de la serpiente.

Cuatro días después, volvieron a tener otra prueba, esta vez la tercera, el día 19 de Febrero, quedaban tan solo 60 alumnos de cada curso, excepto de primero, que quedaban 55. En esta prueba, descalificarían a 10, de entre quince por curso y casa (exceptuando a primero)

La prueba se basaba en tener que petrificar, desmayar, atar, o paralizar al contrincante, sin obstáculos para esconderse, tan solo una explanada, donde estarían todos, al blanco de todos, con una varita y lo que deseen.

Fueron el mismo orden que antes y tras jugar los de tercero, cuarto y segundo, comenzaron los de primero.

Lena respiró hondo, se puso poca ropa y las armas bien camufladas, respiró otra vez de la misma forma, se puso unas gafas oscuras, se ató el cabello en una coleta de caballo y luego sujetada con mas gomas a lo largo de la coleta, sin dejar que un solo pelo la distrajese. Sacó la varita y fue a su posición. El tener 54 objetivos no era fácil, así que se concentró y sin subestimar a nadie, esperó tras que sonase el gong, se movió de su sitio, lentamente y se pegó a la pared, se camufló y vio como la gente se había olvidado de ella y comenzaba a atacarse los unos a los otros, despacio y haciendo clones suyos también camuflados por todo el interior del recinto, siempre pegados a la pared.

Con un simple susurro, todos y cada uno de los clones, dijeron un simple "desmaius" que tan solo unos 10 lograron ver para agacharse. Lena sonrió al ver a esos desconcertados muchachos, mientras que los más listos, volvían de nuevo a la carga. La dark esperó pacientemente y cuando solo quedó uno, se hizo invisible y fue hacia el dejando ver un clon tras otro, sin que se movieran, y viendo como el les intentaba hechizar y estos se desvanecían. Kant se dejó ver tras su espalda, y con una simple presión de dos dedos en su cuello, lo desmayó. La joven sonrió y miró a cada uno, su misión, estaba cumplida.

Los aplausos no se hicieron de esperar y la serpiente fue rápidamente a descansar, mientras, Luna y Ginny se habían estado preparando, con unos trajes poco inusuales para esto, minifalda, escotes de infarto y unas ropas sexualmente apetecibles, se pusieron unas gabardinas encima y salieron armadas hasta los dientes.

Se rieron entre dientes nada mas tocar el gong, la pelirroja silbó y todos, antes de que atacasen, la miraron. Las chicas se quitaron las gabardinas, haciendo que muchos abrieran la boca, los jugadores se quedasen atontados y Ronald Weasley quisiera cargarse a su hermana, y a todos aquellos que la miraban. Las demás chicas, aprovecharon para eliminar a algunos idiotas y las apetecibles vampiras, comenzaron a eliminar a las demás mujeres, para que la atención de los varones, se centrase solo en ellas.

Tras conseguirlo, y ver que los chicos estaban como si hubieran visto una nueva escoba en un escaparate, sacaron sus pistolas y comenzaron a disparar dardos paralizadores.

Dieron a todos y ellos se dieron cuenta demasiado tarde de lo que pasaba, cuando acabaron, ellas se guardaron las pistolas y sonrieron, se colocaron las gabardinas tras sacudirlas del polvo y mientras la gryffindor se agachaba para recoger una cosa que se le había caído del bolsillo, Luna la paralizó y la ató, Weasley abrió mucho los ojos y sonó el gong, la rubia sonrió y la dio el contra hechizo de las dos cosas, Ginny se levantó molesta y la apunto a la cabeza con la pistola que no era de dardos. La Ravenclaw tan solo sonrió como si no pasara nada y estuviesen tomándose un helado paseando tranquilamente.

-Esta te la guardo Luna Lovegood.-Dijo Ginny, la vampiro asintió con una sonrisa y la novia del niño-que-sobrevivió acabó por sonreír (aunque eso sí, malignamente) y guardándose el arma. Dieron el antídoto a los demás y se retiraron de las pistas para que los de quinto jugasen.

Cuando acabaron, los de séptimo pasaron, Hermione tenía pociones por el cinturón, dos varitas y muchos cuchillos, dagas, kunais y un látigo a la vista.

La joven no sonreía, miró a sus padres seriamente y les mandó un beso, ellos se sorprendieron de que fuese tan armada y tenía miedo de que se cortase con algo.

El gong sonó y antes de que las vibraciones acabasen, Lavender estaba paralizada gracias a Harry, la premio anual sonrió y comenzó a mandar hechizos a diestro y siniestro mientras corría, al final, solo quedaron Seamus, Dean, Potter y la dark. Los dos primeros fueron eliminados fácilmente, luego Granger guardó sus varitas y esquivó los hechizos de su amigo.

-Vamos Harry, nada de magia, un uno contra uno, tu eliges el arma de lo que llevo encima.-Retó la joven castaña, sacó su látigo y le arrebató la varita tirándola lejos, junto con el látigo. Se acercó a él y sonrió.

-Coge cuantas quieras y las que desees, pero intenta no cortarte, dejaré las demás en un círculo alrededor de nosotros, por si pierdes las tuyas o quieres mas.-Dijo Hermione con una sonrisa, el cogió un kunai y una daga de las mas largas, ella sonrió, cogió un cuchillo y clavó lo demás en el suelo, dejó las botellas junto a cada arma blanca clavada en la tierra.

La Caramelo de Limón sonrió y cogió el cuchillo patosamente, dejando que el ojiverde hiciera una demostración de movimiento de manos y brazos para enseñar lo que podía hacer con esas armas, e intentando acojonar a la chica, cosa que pareció funcionar.

La inmortal dio un paso adelante y Potter se lanzó, la guerrera paró la daga cogiéndole por la muñeca y el kunai con su cuchillo.

-Al parecer, estoy empatando tus fuerzas mi querido Harry.-Concluyó la gryffindor con una sonrisa y le empujó para que se separase un poco de ella, el frunció el ceño y volvió al ataque.

-No por mucho tiempo.-Dijo el joven, y por muchos golpes que daba, ella o los esquivaba o los paraba con simples movimientos, el se alejó y comenzó a tirarla armas desde lejos, la joven los esquivaba con movimientos rápidos o los paraba con su cuchillo, el mortal la miró cansado y sudando.

-Venga Harry, sé que puedes ganarme, vamos, utiliza algo que sepas que es mi debilidad, algo con lo que puedas vencerme así.-Retó la bruja y el jovencorrió hacia ella, la dark sonrió, pero el se agachó y se puso tras ella, la joven paró con el cuchillo la daga que iba a clavarse en su cuello, reteniéndola mientras el mestizo apretaba.

-No puedo hacerlo Hermione, hay demasiados niños delante.-Susurró el buscador en su oído, cosa que se amplificó ante los demás.-Lo que te haga por la noche, no está bien que te lo haga ante niños pequeños.-Murmuró el "elegido" y la dark miró a sus padres, su padre estaba confuso y su madre enfadada, Granger se rió, se giró sujetando la muñeca de su amigo y le miró a los ojos.

-¿Ni siquiera un poquito, Harry? Podrías ganarme, podrías vencerme, que mas da que haya niños pequeños, que no miren, puedes ganar este duelo si lo deseas.-Susurró, rozando sus labios con los de el, haciendo que tragase saliva, la castaña sonrió, pasó su mano por el torso de él y el joven intentó separarse, pero ella le había agarrado demasiado bien.

-No hagas eso Hermione.-Murmuró el joven mago muy quedo y con voz ronca.

-¿Por qué? Hay morbo, toda la gente nos está mirando, esperando, van a soñar con nosotros, contigo... estás deseando...-Susurró Bella bajando aún mas la mano, James cerró los ojos.

-No quiero ponerle los cuernos a Ginny, y mucho menos aquí y contigo, yo la amo.-Dijo el moreno, pero soltó un gemido cuando Hermione metió la mano por su pantalón, pero no por su bóxer y cogió su paquete suavemente.

-Demasiado tarde cariño.-Susurró la ayudante de dirección y apretó sus bienes mas preciados, haciendo que el gritase de dolor abriendo mucho los ojos.

-Vamos Harry, ríndete y te suelto.-Dijo Hermione sonriendo y aguantando la risa.

-No! Suéltame!-Gritó el jugador de quiditth y ella rió, se pegó a el apretando, y haciendo que por sus mejillas cayeran unas lágrimas.

-No me gusta que intenten joderme ante mis padres de esta forma mi querido Harry, ríndete, o te quedas sin día del padre biológico.-Dijo la joven.

-No!-gritó él, Hermione cogió bien el cuchillo y comenzó a bajar la cremallera del joven.

-No te mees encima, o será mas difícil Harry.-Susurró Granger malignamente.

-No! Vale! Me rindo!-Gritó Potter y la dark le soltó despacio, y quitó de ahí su mano, le subió la cremallera y comenzó a reírse, el ojiverde se encorvó y se limpió la cara.-Eres mala...-Susurró casi sin voz.

-Soy justa, ojo por ojo, diente por diente y puede, que el mundo acabe ciego gracias a cosas como eso.-Contestó la chica riendo y le cogió la daga de la mano.-Muy buen combate, pero deberías entrenarte mas pequeño, o si intentas desacreditarme ante mis padres, currártelo un poco mas. Eres tan fiel a Ginny, que aunque estuvieses en una orgía tu solo rodeado de cien chicas sin ella, no arias mas que aburrirte comiendo pipas.-Dijo Bella riendo y le ayudó a salir, la joven Weasley aguantó la risa y curó los arañazos de su novio y le alivió un poco el dolor mientras le hacía mimitos, Hermione mientras se lavó las manos y descansó.

Quedaban 135 alumnos.

Tras las habituales felicitaciones, fueron a bañarse sin más percance que las risas de todas por lo de Harry y poco más.

Unos días después, los señores Kant y los señores Granger acompañados de Hermione, hablaron fuera. La joven aceptó el trabajo y tras regaños e interrogatorios por parte de su madre, tuvo que ir a clases.

El 1 de Marzo, tuvieron la cuarta prueba, en esta, se descalificarían a cuatro personas de cada curso y casa (a excepción de primero, que eran 3)

Esta vez, era una prueba cronometrada, los iban a meter dentro de unas cajas con oxígeno limitado, y muchos encantamientos y hechizos aparte de ataduras conforme a su edad.

Los primeros en salir de cada curso, fueron las no-humanas, y consiguieron puntos extra para sus casas, para tres primeros salidos de las cajas de cada curso.

En primero, ya tenían a los campeones, y la primera, fue Lena Kant, la cual iba a recibir el primer premio, el segundo un tal Richard Wizking, que recibiría el segundo y una chica llamada Bárbara Fart, recibiría el tercero.

Para la última prueba, tuvieron que esperar hasta el 24 de Marzo, cuando por fin, pudieron jugar. Esta vez, a Hermione, la pareció un poco... ¿fácil, estúpido, insignificante, insultante? No supo como describirlo, pero tenía que jugar a una partida de ajedrez, contra los de su curso, en una especie de torneo.

Si Ron hubiera llegado hasta ahí, hubiera ganado, pero por suerte para todos, no estaba. Ginny y Luna se enfrentaron y una chica y un chico cuyos nombres, son insignificantes.

La chica ganó rápidamente a ese estúpido con un "Jaque Pastor" en su cuarto movimiento y teniendo negras.

Luna y Ginny habían esperado mas rato para mover pieza y pieza. Luna sabía que debía tener cuidado, no por nada, La pelirroja era casi tan buena como su hermano.

-No es la forma que esperaba para machacarte, pero, también es posible.-Contestó Weasley moviendo una ficha concentrada en el juego.

-Pienso tardar lo que haga falta y concentrarme todo lo posible para ganar Ginny, y se que eres muy impaciente, no estés tan segura en quien dará esa paliza.-Dijo la rubia, pero tras tres largas horas muy aburridas y llenas de apuestas, Lovegood perdió la partida, 50 galeones y tuvo que ser víctima de un ataque "moco-murciélagos" de Ginny.

Tras los cuatro alumnos de sexto que acabaron aburridos y rápidamente, pasaron a los de séptimo.

Quedaban Lavender, Hermione, Harry y Dean.

Lavender y Dean jugaron juntos y Harry y Hermione. La joven frunció el ceño, sabía que no era buena jugando a eso, y lo peor era, que Harry también lo sabía.

Se concentró en imaginarse, tal como había aprendido con Rivo, que no eran piezas, y eso no era un tablero, sino un campo de batalla y cada pieza, una persona cercana o lejana que estaban bajo su mandato, y ella era la reina, que luchaba por defender a su jefe, a su Rey.

Hermione comenzó mal, se equivocó en muchas jugadas y hasta que pudo concentrarse bien, perdió mucho.

Luego, Harry fue el que tuvo que esforzarse y tras 50 minutos, Hermione consiguió la victoria y acabó dando saltos sobre la silla, gritando y chinchando a Harry de su victoria como una niña, lo que le hizo reír.

Hermione sonrió y fueron al Gran Comedor junto con los demás.

Hermione, Lena y Ginny recibieron 5000 galeones.

Lavender y Luna recibieron 500 galeones.

Y Harry recibió 50 galeones.

Además esos fueron los seis clasificados de los 21 ganadores totales, para jugar contra otros colegios en verano.

Los padres se fueron pocos días después y el señor Kant cogió los datos de Hermione para ir avisando a los demás de que en unos meses, se uniría una nueva al grupo.

Los señores Granger se pusieron muy contentos cuando Hermione ganó tanto dinero y 3.000 galeones se los quedaron ellos (cortesía de Hermione).

Hermione siguió con sus trabajos dentro del castillo y castigando de vez en cuando, el tiempo parecía que iba mas rápido y pronto Ginny se compró una escoba nueva, en cada visita a Hosmeade compraba muchas chucherías (y algunas cenas románticas con Harry).

Pero a principios de abril, tuvieron el puente de la semana santa, donde podían irse a Hosmeade y acampar por ahí, y eso es lo que hicieron.

Pero claro, chicas con chicas y chicos con chicos.

En una tienda, estuvieron Ginny, Lavender, Parvati, Luna y Hermione, un poco apretadas y Lavender y Parvati compartían la de matrimonio y aunque aún hubiese una cama libre, no dejaron meterse a dormir con ellas a nadie mas, ni chico, ni chica.

El segundo día del puente, Hermione fue a ver a Rivo junto con Luna y ahí le explicaron lo del padre de Kant y el próximo trabajo que tendría Hermione, el la felicitó y pasaron un apasionado día los tres juntos.

Mientras anochecía y tomaban una última copa de sangre, estuvieron hablando sobre las misiones dark y el grupo de Rivo. Se rieron con algunas anécdotas y sobre las 10 de la noche, regresaron a la tienda agotadas.

Nada mas aparecerse, se dieron una ducha rápida y sin miramientos. Pero justo cuando iban a meterse en la cama, los chicos junto con las demás del cuarto entraron.

-¿qué vais a hacer ya en la cama? Vamos, vestíos, que hoy hay fiesta.-Dijo Harry con una sonrisa con una mano en la cintura de Ginny.

-Estamos cansadas, quizá mañana.-Dijo Luna y bostezó.-O pasado... o al siguiente... o al siguiente...-Susurró cada vez mas bajo apoyando su cabeza en la almohada.

-Llevamos todo el día con Rivo, estamos agotadas.-Dijo Hermione.

-Vamos, aunque sea solo un trago.-Dijo Neville, Hermione frunció el ceño.

-Bueno, pero uno y me vuelvo, creo que Luna es sonámbula.-Mintió Hermione y se levantó de la cama, se puso un pantalón y mientras los chicos se iban, se quitó la camisa del pijama y se puso una camiseta de manga corta. Se calzó y salió junto a los demás, en realidad, el trago se multiplicó en cinco cubatas y cuatro horas mas.

Pero como estaba tan cansada, se quitó el pantalón y la camiseta y se metió en la cama de Luna abrazándola y sintiendo la cama cálida.

A la mañana siguiente, unos chillidos las despertaron.

-¿Qué demonios es eso?-Preguntó Parvati.

-Ginny, en la ducha.-Dijo Luna medio dormida y miró a quien tenía abrazada, sonrió.-Valla, valla...

-Parece sirenio fuera del agua.-Dijo Lavender y la pareja insonorizó la ducha desde fuera, para seguir durmiendo.

Hermione sintió la mano de la rubia, recorrer su abdomen con las yemas de sus dedos, muy suavemente. Hermione bostezó y abrió los ojos lentamente, miró la cara perversa de Luna y se frotó los ojos intentando despertarse, se subió encima de Luna a horcajadas y se abrazó a ella, volvió a cerrar los ojos y sintió como la mano de Luna, quería despertarla completamente.

-Tengo sueño...-Murmuró la castaña.

-No podrás irte, hasta que no me pagues el alquiler de la cama.-Susurró Luna con una sonrisa, Hermione soltó un ruidito y Ginny salió del baño.

-Seréis...-Gritó Ginny, haciendo que Lavender y Parva ti la tirasen un cojín, Ginny enrollada en una toalla, se subió encima de la cama de ellas y empezó a dar saltos.-NI HABLAR, ARRIBA LAS DOS AHORA MISMO!-Gritó Ginny, recibiendo un cojinazo más que esquivó, pero esta vez, fue por parte de Hermione.

-Tiene que pagarme, mi cama no es gratis sin permiso.-Dijo Luna.

-Permiso.-Dijo Hermione medio dormida, Ginny saltó mas.

-NI SE OS OCURRA, PAR DE TRAIDORAS!-Gritó Ginny, la puerta se abrió de golpe y aparecieron los chicos y alguno más que no durmió con ellos de otras casas.

-¿Qué ocurre, estamos oyendo gritos.-Dijo Harry tan alto como pudo, para elevar su tono al de Ginny.

-Vale, vale, callaos ya los dos, asquerosa parejita, gritadora de los cojones.-Dijo Hermione con el ceño fruncido y se sentó encima de Luna aún a horcajadas de ella, Luna sonrió y Hermione miró su pecho, la sábana se había escurrido y estaba completamente desnuda, estaba dando la espalda a los chicos.

Ginny miró a Luna y esta sonrió inocentemente.

-¿Me has vuelto a robar la ropa interior mientras dormía?-Preguntó Hermione entrecerrando los ojos.

-Puede ser.-Dijo Luna inocentemente mientras pasaba uno de sus dedos entre los pechos de la mayor, la cual se levantó sin taparse, separándose de ella y desnuda, y aún sin taparse, fue directa al baño.

Los chicos acabaron con la boca abierta cuando Hermione fue al baño y Ginny dio a Luna con un cojín.

-Si se enfada, vas a tener que recompensarla y mucho.-Dijo Ginny. Con el ceño fruncido.-Deberías dejar de hacerla eso.

-Debería, pero me encanta su ropa interior cuando se moja al dormir, no puedo evitarlo.-Dijo Luna y se apartó a tiempo de la trayectoria de un hechizo procedente del baño, Luna se rió y Ginny miró a los chicos, que estaban con la boca mas abierta.

-Tenemos que cambiarnos, gracias, pero no pasa nada, tranquilos, y fuera de la tienda.-Dijo Ginny, miró hacia la cama de matrimonio y sonrió al oír que se despertaban de muy buen humor.- Ahora toca cosas de chicas, así que... largo.-Dijo Ginny y cerró bien la puerta con múltiples hechizos después de darle un beso a Harry.

Lavender y Parvati mejoraron con su humor y estuvieron un poquito mas cansadas, pero apenas nada, Hermione salió del baño vestida, cogió a Luna y la puso contra la pared violentamente, metió su mano dentro de la ropa interior y apretándola contra la pared sin dejar que se moviera, hizo que gritase de placer y que sus dedos, obtuvieran el premio.

Hermione sacó su mano y se limpió en la ropa de Luna con lentitud, la miró a los ojos y sonrió.

-Creo que ya estamos en paz¿verdad, Lunita?-Preguntó la joven y la rubia levantó una ceja para tirarla a la cama bruscamente con la boca abierta, dejando ver sus colmillos.

-Aún no hemos empezado mi querida Hermione.-Siseó Luna entre dientes, Ginny se subió rápidamente encima de Hermione con cara de enfadada y apuntando a la rubia con la varita.

-Nos están esperando y mas te vale que te cambies si no quieres pasar un malísimo día.-Susurró la pelirroja amenazante.

Hermione sacó la lengua a la rubia burlándose de ella y la Ravenclaw tan solo bufó y se vistió rápidamente mientras intentaba ignorar los chillidos de la pareja griffindor buscando el maquillaje perdido.

A las dos horas y media, salieron listas y preparadas, aunque solo encontraron a Harry esperando.

-Los demás se fueron, se cansaron de esperar.-Dijo el joven potter cuando comenzaron a andar hacia el centro de Hosmeade.-Por cierto Ginny, un día de estos en la madriguera podríamos montar un campo de Quidith oculto...

-No se como Ginny lo aguanta, sé que es mi amigo, pero a veces, se pasa de petardo y lamebotas.-Pensó Hermione.-Hemos tardado mas de dos horas y media desde que Ginny nos despertó desde la ducha, y ¡todavía sigue aquí! Valla, tengo que comprarme esa chaqueta.-Pensó Hermione parándose junto a un escaparate, pero al mirar el precio hizo una mueca y siguió a los demás.-543 galeones por una mierda de chaqueta¿se creen que en los bancos tenemos coca o que les ocurre? No pagaría tantos galeones por una chaqueta ni muerta, bueno, aunque técnicamente ya estoy muerta... Nunca me había parado a pensar ¡estoy muerta! Y ni siquiera me han hecho un funeral, ni indecente ni decente¡no se han dignado a hacérmelo!.-Pensaba la premio anual.-Pero tampoco es muy normal que los muertos caminen, trabajen, y cobren. No, eso si que no es normal...

-Granger!-la gritó Ron al oído, al ver que o reaccionaba, llevándose un guantazo en la mejilla.-Auch!-Se quejó Ron mirándola con ira y furia aguantada.-¿Que si vas a ir a la tienda de dulces, a tomar algo directamente, o a la tienda de Quidith?-Gruñó Ron. Hermione lo miró levantando una ceja.

-Pues... voy a ir al sexshop que han abierto por aquí cerca, me han dicho que tienen cosas muy interesantes.-Dijo Hermione y todas las cabezas se giraron a una para mirarla.-De seguro que encuentro algo para que dejes de hacerte pajas y tu novia no te ponga tanta cornamenta, porque un día te podrás caer por las escaleras.-Dijo Hermione con voz amable y Ron se fue apretando fuertemente la varita en su mano, directo a la tienda de sus hermanos.

-Si acabamos antes te iremos a buscar a la biblioteca pública.-Dijo Harry con una sonrisa bastante forzada.

Hermione asintió y se alejó de ahí, fue vagando por las calles mirando los escaparates de las tiendas, pero hubo una que la llamó la atención de una forma especial.

Aquella tienda estaba como escondida, entre unos callejones, al fondo de un oscuro callejón donde tan solo aquellas dos monedas enormes iluminadas lo alumbraba.

Hermione se acercó y vio que en el escaparate había cosas que o parecían imposibles de encontrar en venta, o muy antiguas. Miró el cartel de "abierto" en la puerta y pasó, ollendo el móvil de encima de la puerta, un viejo hombre con sonrisa amable se puso tras el mostrador.

-¿Puedo ayudarte en algo, jovencita?-Preguntó.

-Si¿de que es esta tienda?-Preguntó Hermione y el hombre sonrió.

-¿Aún no lo has descubierto? Tenemos lo que poco queda o lo que nunca han usado, tenemos viejo y moderno, tenemos incluso lo que solo se vio en sueños.-Dijo el hombre con una sonrisa enigmática en el rostro.-Además, tenemos telas muy especiales para hacer ropa a medida.-Dijo muy quedo..

Hermione se paseó entre las estanterías y se sorprendió al ver la bola de chicles pegados que hizo Merlín a lo largo de sus días, unas capas invisibles de diferentes colores, una extraña escoba con los pelos de un extraño metal y el palo con grabados en élfico puro.

Hermione cogió una de esas escobas, a pesar de no jugar al quidith, cogió también una capa de invisiblilidad azul, dos negras, una blanca, una gris, otra con tonos marrones y otra con tonos verdosos. Cogió también los cinco diarios de hechizos escritos por Grindelwald para uso privado y unos 20 libros mas, algunos escritos por Merlín, otros por anónimos o desconocidos, e incluso escrito por las famosas Circe o Hécate. Tras seguir buscando encontró un giratiempos (que por supuesto cogió, ya que al parecer no estaba registrado y eso podría venir bien en algún momento), cinco pociones para agudizar cada uno de tus sentidos al máximo, simulando los mas desarrollados de animales o seres concretos que cogió (vista: dragón y águila; oído: basilisco y murciélago; tacto: ninfa del bosque ciega; olfato: dragón y vampiro; gusto: como Zeus, dios de los dioses griegos.)

Cogió también un tarro el cual estaba etiquetado como "POCIaON Iluminati. Lucifer" Hermione bufó al ver esa gran falta de ortografía en poción y giró el tarro para ver una aclaración en el otro extremo: "La verdad del alma" y luego había unas letras borrosas e ilegibles.

Hermione interesada fue recorriendo la tienda y recogió de la estanteria de abajo, en un oscuro rincón, una pulsera de aspecto gótico, de cuero negro con unos pinchos rodeandola la muñeca, y con una redondeada y fina tira del mismo cuero rodeando el dedo pulgar y corazón.

Tras mirarla atentamente, fue con todo al mostrador y lo dejó ahí encima.

-Sería posible... ¿ver esas telas?-Preguntó la Sta.Granger.

-Solo hay un cosa, no puede comprar los royos de tela, tenemos que hacerla aquí la ropa a medida que desee con esas telas y podrá comprar eso, pero no los royos.-Dijo el hombre y Hermione asintió cortésmente.

-Adelante-Dijo Hermione y el hombre la guió hasta una cortina vieja que estaba a unos metros, pasaron y el anciano encendió unas velas.

-Lumus-Susurró el hombre y mas de 150 velas se encendieron por ese gran lugar lleno de armarios y ninguno abiertos.-Querida, tenemos una clienta, espera, voy a ayudarte.-Dijo el anciano y fue hacia el rincón donde había mas sombras.

-Tranquilo.-Dijo una voz apagada lentamente.-No hace falta, es una sorpresa comprobar que ha venido alguien...-Susurró una mujer muy quedo, se acercó mas y Hermione pudo ver que se trataba de una anciana aún mayor que el anciano...-Déjame verte, querida.-Dijo la anciana un poco mas alto, sacándola de sus pensamientos, y entonces, Hermione supo que la mujer, era ciega.

Se acercó a ella con cuidado, al centro de la sala.

-Os dejaré solas para que os concentréis mejor.-Dijo el hombre y salió, cerrando la cortina tras de sí.

La anciana extendió sus manos y rozó el rostro de Hermione, se acercó con cuidado y acarició su rostro, Hermione cerró sus ojos y la anciana estuvo un buen rato palpando su rostro, sus párpados, su boca, su cuello y su pelo.

-Muy bien¿como te llamas querida?-Dijo la anciana.

-Hermione señora, Hermione Granger.-Dijo la estudiante.

-Muy bien Hermione, necesito que te desnudes, y tranquila, él no entrará.-Dijo la anciana con una sonrisa en los labios al notar que dudaba.

Hermione se fue desnudando lentamente y la mujer también cerró los ojos respirando profundamente con suavidad. Hermione se relajó un poco, se deshizo de sus armas y las colocó ordenadamente en un lugar del suelo, fue quitándose la ropa, toda mientras intentaba relajarse mas.

Al acabar la mujer se acercó a ella y la subió a un taburete, comenzó a palpar su espalda, sus hombros, su torso, su cadera, sus piernas, sus brazos, pies y manos. Luego fue hacia unos armarios, dejando a una sonrojada Hermione llena de vergüenza encima del taburete de madera. La mujer hizo levitar unos 15 royos pasando de armario en armario, y atrajo hasta ella otros siete, luego fue hacia Hermione, cogió una venda y la tapó los ojos.

-Cierra los ojos, lo bueno de estas telas, es que no las verás hasta que las tengas puestas.-Dijo la mujer amablemente. Hermione asintió, aunque luego le pareció bastante estúpido, dado que la mujer no podía verla, pero no dijo nada.

La anciana fue poniendo trozos de tela sobre la piel de la joven chica, o eso era lo que ella notaba, oía el frufrú de las telas al volar por los aires, cortarse, coserse, doblarse, medirse y mil cosas mas.

-Y dime Hermione¿te gusta tu vida?-Preguntó de repente la dependienta.

-Supongo que si¿porqué lo pregunta?-Dijo Hermione.

-Huelo la pólvora niña, se como hueles, noto tus capas, eres fría por dentro, como el hielo, y por fuera tan solo una poción te convierte en cálida, puedo sentirte Hermione, y se que no eres humana. Por la forma de tu columna, se que eres una dark, y muy joven si me permites el atrevimiento. Pero tranquila, ni yo ni mi marido, estamos al tanto del mundo exterior, esta tienda lo es todo para nosotros, por si has hecho algo que no debías o te están buscando. Pero creo que una niña tan joven, no debería tener tantas armas, y cicatrices encima.-Dijo la mujer y la hizo girarse, fue deshaciendo el nudo de la venda y dejó ver a Hermione.

La joven abrió la boca y se la tapó con las dos manos mirando el espejo que tenía delante.

El vestido era de una tela sin nombre, no la había visto nunca y su textura era única, era de un color negro brillante, en el cabello tenía tirabuzones, de su cuello colgaba un precioso collar de algún material griego y unos elegantes pendientes, se giró para mirarse mejor al espejo y desde diferentes giros para mirarse mejor, vio sonreír a la anciana, se bajó del taburete, se agachó y la abrazó.

-¿te gusta?-Peguntó la dueña.

-Me encanta.-Susurró la griffindor.

-Pues sube al taburete, aún queda mas por enseñarte.-Dijo la mujer y sonrió, Hermione se volvió a subir ansiosa y la mujer sacó la varita.-Mira al espejo.-Dio un toque con la varita al vestido y este apareció en las manos de Hermione, y comprobó que puesto llevaba un elegante traje de color negro, con camisa negra y corbata gris, tenía el pelo recogido en una coleta y unos elegantes aros en sus orejas.

-Pero como?-Preguntó Hermione, la mujer volvió a tocar la varita y ese también apareció en las manos de Hermione. Hizo eso seis veces mas, hasta dejarla desnuda.

-Con la ropa, el pelo se te peinará solo y los complementos aparecerán en su lugar.-Dijo la anciana notando como Hermione se había quedado muda.

Hablaron un rato mientras Hermione se vestía, la dio dos besos de despedida y un abrazo agradeciéndoselo y fue afuera con los siete ropajes. Y los colocó delicadamente encima del mostrador, el hombre sonrió y entregó a Hermione unas bolsas con todo lo que había dejado antes ahí y guardó también las vestimentas.

-¿Lo a pasado bien?¿le gustan las cosas?-Preguntó el hombre.

-Si, esta tienda es genial, espero poder venir mas a menudo para visitarles.-Dijo Hermione.-¿Cuánto es?

-58 galeones por la pulsera y 21 sickles, 63 knut y 126 galeones por las ropas...-Dijo el hombre. Y Hermione los sacó y se los entregó.

-¿Y por lo demás?-Preguntó Hermione.

-eso se lo regalamos.-Dijo amablemente.

-Pero... ¡es mucho!-Dijo Hermione pasmada.

-Si no lo aceptas, nos sentiremos ofendidos.-Dijo el hombre divertido con una sonrisa en los labios y salió de detrás del mostrador y la colocó las bolsas en las manos.

-Pero...Pero...-comenzó Hermione, pero el hombre abrió la puerta.

-Pero nada Hermione, gracias por todo y que te diviertas. Cuidate mucho y no regales nada sólido a nadie, podrían ocurrir cosas terribles.-Dijo el hombre y la hizo salir y cerró la puerta, Hermione miró hacia adelante y se giró para quejarse, pero cuando lo hizo, vio una tienda con muchos tablones clavados en puertas y con mucho polvo en todos lados, vio a través del cristal, y vio muchas cosas rotas, todo lleno de polvo, y aquel móvil en el suelo, cubierto por una gran capa de polvo.

-¿Qué es esto¿Cómo demonios e salido y e entrado de esta tienda?-Se preguntó Hermione sin poder creérselo, se giró y comenzó a caminar para alejarse de aquel lugar, aunque aún cargando las bolsas intentando despejar su mente. Caminó por las oscuras calles hasta que llegó a las 3 escobas. Pasó y se acercó con dificultad a una mesa del fondo donde estaban sus amigos.

-Hermione!-Dijo Neville levantándose y la ayudó a poner las bolsas encima de la mesa.-Valla, por eso no te encontrábamos¿en que tienda has estado?

-Pues no os lo vais a creer...-Dijo Hermione y comenzó a explicarles lo de la tienda (evitándose saltar el que la mujer la había reconocido como dark, que había dejado las armas y que el anciano le había aconsejado algo).

-Pues si que es raro.-Dijo Luna y sacó uno de los libros y sintió un escalofrío, miró la letra del libro.-Esta es la letra de Merlín, no puede ser falsificada.-Susurró Luna muy bajo para que solo ellos lo escuchasen.

-¿Y estas pociones?-Preguntó Ginny sacando las cinco de los sentidos.-Dame la del gusto anda...-Pidió Ginny.

-Y a mi la de tacto.-Pidió Luna, las dos con ojitos de cordero degollado. Hermione frunció el ceño y gruñó, las chicas sonrieron, las abrieron y se las tomaron. Luna se mareó un poco, pero Ginny la sujetó bien.

-emmm... Hermione... ¿puedo probar la escoba?-Preguntó el joven Potter.

-Claro, pagad esto y vamos fuera, además, ya tendremos que ir regresando.-Dijo la joven, salieron fuera y Harry se subió a la escoba, no se le vio elevarse, pero si volver a los cinco segundos.

-¿Qué tal e estado?-Preguntó el joven.

-No te hemos visto ni despegar...-Dijo Neville asombrado.

-Y además te hace invisible¡es genial Hermione!-Dijo Harry con una sonrisa en los labios.-Emm... esto.. Hermione.. ¿me la regalas?

-Lo siento Harry, pero no puedo regalar nada de los regalos sólidos.-Dijo Hermione, el asintió decepcionado y extrañado y fueron al castillo, Hermione restó algunos puntos antes de ir a su cuarto donde dejó la escoba y las demás pociones de los sentidos, lo de Lucifer, los libros, junto con las capas y la ropa nueva, cogió solo el giratiempos y la pulsera gótica y fue con los demás, estaban en la sala de los menesteres. Hermione se puso junto a Luna y se probó la pulsera en la mano derecha.

-Valla...-Susurró Hermione y los demás vieron, que esa pulsera se extendía por su antebrazo y su mano, haciendo los pinchos por todos lados, y luego volvió a su estado original, Hermione se levantó divertida.

-Tírame con fuerza una naranja Harry.-Dijo Hermione haciendo que en la sala apareciese una.

Los jóvenes se levantaron y se prepararon, Harry la tiró, y hermione extendió el puño derecho, pero a 20 cm del cuero del guante, cinco pinchos atravesaron la naranja, Hermione sonrió al ver como los pinchos iban encogiendo.

* * *

Wenas . siento las faltas de ortografia, pero estoy un poco cansada, y ahora tengo que ponerme a estudiar.

¿Que les ha parecido?

Lo tenia desde hace bastante tiempo, (con una continuacion mala, solo para mis ojos, tego que rehacerla desde el principio xDD)

y siento haber tardado tanto, lo se, no tengo excusa .

Cuidense mucho y muchisimas gracias por sus comentarios.

Quiero pedir perdon a Kaito Seishiro, ya que la pasé por alto, hace dos capitulos.

Pense que seria una falta de educacion reeditar, sin haberlo puesto desde el principio, y se que lo verías, lo lamento mucho Kaito, siempre has estado leyendome desde que comencé, y no me imagino este fic sin ti. Espero que te guste, y que aceptes mis disculpas por favor.

Este capitulo es para ti, exclusivamente.

Lo lamento, de verdad. No se como se me pudo pasar por alto tu nombre.

Cuidense mucho y disfruten del capitulo

Att: Baal

P.D: No m manden comentarios al correo, porque no los puedo ver, y no quiero que piensen que es una falta de respeto por mi parte, así que si les gustaria comentar algo, mejor por reviewr .

QUe disfruten


	20. El tiempo vuela

_Aclaración**:**_

En la primera parte, Hermione esta confusa, como ida, no sabe muy bien lo que ocurre, y los "**··&·**" y similares, son para diferenciar una escena de otra.

Recordad que hay avisos de todo tipo. Intentaré no poner spoliers del 7mo libro (ya e conseguido olvidad 3/4 partes del libro d mi memoria, asi que no sera muxo problema .), pero x si acaso ocurre, lo lamento :-S

**_Agradecimientos:_**

_Mary_

_Hinata89_

_Kaito seishiro_

_Angel de la oscuridad_

_Fran Ktrin Black_

_Habibe_

_Shakit_

_y tods aquells que hallais leido ._

Muxas gracias!! .

**_10.000 hits:_**

ya que hemos llegado a los 10.000 hits en esta historia (quien lo diria, eh? .) e echo un mini-fic (lo siento, soy mala para los nombres, se que se llama de otra forma, pero no lo recuerdo, gomene :-S), con todo tipo de avisos tambien .

Es un G/herm muy subidito de tono en el que la que al final se encuentra abajo, llega a perder casi toda la cordura, y por eso puede resultar un poco extraño, pero recordad que el placer esta siempre presente P

muchas gracias a todos, siento haberos entretenido y espero k disfruteis leyendo P

P.D: siento k sea tan corto :-S

Chaup!! . (K)

--

**_Chapter 20: El tiempo vuela_**

Han pasado algún tiempo desde que entre a esa tienda. Hubo algunas reuniones con los altos cargos. Asesino tuvo su primera misión y fracasaron. Lo han dejado en practicas, no está preparado.

Me he leídos los libros que compré, son bastante interesantes, pero no me llenan.

Estamos a fin de curso, acabando los exámenes, y siento que una parte de mi se rompe con lentitud.

¿Será que empiezo a echar de menos todo esto, antes incluso de dejarlo?...

Dentro de unas horas, bajare con uno de los vestidos, estaré en el baile, y por la mañana, ya me habré ido...

¿Era esto lo que tenia pensado para mi?...

Ya me he tomado las pociones del oído, el tacto, la vista, el gusto y el olfato. Voy con tapones en los oídos los días de diario, es demasiado ruidoso. Me costó mucho acostumbrarme a todo, pero ahora por fin me he adaptado a ellos, fue difícil, pero ha merecido la pena.

Aun no se que es la poción Iluminati, pero no me convenzo de probarla, no me atrae eso de "la verdad del alma"...

Los libros de Grindelwald, son historia. Magia muy poderosa, pero conseguí domarlos y practicar y aprender todo lo que en ellos había. Lo mismo se puede decir de los demás...

Mucho en poco tiempo, puede que todas las practicas deterioren mi magia, pero al fin y al cabo, he conseguido hacerme mas poderosa con esos libros.

El giratiempos siempre va colgado de mi cuello y la pulsera en mi mano. He recibido sermones por parte de muchas hermanas, pero no han conseguido que me lo quite. No quiero tener esta joya alejada de mi...

&"·"!"·!"·!"!··&·&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/

Horas después...

TOCK-TOCK-TOCK

-Hermione!! No tenemos mas tiempo, sal ya!, los chicos estarán ansiosos esperando abajo!!-Gritaba una histérica Ginny Weasley dando porrazos a la puerta con la mano.

Hermione se levantó de la cama bufando, había estado como 5 horas sola con sus pensamientos, y al parecer, el futuro tenia prisa por llegar...

La dark se arregló el vestido, se echó un poco de perfume y abrió la puerta dejando a las vampiras del otro lado, con la boca abierta.

La rubia llevaba un vestido azul que pegaba con sus ojos y la hacia tener un look no demasiado cargado.

La pelirroja por el contrario, llevaba un vestido negro que la hacia verse muy elegante y resaltaban sus rizados cabellos.

Pero la que verdaderamente estaba espectacular era Granger, con el primer vestido que se puso en la tienda y todos sus complementos.

Comenzó a andar pasando entre las chicas embobadas y las llevó fuera tras cerrar las puertas, juntas fueron al hall, donde Rivo, Harry y un chico de 5to las esperaban.

Pronto todo fueron risas y bailes, tras haber acabado los exámenes y haber participado en la entrega de diplomas, por fin podían divertirse un rato.

&"·""&/·&·/&/&/&/·/·&/(/&

-Mañana al amanecer nos iremos a tu primera misión, ¿conseguiste los archivos?-Preguntó Lena junto a Bella, mientras se servia un poco de ponche.

-Por supuesto, voy a echar de menos esto, ¿cómo es que tu empiezas tan pronto?-Preguntó la leona.-¿Tus padres no se enfadaran?

-Mi padre me ha visto potencial o algo así, supongo que por eso me manda tan pronto.-Gruñó Kant.-Hasta mañana.

&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&·/(/&"·&/(&/(/·/(((("·(&(·

-¿Como es eso que te vas? ¿No esperabas decírmelo?-Rivo sonaba molesto.

-No, no quería despedidas dramáticas.-Dijo la "caramelo de limón", había ya bebido mucho.-Y se supone que era secreto.

-Se lo diré mañana cuando te vallas a las demás, te echaremos de menos y esperaremos verte pronto...-Noté como Rivo me abrazaba, y yo bebía más.

&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&:&:&/&/&/"(·"(·("·("&(&")&")&("))"·)")&("&"

PIPI-PIPI-PIPI-PIPI

Hermione Granger, dark, caramelo de limón, y ahora agente secreta.

Un dolor inmenso inundaba su cabeza y no recordaba apenas nada de la noche anterior, se levantó lentamente, bebió una poción anti-resacas y fue al baño a ducharse.

Al volver al cuarto, recogió las cosas con rapidez, encogió su equipaje metiéndolo en el bolsillo, se cargó de armas y cogió a los perros con sus correas.

15´056 minutos tardó en llegar a la entrada, donde Lena Kant se dejo ver, sonrió al verla y la ayudó cogiendo la correa de asesino. Escaparon saltando la valla, invisibles, mientras sujetaban a los perros y desaparecieron.

Ginny se levantó con un nudo en el estómago, hoy partirían de Howarts, y vería mucho menos a Hermione por su trabajo, se vistió aprisa y acabó de meter las últimas cosas en su baúl para bajar de dos en dos las escaleras hasta llegar al Gran Comedor.

La gente tenía una resaca horrible y Ginny se divertía hablando mas alto de lo normal para hacerles de sufrir.

Poco a poco, el lugar se fue llenando y Luna se sentó junto a ella tras comer. Ronald estaba cerca con su novia y Harry acababa de llegar con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Habéis visto a Hermione?-Preguntó Luna, Ginny negó y se echó un poco mas de jugo en su copa.

-Debe de haber pasado una buena noche para dormir tanto.-Rió Ginny.

-Hermione se fue.-Comunicó Rivo al llegar, haciendo que la pelirroja casi se atragantase y le mirase confusa.

-No puede haberse ido, no sin despedirse.-Dijo Harry.

-Pues lo ha hecho, conseguí enterarme anoche, y la prometí que no os diría nada hasta hoy.

-Kant no esta.-susurró la rubia.

-Se fueron juntas, esta mañana, con los perros y sus pertenencias.-Dijo el "joven" dark bebiendo de su petaca.

-Eso significa que no la veremos hasta dentro de mucho...-Murmuró Phiros con la mirada perdida en la copa mientras notaba como su corazón se rompía trocito a trocito.

-Pero, ¿no iba a trabajar solo de recepcionista en una agencia de viajes?-Preguntó el niño que vivió.

-También viajará, y mucho me temo.-Lovegood abrazó a su amiga mientras decía esto, intentando que se mejorase un poco.

-¿Por qué no se despidió...?-Preguntó por fin la pelirroja casi sin voz.

-No me dijo el motivo, supongo que no la gustan las despedidas, o no querría que se la hiciese todo mas difícil.-Gruñó el inmortal, de repente ya no tenia ganas de hablar.

Un silencio incómodo se hizo entre ellos, hasta que Rico proclamó que se iba, pero las vampiras apenas le hicieron caso, estaban mas metidas en sus pensamientos que en lo que podía ocurrir en el Gran Comedor.

Las horas fueron demasiado rápidas, antes de que se diesen cuenta, ya estaban metidas en el tren y llegando a Londres, habían estado buscando una razón por la cual Hermione hubiese echo eso, pero al final, no consiguieron nada.

El tren frenó en la estación y todos comenzaron a salir, todos menos las vampiras, que "accidentalmente" se quedaron las últimas para hablar.

-Seguro que tiene una buena razón para hacer lo que ha hecho.-Murmuró Ginny apresuradamente intentando convencerse mas a ella misma que a Luna.

-Seguramente, ¿quedamos el sábado en el bar de siempre? Seguro que estará todo muy bien.-Dijo la rubia sonriendo un poco, la dio un fuerte abrazo y fueron fuera.

Los abrazos y gritos no se hicieron esperar, la Sra. Weasley apretó entre sus brazos a su niña como si llevase 15 años sin verla. Cuando el color fue volviendo a la cara de la joven pelirroja y pudo volver a respirar, saludó a los demás miembros de la familia y a los miembros de la orden que ahí se hallaban (entre ellos Tonks).

Unos minutos después pudo recostarse en su cama y dormir hasta que llegase la noche.

Los días fueron pasando, no recibía ninguna noticia de Hermione, ni una lechuza, ni un mensaje en el aire, nada. Como si el suelo se la hubiese tragado.

Aprovechó el último verano que tenia libre para ir de bar en bar por las noches y divertirse todo lo posible, hasta que su semi-cielo acabó y volvió la angustia por no saber de Hermione, acompañado del inicio del curso. Un curso, que aunque difícil, sería el que peor lo pasase por no comunicarse con Hermione...


End file.
